All Bets Are Off
by Egratia
Summary: Charlie is ill and Bella returns to Forks after five long years with a begrudging Edward in tow. When her husband returns to Seattle for business, Jake apologizes for dumping her so long ago and breaking her heart. Bella realizes her life isn't the fairy tale she's pretended it was for so long and decides to return to her true self. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1: Bella

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. The idea came to me as I was visiting Trial of Tears monuments this past summer with my parents. I created the outline in the car on the way back to their house. That's all I'm going to say about it right now. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always, thanks to my friend and beta who makes me a better writer, MarinaNamaste.**

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt the watch on my wrist buzzing. The room was completely dark except the muted glow coming from my phone which was face down on the bed side table. As gently as I could, without shaking the bed too much, I hit the button on the side of the phone so the light would go out.

A sliver of dawn light peeked through a break in the blinds and I looked over at Edward, whose face I could just make out in the darkness. I loved looking at him while he was asleep. He looked young and peaceful; no stress or guile on his face. It made me remember all the reasons I fell in love with him. I slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, the door clicked shut before I turned on the light. I blinked against the brightness of the bulbs in the vanity, I was glad I had spent the extra money on the sound proof door.

I showered, being careful not to get my hair wet. I'd had it styled the day before and Edward had complimented it. That made me happy because he was so particular when it came to my hair. The hair color fiasco of two years ago was still fresh in everyone's minds. The blonde strip at the front was not the exciting hit I had originally thought.

Wrapped in a towel, I touched up my hair and applied my makeup. I took extra care since I was going to be meeting Edward and his attorney for lunch at El Gaucho. It was the hottest upscale restaurant in Seattle and people went there to be seen as much as to eat the fine food. We had some papers to sign for his new land deal. I had no idea why he wanted my name on the property, but what did I care?

I sat up and leaned away from the magnifying mirror I'd been using to inspect my work in the larger mirror. I knew how much Edward liked the smoky eye look and I think I'd finally perfected it. I'd contoured my cheeks and chosen a muted shade of lipstick for day wear. I loved the new product that only needed to be applied once a day and didn't wear off when I ate or drank. I was so bad about reapplying it and touching it up.

I walked into the closet that was connected to our bathroom and chose a dress that was modest enough for me, but fitted enough for Edward. He teased me mercilessly about my favorite clothes which were a pair of soft yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. "Why have curves if you're not going to show them off?" he'd say. I'd given most of my comfy clothes away, but kept a few of my favorite things I had left from high school and college hidden in the back of my drawer along with my faded yoga pants with a hole in the knee. I wore them when Edward was out of town.

One thing I did enjoy about Edward's taste was the high end lingerie he insisted on buying me. The soft fabrics were much better than the generic brands I used to wear and it was almost like wearing nothing at all. I chose a set that matched my dress perfectly and slid the blue wrap dress over my shoulders and tied the attached belt around my waist into a neat bow. I took one last look in the full length mirror.

"That will do, Bella," I said to myself. I'd put the shoes on later, after I made Edward some breakfast.

By the time I emerged from the bathroom the bedroom was a dull gray because the automatic blinds had lifted to half-mast. Edward would be getting up in about a half hour and I needed to get his breakfast started.

I was in a good mood as I prepared Edward's gluten-free steel cut oatmeal. Debussy's Claire de Lune was playing softly on the kitchen speakers as I sliced fresh, organic strawberries and rinsed the blueberries. I placed the fruit, almond slivers, freshly squeezed grapefruit juice, and a freshly picked bouquet of daisies on the table in the breakfast nook while the oatmeal simmered on the stove. I knew I'd have a few minutes to myself, so I went out on the balcony to see Seattle as it woke up.

We were high enough above the city where I couldn't hear the traffic, but I could watch the lights of the cars as they carried people towards their new days. I leaned against the wet railing of our balcony and I thought about the details of the book I was editing and ran over the notes I'd made last night while I sipped my coffee. I watched a car rear end another and the traffic on the street right below me come to a halt. I bit my lip, hoping the flow would get moving again before Edward had to head to work. I didn't want him getting anxious before his day even started.

I went back in to check on the oatmeal and it was perfect. I checked my watch and just as I'd placed Edward's bowl in front of his place at the table I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his lips on my neck. He smelled fresh and clean and I loved his aftershave. It was crisp and clean with just a hint of spice.

"I was hoping for eggs this morning, love, but you know how much I love your oatmeal," he said, letting go of me and sitting in his chair.

"But it's Tuesday," I said, biting my lip, "you don't see the trainer today." I took my own seat and unfolded my napkin and placed it on my lap.

"Don't worry about it, Love. I just had a hankering. This looks great." He picked up his spoon and added the fruit and nuts to his oatmeal. I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of melon I'd cut for myself. "Do we have any orange juice?" he asked after he swallowed his first bite.

"Not squeezed," I answered. "Would you like me to make you some?" I put my fork down without taking a bite anticipating his answer.

"Would you mind?" he asked, looking up at me with those emerald eyes. I didn't answer him. He knew I'd do whether I minded or not. I went to the counter and sliced a number of oranges in half and put them in the mechanical juicer.

"Are you all set for lunch?" he asked over the noise of the machine.

"Of course," I answered. I placed the squeezed peels into the trash can as they came out of the juicer. "I have to run into the office for an hour or two, but I'll make our reservation at 11:30." I wiped off the glass in case there was any juice on the outside and took it back to the table.

"You do look nice, Bella. Are you dressing up for me or all those men at your office?" his lips turned up into his crooked smile. I smiled back at him, took my seat, and finally took a bite of my own breakfast. He was almost finished.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Sometimes he was so ridiculous. "Why do you need to put those properties in my name again?" We were meeting with our attorney so Edward could sign over some properties into my name. I didn't understand all the logistics of his business.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Beautiful," he said rising from his chair. "Let's just say it's for our retirement." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "You take such good care of me," he kissed me on the nose, "I'm going to take good care of you."

He stood up, straightened his tie and grinned down at me again. "I love you, Isabella. I'll see you soon." And he was out the door.

I looked across the table to his abandoned breakfast dishes. He'd only taken two sips of his orange juice. I sighed and cleaned the breakfast dishes and packed my bag to head to the office. Before I left, I checked my email, submitted my notes on the novel, and chose a more comfortable pair of shoes in lieu of the high heels I knew Edward would choose for my ensemble. He didn't have to walk in them and I decided I'd walk to the restaurant from my office.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica called as I strode into the office. "You have two messages on your desk and Mr. Banner is pleased as punch with the notes you submitted this morning. Girl, you are on fire!" She grinned at me and I winked at her.

"Thanks, Jess. Are the messages important?" I asked. I wanted to get up to Mr. Banner's office and see if there were any new projects I could start on.

"No, World Literature Today wants to know if you'll take a look at some other short stories and some poetry. I think they really want to poach you," Jessica replied. "But who wants to move to Norman, Oklahoma?" she giggled.

"That's the beautiful thing about what I do," I replied. "I can do my work anywhere as long as I have my laptop and a wifi connection. Oh, and a good assistant to keep me on track." She grinned at the compliment. "I'm going to see Mr. Banner. I'll be back in a bit. Do you need anything from me before I go?"

"No, boss, I got this under control," she said. She turned her eyes back to her computer monitor and the clicking of her nails on her keyboard signaled she was back to making me look better than I actually was. Jessica was a great assistant and the closest friend I had outside of Edward. It's not like we hung out that often outside of work. Edward didn't like my focus to be anywhere but on him. He didn't mind that I went to lunch with Jessica, though. He only saw her as my assistant, so that wasn't a threat.

I placed my bag on my desk, glanced at my messages before heading upstairs to Mr. Banner's office. I was happy that World Literature Today was pleased with my work. They had tried to recruit me full time, but I was making almost a double salary working for the publishing company and writing free-lance. Edward didn't know about the World Literature gig. He didn't like the hours I spent in the office as it was. That's why I did most of my work from home and came in only when I needed to.

I smiled at the message in my hand asking me to review several other poems and they'd be in my new official World Literature email account. They'd given it to me a few weeks ago to protect the "integrity and confidentiality of the author's work." I think it was more about making sure my publishing company didn't steal any of their clients pre-maturely. And my company liked that my name was in the periodical. I put the message down, picked up my notepad and headed upstairs to Mr. Banner's office.

"Knock 'em dead!" Jessica said. "Are we on for lunch tomorrow? I know you have that appointment with your husband today."

I paused at the door to the stairwell. "Absolutely. Let's meet at the deli and bring your laptop. We'll get some work done." Jessica looked at me shrewdly.

"Edward still monitoring how much time you spend at the office?" she asked with a little frown.

"He doesn't 'monitor' my time," I rebutted. But he did. I just didn't want to admit it.

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes. "When you discover how capable you really are, he's going to tie you up and never let you leave the house. That man has some serious control issues."

"Jessica, you're a great assistant, but you suck as a therapist," I called as I headed up the stairs. I didn't like her pointing out things I tried to ignore. I didn't mind the things Edward asked me to do. And if it eased his anxiety, well, isn't that what a wife is supposed to do?

"Bella!" Mr. Banner called as he heard me talking to his secretary. He appeared in the door of his office, his smile wide. "Your notes on that last novel were spot on! Joe was ecstatic for the feedback and he's revised three of the chapters already. He says he'll send them over today."

"Great," I said, a little taken aback. I still couldn't believe that I got paid to read books and tell the writers my thoughts. That was literally what I did. "I'm having lunch with Jessica tomorrow and she can bring them to me. I'll have the new review done a day or two after I get them." He nodded and gestured me to come into his office. So I followed him after smiling as Ms. Chittnum who was on the phone.

Our meeting lasted a little over an hour and I had two more manuscripts to read and assess. Mr. Banner told me I should expect a raise at my annual review since I suggest several novels that had made the company a boatload of money. I was walking on air when I went back down stairs to my office to get ready to meet Edward for lunch.

I checked my reflection in the mirror and was happy to see that my eyes and lips still looked perfect, so I didn't need any touch up. That was good because I hadn't brought any make up with me. The only reason I bothered at all is because it seemed to please Edward. He had an image to uphold and it really wasn't that big of a bother.

"I'm off, Jessica. See you tomorrow at noon?" I asked as I slung the strap of my message bag over my shoulder.

"Sure thing," she responded. "Am I going to see normal Bella or Barbie-Bella?" she smirked. I knew what she was getting at. She was bright and observant. She only had this job as a way to put herself through school and she liked the flexible hours I allowed her to keep. We'd stuck a deal that as long as the work got done, we didn't care what time it happened. Outside of Jake, my ex-boyfriend from high school, I'd say she knew me best.

"Wait and see," I smiled back. "I'm going to walk, so if Edward calls, let him know, okay?"

"You mean he doesn't monitor your movements on his phone with some implanted GPS tracker you had embedded in your forearm?" she asked sardonically.

"This is not your short story you wrote for class, Jessica. And no, he doesn't monitor my cell phone," I answered and rolled my eyes. "You know how to get me if you need me."

"Byiee!" she called after me. As I walked to the restaurant on the unusually sunny Seattle morning, I thought about Jessica's question about which me she was going to see tomorrow.

Was there two of me? I knew that Charlie was concerned about me since I didn't call him much anymore. That actually made my heart ache a little bit. I missed my dad quite a bit. I'd only had a year and a half of quality time with him before I left for college. And after Jake broke up with me, well, I found any excuse to stay in Seattle for school breaks. And then I met Edward.

And Edward loathed everything about Forks. He said it was a dead end town that didn't even merit a stop on the way to nowhere. I thought that was a little harsh, but I hadn't been back since my wedding five years ago. It was more about the memories it held than being a small town. I'd lost my heart here.

My mind ran over the good and the last bad memory of Forks and before I knew it I was at the hostess desk of El Gaucho.

"Reservation for Cullen," I said the well-groomed woman at the desk dressed in fitted black trousers and button down shirt. She had to be new because we ate here often enough to be recognized.

"And you are?" she asked, her eyes running up and down me in assessment.

"Bella Swan, Mr. Cullen's wife," I answered in a cold tone, not breaking eye contact. She looked a little crestfallen at my answer. I was used to this treatment. Edward was constantly the object for social climbing women all over Seattle.

"Mrs. Cullen!" a gentleman in a tailored suit called as he approached the desk. "It's so good to see you today."

"Thank you, Mr. Garcia. It's good to see you, too. It seems your new hostess here is not yet familiar with our arrangement," I smiled at him and back at her. I fluttered my eyelashes for good measure.

"Janine," he gasped, "this is Bella Swan-Cullen, and they eat here quite frequently. I hope you were not dismissive. We've talked about this," he said reprovingly.

"I..I" she stammered.

"It's fine, Mr. Garcia," I said waving my hand and smiling at Janine. Then, I turned my attention back to the floor manager. "How's your daughter doing? Has she finished the next book in her series?" I asked.

"Oh! Thank you for the suggestion! She loves them. We can't tear her away from reading now that you've given us some suggestions for books. This way," he said, gesturing towards my table. I smiled at Janine and waved my fingers and she smiled back, though it didn't meet her eyes.

I listened to Mr. Garcia tell me how much his daughter's grades had improved since she started reading as I met Edward's eyes and he smiled his crooked smile. He was sitting with Aro, his uncle and attorney, and his secretary, Tanya.

"Here we are, Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Garcia announced.

"Thank you, Sir," I said, smiling warmly. "I hope Areceli continues to enjoy the books. Let me know if you need any other recommendations."

"I will, I will! Thank you!" he said, happily and bustled away. Edward rose to give me kiss and pull out my chair. I settled down and Edward moved his chair closer to me and placed his hand on my knee under the table.

"You're so friendly with the help," Tanya said through a tight smile. Edward's hand slid up and he squeezed my thigh.

"Bella is friendly with everyone," Aro said. "It's why I like her so much."

"Thank you, Aro. I like you, too," I smiled at Edward's uncle.

"See?" he said, looking from Edward to Tanya. "I'm a complete bastard and she likes me anyway." We all chuckled. He was a bit ruthless in business, but that is what made him so good. We chit-chatted a little bit and then ordered.

"So," Aro said, changing the subject from how good desserts were at El Gaucho, "let's get down to business. Bella," he looked over at me as he pulled a file folder out onto the table, "we want to sign some properties over to your name for a few legal reasons. Since you're legally still Bella Swan, it makes it harder for other companies, I may or may not have pissed off, from finding them as easily."

"Okay," I said, taking a sip of my water that had just been delivered. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I just need your John Hancock on all the pages that have the little tabs," Aro smiled.

"I made it as easy as possible for you," Tanya added with a false smile. I really didn't like her. I appraised her for a moment. Taking in her heavily made up face, I realized we had the same smoky eyes. Jessica was defiantly not going to see Barbie-Bella tomorrow.

"Well, thank you, Tanya," I smiled. "I am familiar with contracts, but only in the literary world. I was inquiring as to whether or not there would be any other appointments I may need to attend in the future because I know property deals can be lengthy and extensive. It's not my area of expertise." Again, I fluttered my eyelashes at her. I took the pen Aro offered me and began to sign.

"Isabella, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it," Edward assured me. I didn't miss the glare he gave her. He was standing up for me.

"I'm sure she didn't," I smiled at him as I signed the last page with a tab. "She's just being helpful. I have a great assistant, too." I looked over at Tanya. "Good assistants are hard to find. You have to hang on to them when you find them." She smiled back at me and it was a little more genuine. I really didn't understand why women reacted to me like this. Not all women. I just didn't get it.

Our food came and it looked wonderful. I enjoyed every single bite. Edward picked at his, making a face at the beans. He never seemed completely content with anything. Aro's dish was just a steak. He didn't eat vegetable or starches. I found that so amusing. Tanya nibbled on her salad. I inhaled mine.

"You really enjoy food, don't you?" Aro observed as I swallowed the last bite.

"When it's this good, heck yeah!" I responded. "My mom was an 'experimental' cook." I rolled my eyes for emphasis. "So I appreciate food prepared well."

"Well, you'll leave no doubts in anyone's mind that you enjoyed your lunch," Tanya sniped.

"And why should I?" I asked, sincerely. "Why shouldn't people know I enjoy the products of their creation and labor?"

"See? She's nice to everyone," Aro declared. "Bella, if you have any questions, please feel free to call me." Lunch was over and they needed to get back to work.

It was then that my phone rang. I looked down at my phone and it was a number I hadn't seen on my phone in ten years. My heart stopped because surly _he_ wouldn't be calling me.

"Who is it, Love?" Edward asked as he gave his credit card to the server.

"I don't…" I started, but curiosity got the better of me. I didn't want to talk to Jake, but why would he be calling me after a decade? "I have to take this," I said, hitting the screen. I remained seated, but I turned away to answer.

"Hello?" I said, hesitantly.

"Bella! It's Billy Black," I sighed as I recognized the aged voice. My heart was racing. I didn't know if it was from dread, excitement, or disappointment.

"Hey! It's been a long time," I returned. I bit my lip because that was mostly my fault. The only reason I could think of for Billy to be calling me was to ask me to attend Jake's wedding. And that wasn't going to happen. I was preparing my refusal.

"Bella, it's your dad. Sorry to be so blunt, but he's had a heart attack. And it's bad. Can you get up here?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Thoughts? Predictions?**

**I'll update about once a week. **


	2. Chapter 2: Jake

**A/N: I don't know what happened-I published this chapter, but then it disappeared. Well, here it is again, sorry if you've already read it. I'm finishing up the last chapters now and it's taken a turn I didn't expect when I started writing it. I love it when the stories you write surprise you!**

**Anyway, here's Jake:**

* * *

"Fuck Emmett, I can't take anymore!" I yelled as he pushed the treadmill up another notch.

"Don't be such a pussy, Jake. If you want to get better, you have to go harder each time. This is where we were two days ago."

"FUUUUUUK!" I yelled again. Sweat dripped down my arms as they pumped back and forth. He was pushing me for a five minute mile. I'd just run a seven minute mile and I'd taunted him. This was my reward. Or punishment.

"Okay, I'm upping it one more time and you have to go for another three minutes," Emmett commanded.

"Fuck you, asshole!" I growled, and concentrated on moving my feet to the new pace he set. I was not in control of the speed, but I was in control of how my body reacted. I knew I could do it. I'd never done this pace before, but I knew I could.

Because I had to.

"Such a filthy mouth. You kiss that mother with that mouth?" Emmett teased.

"My mother's dead. You wanna ask me about how I fucked up my love life when I was seventeen, too?" I huffed in between breaths. Emmett knew all about it. He wasn't my best friend, but exercise was my therapy. And while I stressed and built my body, I released all the shit in my head that kept me from doing what I needed to do.

I'd used martial arts to channel the anger. And I still kept that up. But building my speed and stamina was my new goal. I was going to run a two hour marathon. No one had done it yet. But that didn't mean I couldn't.

"One minute left at this pace," Emmett said. "Keep it up, pussy!" I didn't respond I just kept up the pace. Thump, thump, thump, thump. I concentrated on the sound of my feet hitting the treadmill. The only thing that got me through anything tough was changing my thought process. Instead of thinking I couldn't go on, I had to find the will to do it. I had to find anything in the tank to change gears.

"Faster," I ordered. "Make it go faster. I can do it."

"You got it," Emmett said, and he did as I asked. I huffed at the new pace, but focused on the things I could control. My stride, my breathing, where I landed on my feet.

"It's time," Emmett said.

"Keep going," I grunted. My lungs burned, my thighs were screaming, and all we could hear for the next two minutes were the thump, thump, thump, thump of my feet hitting the treadmill. When I couldn't take anymore, I placed my hands on the rails hopped off the belt that was going faster than it ever had before.

"Fuck man! I'm never going to be able to call you a pussy again!" Emmett bellowed with some awe. He slowed the belt so I could hop back on and began my cool down.

"You only do it to piss me off," I said as I inhaled deeply. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the holder on the treadmill and downed the rest of it. Emmett had slowed the treadmill to a walking pace and I walked until I could breathe normally. It didn't take long. "I gotta stretch."

"You're a fuckin' beast, man!" he said as he clapped me on the back as I stepped down and moved to the mat I had on the floor. "Why do you need me?"

"I need you to push me when I don't think I can. Once I know I can, you're just an extra body in the room," I said breathing deeply and bending over the stretch my hamstrings.

"Where you off to next, brother?" Emmett asked me. I was only in Tunica for a few days a month. Once Emmett helped me get past a barrier I was usually good for a few weeks.

"I've got to go up to Davenport and over to Biloxi for a few days," I answered. I sat down and lay back with my legs bent and my feet together.

"Gonna visit your normal ladies or add to the harem?" he asked.

"Meh. Neither. I'm getting sick of that whole scene," I answered, twisting my torso so my legs pointed one direction and my face the other. My back thanked me and I groaned in relief. "The truth is, it's more trouble than it's worth." He looked at me doubtfully with a raised eyebrow. "Sure I like sex, but the women my age, and even the younger ones, want to sink their claws in and hang on to me. I'm not interested in any of them that way. All they see are dollar signs. This being rich thing does not an easy love-life make."

"So the big-time businessman can't take all the benefits of his hard work? Come on, man. Being one of the wealthiest men in the country can't be all bad."

"It's not all bad. Most of it is pretty good. I can get laid anytime I want. I just don't want all the bull shit that comes with it. I'm not looking for love." I'd already found it and thrown it away. I didn't need that shit again.

"Jacob Black! I'm not talking about a love life. I'm talking about a sex life," Emmett returned.

"But that's just it. They want to turn the sex into love. I either break their hearts inadvertently—which makes me feel like shit—or I have to be outright mean to them because they can't take a hint. I can have a little control over my dick and not let my dick control me," I added. I got up and went to the mini-fridge to get another bottle of water. I was parched.

"Dude, you gotta get over this Bella, thing," he said, tentatively. He was treading on some very thin ice, but that's kinda what I paid him for. He was a good trainer turned friend. I mean, he wasn't Quil or Embry, but sometimes it could be weeks before I saw the guys in person and Emmett fit right in. I downed a half a bottle of water before I responded to him.

"Okay," I responded, "and I'll just go out and run that pace for twenty six miles tomorrow." I was being sarcastic, but he obviously didn't hear it. I turned around to look out the window over the city of Tunica, Mississippi. I hated the weather here.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're working up to it. Just like getting into Harvard, man. You would have failed out if you didn't go to that community college for two years first, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Rice only took me because I could play football," I grunted. I squeezed the empty water bottle and chucked it to the trash can.

"But you still graduated with a degree, right? Rice University is like the Ivy League of Texas, man. Come on. And where did that lead you?" he asked. I didn't answer him.

"I only graduated because they got me all kinds of tutors so I could keep my grades up," I added. It was fucking hard. Port Angeles Community College was not on the same level and I would have failed out if it wasn't for those tutors.

"But you did it. _You _put the information in your brain. _You _processed it. _You_ earned that degree. And what did that get you?" he asked again. I knew what he was doing. It's why he was the best trainer. He pushed me to the limit and then when I pushed past it he gave me all the credit.

"Harvard. I got into Harvard," I admitted.

"Fuck yeah you got into Harvard!" he bellowed. "And graduated and built an amazing business."

"So what does this have to do with getting over Bella?" I asked dryly, chugging the rest of my water and grabbing another. I turned back around to face him. "I know my fucking resume."

"So you've been in the sack with different women, but you won't let any of them in. Why don't try with one of the women you feel like shit about breaking their hearts. There has to be one of them who is worth spending time with more than three or four times. Work up your stamina," he explained.

"You're pushing again," I said, "but this isn't the area of your expertise." I threw a new bottle of water at him and he caught it deftly.

"Yeah, but man, you've become my friend. And I hate to see you pining like this. You deserve more." He screwed the cap off his bottle and took a few swigs.

"You know, I think stopping all the casual sex is a step in the right direction," I said. I'd been thinking about this for a while. "If I'm milking all the cows, I'll never buy one."

"Don't let women hear you call them cows," he snorted.

"I didn't mean it in a demeaning way. The problem is me, not them. And until I'm ready to make some sort of commitment to someone, maybe I shouldn't be fucking anyone. Maybe my unsated libido will motivate my heart."

"Fucking A," he said. I didn't know what that meant. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get my post work out snack. I loved my peanut butter and banana sandwiches and Ruby had made me a huge stack.

"What about you, man? Did you even ask that blonde out you've been drooling over?" I asked really wanting to shift the focus from me. I unwrapped my sandwich and took a huge bite. It was on homemade bread. I loved Ruby's homemade bread. I offered Emmett one. He shook his head.

"Who, Rose? No, man. I turn into a complete idiot whenever I'm around her. She runs the gym I train a couple of guys at. She just thinks I'm a muscle head with no brains." He tried to laugh it off, but I could tell it was bugging him.

"Okay, I'll do you a deal. I'll open up to someone if you ask this Rose out." I grinned at him and took another bite and groaned in pleasure.

"Like I'll fuckin' know if you even try. You could say anything and you could be lying to my face." He looked at the stack of sandwiches on my counter. "Yeah, I'll take one of those." He pointed. I shoved one over to him.

"Dude, if you don't trust me by now, you a'int ever gonna," I said, smiling as he bit into the combination he'd declared disgusting the first time I ate it in front of him. He stood there, chewing. He took another bite. I'm pretty sure he was considering.

"Damn, that's good!" he said looking at his sandwich disbelievingly.

"I know. Best bread in Tunica. But you're changing the subject. What do you say?" I asked. "What the fuck are you afraid of?"

"Well, right now, there's the possibility. It's always there, waiting. If I ask and she says no, well, the possibility is gone," he answered and took another bite.

"You can't bone a possibility," I responded. I opened another sandwich.

"But I don't just want to bone her. I like her. She's funny and smart and doesn't take any bullshit. If I ask her out and she says no, then I lose the possibility of all of that."

"So, you'd give up after only one refusal? I wouldn't date you either. You have no stamina," I shot a smirk at him. "Sounds like you're a pussy here." I let that hang in the air. I'll use his logic against him. He smiled back at me.

"Fine. But only because I don't want you to be able to call me a pussy," he finally said.

"Now get the fuck outta here, 'cause I got some work to get done. This lawyer/casino owner has to actually do some business so I don't lose the money I've earned," I said. It was true. It was nearly 8:00 a.m. and I needed to do my conference call with Quil and Embry.

"I hear you. I have a nine o'clock anyway and I need to prepare his tracking forms," he replied before shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth as he headed towards his bag.

"We need to set a time frame for this, man. Goals don't mean jack shit unless we have measurable results in a reasonable amount of time," I grinned at him.

"I'm the one who told you that shit!" he laughed. "Okay, I'll ask her out by the end of the week. And when are you going to have measurable evidence of your goal?"

I hadn't thought about that. I travel so much. I have apartments near my Casinos in several cities, so I always have places bring ladies. But I couldn't even think of anyone I'd want to ask. I didn't want to pick up anyone in my Casino. The people there were either there on vacation or parties. Those who were regulars and local were typically people with deep seated problems and the casino was their escape. There was that one manager in Lake Charles, Louisiana. She was smart and I implemented some of the suggestions she made and they were a huge success. She wasn't my normal type, but that didn't matter to me much if I was looking for more than a roll in the hay.

"You got someone in mind?" Emmett asked. He must've seen me thinking.

"Yeah, I do, actually. But I won't get back to Louisiana for a few weeks, so you gotta give me a little leeway." I wasn't feeling too bad about my decision. I knew that Maggie was single and she'd flirted with me a few times. And she didn't get all fake and smiley like most women who knew who I was. That was in her favor. Yeah, I was even a little excited.

"Sure thing, man. Now get to work and I'll see you in a few weeks?" he asked. I walked with him to the front door of the little apartment I rented. None of the places we had in the cities we had business were very big, but they suited our needs.

"Yep, I'll text you when I know."

"See ya, Jake," he called and I closed the door.

I went to the little bathroom to take a shower. I was grateful that we paid a hotel staffer to come over here and clean up and keep the place stocked. I opened the drawer and found a note on a post-it stuck to my containers of razors.

"Hey, sweetie. Don't you forget to take care of that big heart of yours. We don't want you to be Sleepless in Seattle. Love, Ruby" I smiled.

Ruby was the older lady in charge of housekeeping here in Tunica. When I'd gone to her office to ask her to offer some extra cash for anyone willing to clean up our apartment, she offered to do it herself for free.

"Baby, you remind me of my grandchile, God rest his soul. He was killed over in Iraq. I want to do this because you look like you need some lookin' afta." I still don't know if she noticed the pay raise I gave her. Her smile was always at the ready, her white teeth shining brightly against her deep chocolate skin and I liked her instantly.

I ran a razor over the two patches of skin that actually grew hair so I didn't look scruffy then took a shower. I ran a comb through my short hair. I don't know why I bothered. It didn't really do anything. I'd cut it short when I got to law school. I'd gotten into Rice by playing football. I learned to invest my extra money by listening to my friends' fathers when they took me home on weekends. When I got to Harvard, I didn't want to be the token minority. I'd gotten in with my grades and LSAT scores and I didn't want anyone to question that.

I dressed in a pair of holey jeans and my old football t-shirt from Port Angeles Community College. I'd change before I went into the office. I opened my laptop and opened the conference app. Embry was in Lake Charles and Quil was in Biloxi. We did these conference meetings every morning just to make sure we were all on the same page.

Embry's face was the first to pop up. "Hey dick head! How's it going in Mississippi?"

"Same as yesterday twatwaffle," I replied. "No new news here." Quil's head popped up and he was still in bed.

"Hey guys!" Quil whispered. His girlfriend Claire was asleep in the bed beside him. I hated when he did that.

"Dude! You're back in Seattle?" Embry said.

"No, I flew Claire out here. Settle down. I left her asleep because I know how much Jake hates that." I shook my head while Embry laughed.

"Hey," Quil quit whispering and looked a little intense, "Jay Jenks called me yesterday said some big property eating corporation who likes to build resorts all over the place is sniffing around the third beach properties. Should we be worried?"

"What did Jay say?" I asked.

"Not much. Just that sniffing around Third Beach would be silly because it's Rez land and there's no way Billy or Sue or the rest of the council would consent to sell it. Plus access to Third Beach is limited and no one would want to invest in making it accessible for the number of visitors it would take to maintain a property," Quil reported.

"Hey, baby!" Claire stirred next to him.

"Shhh, go back to sleep and let me finish my meeting," Quil said but is face left the screen and left Embry and me staring at his headboard.

"Okay," she said, not putting up a fight. There was the smacking of kisses in the background and I was about tell him to knock it off when he reappeared.

"But," Quil said, his face appearing back on the screen, "Jenks said they were probably putting out feelers to see what kind of reaction they'd get. That they're probably interested in the properties along Second Beach. You know the ones ceded to your grandfather back in the forties?"

"Yeah, I remember. We've had quite a few offers on those since then. Second Beach would be a perfect spot to build a resort, especially an exclusive one, but my dad always turned them down. He said he didn't want the kind of social vampires it would attract to the area." I knew what he meant. Working in the industry had put me in contact with some really shady people.

"Are we going to do anything about it?" Embry asked. "Jake you're the one with the fancy law degree. And you know the particulars of the land cession. You still have the paperwork, right?"

"Yeah, I do," I answered. I was worried about this. "That was when the Federal Government ceded land back to tribes as a kind of 'we're sorry for centuries of war and forced assimilation' and my grandad was trying to be all magnanimous when a private citizen who held that land ceded it back. He didn't have the legal background and the contract is weak."

"Why don't you do some digging?" Embry said in his down to business voice. "Try to shore up anything legal that can be done. Tunica is a well-oiled machine and they'll be fine without your help for a few days."

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said, my mind was already running over what I could recall off the top of my head. "You guys keep doing what you do and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Quil out!" he said and his computer went blank. That was best because Embry and I knew what was going to happen next and we didn't need that kind of internet porn.

"Hey Jake," Embry called before I could hit the end button.

"Yeah, man?" I said, looking up at his image again.

"Maggie says hi and she can't wait for your next rotation here." He waggled his eyebrows. "Did you hit that?"

"No!" I said a little too defensively. But a smile crept onto my face because of my conversation with Emmitt.

"But you've been thinking about it?" he asked, actually curious now because of my reaction.

"I haven't been thinking about 'hitting that' but maybe," I cleared my throat, "dating her." I couldn't hide anything from Embry. I'd tried since we were kids, but I was just useless.

"JAAAAAAAKY! WOOOOOOO!" Embry called. "Right on, man! I'm proud of you."

"I date women all the time!" I said defensively again.

"No you don't. You fuck women. To hear you talk about something more is…well…it's refreshing," he said sincerely.

"Look, I'm just thinking about it. Don't say anything to her, okay? I have to do this in my own time," I said. "Got it? Not a word!"

"Sure, sure. I won't say anything. But man, she's a spitfire and I don't think she'd put up with your shit. That's why I'm excited about this."

"Okay, man. Let me get going on this land cession thing. I have to call into the office and tell them I'm not going to be in until the afternoon. They'll probably be glad to hear it. They always seem a little nervous when we're there. I don't know why." I really didn't. We treated everyone here well.

"Maybe because we basically did a hostile takeover of their casino and their scared shitless we're going to fire them all," Embry tried.

"We did not do a hostile takeover. We bought out a failing casino with corrupt managers. We fired the people stealing from the company and we treat the loyal ones well. Ruby left you a love note, by the way." I smirked at him.

"Oh, no! That's for you. If she wasn't close to seventy I'd tell you to go for her. But it's you she fancies, not me. I'm the hard ass who changed all her procedures when we went in there. Even though she likes them now, she still gives me the stink eye." He wasn't wrong.

"Look, I gotta go before these thoughts leave my head. I'll talk with you when I figure something out or tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Alright. Keep it up." And his face was gone.

I called the office and they assured me that everything was under control and not to worry about anything. I was right, they didn't really want me there. But all the work we'd put in the past couple of years was really paying off now. We had managers in place that we could trust, they called us when there was a problem instead of hiding it. Now our rotations were really just out of routine. I did have more time and energy to give the non-profits that my sisters helped run, for which they were grateful. And I was living off the interest of my investments so I didn't really need to make any more money.

Maybe it was time to slow down a bit.

I turned my mind towards the Second Beach land contract. I poured over the document, both the image I had on my laptop and the actual text file. I called and emailed a few friends I had in federal agencies for clarifications on Indian statutes and treaties and took careful notes. Around one o'clock my stomach growled so loud I scared myself. I hadn't realized how long I'd been engrossed in this issue.

I stretched my muscles as I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the dish of fried chicken that Ruby had left for me. I popped the mashed potatoes and mac and cheese she'd also left into the microwave and inhaled seven pieces before I slowed down. That woman could fry a bird. The microwave dinged and I took the dishes to the table and sent Ruby an email on my phone to thank her for the delicious food while I shoveled it down my throat.

I was reading her reply when my phone rang and it was my dad.

"Hey, pops. What's up?" I asked through a mouthful of cheesy carbs.

"Son," he started and immediately I knew something was wrong. I swallowed hard to clear my mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Charlie. He's had a heart attack. It's bad, son. Can ya come home?"

"Yeah, I'll be there later tonight."

"I knew you'd say that. Thanks, son. It's like Harry all over again," he said, his voice sounding croaky.

"I'll get there as soon as I can even if I have to fly commercial. I love you, dad. I'll get there."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Surprises? Predictions?**

**A special thanks to my beta, MarinaNamaste.**


	3. Chapter 3: Edward

**A/N: The Edward chapters aren't my favorite, but you should already understand why. But I have to build the story.**

**MarinaNamaste is my beta and she is wonderful.**

* * *

The look on Bella's face was one I'd never seen before. I liked to say I knew my wife better than anyone, and I had never seen that look before.

"Bella, love? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, but she just sat there. I wanted to know who was on the other end and making my wife catatonic. I reached over and gently took the phone from her hand.

"God, phase out much?" Tanya said under her breath. She was completely irritating me. All through lunch she made snide comments towards Bella. Bella handled herself well, but I still didn't like it. I'd make Tanya pay later. I did shoot her a look as I moved the phone to my ear.

"Bella, honey? Did you hear me?" I heard an old man's voice say.

"This is Edward Cullen, Bella's husband. Who is this and what have you said to my wife that has made her speechless?" I said tersely.

"Oh! Edward, I'm so sorry. This is Billy Black, from up in Forks." Oh, so that's it. Nothing good has ever come out of Forks. Well, except Bella, and she needed some fixing up.

"What did you say to her? She won't say anything." I demanded.

"Edward, it's okay," Bella said, finally speaking up. "My father's had a heart attack. Billy was calling to tell me."

"Her father's had a heart attack," he said at the same time Bella said it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I replied. This had visibly upset her. I didn't like seeing that. "Is he still…alive?" I turned my head so Bella wouldn't be able to hear me as well.

"Yes. Oh, yes! Make sure she knows that," he said hurriedly.

"Bella, he's still alive, okay? Breath, calm down," I tried to sooth her with my voice. She just nodded.

"Edward, he's still in the ER. They're doing tests. I think Bella needs to get up here in case the worst happens," Billy said.

"Edward, I have to go. I've ignored my father for too long, I have to go to him." She got up to go.

"Bella, wait," I called after her and I looked at Aro. He sat looking at Bella with a sad look on his face. Aro really was a bastard, like he said, but he had a huge soft spot for my wife.

"Billy, Bella will be there. I've got to let you go. She'll get there as soon as she can," I promised.

"That's great. Listen, you take care of her. She tries to own all the pain. And this a'int got nothing to with her. This is all the stress of his job, years of bad eating, and his ticker. Don't let her own this," he urged.

"I think I quite know how to take care of my wife, Mr. Black," I said. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? "I really have to let you go." Bella was fidgeting restlessly.

"Goodbye," Billy said. I didn't answer, I merely hung up.

"What's going on?" Aro asked.

"Her father's had a heart attack," I replied.

"You get her up there," he said, pulling out his own phone and searching through the contacts.

"I can't possibly go," I started to protest. I had way to much work to do. And besides, I hated Forks.

"You will go with your wife to visit her ailing father in her hometown," Aro commanded, but with a meaningful look. "Tanya and I can handle things here. Anything that can't be handled, we'll call you about. This is the age of technology, Edward."

"I've got to go," Bella finally said putting the strap of her purse on her shoulder. "I'll meet you at home. I have to go take care of a few things at work, then I'll head home to pack. May I have my phone, please?" Her big, brown eyes were full of sorrow, but there was also a little defiance in them. I hadn't seen that in years.

"Okay," I answered, handing her phone to her. "I'll be back around five?" I asked, looking at Aro.

"No, you'll be home about two," my uncle replied back. "Go home and pack and take your wife to her father." I stood there glaring at him while he sat there willing me to understand his unspoken thoughts. Tanya had the good sense to keep her mouth shut.

"I'll be home around two, Isabella," I said looking back at her.

"Fine," she replied and turned and left the restaurant. I was a little flummoxed by her reaction. But I couldn't think about that just then. I turned back to the table.

"You!" I hissed at Tanya. "How dare you treat my wife like that? Get back to the office and send out those statistical reports before you leave today." She looked crestfallen.

"That will take me well into the evening!" she exclaimed. "You said that I could finish them tomorrow," she whined. If she would have look the least bit contrite I might have given her a break.

"Well, that was before you insisted on coming here with me today and then spending the entire time belittling my wife," I retorted.

"Edward," Aro interrupted with a warning glance. "We have things to discuss." He turned to Tanya and said, "And they don't involve you, my darling." He smiled that winning smile of his and I watched some of her frostiness melt away. He was such a schmoozer and it was amazing to watch him work. "We'll all take the car back and I'll see Edward home and come check in with you later." She looked a little shocked and a little saddened at Aro's instruction.

"You're taking him home?" she asked, but placing the strap of her purse on her shoulder, preparing to leave.

"His wife's father just had a heart attack. He needs to go be with her." He gave me a pointed look and I was just annoyed with Tanya. She didn't own me. Who did she think she was? Oh, she wasn't my wife and that what was irritating her. She needed to reel those feelings in.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "Will I see you before you leave?" she asked me. I didn't answer her. I just gave her an appraising look and turned my attention to Aro. She sighed and walked away to get the car. Aro watched her as I watched him.

"You better be careful of her. I see a vindictive streak there." His eyes lingered before he turned them back on me. "I'm serious. You need to not make her angry or she will cut you. I know the type. I married two of them." He chuckled, so I didn't take him seriously.

"You really want me to go up to Forks with my wife?" I asked. He knew how much I hated Forks.

"It astounds me that you don't want to go, Edward. She is your wife. Her father could die. I know you don't think much of your own father or even my father, but some people do. Go and support her."

I had worked very hard to help Bella separate herself from her provincial beginnings. I can't remember the last time she'd spoken to her father. I ask her on a regular basis just to check. It's not that I didn't like her father, I didn't like what he represented.

"I want to support Bella. I do not want to go to Forks. You know how much I loathe that place," I told him yet again.

"Edward, you have to get over this aversion to the place. You never even saw the house our family owned there. I don't know why you lament my father giving it away so much," he said.

"It's not the house. It's the sheer amount of land. It was never even owned by the tribe up there. He just gave it over when the Federal government gave the Federal land back. And he _gave _it away. He didn't even sell it," I said. The waiter had brought my card back so I signed the bill.

"Ten percent, Edward? Really?" he asked, peeking at the tip amount. He pulled out his wallet and dropped another twenty on top of the bill.

"You over tip," I remarked.

"And you under tip. People work hard. Our service was good. You leave that there. If I see you pick that up I'm cutting you out of my will," he said with his smile, but his eyes were serious. He'd seen me do that before.

"Now," he said, leaning closer to me, "I've tried to purchase that land back over the years and I have been turned down by the silly old fart who controls it. I put some feelers out for the council land to see if there are any bites. I want to know who comes to the top so we know who we're dealing with. This thing is perfect timing. You can go up there and do some poking around. You know how to be subtle. And if these people are as provincial as you say, they won't be any the wiser."

Ah, I thought. That does make sense. I can go up there and poke around. Of course I wanted to support Bella, but Aro just gave me the motivation to not be a complete downer about it. Bella need never know my real intentions and then I can also keep an eye on her while I was there.

I knew she had a boyfriend in high school who broke her heart. It pained her so much I never pressed for details, I didn't even know his name. I'd poked through her high school yearbooks and I'd basically figured out it was some kid named Mike Newton. What he wrote in her yearbook was rather flirtatious. It was really very easy to keep her from returning there because of that pain. Whether or not her father died, he may show up to comfort her. And I couldn't have that, now that I thought about it. Her father was the chief of police, this would be big news in that po-dunk town.

"So what do you want me to do while I'm up there?" I finally asked Aro, showing my concession.

We talked for a few more minutes and we both rose to head out of the restaurant. Aro headed towards the front door and I leaned forward to pick up the bill he'd put down.

"I mean it Edward!" he called out not even looking back. A couple of tables looked around because he'd said it loudly. I dropped the twenty and shook my head and followed him out.

"Goodbye, Mr. Cullen," the hostess called as I walked through the lobby. I glanced up at her, but she had that same sycophantic look so many others had. I didn't even smile at her.

Aro and I headed back to the office so I could pick up my laptop and some other paperwork and anything else I might need. I didn't talk to Tanya even though she gave me hopeful looks every time I walked by. I spent about an hour and a half tying up some loose ends and letting people know I'd be out for a few day.

I took a cab home and mentally thought about what I would pack. I even knew which suitcase I would use. I took the elevator up to our floor. We'd upgraded for our five year anniversary and we owned the entire floor. Bella had some interesting ideas for decorating, but I'd been able to persuade her I the end.

"Bella, I'm home!" I called as the elevator doors opened. I figured she'd be in the bedroom packing. I put my keys in the bowl and straightened out the pictures on the entry table. I was going to have to have a talk with the cleaning lady again. Bella said she does a great job, but I could tell where improvements needed to be made. Aro was right, she is nice to everybody. Sometimes, she's a little too nice.

"I'm back here, Edward," she called. She was in the bedroom just like I knew she would be. I knew my girl so well. I walked down the hallway and was a little surprised by what I saw. Bella was packing my things as well. I went up behind her and embraced her.

"I'm sorry about your father, Isabella." I planted a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed. She twined her fingers around mine and I pulled her closer into my front. She'd been crying and she melted into my warmth.

"You haven't talked to him in a while, why are you so upset?" I asked sweetly. She froze. "What?" I asked, confused by her reaction.

"That's why I'm so upset, Edward. I haven't talked to him. He always ate like shit. Except for when I cooked for him. His doctor even complimented me on how much is cholesterol had dropped after I moved in with him. Even in college, he ate better because he knew I was going to ask. But I've cut him off because I was too petty to even go up there after we got married. And now he's had a heart attack and it's all my fault!"

"Bella!" I exclaimed. I spun her around so I could look into her eyes. "Mr. Black told me not to let you own this. I blew him off at the time, but now I understand what he meant. This is not your fault. I'm sure your father would say the same thing. Let's get you up there, okay." I didn't like it that Billy Black was right. But I was glad I recognized it.

"Okay," she agreed and sniffled. She quickly wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hands.

"What's with that language, Ms. Potty-mouth," I smiled at her. I'd never heard her use swear words before. She pulled away from me and frowned. I didn't mean to upset her. I looked over at the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, moving towards the suitcase she meant for me.

"I thought, since you hate Forks so much, I would make things easier for you and help you pack." I looked over at her worried face. I smiled to show my appreciation and she gave me a weak smile in return. I looked back to the suit case and she had packed all casual clothing.

"Do you think I'm going to work out the whole time?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't want you to feel over dressed," she answered.

"Don't worry, Love. I'll get it. Let's make a plan to leave in thirty. We'll take the Volvo, okay?" I asked. She nodded. She zipped up her suitcase and lifted it of the bed and onto the floor.

"I'll go pack some snacks," she said and left the room. I hoped she didn't pack that homemade granola. I liked the kind from Whole Foods better.

I put all the clothes she'd packed away as well as the suit case. I pulled out the smaller case and the garment bag. I chose a number of suits and all the matching accessories. I was used to packing and quickly because I traveled quite a bit. I was happy to see our housekeeper had filled my toiletries bag and it was ready to go. It only took about fifteen minutes and I carried all my things out to the foyer next to Bella's. Hers was twice the size as mine. How long did she plan to stay?

"Bella, are you almost ready?" I went into the kitchen and watched her close the lid on the large cooler we used for park days. "Are we going on a picnic?" I smiled again.

"No," she sounded irritated. "If Charlie comes home from the hospital, I want to have some of my things so I can cook for him and I know the market in Forks doesn't have some stuff."

"Oh," I said. She was being optimistic, but from what she just said and how she packed, she was planning on staying for a while.

"Baby? How long are you planning to stay?" I hedged.

"Until he's better. I don't know Edward. Please don't sulk about this. I know how much you hate Forks. You never stop talking about it. But this is my father. And I have treated him like shit for too long. I remember, Edward. I remember when his best friend died when I was in high school. That was a heart attack, too. It almost killed him. I have to go be there for Charlie and I have to be there for Billy." She looked up at me with that stubborn determined look in her eyes. "You don't have to stay the entire time I do, but I need you there until I know what is going to happen, okay? Can you do that for me?"

How could I deny her? She was so lovely and earnest. This spark of stubbornness reminded me of her when we first met. It was exciting and new for me. It'd taken a while to train her, but it was refreshing to see the old Bella now and then.

"Of course, Love. We'll do whatever you need to do. I will need to do some work while we're there. Are there any hotels up there that will have wifi?" I asked. I didn't understand the irritated look on her face.

"Edward, it's Forks, not a Luddite commune. My father has had wifi since I installed it in college. And that's where we're staying. I'm not going there to take care of him and then stay in a hotel. And I know he updates it because the guys at work got him into Fantasy Football and he's kind of a big deal in their online community." She was really irritated now, I could tell. She pulled the cooler off the counter with both hands and it scraped across the marble counter top.

"I'll get that," I tried but she shut me down. She turned quickly and headed to the door. I wondered why she was so irritable.

"I got it. Can you get my bag and meet me at the car? I really want to get up there." She left the kitchen without looking back. I was taken a little back by her tantrum. But she was under stress. I didn't know how she felt because I really couldn't care less about my father. I had to let it slide and I knew there was very little I could say to make her feel better. And all she was asking is that I go up to Forks with her.

I could do that and some recon for Aro. Maybe I could come back with a way to get all the land my stupid grandfather gave away because and overblown sense of white man's guilt. I didn't know the whole story and neither did Aro. Maybe I could dig up those details, too.

When I got to the elevator doors, Bella had already gone down and taken her bag, too. That was actually better because once I picked up my messenger bag with my laptop my hands were full. When I got to the garage, the trunk for the Volvo was open with all of Bella's things neatly placed on one side of the trunk and she was sitting in the driver's seat. I packed my things in and shut the trunk and walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Come on, Love. Let me drive," I cooed after I opened the door and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Can I drive, please? It will keep my mind occupied and I'll worry less," Bella asked. Again, her face was earnest and I couldn't refuse her. Besides, I could get some of my emails done on my phone.

I kissed her nose to show my approval and closed her door to walk around the other side. I really hadn't let her drive much since we got married. She had a car but she generally preferred to walk when it wasn't pouring down rain.

I slid into my seat, "Seat belt!" I called as I clicked mine in place. I looked over to smile at her and she was looking at me not smiling back. Her seat belt was, indeed, fastened much to my pleasure.

She put the car into reverse and she headed to the parking garage exit. When we entered traffic I tried to give her some helpful driving hints, knowing she doesn't drive in Seattle too often.

"Edward, I fuckin' know how to drive. Just answer your emails and take a nap, for the love of all that's good and holy in the world," she hissed.

I must have looked like a fish with my mouth hanging open in shock at her words. We were going to have to have a talk about this later. But I knew now was not the time.

I looked at her for a few more moments before deciding to do as she directed. I answered my emails, a few from Tanya forwarding important info, and the one from Aro telling me some things I might want to go see while I'm in Forks. Then I decided to take a nap.

Before I dozed off I noticed a helicopter fly above us and I had the thought that maybe I should have rented us one of those to take us up there. But then we would have had to rent a car and who knew if Forks had any suitable rental cars. I finally reclined my seat and shut my eyes. I figured it was better to not see the gates of hell while we drove into it.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4: Jake

**A/N: I disrupt my order here a little, but wouldn't you rather hear from Jake than Edward? MarinaNamaste is my beta. She is awesome.**

* * *

"Well what do you want me to do here, Jake? I'm swamped!" my sister screeched though the tiny hole in my phone.

"Rachel! I'm on my way!" I said for the thousandth time. "I'm sorry that Quil took the jet to fly his girlfriend out to visit and that I had to fly commercial. I'm in Seattle. I rented a copter to take me up the La Push. But the fucking airlines lost my luggage. I don't need anything, I'm just calling to tell you!" Damn but she could make things so much more difficult than they were. I was waiting for the pilot to file the flight plan so I could get up to La Push.

"Well, Jake, it's just a mad house around here. We had two sponsors pull their funding for three scholarships. And then Charlie…and dad is so worried…and Paul's an asshole!" she broke off and I could tell she was stress crying.

"Okay, listen," I said, my voice soothing like I was calming a frightened animal, because that's what my sister is like when she's stressed, "we'll pull some money from the library project that isn't set to begin for two years and funnel it there. That gives us some time to find new sponsors. And if worse comes to worst, I'll cough up the money. I got more than I need." The pilot gave me the thumbs up from the hanger, I grabbed my bag and stood up. "I'll be up there in an hour and I'll take care of dad. Can you hang on for an hour, Rach?"

"Jake, I'm sorry. Yes, I can hang on for an hour," she said after I heard her take a deep breath.

"And you knew Paul was an asshole when you married him. But that asshole has a big, squishy heart, too. So don't go stomping on it too much, okay?" I said with a smile in my voice.

"How'd you get so great?" she asked and I heard sniffle.

"We'll discuss that over dinner at Charlie's when he pulls outta this. I gotta go. I'll see you soon." I climbed into the helicopter and an attendant closed and locked the door.

"Bye, Jacob. I love you and be safe!" That was the last thing I heard before the rotors fired up. I'd used this company many times in the past so they knew exactly where to take me. I'd even had a pad built in dad's back yard. It just made it easier than always having people pick me up.

The other good thing about taking a helicopter is that it flew low enough for me to still use my cell phone. I'd conferenced with Quil and Embry on the plane—thank Taha Aki for airplane wifi. But I shot texts off to Ruby, Emmett, and the managers of the cities I was set to visit from the helicopter. All texted back well wishes and love, plus Ruby wanted an address so she could send my father some cookies. By the time I finished all that, the helo was landing in dad's back yard.

I waved to the pilot who smiled again and gave me a thumbs up. He was a good guy. I hopped out and bent low for much longer than necessary. I'd seen those YouTube videos where people are too stupid around helicopters and lost a hand or their scalp. I opened the back door and dropped my computer bag on the kitchen table.

"Rachel!" I called out.

"In here!" she called from the office. I stopped for a moment to look around our newly renovated kitchen. When Rachel came back from college so I could go, she was hell-bent on keeping everything exactly like my mom had it. But something changed when I got into Harvard. She and Paul got married and started running the local hotel. They hired Embry and Quil who had both finished their Associate's degree in business. Jared and Sam both helped with maintenance and Emily made all the food. She had some money rolling in and dad told her that if mom were alive she'd really want to give the place a makeover.

And Rachel was off. I had to admit, she kept the essence of mom's spirit, but then treated her renovations as if she was building a monument to mom.

Dad was right on board with her. Rachel insisted on moving back home and taking care of dad and Paul didn't care as long as someone fed him.

My eyes scanned over the minty green cabinets that replaced the 70's avocado. It was warm and inviting with accents of gold and cream. She'd kept that old clock that no one liked, except mom, and after we bought our second Casino, Rachel replaced all the appliances with state of the art industrial sized ones. It was still our house, only modern.

We'd decided to make everything handicapped accessible, so the counters were a little lower and we took out the island so there was more space to move a wheel chair around. We'd made sure the new additions had wider hallways and all the bathrooms had railings and roll in showers. Dad refused to move bedrooms, though. I got that. So we simply added on to his and that included a new bathroom, too.

My room was the same, but we'd knocked down the wall between my room and the girls' old room so it was double the size. Oh, and a bed big enough that my feet didn't hang over the end. All in all, it really was a nice, little, modern home built around the foundation of the old.

I walked down the hallway to the new wing where Rachel and Paul kept their bedroom and home office. She was sitting at the desk and her face was illuminated by the glow of her monitor. Her fingers were moving rapidly over the keyboard and she paused when I came in.

"Where's dad?" I asked, knowing full well he was at the hospital with Charlie. Rachel just looked at me like I was an idiot. She didn't address it though.

"Your idea about funneling money from the library in Houston Fort Bend," she looked back at the screen, "until we can shore up donors was a good one. It's plenty, but we need to make sure it's legal before we actually do it. I don't want anyone to come back and say we're embezzling. I just can't let those ten kids who were promised money not go to school because some assholes reneged on their promise." Her tone was much calmer than the last time I talked to her.

"I'll look into it tomorrow. I wanna go check on dad and Charlie. How's he doing?" I looked down at her and her eyebrows raised in question. "Dad, not Charlie."

"Not good. Harry's death was unexpected but he'd been having problems. Charlie's heart attack hit him in the glass jaw. No one saw it coming," she said sadly. She still had an immense amount of guilt for not coming home when Harry died. At the time, she'd still been too raw from mom's death. She just couldn't do it. We'd talked all that out. She'd done more than make up for lost time when she came home and told me to get the hell out of this town and accept the offer from Rice.

"Is my car in the normal spot?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah. And bro?" she said, begging for my eyes. "Dad called Bella. I just wanted to give you a heads up." I held her eyes and nodded. She knew my pain here. She thought I hadn't had the balls to come home for her wedding. I remember the day I got her invitation in the mail. It had to be forwarded from my house in La Push. I was so angry that she didn't even know enough about me to know I wasn't in La Push anymore.

It only took a week of heavy drinking to finally figure out that wasn't her fault either. I had dumped her. She begged me to try the long distance thing but I was too chicken shit. I was convinced that she was going to find some else, some one better off at school and that it would be easier for me to dump her before she dumped me.

By Thanksgiving I was so miserable I wanted to see if she was still willing to give it a try. But I fucked that all up, too. I was so nervous I didn't say much to her when we finally made it to Charlie's house. And listening to her talk about all her classes and new friends. I knew I could never compete with that. And my stupid seventeen year old anger fuel by jealousy reared its ugly head and that was the last time she came home, except to get married. And I stayed away to prevent any stupidity repeating itself.

So I had caused that. I was the reason she never came back to Forks to see her father. Part of what fueled my intense need to push myself is that I never pushed myself with the long distance thing. I had placed a mental limitation on myself—that she would always find someone better than a poor kid from a rural reservation. I pushed myself to earn everything I had in order prove myself wrong.

I had set my limitations. I was the only one would could break through them.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Just regrets. You know," I answered. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tight.

"So you were a scared little asshole when you were a kid. You've become so much more. If Bella Swan walks into the room, you keep your head high, you got me?" I looked down at her.

"Yeah. I just don't want a repeat of that last Thanksgiving."

"You are not that dumb kid anymore." She patted my chest with her palm for emphasis. "And she has never been that dumb kid. There will be no repeat," she assured me. "Now go."

"Okay." I squeezed her back.

"So what's up with your luggage? Any word?" she asked, stepping back and her eyes surveying my ripped jeans and my faded Port Angeles football t-shirt with a grin. I didn't even think to change when I got the call. I just got the go bag Ruby always kept ready for me and left.

"They said it would take three to five days to have it shipped up here. I got some stuff in my room. No one cares what I look like here," I commented. She nodded in agreement.

"Well, I washed everything that was in there just in case. I'll fold it while you're up in Forks. It will be all nice and fresh when you get back and you can have a nice shower…or bath— in the NEW JACUZZI TUB!" she said excitedly.

"NO WAY! REALLY? You're pregnant?" I asked excitedly. Rachel always told Paul that he'd know when she was pregnant because she would install a Jacuzzi tub in the house because "birthing puppies requires some luxuries."

She nodded excitedly. "But don't tell anyone yet. I haven't even told Paul. I'm just waiting for him to notice the tub. But I don't like keeping things from you."

I pulled her into another hug. "Love you, sis! You're gonna be a great mom."

"Okay, enough mushy shit. Go take care of our father and Charlie," she encouraged. I loved my sister, but when she was done being emotional, she was done.

I walked down to the shed that was still red, but a completely new build. I punched in the code and waited for the door to rise. I still drove my little Rabbit when I was in town for nostalgic reasons. It had a custom paint job now and it ran like a dream. It also had a kick ass stereo system and leather seats. Having unlimited funds was actually pretty nice. I didn't have extravagant tastes, but I liked my old comforts done nicely.

I missed the gentle knocking sound of my diesel engine and paid attention to it as I drove up to Forks. It reminded me of the thumping rhythm I'd had on the treadmill this morning. I decided that I'd run on the back roads tomorrow. The treadmill was great for pushing my pace, but nothing compared to running on a real road. Mentally plotting my route took the rest of the drive to the hospital.

The lady at the front desk was very helpful in directing me to Charlie's room. I knew most of the people who worked here, one of our first philanthropy projects had been to update the surgical center here. I'd always wondered if Harry might have made it if they had better equipment back in the day. I had been very hands on for that project. It even included a large surgical theater and all the equipment they told me Harry would have needed to survive.

"Chief Swan was taken up to the ICU just about an hour ago. We gave him a private suite knowing how good of friends you are with him," Ester informed me.

"Who's the doctor on call?" I asked.

"Dr. Gerandy. He's called in a heart specialist from Seattle to perform the triple bypass he's going to need tomorrow." She must have seen the questioning look on my face because she added, "Chief Swan told us to tell you any important details as soon as you came in. He knew you'd want to know and he didn't want there to be any problems. See?" she held up a signed form with Charlie's signature at the bottom.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Very good, Ester. Thank you. I'm going to head up and talk to the doctor." Charlie had given me power of attorney when I graduated from law school and told me to "draft him up a will" including a DOR statement. I questioned him because I was not his kin and asked if maybe he wanted to name Bella.

"Now, Jake, I don't ever want to put Bella in a position where she'd have to decide to not revive me. You know how she is. She'd never be able to do it and I don't want to be any kind of burden on anyone like that." So I had agreed. It also meant that I could be included in his medical decisions in times like this.

Charlie was a penny pincher. He'd never go full out on the costs and I knew how to solve that. I'd just pay for it. I'd make sure the insurance company cover every single dime he was entitled to and then I'd cover all the extras. I told Dr. Gerandy as much when I saw him up on the third floor. He smiled wide and told me all about the Surgeon that was flying in tomorrow to perform the surgery and the other surgeons at Forks General were excited because they'd get to observe. Apparently this was a big deal.

When I finished speaking to the doctor he pointed towards Charlie's room. I walked slowly towards the door and hesitated before entering. Charlie and I had become very close during my college years. When I was drafted by Rice to play college ball, he became an avid fan of college football. We even played fantasy football online and he was so supportive throughout all my schooling. When I hit that academic wall, I could call him and he'd help me break through that barrier. My dad was supportive, but he was my dad. He had to say nice things. Charlie was always honest and it was a different point of view.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to see Charlie incapacitated. But I had to. There was no other option.

I knocked and then let myself in.

"Hey!" I said in a loud whisper. I saw my dad first and he stood to come give me a hug. I looked over at Charlie who was awake while I embraced my dad.

His hospital gown was open in the front revealing shaved patches on his chest where adhesive pads were stuck to his skin with wires attached. There was a central line inserted in his neck and an oxygen tube crossing his face and stuck up his nose. Yep. It was hard seeing him this way. I turn my attention back to my father before my face revealed my thoughts and fears.

"Long time no see, son!" he said as he squeezed me.

"It's only been a few weeks, old man," I said and released him. He walked back over to his recliner and sat back down. It was so good to see him walking again. It'd been about a year since he became fully mobile, and he gets tired real fast, but he can do without his chair most days. When I got to Rice, one of my friend's fathers was a doctor and told me about Diabetic Neuropathy. We started small by rubbing Vicks on his feet at night and he gave me the name of a doctor in Seattle that Rachel agreed to take him to see. The old fart even started taking Tai Chi when I got my first black belt in karate. We'd practice together in the yard when I'd come home for breaks.

"I know, seems like longer," he whispered and looked at his friend.

"How ya feeling, Charlie?" I asked and walked over to his bedside.

"Like a truck hit me," he croaked out, but he smiled and adjusted his oxygen tube.

"Well, I talked to the doctor and he said one of the best surgeons in the country is coming up here to play with your special ticker. Your case isn't necessarily rare, but he wants to show us a new procedure so he's doing it for cost since the rest of the surgeons here get to watch and learn," I reported. Then a thought occurred to me, "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No, son, I don't," he chuckled. "If my messed up heart can help someone learn something, then let people look at it. I knew you'd take care of all the details." I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. "It's good to see you. I hope I didn't mess of that schedule of yours. I know how busy you are."

"Naw. It's a great excuse to take some time off. Quil and Embry told me to take my time because all our properties are 'well oiled machines' now." Just then my pocket buzzed. I pulled out my phone and saw Embry wanted to do a video call. He was worried about Charlie, too. "Speak of the devil," I said and swiped the screen.

"I'm in a room with Charlie so don't say anything inappropriate," I said and then turned the camera to include Charlie.

"Hey Chief!" Embry's voice called. "How are you feeling?"

"I just asked him that," I chuckled. Charlie answered and I handed him my phone so he could talk to Embry without me. I went over and sat by my dad in the less comfortable chair.

"Did you take care of everything, son?" he asked me.

"Yeah, dad, just like I said. That surgeon from Seattle just wants costs covered for the procedure. Charlie's insurance will cover most of it. He doesn't have to worry about the rest," I explained. "The hospital is pleased to have someone with that notoriety come in, so they might even handle some of the uncovered costs. I'll handle it. Charlie's a good man. Everyone wants this to come out right."

"You're a good man, too. I don't know how your mom was able to cultivate so much goodness into you in the little bit of time she had with you, but she did a good job." His eyes were glassy with emotion.

"You had something to do with it, too. You taught me what's important. I spend my money on the important stuff." He reached up and ruffled my hair like it did when I was a kid.

"Those are some nice duds you got on there, kid," he smiled pointing at my ripped jeans.

"Well, the fucking airlines lost my fucking luggage," I said through gritted teeth. "And this is what I was wearing when I got your call. I didn't think clothes were more important than your best friend." I knew he was kidding.

"It's not even Sunday and you got your holy pants on!" Charlie chuckled. He was apparently finished talking to Embry and he was listening to our conversation.

"I think they got your morphine set a little too high there, Chief," I retorted.

And then the door opened.

I was not prepared for the Bella that came through that door.

Her hair was longer than I had ever seen it and styled to perfection. Her blue wrap dress hugged every curve I could remember having my hands on. But her face, I was not prepared for her face. Her smoky eyes and overly done face made her look so…so…not Bella. She went directly to her father's side and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, dad! I got here as soon as I could! Billy called me and I drove as fast as you would think was safe," she confessed. He smiled at her with longing and gratitude.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it safe," said the man who followed her in. He was tall and slender and wearing a suit that had to cost no less than $3,000. I know because I'd worn one for a photo shoot I'd done for a journal article about rising Entrepreneurs. On the top of his head was a crown of copper hair that was styled to look messy. I own casinos, so I'm totally a betting man. I'd wager he paid upwards of $200 on a weekly basis to get it styled to look like that. So far, I was not impressed.

Charlie's eyes moved from his daughter to the man, who must be Bella's husband. I watched her eyes closed in irritation. I knew that look because I had caused her to do that many, many times.

"If my daughter said it's safe, then it is. Unsafe for Bella under the speed limit, not over. She's telling me she actually did the speed limit," Charlie said dryly. I smiled and my eyes darted to my dad who was watching Edward with open disgust. I bumped his knee with my fist. We'd talked about his terrible poker face.

"I didn't mean anything by it, sir," Edward back pedaled.

"And you slept most of the trip, anyway," Bella added. She didn't look at the man, but smiled at her father. "I've brought all my stuff to cook for you when you get out of here. I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."

"Bells, that a'int your doin' whatsoever. And Jake here says that the best doctor in Seattle is comin' up here to work on me," he pointed at me. Fuck. I wasn't ready for that.

"Jake?" Bella asked. And slowly. Oh, so slowly—like time stopped slowly—her eyes turned and met mine.

"Hey, Bells," was all I could manage to say. I held her eye contact and watched so many things flash through them. Relief. Sadness. Anger. Fear. And—relief again. We must have stared at each other for a very long moment because my dad finally stood and extended his hand to the man.

"Edward, good to see you again," he said stiffly. Edward took his hand and shook it with a confused look on his face. "Billy. I'm Billy Black, Jacob's father."

"Billy!" Bella cried, "you're walking!"

"Yep," he stated proudly, "it's been a while now. Can't go very far, but I go as far as I can." I was still staring at Bella.

I could see her under all that make up. My Bells was still there. She was made up and dressed up like a Barbie, but she was there.

"Oh," Edward finally remembered, "you were in a wheel chair at our wedding. Yes, forgive me. I remember now. Congratulations." I moved my eyes to Edward now who was assessing my father. I knew men like him. He was taking in my father's clothes. They were all new and clean, but they were rustic to say the least. I lived in Seattle most of the time. I knew who Edward was, now. He was Edward Cullen. But Bella still worked under the name Bella Swan. I followed her reviews in the literary magazine.

"Yes," Billy affirmed. "And this is my son, Jake." I stood so I could shake the hand of the man who'd won Bella.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I couldn't make the wedding, I was finishing up finals and couldn't make it when the invitation finally found me," I explained. I felt my dad step on my foot. He was telling me to shut up or we'd have another Thanksgiving on our hands. "Otherwise I would have come," I added, sneaking a quick look at Bella. Her eyes narrowed on me.

"You cut your hair?" she whispered.

"Ah, yeah," was all I could think of to say. I stepped back, determined not to say anything else that might be stupid or cause a fight.

"Bells, how long are ya here for?" Charlie asked, drawing Bella's attention back to him. My dad sat back down next to me and gave me a warning look.

"Sorry," I mouthed. There was still so much unresolved shit in my brain no matter how much karate I'd done or how far I'd run.

"Isabella and I have no set plans. We'll stay as long as you need us," Edward stated. He'd emphasized her whole name, like he was correcting Charlie for calling her Bells. I really didn't like this guy. He was my complete antithesis. Fuck. I'd pushed her into the arms of a total douche!

"What about work, Bells?" Charlie asked. "Aren't they gonna miss you?" He looked concerned, but Edward answered for her again.

"Isabella's company can do without her, don't you worry about a thing, Charlie." Bella's eyes closed again. She was counting. Fuck. He'd made her count. I only made her count like two times the whole time we dated and I totally deserved it both times.

"I've brought two manuscripts with me and Jessica, my assistant, will keep me updated through email. And I'm set for a bonus. Mr. Banner told me yesterday!" she said excitedly. I watched Edward frown at that. Ah, so Bella didn't tell him everything. I was about to mention her articles in the journal, but decided to hold off. What if he didn't know about that either?

This was going to be an interesting experience, I could already tell.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**I might post mid-week and show you my "thanks".**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

**A/N: Most of the reviews reflected a curiosity about what Bella was thinking. Well...here it is. Hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**MarinaNamaste is my beta.**

* * *

My dad looked so proud of me when I told him that I was getting a bonus. So I told him exactly what I thought when I'd found out.

"It's just so amazing," I gushed, happy that I was able to distract him, "that I get paid to read books and tell people—even the authors—what I think. It's like my favorite thing to do and they _pay_ me for it!"

"Well, baby-girl, I always said you had insight where others didn't. I'm glad your boss recognizes that," Charlie said. "Have a seat, please. You're making me all nervous standing up like that."

While I was looking around for open chairs, Edward had to get his two cents in. "Not that she needs to work, mind you. We have plenty. But Bella finds it so relaxing and fulfilling."

I stopped my search near the bed and just looked at him. What the hell was he even saying? Did he think he _allowed_ me to work? There was never a question in my head that I was going to find I job after college. Did he want me to be a housewife and pine for him while he was at work? What the hell would I do all day? He'd already said that he had no interest in having children and he's the one who employed the housekeeper so I didn't have to do all the chores. Was I just supposed to sit around our luxury apartment—which was way too big for just the two of us—and pine for him while he was away? This had never, ever occurred to me before.

"_Bells_, there's a chair over here," Jake offered. I tore my gaze away from Edward because of the way he stressed my nickname. I saw a smirk on his face and I smirked back.

"And Edward, you can take that one," Charlie said, pointing at the one on the other side of Billy. The motion caused the tube in his arm to pull and he winced. Well, that was fine with me; let two people be a buffer between Edward and me for a bit. He'd irritated me since I first got the phone call from Billy.

That fact that Aro had to talk him into coming at all was really sticking in my craw. And what was that comment about my company being able to do without me? What did he even know about it? He never asked me about work, so I never told him anything. He did look a little shocked when I said I was getting a bonus. I hoped he didn't ask where I was putting that money. I'd created my own savings account for some reason.

And then there was Jake. I hadn't seen Jacob since that terrible Thanksgiving almost ten years ago. What was that jibe about my wedding invitation "finding" him? Like he'd left a forwarding address when he dumped me. I knew where his dad lived, but after I quit coming home to Forks I quit getting updates on him. Last I heard he was playing football for PACC, which was the t-shirt he was wearing right now.

I looked at Edward who seemed to be waiting for me to make a decision. He didn't know anything about Jake, and that was probably best. I could never bring myself to talk about him. I moved towards the chair next to Jake and sat down. I looked over at my father who looked pleased as punch about something.

Edward stood, appraising Jake where he sat. I knew what he was thinking. Jake sitting there in his ripped jeans, faded t-shirt, and his short cropped hair without a hint of product—all Edward saw was a rube going nowhere. I saw the subtle differences. He was wearing ripped jeans, but they weren't from the local discount store, they were Levis. He wasn't wearing knock off converse, they were the real deal. His nails, which were constantly caked in grease even after scrubbing them, were clean and neatly trimmed. They were such small details, but I saw them.

"So, Dad, what did the doctor say? You said something about a surgery?" I asked, trying to get my mind off the scathing looks my husband was flashing my ex-boyfriend.

"Jake knows more about it than I do. I just leave details up to him," Charlie said. He did look like he was getting tired.

I looked at Jake who looked a little flummoxed, "Yeah, well, Dr. Gerandy says that there's a great heart surgeon in Seattle who wants to come up the day after tomorrow to perform the surgery. He's the best and so it will kinda be like a teaching opportunity for the surgeons here."

"Kinda?" Edward asked in his condescending. "And the day after tomorrow? Charlie, do you want me to make some phone calls and see if we can get someone here tomorrow?"

I watched as Jake bit the inside of his cheek. He was not happy at being mocked. But, Edward didn't see what I saw. Jake's adolescent face had matured and there was strength in his posture where before there had only been levity. He had always been athletic, but now he was sculpted. And the fact that he was biting his cheek instead of verbally or physically lashing out at Edward showed that he had matured.

What I couldn't decide was whether Edward was always this hateful or if it was just being here in Forks that was affecting him.

"No thank you, Edward," Charlie replied, "if Jake says he's got it handled, then he's got it handled. He's never steered me wrong yet."

"Okay," Edward said, raising his hands in surrender, "I don't want to mess up a system. I just know some people I could pull some strings." He rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Thank you, Edward," I said. I made eye contact with him and smiled. It was nice he was willing to help even if it was rejected.

"So, Jake, is it?" Edward said and cleared his throat. My eyes went to Jake who had his shit-eating smirk on his face.

"Yes, Jake it is," he answered dryly. I had to watch how this played out.

"What is it that you do?" Edward asked. This I was actually interested in. I hadn't heard any news on Jake in years.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that," Jake replied. "I got a degree or two and now I dabble in a little business." He smiled and I looked between Edward and Jake. I saw Edward's eyes dip to Jake's PACC football shirt and Edward's placating smile spread across his chest.

"Oh, so you graduated from Port Angeles Community College? What degree did you earn?" Edward was being indulgent. I didn't like his tone.

"Business. It was a springboard into other things," Jake said and then turned to me. "Bells, you should see the Rabbit, I got it all souped up."

"He a'int kiddin, kid," Charlie added. "You wouldn't even recognize it."

"You still have that ratty old car?" I asked smiling. I did not miss the turn of subject, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. He'd said a couple of degrees. Where else did he go to school?

"It's not ratty anymore," Billy added.

"What's a rabbit?" Edward asked. All eyes swung to him.

"It's a car, son," Charlie scoffed and then it turned into a cough.

"Yeah, Jake rebuilt it from scraps," I added, but didn't make eye contact with my ex. It was still too weird. I was impressed he didn't go off on Edward, but I wasn't ready to be Jake's pal.

Edward didn't like being corrected or belittled. I could see him reaching the end of his patience.

Charlie's coughing fit got worse and a nurse came in to check on him. Edward's cell phone buzzed and he looked at the screen.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's work," he said looking from me to Jake. "Hello, Aro," he said before exiting the room.

"Is he okay?" I asked, standing up to go nearer to Charlie.

"Yes. I'm just going to give him something that will stop the cough with a little sedative action as well." she replied with a smile.

"Well, Charlie," Billy said, standing up with a groan. "I gotta go take my meds. I'ma leave you here with the kids until you fall asleep, 'kay?" I looked back at Jake and then back at Billy with a little bit of fear at being left alone with Jake. But when I looked back at Charlie, he just looked so contented.

I turned and gave Billy a big hug. "Thanks for calling me," I whispered in his ear.

"It's good to have you back home," he whispered back. "And don't be too hard on my dumbass son. He's grown up a lot." I giggled and released him.

"Goodbye Chief," both the old men said to each other. I watched the nurse inject the medication into Charlie's IV.

"He'll probably be out for a few hours, but you're both welcome to sit in here since it's a private suite and all," the nurse said. "We just love him so much." She looked at him kindly and I felt yet another pang of guilt in my gut at staying away so long. She moved towards the monitors to check them again and I stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand and smiled again.

"So, good to see you, Bells. Makes it worth it," he said drowsily. And another twist of the guilt knife tore my heart.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse. "Thank you for taking such good care of him." She nodded and smiled and left. Charlie's eyes dropped shut and I just looked at him for a few moments. I went back to my chair and plopped down, still feeling extremely guilty.

"I know he's glad you're here, Bells," Jake said, his fist hitting my knee. He was trying to reassure me. "He don't care what kept you away, just that you're back. So quit holding on to that."

"Yeah, because it's that easy," I said, sarcastically dropping my face into my hands and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Bells, I know it's my fault you stayed away. We all know it," his voice was so soft and conciliatory I had to look up at him. I didn't say anything because it was true.

Mostly.

"That didn't keep me from calling him," I finally responded, talking into my knees.

"Look, Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. It took me a while to realize how stupid I was. And I was so, so stupid. And that Thanksgiving…" He stopped and I turned my head to look at him. He shrugged and, if it were possible, he blushed.

He was so sweet and it was so honest. And remembering that day and how horrible it was, well I laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked with that full on Jake smile.

"Yes I am." I laughed even harder. "Jacob, you were sullen, surly, and bratty that whole day. It reminded me of that day that Rebekkah took your bike to a friend's house and your mom told you it'd be okay. You were so sure it wasn't, you threw a tantrum and ended up grounded for two weeks."

He smiled at the memory. "You're right. It was exactly like that. You were talking about all your classes and your new friends. I'd given you up and I was never going to have you back."

"Oh, Jake, I never wanted to break up. That was all you," I said, regret dripping from every word.

"I know," he said quietly and I looked into those onyx eyes again. "Don't think I don't regret that every single day of my life."

"Jake," I tried and looked down again. I remembered what it was like to be around him. I never laughed so hard as when I was with him. But, I've also never cried so hard than after he broke things off.

"Look, Bella. I know you're married," I saw him flick a disgusted look at the door where Edward had exited, but he didn't say anything negative. "I just want things to be at a point where we can both come to family events and not have it be ugly. I don't want to be the reason you don't visit Charlie. I travel so much anyway, it won't be an issue." Billy was right, he had grown up a lot.

That surprised me. I reached out for his hand and held it gently. I forgot how warm his hands always were. He wrapped his other hand around mine.

"You're right, I quit coming home to avoid seeing you. But that didn't make me quit calling Charlie. He never mentioned you so it's not like he made it uncomfortable. I feel kinda lost right now. I don't know if it's because I lost touch with Charlie or what, but I think it would be a good idea, what you're suggesting." I needed to reconnect with this place.

"Good, Bells. I think that's good," he said, squeezing my hands. I heard Edward's voice near the door and I let go of his hands. The door cracked open and Edward's head popped in.

"Isabella, this is going to take a few minutes. I have to go down where I get better reception," he said. He sounded a little irritated, but frankly I was happy to be alone with my father and Jake for a little bit.

"Okay," I answered. "Come back up when you're finished." He took one last look at Jake and exited.

"What's up with the 'Isabella'?" he asked with a grin as the door clicked shut. I rolled my eyes.

"He says it sounds more sophisticated," I answered. "It really doesn't matter to me, so I just go along with it."

"It used to matter to you. You spent a good three weeks when you first moved here correcting all your Forks friends until they quit," he reminded me.

"I've learned to pick my battles," I said, though remembering how much it did bother me back then.

"He really hates it when I call you Bells," Jake said again. I giggled. I hadn't giggled this much in a decade.

"I know he does," I confided.

"Can I keep doing it?" he asked with an evil grin. I nodded with a smirk.

"He's not used to people challenging him. I think it'll be good for him," I added. This Jake was so self-possessed. I really liked it. Maybe a little too much.

"I can tell," he said glancing towards the door again as if Edward was still there. "Why don't you challenge him more?"

"I don't know," I answered. Because I didn't. "Life is just easier if I just play along." He looked at me, appraising me from head to toe.

"I won't lie, Isabella, you look great," he eyes darkened and my gut twisted a little. I looked away to in an attempt to ignore the feeling and my eyes fell on my sleeping dad. "But I hope…" he trailed off as he saw my gaze fixed on my father. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Bells?"

It was the line we used so often throughout our childhoods and when we dated, it took me right back there. For the first time in a long time I felt completely safe.

"How is he's going to pay for this?" I answered. "This has got to be so expensive, bringing a specialist in from Seattle? Maybe Edward will let me help."

"Whoa! Let you? What the fuck is that?" he asked, growing angry.

"Well, I need to discuss it with him. He _is_ my _husband_," I defended, not understanding the source of his anger.

"But 'let' you? Tell me I misheard you. I know the woman who writes literary reviews for _World Literature Today_ chooses her words wisely," he said.

I was floored. How did he knew I wrote for them? Edward didn't even know. Did he keep track of my career? Then, I felt even worse. I didn't have a clue what he was doing with his life and Charlie would have told me if I ever asked. He was dressed like he always did, but his demeanor and the way he spoke at times were evident of something else. But I had never bothered to check.

"Don't worry about any of it. It's all been handled," he said after I didn't say a word. He seemed to be calming himself down. Was he doing breathing techniques?

"What do you mean it's been handled?" I asked, not believing what he said. Any of it.

"The doctor has agreed to come up here at cost to perform the surgery. He's a leading cardiologist in Seattle and he is interested in your father's case. The hospital will cover some of the costs because they are interested in this specialist coming here to perform the surgery as an instructional tool for their on-staff surgeons. The insurance will cover most of the rest and a private donor has offered to cover any additional costs, including Dr. Cullen's travel expenses."

I sat with my mouth hanging wide open. Both relief and confusion were coursing through my brain and heart. Edward didn't talk to his father. They'd had some major argument right before I met him. He said something about ideological differences and that's when he grew much closer to his uncle Aro. But I did know that his father was a surgeon in Seattle. Could it be the same one? I wasn't sure I wanted Edward to know about this. I didn't know if he'd make me leave with him if it were true.

"Who's the private donor?" I asked in a whisper.

"Someone who loves your father, but doesn't want to be named. He's helped a lot of people, Charlie, in the community. He has a lot of people pulling for him," Jake said. He sat back in his chair with a calculating look on his face.

"Look, Bells, I don't want to undo this tentative truce we've just established. But I have some major reservations about that husband of yours. I see evidence of a very controlling and domineering relationship, and as your friend—which I hope I still am—that causes me to worry." He leaned closer to me and his eyes grew tender.

"I don't know your circumstances and I don't know your husband. But I know you. I know that you would not have married this man if he was anything less than wonderful. I have no right to tell you how to live your life, especially after what I put you through. I just hope that his Isabella is the same as my Bella and not some twisted version he has created in his mind."

I barely had time to register his words when the door opened again and Edward came in the door. He saw Jake's posture leaned into me and the look of sincere intensity on his face. He looked over at Charlie and was satisfied that he was asleep.

The switch in Jake's speech patterns was extremely noticeable. He used slang and slurred his letters when speaking to friends and family, but then his tone would change and be very logical, even clinical. His eyes showed a deep understanding that was never there before. What had Jacob Black been doing for the past ten years? I was about to ask when Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, can we head out. I'm awfully tired and I'm sure you want to be back up here bright and early. Do you mind?" he asked. There was a slight change in his tone—it was more conciliatory. He had just talked to Aro and his uncle usually made him see reason. Jake's words rang louder in my mind, "I hope that his Isabella is not some twisted version he has created in his mind."

"Yeah, let's get going. Dad will be out for a few hours. I'll come back in the morning," I said, looking back at my dad. I was relieved that all the financial arrangements had been made. I was going to offer to help even it drained the savings account that Edward knew nothing about.

"Jake, it really was good seeing you again," I said, standing. He rose, too, and pulled me into a hug.

"It is good seeing you, too, _Bells_. I hope I see more of you," he whispered in my ear.

I'd forgotten how good it felt to be held in his massive arms. His energy was contagious and I could feel how much he still loved me. I didn't let the hug linger. The last thing I needed was for Edward to suspect that this was the man who'd broken my heart so many years ago.

So much had been healed in the last hour, and I didn't need to rock the boat on what was already good in my life.

But Jacob had me questioning whether it was as good as I thought.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6: Edward

**A/N: I've already told you that these are my least favorite chapters...the Edward chapters, but they're necessary. MarinaNamaste is my beta and my Edward triggers her feminist sensibilities. So, that means I've written him the way I wanted...**

* * *

As fascinating as they all found the bo-hunk's ability to fix up a heap of scraps, I was never so glad to get a phone call as I was in that moment. Plus, Charlie was hacking up a lung and I didn't want to be present for the spread of those germs. I hated hospitals. They reminded me too much of my father who'd I'd really like to forget.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's work," I said as I left the room. I gave a meaningful look at Jake so he'd understand that some of us actually have responsibilities. "Hello, Aro," I said and the door shut behind me.

"Having fun with the father-in-law?" he asked.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," I retorted. "I'm glad you take pleasure in my pain."

"How's Bella doing?" he asked with real concern in his voice.

"Oh, she's fine. Her father is set to have surgery the day after tomorrow. They're flying some surgeon up from Seattle to do the procedure. Who knows how they're going to pay for it. I'm pretty sure his government issued insurance isn't going to cover everything."

"Edward, tell me you're not this cheap," Aro said reprovingly. "You are going to pay for that procedure, whatever it takes, and that is that."

"Aro, they don't want any help. They made that very clear. Charlie said that this Jake person was going to take care of it. I'd really like to see him try. The loser is sitting there in ripped jeans and a faded community college shirt and he's in there bragging about is measly associate's degree in business." I paused as Billy Black exited the room.

"See ya, Edward!" he waved and smiled.

"Yes, soon I hope, Billy," I lied and rolled my eyes.

"Billy? That wouldn't be Billy Black, would it? How many people up there can be called Billy?" Aro asked excitedly.

"Aro, we're in BFE Washington. Billy could be the name of choice in this hospital for all I know," I replied and turned away from the nurse now giving me the stink eye. Obviously she overheard my comment. "But yes, that was Billy Black."

"Edward, you're telling me, that you are now in close contact with Billy Black? Seriously?" Aro asked totally changing gears.

"Yes, why? He's nobody," I said wondering why he was so interested.

"Edward, he's the man who controls the land you covet so much. My father ceded it to _his_ father," he explained like I was an idiot. Which I was for not making that connection.

"So you're telling me that idiot man in the other room sitting next to my wife will inherit all that prime real estate?" I asked not truly believing my luck. "This may not be a waste of time after all!" I said. The nurse walked out of the room right as I said that and hoped she didn't understand what I was talking about. I needed to watch what I said now.

"Aro, hang on a sec," I said and poked my head back into the room. ""Isabella, this is going to take a few minutes. I have to go down where I get better reception." I didn't like how close that oaf was sitting next to her, but her father was asleep and I figured they were just trying to be quiet. Bella would never be attracted to someone so unrefined. I really didn't need to worry about it.

I looked around and realized that the ICU was on big, open room. Charlie had a private suite. I walked a ways down the hall to the waiting room.

"Okay, Aro, I'm back," I said now that I had a little bit of privacy.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. You have a golden opportunity to get a sense of what is up there. Knowing now that your wife has close ties with the Blacks, well, you need to be charming Edward and not picky Edward," he chided.

"Picky Edward? What on earth are you taking about?" I asked indignantly.

"Edward, don't even try to pretend that you don't constantly belittle those who don't come up to your impossible standards. Most of the time I find it amusing, but here it is critical that you dial that back," he instructed. I had to stop and think about that for a moment.

"I don't know…" I stuttered a little bit, but I was thinking.

"I know there is some of my sister in there somewhere. I need to you tap into that," Aro said. My mother had died when I was young and I had a few good memories of her, but not many. My father had tried to keep her memory alive by having family movie nights and having large pictures hanging around. I just got to the point that I couldn't stand it. It was too painful to remember her. Add in the fact that we were so different.

"Edward, quit thinking about your father," Aro's voice rang through the phone. "I mentioned your mother. I need you to tap into that."

"How do you do it?" I asked, truly perplexed. I knew how Aro felt about most things, but he acted magnanimous and affable most of the time.

"It's called acting or salesmanship. You need to get better at it. And this is the perfect opportunity to hone your skills. But you have to be perfect. You can't make any visible mistakes. Do you hear me?"

He was giving me a task. That is how his tutelage began that night I left my father's house and moved in with Aro. I'd had a month before I went off to college.

"How do I begin?" I asked.

"First of all, you need to call Billy Black and apologize for how you spoke to him on the phone when he called to tell Bella about her father. I just realized that's who you were speaking to. Tell him that you were worried by how your wife reacted and that you appreciate his phone call so you could get her up here," he said. I gritted my teeth because that is the last thing I wanted to do. He made it out like I didn't know how to take care of my wife and then I remembered that he was, actually, correct.

"Okay, I know what I can say there. What else?" I asked.

"Well, after her father's surgery—and make sure you express how much you hope it goes well—offer to take her out. To go see some of the sights from her childhood. Tell her that as much as you hate Forks—a fact you have never concealed much to your detriment—you want to know about her and what makes her wonderful."

"Aro, seriously?" I asked. He was asking a lot with that last request.

"You're going to be looking at the properties you silly boy! But Bella doesn't need to know that. Marriage is constant wooing, and you have ceased to woo. You've grown too comfortable and you need to remind her how important she is to you. And, if you can get some business done at the same time, you can kill two birds with one stone, no?" he asked.

"Bella is in no need of wooing," I tried to assert, but then I remembered how irritable she'd been today. She had cursed several times. Maybe I did need to turn it up a little.

"Edward, the nicer you are to her, the more her family and family friends will see it. They all know about your disgust for her origins. Change that perception. We need to find out who owns the B.A.C. Incorporated because they control the land that the tribe doesn't. Poke around, but discreetly."

"Okay, Aro. You've never steered me wrong yet," I agreed. He liked to take credit for my marriage all together because he gave me my best lines and even the idea for my proposal.

"Now, call Billy Black, I've sent you his number, and go woo your wife!"

"Alright, Aro. I'll call you soon with any information I gather."

I checked my messages and thumbed the number Aro had sent me.

"Mr. Black, it's Edward Cullen," I said when he answered the phone. I could tell I was on speaker phone and he was driving. Could he have Bluetooth in his car? That surprised me.

"Yes, Edward! I just saw you. What can I do for you?" The background noise was loud so I wanted to make this quick.

"I just wanted to apologize for how terse I was on the phone with you earlier today. You were trying to look out for Bella and I got a little defensive. I was just so worried about her and wanted to get off the phone. But she did exactly what you said a little later and your words helped me comfort her," I said. And it was easy to say because it was true.

"Okay, well, good. I'm glad it helped. Say, do you want to bring Bella over for dinner tomorrow? I know that she'd be excited to see some familiar things. We could do it early so she could get back up to see her father a little later," he suggested.

This was perfect. I'm sure that Bella would be more than happy to have dinner there and I could begin my survey of the area.

"That sounds great, Mr. Black. What time should we say?" I asked. This was going to be much easier than I thought.

"Let's say around 3:00 p. m. and then she can get another visit in before bed. She'll know where to go," he added. I was headed back to the room where they were keeping Charlie.

"Great, see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye, Edward," he said and the sound cut off. I pushed open the door and found Jake and Bella were still sitting talking quietly to each other.

"Bella, can we head out. I'm awfully tired and I'm sure you want to be back up here bright and early. Do you mind?"

"Yeah, let's get going. Dad will be out for a few hours. I'll come back in the morning," she said standing. She walked over to her father and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. The big guy stood up too. He waited for Bella to come towards him and as they hugged I had to crush the jealousy I felt. This guy hadn't even been important enough to show up to our wedding, so the feeling was superfluous. I had to make nice with the guy. He would inherit the land that should have been mine.

I held the door open for Bella and she walked under my arm.

"Goodbye, Jacob. I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow," I said. I left him looking confused. It looked so natural on him.

We made it to the elevator and I pressed the button. Now was a good a time as any to implement Aro's plan.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about all of this," taking her hand. "I'm sorry I was sort of an ass the whole way up here. It's important that you're here. It's important that I'm here with you," I said. The elevator dinged and we entered. Bella pushed the button for the lobby.

"I'm glad Aro was able to talk some sense into you," she said. She didn't look at me. I was shocked by her words. She'd been much more combative today than ever before. Maybe Aro was right, and I hadn't been "wooing" her enough.

"Bella, sometimes I have a thick skull and it takes my uncle to get through to me." The elevator doors opened and we both walked through the lobby and out the front doors into the parking lot. When we got to the car I followed her to the driver's side.

"Bella, please listen," I pleaded and she looked up at me with those brown eyes made up just how I like them. "I'm sorry I talk about how much I hate this place. I don't understand it and I know that makes it very difficult for you. So, why don't you, after your father's surgery and he's on the mend, take me around to all your old haunts and help me see why you love it so much. Maybe if I see it through your eyes I can grow to love it, too."

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. "Really, Edward? You'd want to learn about this place? Because I feel so lost right now," she said. That hit me hard. I pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I shushed her. "Why do you feel lost? Don't I take care of you?"

"Yes, Edward, you take very good care of me," she said into my shirt. "But being back here, I realize that I have not been myself. And I think I've lost track of who I am." I hugged her tighter.

"I know who you are, Bella. And I love you. If you feel lost, let's go find you, together." I wasn't play acting here. This was so out of the scope of what Aro had described, but it seemed to be helping.

"Really, Edward?" Her voice cracked and was full of emotion.

"Really. I don't like seeing you unhappy. I'll do anything to make you happy again," I promised. She looked up at me again, her eyes searching mine. She was exquisite.

"Okay," she said with a heavy breath. "Thank you! Let's go home."

"You mean to Charlie's, right?" I asked.

"Edward, I need you to accept that Charlie's was my home before yours was. When I say 'home' I mean both places," she said. I pulled back to look at her earnest eyes.

"I can accept that, Bella. And I'm not threatened by it. This is where you're from. This is the place that helped create you. I will try to find the beauty in that," I said. I even meant it.

"Okay, then. Let's go home," she said with that glint in her eye. I knew what that meant and I'd be lying if I said it didn't please me. She gave me another hug and her hand dropped to my butt.

"Are you driving?" I asked. She smirked and gave my butt a squeeze.

"You better believe it," she purred. I ran to the other side of the car and she was already in and starting the engine. She'd already started mine. "Seat belt!" she called and I laughed. That was my line.

Her father's house wasn't too far from the hospital. Nothing in Forks was too far from anything else. She parked the Volvo next to the police cruiser.

"He's got a new cruiser! It looks nice!" she squealed. She literally squealed. "It's a Dodge Charger!" She got out of the car and walked around her father's police car.

"Is that good?" I asked. I really didn't care much about cars, but I thought it was cute that she did.

"It's his dream car. He's wanted one for years, but he'd never buy it. Not even after I got a full scholarship to U-dub. I guess he finally decided he could treat himself. Nice one Charlie!" she exclaimed and ran a finger along the side panel and over the lettering that stated it was the Forks Police Department.

"Hey!" she said abruptly and turning to me. "You get the bags while I put a fresh set of sheets on the bed." She winked before she turned and ran up the front steps. "I'll leave the door open, lock it before you come upstairs!" she called.

I shook my head at her silliness. She was being silly. She seemed much lighter than this morning. Even before she found out about her father. I walked back to the trunk and opened it up. It was going to take a few trips to get all this in, but that would give her time to make up the bed.

I took the cooler she'd packed, first. I opened it up to see if there was anything that needed to go into the refrigerator and placed the items there. I went back out to the car and got both of our computer bags and placed them in the front room with the giant television. I was impressed. Charlie had set up his bachelor pad. I noticed the large picture of Bella on the mantle that had to be from her senior year in high school. Next to it was a smaller frame with Bella in her cap and gown with the Blacks and some other boys that had to be Jake's friends. They all looked very similar.

My last trip I was able to handle Bella's big bag with mine slung on my shoulder and my garment bag over my arm. I climbed the stairs and I didn't know where to go.

"Bella?" I called out.

"Follow the trail," she answered and I looked at the floor. Her shoes were the first things I saw, followed by her lovely blue dress. The hallway wasn't very long so I knew what I could expect to find. I dropped the bags as the door and saw my vision in blue perched upon a freshly made bed.

Her creamy white skin looked lovely against the deep blue of her delicate lingerie. She knew how much I loved that color and I felt myself grow instantly hard. She'd already begun the process in the parking lot, but this solidified it.

"Bella," I breathed out, "you are a vision." I moved to her quickly and pulled her into an embrace. Her legs wrapped around me as I crushed my lips to hers. My fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra while hers deftly undid my shirt. I backed away as I removed my tie and shoes and she moved back on the bed, her breasts jiggling with every move.

She lay on her back on the bed while I removed my shoes and pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor. I almost died when I saw her fingers dip into her panties and begin a steady rhythm. I climbed up and hovered over her, leaning down to kiss each one of her pink, perfect nipples.

"Edward, I want you inside me," she breathed out while she simultaneously shuddered. I didn't need any more foreplay. I removed her panties carefully, but flung them on the heap of clothes already littering the floor and then plunged right in.

I loved her little mewls and sighs. I picked up the pace as I felt my need build in between her hot, tight walls. I pushed faster to stoke the fire and it didn't take long before I came with a series of grunts and groans. I looked down at my angel who smiled back up at me. I kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose.

"You're so amazing, my love," I sighed in between my ragged breaths. I rolled over on my back in order to catch my breath.

"I should clean up," she said as she got up. I smiled and agreed. She picked up the clothes from the floor and I rolled over to watch her unpack. She didn't get redressed and I liked watching her do things naked. She pulled the zipper open of her suitcase and began piling her clothes into the dresser drawer she must have used as a child. I saw her pull out her toiletries bag, but it was a small one. I wondered if she had another for her make up.

"Would you like me to hang up your suits?" she asked.

"Only if you keep doing it naked," I smiled at her. She smiled back and she did just that.

"You go to sleep. I'm going to take a shower and organize things in the kitchen. I also want to make a list for the grocery store tomorrow," she said pulling some things together in a pile.

"Oh, that reminds me. I talked to Billy Black and he's invited us for an early dinner tomorrow at his house. He said you'd know the way."

"Dinner at Billy's?" she asked, excitement bright in her eyes.

"Yes, he said if we did it early, you could still go see your dad in the evening," I answered.

"And you said yes?" she asked, still excited.

"I told you, Bella, I want to see this place through your eyes. Billy's part of your childhood, right?" It was so good to see her giddy like this.

"Yes," she gushed. "That sounds great! You get to sleep. I'll get stuff ready."

"You need sleep, too, Love," I reminded her.

"This is actually very soothing for me. Once I get this house in order, I'll be much more at ease. I promise."

"Okay," I said and stood up to get under the blankets. I figured I'd shower in the morning. "Love you," I said.

"Love you, too," she said, but she was already down the hall.

* * *

**Thoughts? Marina had plenty for me, not may were nice. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Jake

**A/N: I'm having a rough week. And reading reviews makes me happy. So, I'm posting another chapter, a night early, so I have something to be happy about. So, here's Jake's POV.**

**MarinaNamaste is my beta.**

* * *

"I'm home!" I called as I strode in the door. "Anyone care?" I put my keys in the bowl, shrugged off my hoodie, and toed off my shoes.

"No," came the booming voice of my brother-in-law, "because my wife if FUCKING PREGNANT!" he came around the corner from the new wing bare chested and with a huge grin.

"That's so awesome, man," I called and clapped him on his bare shoulder.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he said again, both excitedly and a little stunned. Then his face dropped. "You told him you're pregnant already?" he twisted yelled down the hallway. "Fuck, Rachel! Did you tell everyone?"

"What?" my dad said entering from his hallway dressed in his pajama pants and a V-neck t-shirt.

"Well, I hadn't told my dad, so thanks for announcing it like the asshole that you are!" she yelled back down the hallway.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa?" he asked again with a very pleased look on his face. Rachel finally walked into the room.

"Are you happy?" she squealed. "I'm so happy I could pee!"

"Well you better hold it while you can," Paul jibed, "I hear kids ruin your bladder." He laughed, but stopped when he saw the terse look on Rachel's face.

"See?" Rachel said looking over at me. "Asshole!"

"You're the one who told your brother before your husband!" he fired back. My dad walked towards Rachel.

"She didn't tell me," I defended. "She told me I could take a bath in the new Jacuzzi tub." My dad placed his hand on Rachel's stomach and grinned and Rachel just smiled back.

"Same fuckin' thing!" Paul said, but he wasn't really upset.

"I'm ecstatic," my dad said and gave her a hug.

"So I am going to take a shower," I said. "I need to go to bed. My body is on Mississippi time and I have to get up and do a long run tomorrow."

No one was paying attention to me so I left. It was good to be home. I showered and went into my room and opened up my laptop. I was a little too wired from everything that had happened to day to fall asleep even though I was exhausted. It wasn't just Charlie, or the airlines losing my luggage. I'd seen Bella again. And she was even more beautiful than I remembered.

I decided to check up on the legalities of funneling money from one charity to another. The memory of her long hair hanging down her back almost to her butt distracted me, but I forced my mind back to the screen. The transfer was alright, but I just had to document it correctly. Her lips in the smirk after I asked if I could keep calling her Bells just to fuck with him was priceless. Fuck, I couldn't concentrate. But now that I knew what paperwork I had to do, I decided to tackle the rest tomorrow.

I closed the lid of my computer, crawled under the covers and was out like a light.

When my alarm woke up the next morning it was still dark. I remember in high school I hated mornings. I almost didn't graduate because of my inability to get to school on time. Of course, I was depressed, so there's that. I was glad that my phone adjusted my alarms no matter which time zone I was in. Flying from the east coast to the west coast meant I got more sleep. That was a plus.

I thought about that as I got dressed and pulled on my running shoes. Football is what saved me. That's when I discovered that exercise was a great way to release everything I felt. I was feeling quite a bit today so I was glad today was a twelve mile run. But, I needed to be back in time for my daily conference call with the guys.

We lived a little off the 110, our house set a good ways from the road. It was only two miles to the trail to Third Beach. I passed that in under thirteen minutes and decided to pick up the pace. I was wearing a head lamp so I could see the road and be seen by any passing cars, but the latter wasn't an issue, it was so early. I'd decided to run down the path we cut through to Second Beach.

I'd poured over the documents yesterday and I was a bit worried about the loopholes in the flimsy contract. If someone really wanted that land and was ruthless, they could get it. I had to figure out who was behind the inquiries. Quil said he was going to check into it yesterday. If he could find the name of the company, I could go from there. I crested the ridge and started the decent down to the beach and picked up the pace.

I stopped briefly on the beach to admire the sunrise. It was an unusually clear day with few clouds in the sky. The reds and yellows blending into fiery orange was too pretty to ignore. The waves pounded onto the shore and I could almost hear the fizzle of the white foam as it dissipated, but I couldn't linger. I had things to do. I eyed my Garmin to check my pace and picked it up on the way back. I was determined to shave a minute and a half off my return trip.

I shaved off two.

Back at the house I took a shower and when I came out I saw that there were three peanut butter and banana sandwiches on the counter for me. As irrational as Rachel could be at times, she really did take care of all of us. I smiled as I sat down and opened my laptop for our morning conference call.

"Jake!" Quill said, looking troubled. He was sitting at the desk today and not in bed.

"What's up?" I asked, picking up the first sandwich and taking a bite.

"Morning assholes," Embry said as he appeared.

"Guys, I've been up all night," Quil said, rubbing an eyebrow.

"Claire's still there?" Embry chuckled.

"No," Quil replied, "well, yes, she's still here, but that's not why I was up."

"What's wrong?" Embry and I said together. I swallowed my mouthful.

"I finally figured out which company has been snooping around Third Beach. Let me tell you, they have a complex organization. Jay Jenks and I finally tracked down the company. There's gonna be one hell of a bill for that," he said, dark circles under his eyes.

"So?" I asked a little impatiently taking another bite of my sandwich. Bad news only made me hungrier.

"Have either of you heard of Volturi & Sons?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," Embry said, vaguely. "They own all kinds of shit in Seattle and down the west coast." Putting my sandwich down, I pulled out my legal pad and began writing.

"Jenks and I sat up all night going over their history. No one ever writes about them, but their land grabs are extremely shady. They have a Board of Directors, but no one I've heard of. We haven't been able to find out anything from the internet. So I'm taking the plane back and gonna visit some people," Quil said.

"I'll meet you," Embry said. "What city are you starting in?"

"San Francisco. Claire is all excited because she hasn't been there and she wants to site see while I work," Quil explained.

"I can get there early evening," Embry said. I could tell that Embry was looking down at his phone and pricing flights.

"What can I do?" I asked picking up my sandwich again.

"Take care of Charlie and Billy," Embry said. "We got this, Jake. Let us do some dirt digging and we'll bring it back to you, okay?"

"Yeah, let Em and me gather some data and then we'll come back to La Push. When is Charlie's surgery?" Quil asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered. I know the guys were capable and they were right. I needed to take care of things here and let them take care of this. They were worried about Charlie, too, but they weren't as close to him as I was.

"So," Embry hedged, "did Bella show up?" My head shot up from looking at my notepad.

"I'll take that as a yes," Quil chuckled.

"What happened? Please tell me you didn't repeat history," Embry added.

"He did just fine," my dad said entering the room and popping his head over my shoulder so he could be seen on the screen to the guys. "I only had to step on his foot once."

"How's she look?" Quil asked with sly grin.

"Married," I fired back.

"She's beautiful," Billy added, "but I hope I see _our_ Bella today."

"What does that mean?" Embry asked.

"It means that she's a painted version of herself. I'm pretty sure she's been urbanized," I clarified.

"Well, we'll see later. I invited them both for an early dinner," Billy said.

"You what?" I asked whipping around so fast Billy took a step back.

"I guess that's our cue to hang up," Embry said.

"Un-uh!" Quil exclaimed. "This is just getting good.

"Look, Edward called me after I left the hospital last night and apologized for being so rude on the phone when I called to tell Bella about Charlie. I want to see Bella again and thought it'd be a nice idea. Then we can get her back on familiar ground and find out what she's been doing for the past five years," Billy explained.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It would be nice to see her again. Hugging her last night was…so nice.

"See, nothing to see," Embry said to Quil. "I gotta pack and head out. We'll see you in a few days, okay, bro?" Quil looked a little disappointed when I looked back at the screen.

"Tai Chi works," laughed Billy at Quil's expression. He was referring to my breathing strategy to calm myself.

"See you both in a few days," I said and closed the lid of my laptop.

"Dad, I don't want that douchebag here. Did you see the way he looked at us? I don't mind that kind of shit in public, but I'll be damned if I'm going to invite someone into my home and have them do it here."

"I want a deeper measure of this man. His apology seemed genuine, but I feel an Eddie Haskell in him. Besides, you get to see Bella again. Let her see what you've helped do to the place," Billy urged.

"Dad," I started, rubbing my eyes, "she is married. I don't want to fuck with that."

"That's not what I was suggesting at all," Billy said, startled.

"Then what good would come from her growing fond of this place or me?" I asked. Just saying it wrenched my heart a little bit. It really was great to see her again and not fight.

"I see what you're sayin', son. I do. It's just nice that she's here again."

I couldn't disagree with that. I really didn't know how to play this. I knew my issues with women grew out of my unresolved feelings for Bella. Maybe this was the key. Get back on good terms with her so I could move on. She had, it was time for me to move on, too. Emmett was right.

"You better tell Rachel she's cooking for two extra people soon. But don't do it until I'm gone. I don't want to hear it," I grinned.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Back up to the hospital to make sure all the arrangements are made and all the details are set. Check on Charlie if he doesn't have any visitors," I answered.

"Only if he doesn't have any visitors?" he eyed me.

"Yes. I've got to mentally prepare to have dinner with Bells and the douche." I was half joking and half not.

I was able to put Volturi and Sons out of my mind knowing that Quil and Embry were researching it. Quil was still a goofball, but he'd grown up. And as much as I complained about Claire always being with him, and she was _always_ with him, she kept him on track. Our assistant called Claire more than she called Quil, but it worked so no one minded too much.

I called Angela, our assistant, while I drove to the hospital. We'd known her since high school and when her mom fell ill with cancer, Angela came home from college to take care of her. It was right around the time we bought the little La Push motel and we hired her. Her organization skills and unwillingness to put up with our shit made her a great assistant. And if Embry ever grew any balls, he'd ask her out. Angela was in control of everything, as usual. So I took care of business, satisfied that everything was set and the surgeon would be in later this afternoon.

My knee bobbed up and down. It was five minutes to three and if I knew Bella she'd be two minutes early. I was right about leaving before dad told Rachel he'd invited people for dinner. She had a hissy fit because she and Paul had plans with Emily and Sam that day. Dad told her not to worry about it, they'd just order pizza, but Rachel put together one of her famous lasagnas and shoved it in the oven before they left. I made a salad and Dad was in the kitchen finishing up the garlic bread. It really was like old times.

There was a tentative knock on the door. I looked down at my watch. 2:58. Right on time, for Bella. I stood up and walked to the door. I took a deep breath before I turned the knob. As I pulled the door open it took all I had in me not to gasp. Bells was back.

Standing before me was Bella in yoga pants—to replace her ratty old sweatpants—and that old bowling shirt we bought the day we went thrifting for her college clothes. That day was the last perfect day we had before I went and fucked everything up.

She still had that shirt.

It was purple and yellow, her favorite combination, and had the name "Arnold" emblazoned across the left breast pocket. She loved that shirt. Her long, dark locks were pulled back in a braid that hung down the front over her shoulder and there wasn't a speck of make up on her beautiful face. She was holding a pie plate covered in foil. I couldn't suppress my grin.

"Hey Bells!" I said. "Whatcha got?" Her eyes skimmed over me and she smiled back. My luggage still hadn't arrived so I was wearing an old pair of athletic shorts and my La Push Athletics t-shirt that was a size too small.

"Cherry pie," she replied with a smirk.

Oh, my God. She made my favorite pie. I stepped back so they could enter.

"Hello, Edward," I said affably. He nodded and looked pleasant, but that was it. His eyes scanned the room as they came in. Let him make his appraisals. Whatever. I liked our house. He walked over to the wall and was looking at the family photos.

"Jake, what is up with wearing all your old clothes?" Bella giggled. "I know you've bought new clothes over the past ten years." I shut the door and turned towards the kitchen. She waited for me I motioned for her to walk ahead of me. I didn't wait for Edward.

"Fucking airlines lost my luggage," I replied.

"That makes sense," she said as she entered the kitchen. I took that opportunity to admire the way her yoga pants hugged her legs. Bella was short, but she was all legs and I could see that she'd toned a little bit. She was always a slight build, but I could tell her yoga pants weren't just for show—she practiced.

"Hey, Billy!" she called when she saw him bent over the oven. "I brought dessert."

"Well, Isabella Swan, I've missed those pies of yours," he said looking down at the dish in her hands. "Cherry?" he asked and his eyes flicked to me. "Hello Edward," he smiled at the man who'd just entered behind me.

"I love what you've done to the place!" she gasped.

"It's mostly Rachel," Dad said. "She's sorry she couldn't be here. I didn't know she already had plans when I invited Edward. But she made her mom's lasagna for us." He pointed at the large, Pyrex pan cooling on the stove top. "Just gotta finish up the bread and we'll be ready."

"What can I get everyone to drink?" I asked. "We've got just about anything. Edward, would you like beer? I've got a pretty good selection."

"I do like a fine ale," Edward said, looking skeptical.

"Good!" I said. "It'd be shame to live in Seattle and not enjoy IPAs. They have some of the best in the country. Do you prefer light or dark?" I asked. He seemed to look a little shocked at my knowledge. Of course he was.

"He prefers light, but his favorite is Global Mutt," Bella answered for him. Edward looked from me to Bella. He seemed to be expressing his doubt that I'd have something like that. Little did he know that I had almost every brand of Seattle IPA because they all wanted me to use them in my Casinos out east.

"Sure, sure. I've got that. Would you like one too, or do you want a diet Coke?" I asked Bella. She smirked back at me.

"Do you have The Seer?" she asked. "That's my favorite." She pulled on her braid a little nervously.

"Of course you do. You always did like lavender," I chuckled. "I'll be back. I gotta go out to the shed. They're in the refrigerator out there. You stickin' with vitamin R old man?" I asked, looking at my dad.

"You know me. I like to taste you're bougie beer, but I like the classics," my dad replied, cutting up the bread he'd prepared and placing it in a decorative basket.

"What can I do to help?" Bella asked, looking around and seeing the table set.

"Nothing," Billy answered. "Just have a seat."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I called, headed towards the back door. "Edward, want to come with me?"

"No, thank you," he replied. "I'll just stay here and talk with your father."

"Suit yourself," I smiled politely. I had to say, he was trying very hard to conceal his thoughts, but it wasn't totally working. I worked with people like him all the time. He thought our house small and provincial and was making judgments about our lifestyle. I'd always found that underplaying my hand was the best strategy. Having people underestimate you was the best defense. Minoring in history taught me that.

I walked out the back door listening to Bella insist getting the salad dressings out of the fridge. I walked past the helipad and into the shed. Back when Bella was here it was a pre-fabricated metal structure that I replaced when the rust ate a hole big enough in the side for raccoons to get in. Now it was a little building that matched the siding we'd put on the house.

I had to rifle through the industrial sized refrigerator to find the one Bella wanted. I'd tasted it a few times, but never drank one when a company rep wasn't in front of me. I grabbed one for myself, too, and The Global Mutt was in front because that was actually Paul's favorite. The Vitamin R was in the house. Dad had two every night. He'd gotten good about not overindulging since he started walking again, so I didn't have to hide them in the shed.

I walked back up to the house and took another deep breath. This was going to be difficult because the Bella I had known and loved was here tonight. And I knew I had never stopped loving her. But she was married. One more breath.

They were all seated at the table waiting for me when I walked back in to the kitchen. Dad was telling them he was going to be a grandfather. Bella looked happy for him and content. Edward was just watching. I went to the cupboard and pulled down three Pilsner glasses and poured Bella's walking towards the table. I was careful to tip the glass to keep the head small.

"You look like you've had practice at that," Bella smiled as she thanked me for her glass. Dad had already opened his and was drinking it straight from the can.

"Yeah, I was a bartender for a while in college," I replied. "It was good money for a college kid and I always had cash." I poured Edward's and sat it in front of him. He thanked me and I sat to pour my own. Bella was standing and dishing out large squares of lasagna to everyone, while Billy described how Rachel had been systematically redoing the house. Bella smiled at me as she placed an extra piece of lasagna on my plate, knowing my voracious appetite.

"Well, the place looks great. It's always been homey, and I can still feel Sarah here," she said.

Billy just looked at her all glassy eyed. Edward looked confused.

"Sarah is my mom," I explained. "She died from cancer when I was twelve."

"Oh," he replied. "Mine passed when I was ten," he said quietly, looking down at his plate. I almost felt sorry for him, but then he opened his mouth again. "And my dad did nothing to save her."

"Edward," Bella said, calmly. "He's a doctor, not a miracle worker."

"You haven't met him," Edward grumbled. That surprised me. They' been married for five years and she'd never met his father. "He has time for everyone but his family," he said again.

I saw Bella take a breath, but then she didn't say anything. Apparently this was a touchy subject and she decided to drop it.

"Billy," she changed directions, "where is Rebekkah now?"

"She's still in Hawaii," he answered happily and turned to Edward. "She is my other daughter—Rachel's twin—who married a professional surfer. She runs our—"

I cut him off.

"She runs a non-profit there helping the Polynesians with all kinds of social and educational programs. She works closely with the Mormon Church and their Polynesian Cultural Center and BYU Hawaii," I interjected. I didn't want to tip my hand. Edward didn't need to know that we owned it. Something told me to downplay things for a while.

"Wow, how exciting!" Bella said, digging into her lasagna.

"Rachel runs a branch of the program here," Billy bragged. "She's responsible for over a hundred students getting into college in the past three years."

Forks clinked on plates while Billy told Bella all about the scholarship programs that Rachel and Rebekkah ran.

"Bella, do you remember that time you and Jake 'baked' mud pies out back in the rare summer sun?" Billy asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," she giggled. "I was so disappointed they never dried. That's when Sarah taught me how to make real pies. The first one we ever made was…"

"Cherry," I finished. That's why it was my favorite. My mom made it and then she passed her recipe onto Bella. Tonight was just as much a celebration of my mom as it was a reunion. I sighed contentedly.

"What about the time we took the motorcycles out and you ran into a tree?" I asked with a smirk. Bella's eyes met mine.

"What is this?" Billy asked with a laugh. "You guys rode motorcycles?"

"Yeah," Bella confessed. "We rebuilt them down in the shed knowing you couldn't get down there in your chair. It was in my reckless phase." Bella looked me dead in the eye. I knew where she was going.

"She spilt her head open and I had to take her to Sue's to get stitched up," I added. "She absolutely refused to go to the hospital knowing they'd call her father and then she'd be dead for sure."

That was the day I kissed her for the first time. She was worried about the scar and what it would do to her face. I'd told her that her face was beautiful no matter what. She didn't believe me, so I planted one on her.

"That's where you got that thing above your eye?" Edward asked. "Such a shame to mar such a beautiful face with recklessness." He smiled at her. Did he think that was a compliment? I think he did. I saw him reach under the table to squeeze her hand. "It's usually covered with make up so you can't see it," he added. Bella pulled her hand away and picked up her fork again.

"Marred?" Billy asked with a chuckle. "I think it adds character. Bella shouldn't cover it up. But I think I won't tell Charlie about that. Let him continue to think you tripped in the garage. He'd kill you even now if he thought you were riding motorcycles."

"Agreed," Bella said with a forced smile. I let my eyes shift between Bella and Edward and she caught me doing it. She pulled her shoulder up to her ear as she took another bite. She wasn't happy. She dressed up for him. She wore make up for him. I wondered what parts of herself she kept secret from him for fear that he wouldn't like her. I dropped my gaze. She was already feeling uncomfortable, I didn't want to make it worse.

"This is so good!" Bella groaned as she finished the last of her plate. "Be sure to tell Rachel that." I looked at Edward's plate and he'd hardly touched anything. His loss, I thought.

"So what do you do, Jacob?" Edward asked, a knowing look in his eyes. I saw my father's eyes harden at the assumption.

"He runs…" but I cut him off again.

"I'm in the hotel business," I answered. "My buddies and I bought the local motel after college and we've upgraded it a bit. Sam and Emily do most of the work there," I said looking at Bella who would know the names. "Emily's a great cook and locals go there just to eat. We're thinking about expanding the restaurant."

"Wow," Bella said and turned to Edward. "We may have to go by and try it. You know how much I love food." He just smiled a placating smile back at her. "You promised, Edward," her look turned stern.

"Of course," he complied. I looked between them again and this time when Bella caught me she looked a little happier.

"He promised what?" Dad asked.

"To try to see Forks through my eyes," she beamed. This time she reached over and took his hand and he really seemed to like that. My inner dog growled. I shut that shit down. I hadn't felt jealous until that moment. I think his mention of her covering up her scar woke the beast.

"So what do_ you_ do?" I asked. I knew he was in real estate, but I didn't want him to know I knew. Bella answered for him.

"He's the Executive Vice-president of Operations at Volturi and Sons down in Seattle," she bragged. My dad dropped his fork, having overheard my conference call with Quil and Embry this morning. I stepped on his foot under the table while I attempted to mask my expression.

"And what does Volturi and Sons do?" I asked.

"We do property development and urban revitalization," he replied succinctly. I'd have to tell Quil and Embry check those things out. "But that's boring stuff. We've heard all about your sisters. What about you."

"I've told you," I replied, truly not understanding what he was talking about.

"Is there no one special in your life?" he asked, a crooked smile painted across his face. It didn't match his formal demeanor and clothing. The man wore a three piece suit to a dinner with friends, including a vest and silk tie.

"Oh, ho!" Billy chortled. "The ladies like my son, but no one has quite been able to hold his attention for very long." I just out right kicked him under the table. I didn't want him spilling about me and Bells. I was certain that a man with such blatant control issues would not allow his wife to have a cozy dinner with her ex even if his father was present.

"Ow!" Dad cried and Bella looked over at him. Thankfully, Edward's cell phone rang.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom," Billy said, giving me a dirty look. Edward pulled his phone out of his suit pocket and looked at it.

"I need to take this," he said, looking a little apologetic. "I'll just go outside."

"Sure, man. Just through that door," I said and pointed to the back door. Billy got up and headed out of the kitchen. I looked at Bella who looked back at me. There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"That was weird," she said. "Did you kick him?"

"Yes. I didn't think you'd want him telling Edward stories about coming home and finding us making out on the couch?" I asked. I loved how the blush bloomed up her neck.

"Good point. Thanks." She wiped her last bite of bread through the sauce on my plate and then popped it in her mouth. "So? A ladies man, huh?" she asked. I grabbed the cherry tomato she'd left in her salad bowl and popped it in my mouth.

"Well, not lately," I said, a little uncomfortably.

"Why, what changed?" she asked. I looked at her, my eyes finding the scar right above her left eye.

"It's meaningless. I realized that my 'type'," I looked at her to see if she understood and she nodded, "well, I realized was just…well, the anti-you. Blonde and tall."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her empty plate. It was silent for a few moments and I realized now was the time to apologize. I'd started last night, but didn't get to say everything I needed to say.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I broke up with you like I did. I'm even sorrier for that Thanksgiving fiasco. I was actually going to tell you then, and see if we could rekindle anything, but I just got so jealous of your new life, I didn't think I would have a place in it. I was just a young, dumb kid. And the women, well, that was me trying something different. But it didn't work."

"I get that," she said, softly. "The trying something different part." She was still looking at me and I knew what she understood. I understood that Edward was different from me. The anti-me.

"Nothing compares to you, Bella. I gave you away, and now nothing compares. I think I…" I stopped. I was going to tell her that I'd fucked up my love life forever but she snorted with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" I said a little shocked and maybe a little hurt.

"Because I now have a Sinad O'Connor song going through my head. 'Nothing compares. NoTHING compares, to yoooooooou!" Her voice went high the second time she sang 'nothing', totally out of tune by the way, and she held out 'you' until both Dad and Edward simultaneously came back into the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Dad asked with a grin. Edward looked confused.

"Bella was serenading me with bad songs from the 90s," I said, finally smiling. She gave me a knowing smile. She was telling me that I was forgiven, but keeping it light so we didn't head down dangerous territory. I admired her for that.

"Um, I have some bad news," Edward said, sheepishly. Bella looked up at him, the amusement draining from her face. Then, her expression hardened to lightly masked anger.

"I'm not going back with you if you're about to say you need to go back to Seattle," Bella said in a cold voice.

"Love, be reasonable," he started, taking a few steps towards her and sitting down in his chair. She stood up.

"My father is going to have a triple by-pass tomorrow, Edward. _You _be reasonable. I can't even believe you'd ask this of me." She turned around and walked over to the sink. She was counting again. "What is so important, that they can't possibly do without you for a few days?"

"There's been some surprising developments on an important project that we need to deal with as soon as possible. It could totally make the deal sink," he explained. "Isabella," he started, but she whipped around so fast we all got whiplash.

"Don't you dare tell me to be reasonable," she hissed. "And here, in this place, I am _Bella_. I am staying until I know my father is out of surgery and on the mend. I don't care what _you_ do. I have people here who can take care of me _if_ I need it." I saw her stand up straighter, like she was aligning her spine. Or using it. She'd told me last night that it was just easier just to go along with him. She was taking a stand on this.

Dad and I sat in complete silence as this argument played out in front of us. Edward looked completely shocked at her words and behavior. It was like he'd never seen this side of Bella before, and maybe he hadn't. This was the Bella _I _knew. If she, like me, had tried something new in order to forget the old, maybe she'd never shown him this side of her.

"I'll need to take the car and how would you get around? You can't drive your dad's police car," he tried to explain.

"I can solve that," I interjected. Bella turned around and Edward looked at me. "You're old truck is in our garage, down the hill."

"What?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face, replacing the anger. I did that. I made her smile after her husband made her angry. Shit. I had to stop thinking like that.

"Yeah, Charlie sold it back to me after you bought that little Subaru. I've been restoring it. It's almost finished. I'm just missing a few of its original knobs." She was giving me a look of sheer joy.

"Looks like problem solved," Dad said with a clap of his hands in an effort to clear away the contention. "Bella, I am sure that Edward will get back up here as soon as possible when his business is concluded." Dad gave Edward a pointed look.

"Of course I will," he said taking a step towards her. But he looked uncertain about allowing her to stay without him.

"Then you better go. Mustn't keep Aro waiting," Bella said stiffly but flinging her little hand dismissively in a very sarcastic gesture. "The key to Charlie's house is in the potted plant next to the door. You can go pack your stuff and head back straight away while I go out and get the truck." And she walked to the table and began clearing up the dinner dishes. She took them over to the sink and turned on the hot water. The plates clunked against the marble basin as she roughly rinsed them and cringed at the thought of Rachel seeing any chips in them.

"Bella," Edward began, "I'm sure you don't have to do their dishes."

"You better let her do it. It's the only thing that calms her down," I said.

He looked at me with a scathing expression that told me exactly what he thought of me and my advice. He did _not_ like being told how to handle his wife.

"Go, Edward. Text me and let me know you're home safely. I want to stay and have some pie with my friends before I go back and visit my father," she said as she opened the dishwasher and began loading the rinsed dishes into it. He took a step towards her, like he was going to hug or kiss her goodbye, but with a confused look on his face, he finally turned and left through the front door.

"You should go say good bye to him," I said gently. "Seriously, Bella. Don't let him leave like that." She stopped and took a deep breath. She looked up at me, her chocolate browns glassy with angry tears.

"You're right," she whispered. "I'll be right back." And she left quietly.

"Well, I'm going to cut this pie," my dad said, sitting back down after retrieving the pie cutter from the drawer. "Bring over some dessert plates, will ya?"

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8: Bella

**A/N: Oh, friends. I woke up and had six reviews waiting for me in my email. Thank you so much. I've gotten away from seeking affirmation through reviews, but those were nice and made me happy after a rough week at work.**

**I thought I'd throw this chapter your way a week early. The story is is finished in my Dropbox and just waiting to be beta'd. I hope you enjoy this chapter. MarinaNamaste is my busy beta. You should check out her stories.**

* * *

The truck drove like a dream! It purred like a kitten and the interior was nicer than Edward's Volvo. I thought about how I reacted to him going back to Seattle. I'd never stood up to him like that before.

It felt good.

Being back here and hearing Jake apologize, well, it did something to me. As I thought about how I'd been living for that past five years—no, it started before Edward and I got married—I realized that I always bent to meet his needs and he never bent to mine. Ever. It'd been getting progressively worse over the past few years. He'd become more paranoid if I had to go to work more than a couple of times a week, and he always asked if I was going to meet someone other than Jessica.

I wasn't bending this time. There was a huge chance I could lose my father and I wasn't going to go back to Seattle just because Aro called with a snare in some real estate deal.

I pulled into a parking spot in front of the hospital. I sat in the cab of the truck for a few more moments, just reveling in the modernized nostalgia of the moment. The seats were the same fabric, but they'd been redone. The big hole in the middle of the bench was no longer there. Someone had detailed the crap out of it and the chipped paint was all retouched. The chrome was all shiny and looking new. I ran my hands over the steering wheel again. It was new and covered in soft leather. It was understated elegance—not garish.

I was going to have to get to the bottom of what Jake really did. His sisters ran non-profits. There was no way Rachel paid for all those renovations to their home on that kind of salary. I didn't know what her husband did, but all those appliances were industrial grade and brand new. I got a glimpse of Jake's rabbit while we were in the brand new garage, and it had the same understated elegance as the truck. There was no way that a motel he bought in La Push only five years ago could yield that much profit.

And where did he go to school? How did he know about Seattle IPAs? Where was his luggage? If he traveled so much, what did he do? Where did he live most of the time? He talked about Quil and Embry, but where were they?

Maybe I could get some information out of Charlie. That was it. I'd ask Charlie. I switched the engine off and pulled open the door, which opened and closed like a new car now. It didn't look like an old beater truck anymore, it looked like a restored classic, so I locked it.

I walked into the hospital and waved at Ester at the information desk. I'd met her yesterday and the instant I told her I was Charlie's daughter, she lit right up like a light bulb and told me where to go. She smiled at me again as I breezed by, but she flagged me down.

"Bella, that doctor from Seattle, the one who's gonna fix up Charlie's heart, he's upstairs. You should meet him. He's so handsome and so nice!"

"Thank you, do you know his name so I can ask for him?" I asked. I would like to meet the man who's going to crack my father's sternum.

"Dr. Cullen. He's brought a specialty nurse and some equipment has been delivered, too. Mr. Black came by earlier today to make sure he had everything he needed," she said with a smile.

My heart stopped. There were two shocking things she said that I needed clarification on and I started with the second.

"What does Jake have to do with any of this? We're talking about Jacob Black, right?" I asked for clarification.

"Well, yes. He's the one who oversaw the renovations of the new heart surgery wing." I must have been standing there with my mouth open. "Well, it's not a new wing, but he helped renovate that wing where your dad is and update all the equipment. It's the Harry Clearwater Memorial Heart Center," she said proudly. "His wife was so pleased. She still works a rotating shift of three twelves, she'll be off until the day after tomorrow."

"Jake did that?" I asked again. What _did_ he do?

"Yes, ma'am. And he's been making sure all the arrangements are set for your father," she smiled happily. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I had to get to the first thing that stopped my heart.

"Dr. Cullen? Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Why, yes!" she said. "Do you know him? I know you live down I Seattle. Are you the one who called him?"

"No, I didn't. And, no, I don't know him. I'm sorry, Ester, if I seem rude. But I really have to get up there," I said and headed towards the elevator.

"It's okay, sweetie, go and see your father," she called behind me while I punched the elevator button. "We're all pulling for him!"

Dr. Cullen was going to perform the surgery on my father? There was no way Edward knew about that. Of course, that would explain his quick departure. But surly he would have told me. The elevator doors opened and I saw a very handsome man standing at the nurse's desk who looked like a blonde version of Edward. I knew that had to be him. I approached him slowly.

The nurse stopped speaking to him and she looked a little annoyed that I interrupted her conversation, but I only had eyes on him. He looked down at me and smiled. Tall and lean, I looked over the features of his face and they were my husband's. His hair, not bronze and wiry like Edward's, but their coloring was very similar.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked a little hesitantly. He seemed a little amused by my assessment of him, but I'm sure he got that all the time.

"Yes, I am," he replied, gently.

"I'm Bella Swan-Cullen. I think you're my father-in-law," I said. He looked at me with searching eyes. He started at the top of my head, his eyes lingering on the scar above my left eye, then into my eyes, and down the rest of my face. After he'd taken in my chin his eyes moved back up to mine and he smiled. It wasn't a crooked smile, but full-on, genuine smile.

"It is nice to meet a person with such a fitting name. But, is your father Charlie Swan?" he asked a little confused. The nurse looked a little appeased that I wouldn't be a threat to her flirting. She turned back to her paperwork.

"Yes, you're the surgeon that is going to operate tomorrow, correct?" I asked. "You didn't know we were related?"

"No, my dear, I didn't. Dr. Gerandy called me for a consult and I offered to come and show his staff a new procedure, having heard of the completion of the new surgical center. What a pleasant coincidence. Well, I hope it is pleasant on your part," he added.

"Very. Edward refuses to speak of you at all, but I've heard Aro talk about how talented you are."

"Well, Aro has always been kind to me, even after my wife died. I've tried to reach out to Edward, but you can't force the unwilling," he said, with a sadness in his eyes.

"So you really didn't know of a connection?" I asked, just to clarify. It was all so remarkable.

"No, but now that I know, I'm going to triple check that I don't make any mistakes," he smiled again. There was no trace of Edward's arrogance or hostility. I liked him immediately.

"So, Edward doesn't know you're here?" I clarified again.

"I didn't tell him," he answered. "Is he here? That might not be a very pleasant meeting."

"He went back to Seattle about an hour ago. Work, he said." He must have sensed something in my tone because I saw face soften even more.

"Ah, yes. He works with my former brother-in-law now. I'm sure there is an important land grab in process as we speak." His tone was sardonic with a hint of mirth. "I'm sorry," he added. "Being married into the Volturi clan can be very difficult. Aro has four ex-wives to prove it. My Esme was the exception to that family rule." He looked sad for a moment and then brightened up.

"Have you seen your father today?" he asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Not since this morning. I am very anxious to see him again," I replied.

"And Jacob Black didn't know who you were when he made arrangements?" I asked, just to clear my mind.

"What? No. I didn't meet Jacob until today. My arrangement is with Dr. Gerandy. But Jacob has been very helpful in ensuring all the equipment I need made it here safely." He eyed me curiously, like he could read my thoughts.

"Well, let us go in together. I'd like to introduce myself to your fater," he said and gestured for me to lead the way. "Thank you, ma'am," he said politely to the nurse who swooned at his gentle voice. He followed me at a respectable distance, this whole day was becoming more and more surreal.

I knocked once and then entered and dad was sitting with the tray in front of him, picking at his food. "Hey, dad!" I said and went directly to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," he said. His voice was gravely like he'd just woken up. He looked at the door and then to Dr. Cullen. "Where's Edward?" he asked.

"He had to go back to Seattle for business. But Jake gave me the truck to use. It's absolutely amazing!" I gushed. He smiled, but there was a hint of sadness. "And," I continued on, "this is your surgeon, Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen stepped forward and shook Charlie's hand. Charlie looked at him skeptically. "That's the same name as…"

"He's Edward's father, but Edward doesn't know he's here. It's quite the coincidence," I explained.

"Dr. Gerandy told me he called one of his med school friends," Charlie said. "Jus' goes to show you how small the world is, don't it?"

"Well, when he called for the consult I thought it'd be a good opportunity to show the surgical staff up here the technique I've been working on for a few years. With the new surgical center now open, it seemed like a good idea. Do you mind if I use you as a teaching moment? I don't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable," Dr. Culled said.

"Doc, you're gonna pull veins outta my leg and then fiddle around with my heart. That's all gonna be uncomfortable. Might as well let people learn from my pain. And in a place named after my best friend who died because it wasn't available, you go for it," Dad explained.

"Dad, you need to eat," I said, looking down at his unfinished plate.

"And you've got to do it soon, because there's no food after six o'clock today," Dr. Cullen said.

"I really want a burger from the diner," Charlie grumbled. "And some decent coffee."

"Dad, you can go a few days without a burger," I chided. "But maybe I can help with the coffee."

"Well, I do have some particulars to go over with you," Dr. Cullen said, looking from Charlie to me. "Why don't you go get him a decent cup of Joe, I'll go over this boring stuff, and I'll be finished before you get back."

"How's that sound, dad?" I asked.

"Sounds good, kid," he said, looking back at Dr. Cullen.

It only took fifteen minutes to go down the street to get him a cup of his favorite coffee. I loved driving the truck again and this was a great excuse. I hadn't noticed the consul Jake installed to hold drinks and small items until I was trying to figure out where to put the hot beverage. I waved at Ester again as I breezed through the lobby and back up to dad's room. Dr. Cullen was placing Charlie's chart back on the rack on the end of the bed when I came back in.

"Here you go!" I announced, placing the cup on his tray. He'd finished most of his dinner.

"Thanks, kid," he smiled at me and reached for the cup.

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" I asked Dr. Cullen and look between the two.

"Looks like it," Dr. Cullen said with a smile. "I only have one concern. Your dad is AB negative and the hospital is low on AB negative and O negative blood." To door opened and Jake walked in. "I can see here, that you are AB positive and I'm a little concerned about the supply, in case something goes wrong."

"I'm O negative," Jake said, striding over to stand next to me. "How much do you need? Hey, Bells. Charlie," he added nodding at both of us.

"Hey, Jake!" my dad greeted him. Jake patted his leg, which was right in front of Jake, and I smiled at him. But he was looking at Dr. Cullen waiting for answer.

"Well, the procedure I'm showing the staff is meant to minimize the need for transfusions, and we technically have enough, but I'm not comfortable with that," he replied. "I like to have a buffer. And if there happens to be another emergency, I don't want to leave the hospital depleted. The hospital has reordered, but it'll take a few days, so a donation is easiest and cheapest."

"So, how much do you need?" Jake asked again, obvious that none of that mattered to him. I looked at him and my heart fluttered at the apparent love for my father and complete willingness to do whatever he could for him. Dr. Cullen looked him up and down. Jake was huge. His hulking frame which stood at no less than six feet four inches and he was all well-defined muscle. His too-small t-shirt made sure everyone could see that.

"I'd wager I could safely take two units from you, but you wouldn't be able to work out for a few days. You're red blood count will too low to carry oxygen to your cells if you put too much strain on your body," Dr. Cullen said.

"Done. I could use a break anyway," Jake agreed. "Where do I need to go?" he asked. Jake had always been so open, giving, and willing to help when and where he could. I'd just forgotten to what extent.

"I don't know," Dr. Cullen answered. "Let's go find that nice nurse and I'm sure she can direct both of us." He turned and looked at me. "We'll be back a little later."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. And Jake, thanks," I said. He looked at me and I know he saw the tears I was holding back. He'd always seen my unshed tears.

"Sure, sure," he said with a small smile and a nod. He followed Dr. Cullen out and I turned back to Charlie. He was taking the last swig of his coffee and he set the empty cup down on the table.

"Bells," he said with that fatherly tone in his voice. He wanted to know how I felt about Edward leaving.

"I'm okay. I'm kinda glad he left. It's kinda nice just to be me and not worry about what he'll think about everything." I blurted it out without giving it a thought I shocked myself. I clapped my hand over my mouth. "I don't know why I said that."

"Yeah, ya do," he said. "You don't gotta hide those feelings with me. I a'int gonna tell no one. I'm glad you look like you today." I tugged on my braid and I smiled then frowned.

"Did I really look that different yesterday?" I asked. The clothes and make up were such a part of my routine now, it was normal for me.

"No," he replied. "But you look more comfortable today for whatever reason. If you could look this comfortable all dolled up like you were yesterday, I wouldn't have said nothing." I thought about that. So much had changed in the last day.

And most of it was me.

Charlie watched me as I chose the smaller chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed. When I was situated I grabbed his hand. I had to tell him part of what I thought about while I drove up here from La Push.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I quit calling. As much as I'd like to blame Jake, it hasn't been him," I admitted. He took a deep breath and kept quiet, knowing I had to get the rest of this out. "I haven't really figured out why, but I know it's been so wrong and I'm sorry you had to have a heart attack for me to figure some things out."

"Oh, Bella, you're here now. Jake and Rach have been taking real good care of me. And now, it seems, your father-in-law is going to fix my ticker," he smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about that? Weird, huh?" I mused. "That was a complete shock to me. Edward never talks about his father. All I knew about him was that he was a surgeon. I didn't even know he was a heart surgeon. That's one of the reasons I'm glad he's not here. Do you think…" I was going to ask if Charlie thought that Edward set it all up, but Dr. Cullen said he was an old friend of Dr. Gerandy. It's just a great big coincidence.

"Dad," I changed course, "what does Jake do for a living?"

"He runs hotels," he answered, offering no more.

"But that doesn't make sense," I said. "He told me he travels a lot, but he's only mentioned the hotel in La Push and maybe expanding the restaurant there. But, Dad, he's got stuff. Like the truck, and the remodeling of their house, and his car." My mind was going over all the things I'd been noticing individually and adding them all up.

"Has he told you about his jet?" Charlie asked with a giant smile.

"What?" I asked. "Are you joking? You're joking. Jake does _not_ have a jet. You're joking, right?" I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Well," Charlie chuckled at me, "he shares it with his business partners." I was about to ask a hundred more questions when the nurse came in to check Charlie's vitals.

"Okay, chief, we have to get you all cleaned up for the big day tomorrow. You ready for your bath?" the nurse who flirted with my father-in-law asked.

"Is there an errand I can run for you?" I asked, a little uncomfortably. "You know, while you 'get cleaned up?'"

"No, Bells, I'm good," he said.

"Well, then I'm going to go get some snacks for later tonight," I announced. I didn't want Charlie to feel uncomfortable as much as I didn't want to be uncomfortable.

"Whatcha need snacks for?" Charlie asked.

"If you think I'm leaving the night before your surgery, you're crazy," I said, smiled, and left the room before he could argue. I wandered down to the gift shop and browsed around, just looking at the trinkets that people could pick up last minute for the friends and family. I lingered in the section for babies and smiled sweetly at the images of the little humans. I'd never really given children much thought since Edward was against having children. And, since I'd never really given it any thought, I'd just figured I didn't want children, either. But every once and a while I felt that biological need to create a little version of me. I always just stamped that down knowing that Edward was never going to budge on this issue.

I finally left the gift shop and headed to the cafeteria. I picked up some veggies, an apple and two bananas, a couple of bottles of soda and water. The roast beef sandwich looked pretty good, too, so I grabbed that, too. At the last minute I also added a few bags of chips to the tray. I figured I'd given the nurse enough time to bathe my father properly and headed back up to his room. I was afraid that they wouldn't let me bring all that food into his room, but no one stopped me.

I saw the nurse at the desk, so I figured she was finished, but I knocked lightly on the door before entering. I saw that Charlie was asleep and I was a little disappointed.

"Hey," Jake's voice came from the corner. He was sitting in the recliner in the corner.

"Hey," I said back. I set the tray down on the table near the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he answered. "But the Doc said I need to take it easy." There was some of the purple sticky tape wrapped around his arm keeping a cotton ball in place where they had drawn the blood. He looked at the tray and then back at me. "Who are you expecting to feed?" he asked with a smile.

"I figured you'd get hungry a little later. I didn't know how long you were going to stay, so I just…" I trailed off, looking at my sleeping father again.

"They sedated him," he said, seeing my disappointment.

"I was hoping I'd get to talk to him some more. What if he doesn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was so overwhelmed with emotion. I felt relieved that I'd apologized and Charlie was so forgiving. I was worried that he might not make it. I was sad I didn't have more time to talk to him tonight. I was confused by the appearance of my father-in-law and how genuinely nice he appeared, which brought me back to Edward. I was angry at Edward. I was furious with him for so many reasons that I couldn't even think of them all. "What if he doesn't…"

I didn't hear Jake move I was so overwhelmed, but I did feel his strong arms embrace me. He was so warm and so comforting that the dam I'd spent years building around my emotions just broke and the sobs wracked my body while tears poured down my face. He held me for a few moments and that just made it worse. I gasped great sucking breaths of air between sobs and it wasn't getting any better. Jake finally picked me up, as if I weighed nothing, and carried me back to the recliner. He sat down and cradled me against his chest while his hand caressed my hair.

He didn't shush me, he didn't chide me, and he didn't laugh at me. This was ugly crying at its best and he just let me slobber all over his old t-shirt. And I cried for a long time. He just sat with me, rocking me in that recliner until I had cried myself out. My face was wet and my nose was blocked when I finally stopped. I felt him reach over to the table where I'd placed the tray of food and he handed me a bunch of Kleenex from the box. I sat up and blew my nose and blotted my eyes.

When I was finished, I looked into those onyx eyes I'd always loved. I felt very uncomfortable—I was sitting on my ex-boyfriend's lap while my husband was back in Seattle. Yet, I felt at home, too. I could tell he sensed my dilemma. I panned his eyes, and I could see he was just as sad and just as worried as I was. And that felt so, comforting.

And I made a decision. I laid back down against his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt his arms close once again around me and I felt his sigh through my whole body. His right arm left me and I felt the chair recline, which was, admittedly, much more comfortable when he laid back and we were both able to stretch out and adjust.

We didn't say anything. We just lay there. I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep, but I liked to think I imagined his soft, warm lips press against my temple before I floated off to oblivion.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9: Jake

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**These are unbeta'd, so please forgive me. **

* * *

I wished I could have relished having Bella in my arms again, but she was crying so hard, all I could think about was holding her until she got all those bad feelings out. I'd noticed her melancholy and her unshed tears, but it was never the right time to ask her about it.

I knew she wasn't just crying at the thought that Charlie wouldn't make it. She was feeling everything. I picked her up and sat us both down. Truth was, I was a little lightheaded from giving blood. Bella and I both shared our aversion to the smell of blood, and I'd never been good with needles. I had to sit down before I fell down.

I let her cry it out and gave her some tissues when she finished. There was an awkward moment when I thought she was going to get up, but then she snuggled right back into my chest so I lay us both back. I really needed to lay down before I fainted. But I didn't.

We lay there in silence and I felt her breathing deepen. Good. She needed to sleep. Before I knew what I was doing, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I'm not quite sure why I did it, it was a mixture of things, really. It was just so damn good to see her again…that was the most at peace I'd been in a decade. I knew it wouldn't last more than a few hours at most—she was a married woman—but I could enjoy it while it was here. So I did. I must have dozed off as well.

When I came to, it was to Bella shifting in my lap to look at her phone. She frowned and swiped the screen without answering it.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"I just don't want to talk to him right now," she replied and shut her phone off. "He promised, Jake. He promised he'd be here for me."

I didn't know what to say. This could go into some very dangerous territory and I didn't want to go there and lose everything I'd gotten back.

"Bells, as much as I'm enjoying you here, like this, right now, I don't think we should talk about your marital problems. This right here is pushing a boundary, but it's not breaking it. You need to be held, and I'm more than happy to do that, but I am not a good enough person to hear the negative things about your husband and be objective." Her chocolate brown eyes were sad, but I continued on. "And me agreeing with you would just take us some place where you'd end up resenting me for the mess it made. Do you understand what I am saying?" I asked.

A defensive look crossed her face, but I held her gaze. She understood what I was saying. She knew I still had feelings for her and she'd admitted that she never wanted to break up with me. Her eyes panned mine like they always did. The defensiveness dissolved into reluctant gratitude.

"Yes, I know what you're saying," she finally answered. "And you're right, I do need to be held. I'm so worried and so confused. And you've always known how to make me feel better. This isn't too hard for you, is it?" she asked waving her hand between the two of us.

"Nothing's hard yet," I smiled and waggled my eyebrows at her. We needed to lighten the mood and that did it. She smacked my chest with a small smile and lay back down against me.

"How are you just the same and so different all at once?" she asked, curiosity dripping from her question.

"How am I different?" I asked, just as curious.

"You're a bit of an enigma to me right now. No one will tell me what you've been up to for the past ten years. Will you tell me now?" she peeked up at me and I smiled back at her.

"I've kinda told them to not say anything while your husband is around," I admitted.

"Why?" Her arm wrapped around my waist again in a gentle hug.

"Well, I just like being underestimated. It has its advantages. I don't want Edward to see me as a competitor, because I'm not. And I want to be friends with you again. I've missed you. I know we can't be what we were before you went to college, but I miss what we were before you crashed that motorcycle." I ran my thumb over the scar above her left eye. We were just like this before I kissed her. That's what made it such an easy transition.

"I miss this, too," she said. "But why would Edward think you are a competitor. I haven't told him anything. He knows I had my heart broken, but I'm pretty sure he thinks it was Mike." That made me laugh and her little body bounced up and down with my silent chuckles.

"Why would he think you dated Mike Newton?" I asked in-between chuckles.

"I have no idea," she said, chuckling, too. Our chuckling died out and we were quiet for a few moments.

"Seriously, what have you been up to?" she asked, taking my hand and lacing her fingers through mine.

"Well, after high school, which I barely passed, I went to Port Angeles as you can guess by my stylish attire," I pulled our joined hands to my chest. "They gave me a football scholarship."

"I told you being late every day would cause you problems," she said, and I felt her smile on my pec.

"Well, like I told Edward yesterday, I got an associate's degree in business and I transferred to Rice University to finish up. Again, on a football scholarship." She looked up at my face disbelievingly, but kept her head on my chest.

"You graduated from Rice University? Wow, Jake! I always knew you had it in you! What was your degree in?"

"Business with a minor in History," I answered. "My adviser and my friend's dad told me that was the best if I wanted to get into law school." I waited for her reaction. She didn't disappoint. Her big brown eyes were astonished as she let go of my hand and pushed herself up on my chest. She was sitting up and looking at me head on.

"Where did you go to law school?" she asked. I loved that she didn't even question that I went. I'd made the statement and she readily believed it. Bella always had more faith in me than I had in myself. That's what made me push myself so hard all those years. She knew I could do it, so I had to prove it to myself. I felt a blush of pride rise up my neck.

"Harvard?" I answered her question, though it sounded like a question.

"Is that a question?" she asked with a smirk.

"No. Most people just wouldn't believe it. Some didn't until they saw my diploma or pictures of the graduation," I said. Which was true of my English teacher when I went back for career day a few years ago.

"You graduated from Harvard Law School," she stated as she lay back down against my chest. She was obviously contented there and I was happy to let her stay. "I knew it," she breathed out.

"You knew what?" I asked with another chuckle.

"That you did more than just run a local hotel," she said. "It just didn't add up." She nestled into me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

We lay there and talked for what seemed to be hours. Well, that's because it was hours. I told her about autumns in New England and how beautiful it is, she told me about writing for the literary magazine and how she couldn't believe they paid her for her opinions about books she read. I told her about our casinos and Ruby in Tunica and she told me about her assistant, Jessica and their working lunches.

"Do you really own a jet?" she asked, looking up at me again. I resisted the urge to run my thumb across her cheek. I settled for tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, the guys and I share it," I admitted. I didn't like to brag about that.

"Then how did the airline lose your luggage?" she asked. Damn, she remembered everything. Her nose must have itched because she wiped it quickly, back and forth across my pec.

"Well, Quil had flown Claire, his girlfriend out to meet him, and when I got the call about Charlie, I didn't want to wait around. So I flew commercial."

"Tell her about the helo pad in Billy's back yard," Charlie's voice rasped from across the room.

"Dad!" she cried, and she was gone before I knew what happened. It was only a matter of seconds and I already missed her presence.

"I see you're getting' answers to your questions, Bells," Charlie said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, ignoring his question.

"Oh, just groggy. I'm thirsty. Can you get the nurse to bring me some water?" he asked.

"I don't know if you can have any," she replied. "I'll go ask." He smiled at her and she left the room.

"Jake," he said, a tone of warning in his voice.

"I know, I know," I replied. "I'm not leading her on," I sighed.

"I'm more worried about you than her," he said. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the concern in his voice. "You know she'll never leave him. It's not her way. She's too much like me."

"Charlie, it's just nice to talk to her again," I admitted. I knew he was right, that's why I shut down hearing why she was upset with him. I already knew he was a possessive douche-bag, I didn't need to hear how it affected her. I'd get way too angry.

"I know. Jus' don't get too cozy. Edward is jealous of her time with _me_. I can't even imagine how he'd feel if he knew about you…" he didn't finish because Bella was back with the nurse. The shift had changed this was Sue's friend who doted on Charlie.

"Chief Swan, all I can offer you is some ice chips. They don't want anything in your stomach in case you have a bad reaction to the anesthesia," the nurse explained.

"That's fine, Betty. I jus' need a little somethin' to wet my whistle," Charlie said.

"Good, good," she said. "Sweetie, you want to help him while I check his vitals?" She handed the little cup of ice chips to Bella.

"Yes," Bella answered. I watched as she spooned bits of ice into Charlie's mouth while Betty checked his pulse, blood pressure, the different beeping machines that surrounded him, and his temperature—in his ear, since he was eating ice.

I knew what Charlie was saying before Bella came back into the room. Those few hours we talked were amazing. It was two in the morning and I felt better than I had in all the years she was gone, but I felt her absence from my arms acutely. It'd taken me a long time to ever date anyone again. And even then, I'd never dated seriously. And hadn't I just decided to ask Maggie out? Well, that didn't even matter until Charlie was on the mend.

"Dr. Cullen said that if you woke up, I was to give you one more shot to make sure you slept most of the night. It's two o'clock now, so it looks like you'll need one more," Maggie read from the chart. She bustled over to the drawers and pulled out a syringe and back over to the tube that was inserted in Charlie's neck. She injected the liquid and I could see it affect Charlie immediately.

"Sure is good to see you kids together again," he said, and then he was out again.

"Are you two going to stay all night?" Betty asked. "You should probably go home and get some rest," she advised.

"I'm staying," Bella asserted. "Even if he's asleep," she looked at her father with so much love and regret it hurt my heart.

"I'll stay and keep you company," I said, looking at Bella and then to Betty. Betty smiled at us both.

"Such good kids to take care of the Chief. And it gives me some company on these lonely shifts, so suit yourself." And she left the room. Truth was, I couldn't have left her then even if I'd tried. I was on a Bella high.

There was an awkward silence. I missed her in my arms already. And I could tell she didn't really know what to do with herself.

"Hungry?" I asked, looking over at the tray of food she'd brought in.

"Yes!" she answered, grateful for some direction. She pulled the chair over from the side of Charlie's bed, much to my dissatisfaction, and tore into the veggie tray she'd bought. "Have the sandwich," she said through a mouthful of carrot.

"Thanks," I replied, grabbing it and taking a bite. "Chips?" I asked offering her the bag I'd opened. She took two or three while I took another bite of the sandwich.

"Soda is warm," she said with a smirk. She handed me a bottle and I unscrewed the cap.

"Best way to drink it," I quoted myself from years ago in my rundown garage.

"So," she said after taking a few more chips from the bag, "you really didn't know that Dr. Cullen is my father-in-law?"

"What?" I asked. The shock must have been evident on my face.

"I'll take that as a no," she said.

"I'm confused," I said. "Didn't you know he was your father-in-law?"

"No," she replied, swallowing the carrot in her mouth. "Edward doesn't talk about his father. I'd never met him and Ester told me this afternoon he was up here. It's such a wonderful coincidence. I really like him. But I don't know how to tell Edward I've met him." She sat back in her chair and picked up another carrot and munched on it. "He's bound to find out and if everything turns out well, I'll be grateful to him for the rest of my life."

I sat there and thought about what she said for a little bit. This Edward guy really was a piece of work. He leaves his wife alone to deal with the possible death of her father all by herself. That kind of possessiveness was a hallmark of infidelity. I'd seen that way too much when I interned in a law office. I'd wager he was cheating on her. And then there was the revelation that he was part of the company that was poking around our second beach properties.

"Jake, why would Edward put properties he's buying in my name?" she asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well, there are a few reasons," I replied, but that was a red flag in my mind. "Depending on how you file your taxes, it's probably for tax breaks."

"It's not illegal, is it?" she asked, biting her lip. Fuck. I'd forgotten what that did to me. I was really glad she wasn't sitting on my lap at that moment.

"No. In fact it's quite common. Do you file joint taxes?" I asked.

"No. And I never legally changed my name," she replied thoughtfully. "You should have seen the fight that caused."

"Why didn't you change your name?" I asked, sitting back in the recliner again and sipping of the warm soda.

"Well, Charlie doesn't have any sons, and I didn't want his name to die out. Even though it will since Edward doesn't want any children." I let that statement go for now because she was still talking. "And I'd already submitted some manuscripts to some publishers and it's quite common for writers to keep their names in the literary world. His uncle Aro is the one who came to my defense by helping him see that this could be a good thing business wise. So Edward finally dropped it."

"Aro Volturi?" I asked. This was really coming together. "Is his father Marcus Volturi?" I asked.

"Yes," she said looking interested and sitting forward in her chair again. "How do you know that? Edward doesn't like him, either. But I haven't been able to get that reason out of him."

"Bella, this is bad," I said. "And I don't know whether or not to tell you, because this is putting you in the middle of something that will test your loyalties." She stopped and put the vegetables down.

"Tell me, Jake," her tone was so fierce, I paused.

"Bella, I don't want to be the reason…" I started but she cut me off.

"You aren't going to be the reason for anything. I'm so sick of people thinking I'm too frail or too stupid to know details. I graduated Magna cum laude at one of the largest schools on the west coast. I'm not a fucking idiot. I can make my own decisions and when I have I ever done anything rashly?" she said with a vehemence I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ah, the time you got mad at me for saying you'd hurt yourself on a motorcycle and then you took it and rode it directly into a tree," I answered her question. Of course, that had turned out well in the end for me because that was the day I first kissed her.

She tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't. "That was almost fifteen years ago," she defended. "Please tell me. There are no motorcycles around here."

"Okay," I said, putting the empty soda bottle back on the table. She picked up the apple and took a bite, I think just to keep herself busy.

"Please know, that this came to my attention before I knew there was any connection to you. And I just discovered where Edward worked tonight at dinner." She nodded, but looked troubled. "Okay," I began and I told her about the cession of land Marcus Volturi had made to my grandfather with the weak contract because it was based more on establishing trust between the two opposing groups that the legal issues. I told her about the reports Quil and Jay Jenks had found and how we were worried that we might lose Second Beach to a developer because of those loopholes.

"That fucker," she whispered when I was finished.

"Who?" I asked, a little confused.

"Edward, that's who," she replied, and she took another bite of her apple and chewed it.

"Bella, I don't think you and I, that we, should be discussing this. It's a conflict of interest," I said. But I really, really wanted to.

"He told me that he wanted to see Forks through _my_ eyes. So that he could learn to love it as much as _I_ did. He told me he wanted to see the beaches of La Push because he'd heard me describe their 'majestic beauty'. Maybe I should tell him that's where I lost my virginity and see how he likes that," she whispered as if she didn't want Charlie to hear it. She tossed the half eaten apple in the garbage can that was half way across the room.

With her last comment a flood of memories inundated my mind. We'd hiked to third beach that day, which was both difficult and time consuming because of Bella's ability to trip over every single tree root on the rough path. When we'd finally made it there we ate lunch and our make-out session turned very heated and we'd made love twice on the beach that day. It was completely unplanned and the two weeks following were emotionally draining as we were both scared to death that she was pregnant. She went on the pill as soon as that little pee stick only showed a single line.

"Bella, let's not invoke his possessive side," I said tentatively and pushing those memories away, but she wasn't listening.

"Oh, I know exactly how to play this," she said, under her breath. She stood up and began pacing. "If he thinks I'm a submissive idiot," and she stopped and looked at me. "I get it."

"You get what?" I asked, a little nervous about what she was planning.

"I get why you like being underestimated. Most people only see what they want to see." She started pacing again. "I've been guilty of it myself. But I see it, now, and I can't un-see it. He thinks I can't understand the complexities of his business, but I had to research quite a bit for a novel I just recommended to be published. It was very similar to this. And the fucker can't be bothered enough to take an interest in what I do…" she trailed off.

I watched her as she paced and muttered to herself. Phrases like, "I'll bet it's her," and "he'll put that in my name, too" coming out. Something had awoken in Bella, and I think I might have been the one who roused it. But I didn't regret it. And it was just vital that we both kept our hands clean in all this.

"Bella?" I finally said, after watching her pace for a good five minutes. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she said resolutely. "I'm better than I've been in years. And I'm pissed." Suddenly, she looked very tired. She walked back over to her chair and sat on the edge of it and then looked over at her father.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked in that old way we started that day on the third beach after we'd both had our first orgasms with another human. She must have remembered, too, because she smiled in her nostalgic way.

"How when Charlie makes it through this, Edward isn't going to know what hit him," she said. "And I'm tired." Against my better judgement, I opened my arms again, offering her a place to sleep. I knew I shouldn't have, but I needed to feel her one last time pressed up against me.

She didn't hesitate. She stood up and then climbed into my lap and lay against my chest like all those times before.

"After tonight," she whispered, "we can't do this." I kissed her temple to let her know I understood. I felt her inhale deeply and exhale slowly like she was ending a long, hard yoga practice. Maybe she was.

Before too long we were both asleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**It's a sweet moment, but it's gonna get worse before it gets better, just so you know.**


	10. Chapter 10: Edward

**A/N: Well, they aren't beta'd, but I'm tired of waiting a week to post. (No shade on my awesome beta! She's, you know, living a real life and raising kids.) Plus, more people read it yesterday than the day I posted the chapter, that hasn't happened before and that made me very happy.**

** So here's another chapter.**

* * *

"Aro, she's pissed!" I said, jerking the car into drive after filling up with gas in Port Angeles. "You're the one who told me to fix stuff by coming up here and then you called me back? What is that?" I asked.

"Edward, I didn't ask you to come back. You did that all by yourself. I was more than willing to send you the appropriate documents via email. I think you should turn around and go back and be with your wife," he replied rather tersely.

"No, not the way she treated me. When I told her I needed to go back, she flat out refused to come with me. After all I do for her." I knew I sounded like a child, but after her cursing yesterday, her defiance, what did she expect? The only highlight yesterday was when we made love.

"Edward, do you hear yourself? You're acting like a child," he said, his Italian accent thick. "Her father could die tomorrow. That's why she stood up to you. You have separated them long enough. You're unwillingness to speak to your own father because you still grieve for your mother makes you extremely unsympathetic. You are going to lose the best thing that ever happened to you if you do not take care."

"Aro, I don't know what you are talking about. You said there was an in on that land. I'm coming home to firm it up. Are you suggesting that I may lose Bella because I am trying to provide for her?" I asked, totally ignoring his comment about my father. He was a weak man who didn't know how to fight for the important things. I was not going to turn out like him.

"Bella doesn't need more money. She wants her husband there in case her father dies. If you're not there, who is she going to turn to?" Aro asked.

I thought about that question. She hadn't talked to anyone from Forks in almost five years. Sure, she had some laughs with that Jake character, but he wasn't a threat. His own father talked about how he was a ladies man, and Bella has never been into that kind of thing. Bella like sweet men, who cater to her. Not womanizing gigolos who own rundown hotels in po-dunk towns.

"I guess her secretary, Jessica. They're good friends. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll go back up there and comfort her. They're flying some hot shot surgeon in to work on him anyway," I replied back.

"Edward, she has an ex up there who broke her heart. You're not afraid that he'll step in?" he asked warily.

"No, the only people she has seen is her father and the Blacks. Bella isn't like that," I replied with full confidence.

"Okay, but I still think you should turn around and go back. We can really take care of everything online," he tried one more time.

"No. I'm not sure about the quality of their wifi, I'm not even sure the man has a printer. It's best if I come back and I'll rent a helicopter tomorrow if I need to. It's fine. Bella will be fine. Charlie will be fine." I said all those things like a mantra.

"Fine, Edward. I know I can't convince you of anything when you are like this. But I predict that you are going to regret this deeply." I rolled my eyes at his prediction. Having four ex-wives did _not_ make him an expert on marriage. Far from it. "I'll see you in the morning, then." And he hung up.

As I drove back to Seattle, I thought about everything that happened over the past day. Bella was acting very strangely. I had to chalk that up to her being under the pressure of her father's heart attack. It was probably better that I left so she could work all that out. I didn't like seeing her so belligerent.

And the way she dressed today-it's like she didn't even care what she looked like. That was the other reason that I knew Aro was completely off. Bella wearing her workout clothes is not out to be comforted by anyone other than me. Let her wear her holey pants and faded t-shirts for the rustic crew. All the better. And that Mike guy hadn't shown his face. If Charlie did die, I'd surly be up there for the funeral.

After this was all over, I was really going to have to have a talk with Bella. I understood she was under duress, but some of her words and actions were just completely uncharacteristic.

By the time I got into Seattle, it was late. I went back to the apartment and unpacked, showered, and ate something that wasn't drenched in red sauce and cheese. I hoped Bella didn't get fat while she was up there eating all that food. She inhaled her dinner like she hadn't eaten in ages.

I was going to miss our traditional breakfast in the morning. Tomorrow would have been omelet day. I'd have to get up a few minutes early to make one myself. I decided I should probably call her and let her know I was safely home. I tapped my phone a few time and I heard it ring two times. In the middle of the third ring, it went to voicemail. That was odd. Bell never refused my calls.

I tried again. This time it rolled straight to voice mail. Maybe she was in bed already. I sent her a text, just to let her know I was thinking about her and I was home safely. I guess I should have called right when I got home.

I climbed into bed and it was so empty. I'd never slept in this apartment without her. I traveled for work quite frequently, but she never did. In fact, the more I thought about it, I'd never been in any of our apartments alone, without her.

That irritated me. It was all fine that she was up there to help her father, but when he came through this, she needed to back here with me. I hoped she didn't think that we'd be up there all the time, if her dad survived.

It took a quite a long time for me to finally fall asleep. When I finally did, I tossed and turned. It was not restless, and my watch told me I hadn't gotten much quality sleep at all. When I checked my phone after shutting my alarm off, I saw that Bella hadn't texted back. Surely she was awake by now.

I got up and got dressed, I didn't need to shower because I'd done it last night, and I got irritated that my hair looked flat. I shouldn't have slept with it wet. Then, I spilled raw egg on my shirt making my omelet and I had to change before I left. And, we didn't have any oranges so I couldn't have any juice with my breakfast.

The morning continued to get worse. I got a ticket from an irritating policeman who said I made a rolling stop right outside my building and he didn't care that I was the VP. I got his badge number and I'd be giving that to Jasper in order to file a complaint. The elevator was packed and by the time I made it up to my floor I didn't want to talk to anyone.

By nine o'clock I still hadn't heard from her and I was angry. I shot off a text to Bella, really irritated that she still hadn't messaged me back.

_Bella, I am safe. Now I'm wondering if you are. Where are you? Why didn't you answer my call last night?_

I didn't hear back from her for almost an hour which just added to my sour mood.

_Edward, my father is in surgery. I was too angry to talk to you last night and I knew that would only make matters worse. I am so sorry. Please understand. I will text you as soon as I have any word about whether or not my father will live or die._

I read her message with mixed emotions. She was conciliatory, but the end of her message sounded terse. I didn't like that. I was pondering whether or not I should call her when another text came in that stopped me dead in my tracks.

_And, if you're the one who called your father, thank you! Dr. Gerandy says he's the best and my dad is in good hands._

"TANYA!" I yelled from my office. She came running in, her short, pleated skirt swaying from the motion.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. What do you need?" her eyes looked panicked. "Is your father-in-law alright?"

"What? I don't know," I answered impatiently, but I noticed the confused look on her face. "He's still in surgery. I need you to call my father's office and see if he is the one operating on him today."

"On your father-in-law?" she clarified. She bustled over to my desk looking for a pen and pad to write on. "What's his name again?"

"Charlie Swan. God know that's probably his legal name and it's not even short for Charles," I muttered. Tanya giggled as she wrote down the information. Her short skirt fell right at the tops of her thighs as she bent over and I suddenly thought of a way I could work out my anger.

"I'll find his number and call right away," she said as I walked over and closed and locked my office door. She watched my movements with a knowing smirk and stayed bent over my desk.

"Maybe not right away," she rephrased. "What else can I do?" she purred, her smoky eyes followed me as I walked behind her and stood. Laying there, bent over my desk, I could do to her what I wouldn't to my wife. This was so base, but it did help relieve the tension.

I unbuckled my belt and dropped my trousers and boxers. If I guessed right, she'd have on those panties that didn't require removal. I'd been upset with her when I left and she'd want to please me. I lifted up the back of her skirt and rested it on her lower back.

"Good, girl," I said, pleased. She moaned as I slid into her. I loved Bella too much to do this to her. But a man has needs and Tanya was ready and willing. I set a pace that I knew we both liked. I leaned in over her and she moaned again.

"God, Edward, I missed you," she panted.

"Do you want to cum like a whore?" I asked her and she moaned even louder. I reached around her front and played with clitoris, knowing that's what she wanted.

"Yes," she begged. "Make me cum, please." I circled faster and bit the shell of her ear. That pushed her over the edge and she came in a fit of groans and pants. I pulled out before I was finished and sat back in my chair.

"My turn," I said, looking down at my need. She knew what I wanted. Pulling her skirt down she knelt in front of me and took me into her mouth. After watching her head bob up and down a few times, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I concentrated on my building orgasm. Tanya was very talented and it didn't take very long. When I was finished, she wiped her mouth and smiled.

"I bet _Isabella_ won't do that for you," she sneered.

"Nor would I let her," I replied back. I didn't like it when she disparaged my wife.

"Why not? You know she couldn't hold a candle to me, right?" she asked. I smirked at her. She was so needy for validation.

"No, blowjobs are for whores, not wives," I retorted. She looked angry at my statement. "Don't be angry, dear. You're the only one I let do that to me," I reassured her. She looked a little mollified.

"Now," I started again, feeling better and tucking myself back in, "will you call my father's office now?"

"Edward?" I heard through the door along with loud knocking.

"I'll do that right away, Mr. Cullen," Tanya said. I stood and made sure my shirt was tucked correctly before I made it to the door. I unlocked and opened it and Tanya waited for Aro to come in before she scuttled out. I closed the door behind her and when I turned around, Aro was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. His Italian accent was always thicker when he was upset.

"What are you talking about?" I walked back over to my desk and had a seat.

"Edward, I suspected you were fucking Tanya, but now I know. I told you to be careful with her."

"Aro!" I said, shocked.

"Don't act so shocked. Your wife's father is having open heart surgery and you came down here to screw your secretary? What are you thinking? You realize that if you're caught, Bella could take half of what you own? And she'd get to keep everything that we've put in her name!" he hissed. He was overreacting. His red silk tie was tucked neatly into his vibrant waistcoat. He wasn't wearing his jacket so you could see how lithe he was despite his age.

"First of all Bella is not going to leave me. And secondly, Bella is not vindictive," I clarified for him.

"But that woman you just screwed is vindictive! I saw her at lunch the other day. She was an ugly shade of green with Bella sitting right there. If you are not very careful, your wife will know about your toy in under a month. You can never let them meet ever again!" he said punctuating that last few words for emphasis. "I'd even suggest firing her, but I smell a sexual harassment suit from her. Edward, how could you be so careless?"

"You are making too much out of this," I said, logging into my email. "Tanya knows what's up. She knows that Bella is my wife and she is my—" I stopped as I read my email from Jasper. It was good news.

"That she's your what, Edward? Do you think women like knowing they're the 'side ho' as the youngters call it? You are delusional!" Aro ranted. "You need to go back to your wife."

"Aro, I will. Jasper just sent some good news. He's obtained the property through the revisiting clause that was weak at best. I'm going to put it in Bella's name and then no one can argue. They love her, Aro. It will look like a gift to them," I declared.

"And what is to keep Bella from actually gifting them the property when she finds out?" Aro asked.

"Bella never reads the fine print. She just signs where I tell her. We can insert a clause saying that no mention can be made or they forfeit the property. Jasper is brilliant with those things, you know that," I reasoned. I began typing my return email to Jasper and told him to think of any other loopholes we may have forgotten.

"Again, all of this could have been accomplished while you were still up with your wife," he said again.

"Look, old man! I'm getting a little tired of you judging me all the time. I get it. You're grooming me to take over. But that doesn't mean you get to tell what I can and can't do and how I should treat my wife!" I felt the irritation of the morning returning.

"Who are you calling old man?" he asked, his tone growing cold and his accent all but disappearing. "If you don't think you can benefit from the wisdom of my experience, then what in the hell are you doing here? You forget yourself." He paused and I looked up at him. I'd seen him talk to his sons this way, but never me.

"You are only a Vice President with no influence over the Board of Directors. You better deflate your head or you will find yourself out on the streets with nothing left. Your wife will leave you and take half of everything you own. And I'm telling you right now, if she leaves you, I'll demote you. She softens your harsh edges and I wouldn't put up with you without her."

I was stunned. Was he threatening me? It felt like a threat. But I wasn't worried about Bella leaving me and I wasn't worried about Tanya letting the cat out of the bag. What I had with Tanya was purely physical and we both understood that.

"I'm sorry, Aro. Of course you're right," I began.

"Save it. I know who you are because I was you. What do you see when you look at me, Edward. You don't have to say it out loud, but what do you see?"

I thought it was an extremely odd question. He paused, letting me gather my thoughts. What I saw was a very stressed, unhappy old man. His only joy came from making more money and usually at the expense of others. He was fun to be with, and a great mentor, but I couldn't say he was truly happy.

"Yes, Edward," he said, finally. Like he could read my thoughts. "I am you in forty years. Because I was you forty years ago. If you continue to make the same choices I made, then you will end up like me and I want better for you." His Italian accent was back. "My sister would want better for you."

"Don't bring my mother into this," I said irritably.

"Why, because it is too painful? Maybe I have been wrong in not forcing you to deal with that pain that you carry like a huge boulder on your shoulders. I will remind you that your mother was much more like your father than she was like me. There was a reason she moved away from us. That was her doing, not Carlisle's. She did not want you brought up with our values and I am beginning to see why."

"You shut up about my mother!" I said a little more sternly. "I'll do as you ask, but don't talk about her!"

There was a short knock at the door before Tanya walked in. "Mr. Cullen, your father is, indeed, performing a surgery in Forks on Mr. Swan," she reported. A spark of anger ignited in the pit of my stomach, but I had to ignore it and focus on the irritation at hand.

"Thank you, Tanya. Very good work today," I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and seemed very pleased with the complement. She turned and closed the door behind her. I caught Aro rolling his eyes.

"Good Lord, Edward," he breathed out. "That woman already has her china patterns picked out for your second marriage to her."

"How do you know that?" I said with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Because your Aunt Betty was my secretary while I was married to your Aunt Lucy. Please think about what I just told you.

"Yes, I will." My computer dinged with Jasper's message. "Jasper says he'll have the contracts ready first thing tomorrow. I'll pick them up from him and I'll go up to join Bella. I saw a helicopter on our drive up there and thought that might be an interesting way to get up there. Bella is using some old truck Jacob Black fixed up and she can come pick me up."

"Are willing to hear my advice?" he asked. Why not? I thought. He was going to give it to me anyway.

"Just drive up there in _her_ car. Not the one _you_ would drive, the one _she_ would drive," he suggested.

"And why would I want to drive that little Mini Cooper? I barely followed your advice to buy it for her," I asked.

"Because you abandoned your wife the night before her father's surgery and now she's driving the truck she loved before she left for college fixed up by another man. You need to remind her that you know her, too," he said.

"How do you know that was the truck she drove," I asked.

"Because I listen to your charming wife when she talks about her life before you. I pay attention to the details. What is really holding you back from your true potential is paying attention to details you find uninteresting or below your standards. She loved that truck. It was at the insistence of her father that she leave it behind because this Jacob would not be there to fix it when it broke down. She may be broke down after this. Do you want him there to fix her instead of you?" his tone was serious and I couldn't dismiss it.

I remembered how she acted last night when I left her. She was adamant that I promised her. Could she see this as breaking my promise? I'd never considered this from her point of view before.

"Okay, Aro, I see your point. I will drive up there tomorrow, in her little yellow mini, and be the best husband on the planet."

"Good. But if you're really interested in fixing this, you'd go up tonight and let me overnight the contracts to you," he said.

"There is nothing to fix. I will call her and tell her I'll be up there by lunch tomorrow and we'll pack a late afternoon picnic down in La Push so that I can keep my promise to learn to love her home as much as she does," I said, hoping he'd just leave now that I was doing what he wanted.

"I hope, for your sake, you are right. Now, what's this about your father being up in Forks?"

"I don't know anything about that. Bella sent me a cryptic text asking me if I'd sent him last night. Apparently they've met. I'll dig into that when I go up there, too."

"Alright, Edward. I'm leaving." He gave me one last searching look and left. Finally.

I shot Jasper one last email telling him I'd pick up the contract first thing in the morning and decided to head back home to pack. If I was going to tramp through the wilderness, I was going to need some hiking clothes. Maybe I should stop at the sport outfitters on the way home.

I closed the outer door to my office, still a little irritated by Aro's visit.

"Tanya?" I asked and she looked up. "Would like to have dinner tonight before I head back up to Forks?"

She smirked and said, "I'll make a reservation."

* * *

**I really, really hate my Edward. It's still going to get worse.**

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11: Bella

**A/N: I am almost finish with the semester with only ONE class of finals left to grade. I'm so ecstatic, I'm posting another chapter. I'l probably do another on Sunday. So make sure you leave me your thoughts. I really like reading them. Some of you are totally guessing some future stuff...some of you...keep reading.**

**This is unbeta'd so forgive my errors. I've read it a hundred time to try to find them all.**

* * *

My eyes flicked to Jake on and off over the past hour. Waking up in his arms was so…wonderful.

And wrong.

I paced in Charlie's room, back and forth. I know I was probably wearing a groove in the new tile. In between worrying about Charlie being in surgery, I ran over the events of the night before. Thank Taha Aki that my alarm woke me up two minutes before Dr. Cullen came into the room and I was no longer sprawled across Jake's body. That would have been way too awkward.

Last night, Jake made me remember all the reasons I loved him. We were both very clear about what last night was—just two old friends comforting each other during a difficult time. It was wonderful and liberating.

But today had to be different.

"Mrs. Cullen," a nurse I didn't know called, "your father is out of surgery. Dr. Cullen will be here in a few minutes to talk with you." She must have been one that came up from Seattle. For one, she called me Mrs. Cullen and everyone here called me Bella.

"Thank you. Is he alright?" I asked, biting my lip and twisting the end of my braid.

"I'm not at liberty to say," she said apologetically.

"Is he still fucking breathing? Can you tell us that?" Jake growled as he stood up. His hands were uncharacteristically shaking.

"Jake," I hushed. The nurse was unperturbed and smiled at him.

"Yes, sir. He is still breathing," she said a little more apologetically. She must handle upset family members quite a bit because she was kind and conciliatory. Jake's face melted from worried fueled anger into remorse.

"I'm sorry," he said and flopped down in the chair with a sigh.

"No, I completely understand, sir. No need to apologize." She gave a little nod and left the room.

"Jake, I've made some decisions," I began. I wanted to get this out before Carlisle came in. He looked up at me, concerned.

"Edward thinks I'm a fool. He has this idealized version of who I am and what his wife should be," I explained. "I didn't see that before I came back here, but now I do. I think that's his deepest fear whether he realizes it or not. I have to be who he thinks I am until I can figure some things out."

"Bells, you're a terrible liar. We all know that," he said. And he was right. But I wouldn't be lying. And I said as much.

"Jake, I've been playing this role for that past ten years. Well," I bit my lip considering, "for about the past eight. You see, he broke up with me for a bit when I went to a party with some friends and ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. He said he couldn't be associated with someone who would tarnish his name. But after a few weeks, he came back to me and said he missed me. So I began to be…Isabella."

"Bells," he began, but I held up my hand.

"I know how stupid it sounds now. Believe me. I've been thinking about this since they rolled Charlie outta here and into surgery. That and how it felt being with you again," I finished, looking down at my shoes.

"Bells, he can never get wind of that," he said, vehemently.

"Oh, I know. I can't even let him ever suspect you're my ex-boyfriend. He's become so jealous over the past year or so." I didn't vocalize that I thought he was having an affair. I didn't have any proof other than making connections last night as I paced the room.

"Okay," he replied.

"And we can't seem like we're corroborating in any way," I said.

"That won't be hard, we aren't," he said. "But just like you warned me about you falling back in your role, I'm going to have to fall back into mine. He's gonna do some digging on me. He's going to find out who I am and what I do. Hell, he probably already knows I'm set to inherit the land that was gifted to my grandfather. If he's half the businessman he claims to be, he'll have someone digging up anything on me. Good thing my womanizing is the worst thing I've done." He looked down a little ashamed.

I didn't quite understand what he was saying, but I think he was asking me not to believe what I might hear if and when any dirt came up.

"Bella!" Dr. Cullen called entering the room in green scrubs and Dr. Gerandy right behind him in blue. "Everything went very well. Jacob, as grateful as I am for your blood donation yesterday, I am happy to report that we didn't need it because the procedure was textbook. He should be awake soon."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Cullen!" I gushed. I crossed and gave Dr. Cullen a big hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Such wonderful news to bring my new found daughter-in-law. And please," he pulled back and looked at me, "call me Carlisle." I nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I added.

"I'm going to go do some paperwork," Dr. Gerandy said with a satisfied smile. "I'm so relieved and I learned quite a bit. I'll see you soon, Bella. Jake," he nodded before he left the room.

"You should be able to see him in about an hour," Carlisle announced with a wide smile. I knew so little about him, but I already liked him. I didn't know if I should tell Edward. I didn't know what to tell Edward about anything.

"I need to call Edward," I announced. I must have sounded stressed because Jake looked at Dr. Cullen and Carlisle looked at me and frowned. I sent some terse responses to his asinine texts. That's what made me decide I had to fall back into the role.

"I'm sorry he wasn't here with you," he said. I pulled out my phone and found his contact.

"Me, too," I said.

"I'm not," Jake muttered. My stomach flipped, remembering the pleasant night we'd spent catching up. I stamped that feeling back down. Being near Jacob again was so confusing. It made me realize I didn't like who'd I'd become. I frowned at him, hoping Carlisle didn't hear him and pressed the dial button.

"Isabella?" Edward asked. Like, who else would it be? My name popped up on his caller ID every time I called. I turned away from Jake and Carlisle who started discussing the new equipment in the OR. I walked towards the window that overlooked the parking lot.

"Yes," I answered, unable to hide the irritation in my voice.

"How is your father, Love?" he asked. Well, at least he led with that. I poked at the grout on the window sill.

"He's going to be fine. Your father says the procedure went really well," I said the last part a little timidly.

"Well, good," he replied. "You have been so worried and I am glad that everything is going to be okay, now. My business here will be concluded early tomorrow morning and I'll be up there around lunch time. Do you want to show me La Push after you're sure that your father is on the mend?" he asked.

I was thrown a little off guard. Firstly, he'd totally ignored that his father was here. And secondly, he wanted to pretend like he hadn't abandoned me and left me up here to deal with this alone. And if his business would be concluded early in the morning, why couldn't he have stayed last night? Well, I was pretty sure I knew why. I just didn't want to believe it. I placed my hand on the glass. It was cold and the gray skies matched what I was feeling. Hadn't I just been so happy and relieved just a few moments ago?

"Bella?" he asked. I realized I hadn't answered him.

"Sure," I said back. I hoped I didn't sound as confused as I felt. I only had until tomorrow to figure some stuff out. I looked out across the parking lot and my heart fluttered at my truck. I couldn't believe what good shape it was in. It made me so happy to drive it.

"Great. How about I pick some things up for us to eat and you gather some blankets and decide where it is you want to take me," he said. He sounded happy and even a little excited.

"Okay," I agreed. I wasn't even sure that Charlie was going to be well enough by the time he got here, but I guess that Jake could look after him for a while, or Billy. "So I'll see you this afternoon?" I asked. Maybe he'd let me drive the truck. It'd add to the whole experience.

"I'll text you tomorrow morning when I leave and give you a more precise ETA," he said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you then," I said. I felt more numb than excited.

"I love you," he said.

"Me, too," I said. And I hung up. I stared out the window for a few more moments, the cold window leeching the heat from my hand.

"Bella?" Carlisle called, concerned.

"I told him you were here and just completely ignored that fact," I said, finally turning around. I tried to look him in the eye, but I just couldn't. Jake took a seat in a nearby chair.

"I'd like to say that I'm surprised, but I can't," he said mildly. He took a seat across from Jake and invited me to do the same. I sat in the chair next to Jake. "Bella, when my wife died, Edward was very young. She chose not to seek treatment, because the prognosis was not good. Against my own wishes and inclinations, I supported her choice. Edward resents me for not forcing my wife to accept treatment. He blames me for her death."

"But that's silly," I said.

"Remember, he was very young," Carlisle tried to explain again. "He's never worked through the anger stage."

"Doesn't give him the right to be a controlling asshole," Jake muttered.

"Jake," I hissed. Carlisle looked between Jake and me and then back at Jake. Jake didn't look the least bit repentant.

"Is he controlling?" he asked, his eyes shifting back to me.

"Well, I didn't think so," I replied. But I didn't know anymore. What I thought were just quirks at first had almost turned unbearable. He didn't like my style of clothes, the fact I didn't really like make-up, I did my hair to please him, he controlled our menu. Hell, he even decided which car we brought up here, even if he let me drive.

"But now you're not so sure?" Jake asked, but his tone was soft.

"I don't know," I said rising to my feet. "I can't think about this right now!" I was getting upset. In two days my whole world was turned upside down and I was questioning everything.

"Bells, I'm sorry," Jake said. "You don't need this added stress. I'm sorry." His voice was so contrite I had to look over at him. Carlisle's eyes panned between us. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

I nodded, showing him it was okay, and I appreciated his apology.

"Come, sit," Carlisle urged. "I might be able to shed some light on some of Edward's behavior."

"I'm going to go check on my dad," Jake said, looking a bit uncomfortable. He stood and walked to the door. He turned back and looked at me one last time and left.

"He's in love with you," Carlisle remarked, when Jake was gone and door closed with a soft click.

"I know," I replied. He looked as shocked as I felt by my candor.

"Do love him?" he asked.

"Yes. He was my best friend before I left for college. We lost touch," I answered. I was going to tell him just as a friend, but I knew that wasn't the truth. "But tell me about Edward." I was _still_ in love with Jake. I never stopped loving him. But I was married to Edward. I had to hear what Carlisle had to say about him. He looked like he wanted more information, but sighed when I didn't provide any.

"Well, as I already told you, Edward's mother died when he was young. He started exhibiting signs of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder before she passed, but they intensified after. He became obsessed with my safety at work. When I wouldn't change my schedule to meet his irrational needs he became surly and withdrawn. He spent hours a day fixing the nick knacks and pictures on the walls, making sure they were straight. He complained that the maids were moving them just to irritate them. And from that he developed an extremely high moral code that no one could ever live up to. I got him into a great therapist, but Edward refused to use the cognitive behavioral therapy so we tried a few medications. We hadn't found the right medication and dosage before things came to a head and he moved out of my home and in with my brother-in-law." He paused.

I must have been sitting with my mouth hanging open like a fish. It explained so much. I had to research this topic for a story, so I couldn't understand why I hadn't noticed the symptoms.

"It's his OCD that prevents him from speaking with me. I don't meet his high standards, and I never will until he can get a handle on it. But you obviously do."

"His version of me does," I remarked. This was pulling so much together. If this was a disorder, then his behaviors are not totally his fault. My heart fractured again. I owed it to my husband to help him.

"I can see what he sees, but I can also see what he doesn't," he said. "And I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours." I bit my lip and pulled my shoulder up to my ear. "Oh, Bella, I think you're wonderful," he said in a rush and moved to the seat that Jake vacated. He placed his hand on mine in a fatherly gesture. "I just wanted you to know, because I can see my son is wearing you out. Your whole demeanor changes when you talk about him. When you talk to him."

"I've only been like that since he left yesterday to go back to Seattle. I'm angry with him," I replied. He was quiet for a few beats, his eyes searching my face. They stopped on my scar again.

"If you say so," he finally said. I could tell he didn't believe me. I didn't believe me, but he didn't push it. "You'll have to tell me the story of this charming scar someday."

He was changing the subject and I was glad. I'd been confused before he gave me that information, now I really didn't know what to think. I'd decided that'd I'd had enough with Edward's behavior, but now if there was something clinically wrong with him, was he really to blame? I'd have to do some more reading on how to deal with an OCD spouse. I'd come across those websites in my research, but didn't dive too deeply into them.

"Dr. Cullen?" a nurse poked her head into the waiting room.

"Yes, Darla?" he responded.

"They need your signature on some forms and you said you wanted to be with Mr. Swan when he woke. It's almost time," she said with a sweet but professional smile.

"Thank you, Darla," he said and turned back to me. "Want to follow me? I'm sure you're the first thing your father wants to see when he wakes. You should have heard him after the anesthesia kicked in but before he went under. He is very proud of you and happy you're here." He smiled again and I felt a blush bloom up my neck.

"Sure," was all I could think to say. I was so lost in my own thoughts. I followed Dr. Cullen down the hallway and we made a few turns. He looked back at me a few times, concern etched on his face. He stopped just outside the recovery room and turned to me.

"Bella, I hope I have not made things worse by sharing that with you," he said.

"No, I'm just so confused. I didn't know what I didn't know before Charlie had his heart attack, but now I am aware. Does that make any sense?" I asked.

"Yes, it does," he answered. I made a decision right there. Nothing could be solved until I saw Edward again, so I didn't need to worry about it until tomorrow. Right then I could take care of Charlie so that's what I needed to do. I told him as much. "Okay, then let's go in."

I followed him into the room with beeping and flashing machines all around us. Two nurses eyed Carlisle as we passed and he didn't pay them any notice. Actually, it was like he didn't notice at all. Edward reacted the same way, but he took a great deal of pleasure in his indifference. Carlisle was just indifferent. More confusion.

"Stop!" I said to myself and Dr. Cullen obeyed. He looked at me quizzically. "Sorry, not you. I was talking to myself. My mind won't shut up."

He smiled and nodded and led me to my father's bed. I gasped. The fat blue tube jutting from his mouth was nothing to the number of monitors surrounding him, all flashing and beeping a cacophony of noise. The rack of IV fluids were connected a number of other tubes attached to his arms and the port in his neck. My strong, silent father was so helpless laying there in that bed lined with metal rails. I felt Carlisle's arm wrap around me.

"It looks worse than it is," he promised. He pointed to a couple of machines. "All of these look very good and very promising. A nurse came over and smiled at Dr. Cullen, but it fell when she saw his arm around me. I didn't have the energy to get irritated with petty women.

"He's waking up, see?" Carlisle asked, pointing to one of the monitors. He noticed the nurse look over at me again and smiled at her. "Have you met Charlie's daughter and my daughter-in-law?" he asked her.

"Uh, no," she flustered, but she smiled. "You don't look old enough to have a daughter-in-law. I didn't even hide my eye roll.

"Can you please go get Mr. Black and his son from the waiting room? I think they should be in here, too.

"Yes, Doctor," she said and scooted out of the door.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"Is it always that bad?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he smiled back and walked closer to Charlie's head. I saw Charlie's hand twitch and his eyes open.

"Hey dad!" I said in an excited, but soothing voice. "You made it. And you didn't even need any of Jake's blood!" It sounded so stupid coming out of my mouth, I don't even know why I said it. Dr. Cullen was checking some other monitors.

"Okay, Charlie, let's get this thing out of your throat so you can say hi to Bella," he said. He fiddled with some things other things. "On the count of three I want you to cough as hard as you can. This is going to be unpleasant, but you'll feel much better once this is out." Charlie nodded. "One. Two. Three!"

Charlie coughed and a tube much longer than I could have imagined came out of his throat. Charlie coughed and spluttered a little more.

"Water?" he rasped out and I hurried to the bedside table where I could see a pitcher and a little cup. I poured it and held it in front of him.

"Try the straw, Bella," Dr. Cullen suggested. I looked back at the little table and found one sitting there.

"Oh, yeah," I said and watched gratefully as Charlie sipped at his water.

"Hey, Bells!" he said gratefully.

"Shhhh, don't talk," I urged.

"I'm just so darned happy so have my eyes open again," he added.

"Everything looks really good. The Blacks are on their way in and soon we'll get you moved back to your room. I'm very pleased with how everything went. But you're going to be groggy for the next few hours." Charlie nodded and the doors opened and Jake and Billy came in.

"Hey, Chief," Billy and Charlie said to each other. Jake came and stood by me, while Billy tried to banter with my dad.

"I am sorry, Bella, for pushing you in the waiting room. I won't push anymore. I just want to be Jake and Bells. Nothing more. Just Jake and Bells."

"Okay," I said, not a little relieved. I'd allowed myself to wander into some "what if" scenarios whether I admitted it or not. Most of my confusion stemmed from the disappointment I felt at not having an excuse to dump Edward in his controlling behavior.

I had to talk to Edward. I had to ask him about his OCD and his father. I had to give him a chance to explain. But I could have one night of Jake and Bells before I headed back into the storm.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12: Jake

**A/N: Well, my finals are graded, my semester is finished, and I have two weeks off. I might post a few times a week! I want to get to the good stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's doing just fine, guys. The doctor said he'll be down for at least six weeks, but he's going to be just fine." Quil and Embry both looked very relieved.

"Well, we're headed back up there later this afternoon. I'm sorry, man, they got the property and we have to regroup," Embry said.

"I still can't fucking believe it!" Quil seethed. "They bribed Fred in the county office. Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

"No!" I said sternly. Their shocked looks side by side on my computer screen would have made me laugh if it were a different situation. "I know Fred. I got him out of a DWI a few years ago. I bet they blackmailed him. Dude's got some issues, but he wouldn't have done this to me if he had a choice. Don't do anything to him. I'll go talk to him later and get to the bottom of it. What were you telling me about the other depositions you got?"

"Well," Embry said, "they were reluctant to talk until we opened up about why we were really there. Seems like Volturi and Sons was a respectable company for a long while, but then they got involved in some really shady deals in the late eighties and it's been downhill ever since. They're telling similar stories you just conjectured about Fred."

"And you got video, names, dates, and addresses?" I said, scribbling on my notepad.

"Yeah," Quil muttered. They were both on the same screen because they were together. Sometimes I was jealous of those two because they saw one another more than I got to see anyone outside my family. But I'd had another great night with Bella last night. Not as good as the night before. I mean, she didn't sleep in my arms again, but it was Jake and Bells again.

"Jaaa-aake?" Embry called.

"What?" I said, a little irritated.

"Where did you go? Your eyes got all unfocused and shiny," he said with a big grin.

"I'm just thinking, retard! I've got a lot to do today," I replied. Sometimes I really hated how well Embry knew me and his complete inability to keep his fucking mouth shut. I saw him flash a smirk at Quil whose surliness broke for a sly grin.

"What or who?" Quil asked.

"Can you two focus, please?" I asked, finishing up my to-do list for the day. I had to add Fred to the list.

"We are focusing. It just happens to be on your fucked up love life," Embry said. "Jay told us what you had him do last night," he said, that shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. I didn't have a comment for that. I never told Jay not to tell them. And they would have called him to check up on more names to visit.

"Looks like he's at a loss for words, Em," Quil said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well?" Embry asked.

"Well what?" I fired back. "I need to know whether or not the mother fucker is cheating on her! You should see her! She's so fucking confused. She has no ability to hide what she feeling or thinking. I see her get disgusted with him and how he's treating her, but then I see her loyalty kick in and her resolve to stay with hardens. And I can't do anything to persuade her to leave him because then I'm the fucking bad guy. So I just have to sit back and watch her struggle?" My voice squeaked. I hadn't done that in a decade. "This is fucking harder than coming back for her wedding!"

"Fuck, dude," Quil breathed out. He wasn't smiling anymore. They were the only two who knew I'd come back and watched from afar.

"Jake, if Jenks comes back with proof, what are you going to do with it?" Embry asked. I looked up at the screen.

"I don't know," I admitted. He knew what I was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked, looking confused.

"If Jenks finds something, Jake can't just go tell Bella. Then it looks like he was just trying to get her back and that's not what Jake wants," Embry explained. I just sat there because he was spot on. I didn't want to get her by default.

"Then what does he want?" Quil asked, still confused. He is so lucky he found Claire. She was really good for him.

"He wants Bella on her terms. He doesn't want to be the reason her marriage ends. So he has to wait," Embry answered.

"Fuuuuck," Quil said again, finally understanding.

"So back to my original question, what are you going to do with any evidence that Jenks may dig up?" Embry asked. Quil looked from Embry to the screen.

"Back to my original answer. I. Don't. Know." Because I didn't. "I can't think about that right now, because it's just a what-if. I have to think about what I can control. I've got a list of things I have to get done today. I'll think about any 'evidence' if and when it comes to light," I finished.

"Jake!" my sister called from the other room.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You're luggage finally made it here. I tipped the guy like I was you which means way too much," she called back.

"'bout fucking time!" I said. It was the first thing I had to smile about all day.

"There, he's back!" Embry said. I grinned back at him. "You've got your duds, now go do your list. We'll be up there this afternoon. Should we meet there or at the hospital?"

"I don't know what time I'm going to finish up, so why don't you just go straight to the hospital and see the old man. He'll be happy to see you two. Okay, twatwaffles, I gotta go!" I scooted the chair back.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Embry said.

"Bye, Jake," Quil added. The screen went black and I closed the lid. I sat there thinking for a minute while I looked at my list. I prioritized it. Fred first, but I needed to look the part.

I walked into the front room and saw a large standing suitcase and a garment back propped up by the door. I smiled and wondered what Ruby had packed for me. It was always a fun surprise to see what she wanted me to wear.

In my bedroom I unpacked the clothes and put them away keeping out what I'd chosen for the day. Taking one last look in the mirror I marveled at the change well-tailored clothes could make in one's appearance.

"Rach, I'm out. Will I see you at the hospital later?" I yelled from the front door.

"Maybe! Don't steal anyone's wife today!" she called back.

"Fuck you!" I called. Dad drank a few too many beers last night and mouthed off about the unspoken feelings between Bella and me. I went to bed and let them talk it out. I was feeling bad enough about it as it was. And _he_ was going to be here today. I did not want to be anywhere near Bella when he arrived. I was too angry about his skiving off with our land and I was more in love with Bella than ever before.

I pulled into the Clallam County's office building a little after nine. The drive to Port Angeles was nostalgic to say the least as my mind ran over all the memories of trips to the movies and decent fast food. I knew Fred would be in and if my hunch was correct, he wouldn't be happy to see me.

"May I help you?" a cheery receptionist asked. The room was open, but divided into cubicles. I was tall enough to make eye contact with Fred who quickly looked down at his desk.

"No, I see Fred. I just need to speak with him for a few moments." I flashed her my most winning smile and winked. I was laying it on a little thick, but I didn't have time for hassles. She looked me up and down, smiled back, and nodded. I knew wearing this suit was a good choice. I wasted no time getting to Fred's desk. I didn't want to give him a chance to get away. I stood at his cube and he pretended he didn't see me.

"Fred?" I said.

"I'm really busy," he said. I walked into his cube and sat in front of him.

"Then I won't waste your time. You know why I'm here. Talk to me. What do they have on you?" I asked, getting right to the point. His head jerked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper.

"I mean, you wouldn't have pushed that land claim review—you know the one with my last name on it—ahead without some really compelling reason. They have something on you and I want to know what it is. If it's nothing, I'm going to make me real sorry I helped you out," I responded.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, still not making eye contact.

"No, man! I just want to know why you screwed me. If it's for a good reason, tell me. I'd like to assume you have a good reason." He looked up at me finally. He exhaled heavily and looked around.

"They found the arrest record," he whispered and looked around furtively.

"How?" I asked. "It was expunged last year. I filed the paperwork myself."

"I guess they have a guy at the police station who dug up the original arrest report. They even had the mug shot." I sat back in the chair thinking. A phone rang in the background and the secretary at the front answered it. "I got a new supervisor, man. He is not as understanding as the last one. His wife was killed by a drunk driver."

"You're still in the program, aren't you? You just got your two year chip," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm scared. My daughter just got into college and we have to pay for that and if I lose my job now, we could lose the house," he said.

"Did they threaten you?" I asked, seeing the picture. They had access to his financials. Another nail in coffin of Bella's marriage if she ever found out. I really couldn't be the one who told her all this. Even if I warned her I was going to dig.

"Not overtly but the man made his point clear enough. God, Mr. Black. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You did all that for me and this is how I repay you." He put his head in his hands.

"For eight hundredth time, call me Jake and you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you needed to do. They're the douche bags, not you. Thank you for telling me," I said sitting forward in the chair. He looked up at me again with a pained expression.

"You're not angry?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm pissed, just not at you. We're building a case against these people. Would you be willing to give a deposition when the time comes?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable and glanced at his supervisor's door.

"Your boss would rather run an office that can't be bullied by big money than one that employs a man with an expunged DWI on his record. And I guarantee that if anything happens with your job, I'll find you a place with my company. You just have to trust me. Do you think you can trust me?" I asked.

"What do I have to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just participate in a recorded deposition in the next few weeks," I answered.

"No, I mean around here in the office," he said, looking around again.

"Nothing, Fred! Just do your job the best that you can. Keep going to meetings, and take care of your family. I don't want or need you to do anything else." He just sat there looking relieved—almost like he didn't believe me. "Why would you ask that?" I added.

He shifted a little so I knew there was more. I let him mull things over for a few moments. I could tell he was deciding where to place his trust and loyalty. I'd played this game before and I knew not to push. Fred was basically a good guy with a drinking problem. I needed him to come to his own conclusion.

"Okay. Part of the deal I made with Mr. Whitlock was that I would inform them if anyone came and asked me about the property," he replied, looking miserable again.

"Well, then do that," I said happily. "You call Mr. Whitlock right now and tell him that I came personally to ask you about it and you said there was nothing you could do to help me. Tell him I am pissed."

"Really?" he asked, looking confused. He reminded me so much of Quil in that moment it made me chuckle.

"Yep. Let them think they won. But then you have to call me if they ask you to do anything else. And they will. They're going to keep holding this over your head now that they know they can." He nodded, sadly.

"Will I ever be free of this?" he asked miserably.

"Yes, you will. You trusted me once before I need you to do it again. I haven't asked you to lie or not do anything they asked you to. All I need you to do is call me next time they ask. Will you?" I asked. He nodded looking genuinely relieved.

"Call him," I said. "I'm going to go have a talk with your boss." He'd reached over to pick up the phone but his head shot up. "Don't worry. It's about something I needed to check out and wholly unrelated to you. I promise."

"Okay, Jake. Thanks. You're sure I have nothing to worry about?" he asked again.

"Fred, if they find out and something happens, I will personally ensure you have what you need. You're doing me a solid and I won't forget it. Hey, what's Mr. Whitlock's first name?" I added.

"Jasper," he said.

"Thanks. Now, call him and tell him you saw me and I'm pissed and I'm off talking to your boss," I said and smiled. He shook his head one more time in disbelief and dialed the number.

I spoke with Fred's boss, Mr. Douglas, for about a half hour about the permits I would need to expand Emily's restaurant. He assured me the building permits would be no problem and since we weren't going to serve alcohol we could begin in a matter of weeks. I thanked him for his time and opened to office door to see Edward standing at Fred's desk. That was interesting.

My first thought was to hide, but I thought it might be interesting to be seen. I shook Mr. Douglas's hand and told him I'd be back by in a few days with the finished paperwork. Edward looked very happy as he was standing at Fred's desk and he didn't even notice as I went by.

"See ya, Fred!" I called and winked and waved at him when he looked up. Edward turned his head just as I rounded the corner so all he caught was my back. I looked different enough today to know that Edward would never even consider it was me if he didn't see my face. I'd learned enough about him in the little time I'd spent with him and from what I saw from Bella's behavior to know. He didn't realize what I did yet, he only knew it was my property.

"Bye!" I heard Fred call back. I didn't turn around, I just went to my car. The stupid mother fucker wouldn't even notice it was out here because he didn't know what a Volkswagen Rabbit was. He was going to lose everything because he underestimated everyone and everything.

Good.

So, the slimy mother fucker was driving back up to Forks. I looked around the parking lot to see if I could pick out which car he drove. It had to be the Volvo. Good Lord, it had to be the Volvo.

I made some phone calls on the way back to La Push, stopped by the hotel and told Emily the good news. Bella had asked me to be at the hospital during the afternoon because she was going to take Edward down to First Beach and show him places from her past. She wanted to make sure someone was with Charlie while she was gone. She didn't look too happy about going.

To kill some time I went back to the house and ate some left over lasagna and filled out the paperwork for the restaurant. My cell phone buzzed and it Ruby calling.

"Hey gorgeous!" I said into the phone.

"Child, why didn't you call me and tell me whether or not your luggage made it there?" she chided me through the phone.

"Because I've been working my ass off and worried about my dad's friend," I replied back.

"Don't you use that tone with me. Did that package I sent make it there?" she asked. "You gotta tell people when their stuff get places!"

I looked around the kitchen and there was a box on the counter so I went to look inside it. "Well, Sweets, it looks like someone really likes your cookies, but the bread is still intact. I hope it's not my diabetic father who attacked these," I said.

"It was me and tell whoever you're talking to that they are fucking good!" Rachel said from behind me chewing on a cookie.

"My pregnant sister says they're wonderful, Ruby," I said into the phone. "I'm switching you to speaker."

"Rachel is pregnant! Oh, praise the Lord! Congratulations, sweet pea! I'm going to need to meet you soon!" she said.

"I'm looking forward to that, too. Anyone who can keep my brother put together from the other side of the continent is good in my book," she said.

"What's he wearing?" she asked Rachel. My sister ran her eyes over me and nodded approvingly.

"Blue suit, cream shirt open to two buttons, no tie, but those really nice wing tipped shoes. Nice tailoring job on the trousers. They're taper legged, but not stupid looking like skinny jeans."

"Well good," Ruby approved, "I'll send some more cookies your way, momma! You take care. I gotta talk to Jake about some business now. Take me off speaker phone." I did as she instructed and Rachel and I exchanged smiles.

"Child, I got something to tell you. I didn't just call to see if you're dressed nice. I was cleaning the offices in the Casino 'cause you know I do them all personally to make sure they done right. And I heard that VP you put in charge, Mr. Jared—I cain't remember his last name—talking on the phone. Someone was tryin' to get all kinds of information about who owned the place and that Mr. Jared is like Fort Knox. He tol' whoever was on the phone that if they want any information they needed to call the main offices and he gave them that number. Now, you know I normally min' my own binness, but this sounded like you needed to know. Mr. Jared, he looked real concerned. So I got outta there and called you directly."

"Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate the call. Did you happen to hear the name of who was on the phone?" I asked. She was terrible with names. She called me Job for the first six months I knew her.

"Mr. Hemlock? No, how about Wilcox?" she said, trying to remember.

"Whitlock? Was it Jasper Whitlock?" I tried the name that Fred gave me.

"Yeah! Dat's it! You ain't gonna get Mr. Jared in no trouble, now. He done good and kept his mouth shut."

"Ruby, he did just fine and you are a true gem! How about we schedule a time for you and your people to come out here and stay with us sometime. We have a hotel out here and you can meet Rachel."

"Well, now, doesn't that sound nice," she gushed. "You'd do that for little ole Ruby?"

"I'm trying to set you up with my dad," I told her. She giggled. There was something funny about hearing an older woman giggle. "Don't tell him, though. He'll get all bashful."

"Jake, knock it off," Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you go, Child. Don't forget about what you jus' promised. Ya hear? Don't get these old hopes up and then dash 'em, now," she said.

"I won't. I'll have my assistant set it up, okay? I'm emailing her right now. I've even cc'd you on it so you know I'm telling the truth," I replied.

"You know I don' check my email!" she giggled again.

"But if you ever do, it's there. See you soon, Ruby."

"Okay, now. Bye!"

I finished up the email to Angela and hit send. "What?" I said, looking at Rachel.

"You really are a sweet man. What did she tell you?" she asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know. Edward's henchmen are checking me out and Ruby is my best guard dog," I replied. I got a text then, from Jared confirming what Ruby had just said.

"Well, I mean it. You're a great guy. I hope Bella realizes that soon," she said. I didn't respond. I'd managed not to think about it for that past few hours.

"I gotta get to the hospital," I said.

"I might go take a walk on First Beach," she said with a sly smirk. She knew why Bella asked me to be there this afternoon.

"Don't stir the shit, please," I said.

"I won't, baby brother. I like Bella, too. I just want to get a gander at the loser." She winked, turned, and then looked back at me. "He will lose. He picked a fight with the wrong fucking family.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13: Edward

brierlynn03 pointed out when I posted this chapter, I reposted chapter 3. Sorry about that. Here's THIRTEEN!

**A/N: I goal is get this all posted before the end of break. I've been reading through the future chapters and I'm getting excited for you to read them, too. It's still going to get worse before it gets better. **

* * *

"Bella, I don't see why couldn't have taken the Volvo," I said in protest of riding in that orange monstrosity.

"Because you said you wanted to experience the area to see it through my eyes. This is how to do it," she said curtly. I didn't understand her attitude. "Can we please just have a nice day like you promised?" she asked.

"I'm trying," I defended. "I've bought us a nice lunch," I patted the picnic basket setting between us on the bench seat. "Did you remember the blankets?" I asked. She looked over at me, her look stoic. "I don't know what that means, Bella. I can't read your mind," I bit back. I took a deep breath to try to calm my irritation.

"Yes, Edward. I brought blankets," she breathed out. I didn't understand why she was so irritated with me. "They're in the back. The truck bed has a cover now so I can haul stuff without it getting wet." I turned to look out the back window and, sure enough, it did. I took the opportunity to look around the cab of the truck, too. It may be old, but I'd have to call this vintage. It had a really nice interior and it was really clean. I ran my hand over the seat and then over the dashboard.

"It is actually pretty nice," I admitted. She looked over at me and then smiled. Finally. "There's my girl!" I said back to her. "I'm so glad your father is doing well." She bit her lip which she did when she was holding something back. I knew it was about my father, so I didn't press. I didn't want to talk about him. He'd cornered me in the hospital.

"Edward, it's good to see you," he'd said when I'd left the room to escape Jake's inane friends who were visiting Charlie. He was standing near the nurse's station. He walked nearer to me so he couldn't be overheard.

"Hello, Father," I returned.

"I'm glad you made it back up here," he said. "Bella has been distressed."

"Well, she is my wife and she's worried about her father. Did you do this knowing you'd get to see me?" I asked, looking at him for the first time.

"No, Edward, I didn't even know that name of the patient when Dr. Gerandy called me. It was a routine demonstration of a procedure I've spearheaded. It was just a happy coincidence and I was delighted to finally meet your wife. And she really is wonderful."

"She is," I agreed. I had to give him that. I knew it was about the only thing we'd agree on.

"Will you permit to get to know her better? Maybe have lunch with her once and a while when she's back in Seattle? I'd like to get to know her a little better. You don't have to come and I won't ask about you," he said. Looks like he'd thought of all the things I might object to.

"She's a free woman to do as she pleases," I commented. I wasn't going to say yes, but an outright no would cause further discussion.

"Is she?" he asked. He gave me that searching look he always used when he'd ask me if I'd taken my meds.

"Okay, we're done," I said and moved to walk down the hallway to the waiting room. I just needed to clear my head.

"Edward, you need to be careful you don't suffocate her," he called behind me. I didn't stop. "Love who she is and not who you think she is."

"Edward?" Bella said. We'd stopped and we were in a parking space.

"Sorry, Love, I got lost in my thoughts." I grabbed the handle of the picnic basket and pulled the handle of the door. I came open surprisingly easy and with the sound of a new car. There was a great deal of care in the restoration of this vehicle. It must have cost a fortune. No wonder Jake wore such old clothes. But I guess if he did all the labor himself it wouldn't cost as much. I was glad he had such a constructive hobby. Maybe I should talk to him about starting a business in restoration. That would make Bella happy that I was helping her friend. I could even offer him a startup loan.

Bella had flipped the cover of the bed over, and was pulling a few blankets out of the back. The weather was chilly and the skies were gray. They didn't threaten rain quite yet. We'd probably get to eat before the weather forced us back.

"So, is this Second Beach?" I asked forcing a smile on my face. She hadn't really told me where she was taking me.

"No, this is First Beach," she reported.

"Don't you want to see the land I just signed over into your name?" I asked. I thought she'd be excited.

"I've seen it," she said. "You wanted to see things about me, right? You wanted to see this place through my eyes. Or, do you want to just go visit the property you just acquired?" Her tone was acerbic. Was she still stressed about her father? He'd been doing great.

"You're right. You know how excited I get about an acquisition. But I'm more excited about you. What's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a set of buildings.

"That's the school. Jake graduated from there." She got a wistful look on her face. It was lovely.

"So what happened on this beach that makes it so important to you?" I asked and held out my hand for hers. She took it and led me down a short path to the beach that was covered with drift wood.

"I'll tell you after we have everything set up." She directed me to set up the blankets and the food while she built a small fire. It was actually a really good idea since it was chillier out here by the water. We settled down and ate some of the gourmet food I'd packed. It was probably the best food she'd eaten since she'd been up here. The sound of the surf was relaxing in a way I hadn't anticipated.

She laughed while she told me stories about the tribal bonfires that she and her father were invited to. She talked about the days she spent watching Jake and his friends playing football while she watched from a special log that she pointed at. Her eyes lit up and were bright and I really loved seeing her like that. I laughed at all the appropriate places, but that was easy since she was being funny.

"This is really nice, Edward. I'm glad we did this," she said, poking the fire with a long stick. "Do you see all the different colors in the flames?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, a little captivated. "It's beautiful."

"The salt water does that. It's why I chose this beach. It's the easiest to get to, but Third Beach is the most beautiful," she said. Her eyes were unfocused as she remembered something fondly. I allowed her to reminisce in her mind for a few moments. I hoped she looked like that when she remembered our honeymoon.

"Will you take me to Third Beach sometime?" I asked after a few moments.

"It's about a two hour hike to get there and it's rough. The trail to Second Beach can be a little challenging as well. Though I think the tribe sorted that out in the past few years-they built a boardwalk. I think Jake mentioned that. Does he know that you've acquired that property?" she asked.

"Why would Jake know?" I asked. I repressed the scoff that wanted to escape.

"Because his father is the one who owned the land. Surely you knew that. Is that why you put it in my name? So when they find out they won't be alarmed?" Her mood had darkened. I did know that, but I didn't know she knew that.

"Bella, it's meant to be a gift for you. I felt badly about leaving you the other day and this came to my attention so I grabbed it. I thought it could be a way to make amends," I explained. Talking her into building a resort might be more difficult that I had originally imagined. But all in good time. It really would improve the economy for everyone.

She was biting her lip, mulling something over in her head. She often got that look when she was researching something for one of the books she was editing.

"Edward, your father shared some things with me that concerns me deeply. And I think we need to talk about it," she finally said.

"Here we go," I muttered.

"Edward, please be reasonable," she said. I jerked my head up and saw that she was smirking at her use of my phrase. I smiled back at her before I could help it. That encouraged her to finish.

"He reluctantly confessed that you suffer from OCD. I've been very confused since I've been home. I've realized how much _I've_ changed and I don't like all the changes I've made. I've really altered some core parts of my personality and I want them back. That's led me to question many things including our marriage. But when Carlisle told me about your OCD a bunch of things clicked into place."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was questioning our marriage?

"Edward, I know what that look means," she said, cutting my thoughts off. "Listen to the rest." I nodded, willing myself to hear. "What clicked together was that some of the things I was questioning can be explained by the OCD. I've been doing some reading and I think what was irritating me were just symptoms of the disease. If that's the case, then this can all be fixed. I can fix what I think is wrong with me, and if you're willing to work on some of your controlling habits where I'm concerned I think we can be happier than we've ever been."

"Controlling habits? What are you talking about?" I asked. I truly was confused.

"Edward, you dictate what I wear, what I eat, how I do my make up, and even when I go into work." Her tone was acerbic, but her look mirthful.

"I just want you to look nice," I responded. I really didn't know what to think. I thought I had shed most of the OCD behaviors since living with Aro.

"That doesn't explain how you act when I go to work. It's almost as if you think I'll cheat on you. Edward, I'm not going to cheat on you. And as far as what I wear and what I eat, you have to let me be me. That is what is fundamentally making me unhappy."

"Bella, I don't want you to be unhappy." I inched closer to her and pulled her into my arms and she snuggled in. We hadn't done this in a very long time.

"I don't want to be unhappy either. I chose you. You chased me, and I chose you. Even after you dumped me, I took you back. And that's when I began to play the part and change. I need you to love me for who I am, and not who you think I am."

I pulled back a little bit. "What else has my father said to you?" I asked.

"Just that you left because you didn't want to take the medication or do the cognitive therapy. He's very perceptive, Edward. He's a good man who loves you. He misses you. He didn't ask anything about you, nor did I offer any information about you. I don't want to betray any confidences. But Edward, if you can't let go of these obsessions that have to do with me, you may want to seek out some help. What you do with you is up to you," she said. I could see the honest sincerity in her eyes. I knew she was telling the truth, my Bella couldn't lie.

She was sitting in front of me since I had pulled away. She never mentioned leaving me. I didn't think she ever would. That wasn't like her. All she was asking is that I allow her to wear clothes she likes and maybe go to work more. That didn't sound so bad.

"Okay, Bella. I'm not ready to go back to therapy, nor do I think I need to. But if all you're asking is show your sense of style and go into the office a little more, I can support that," I told her. "My father asked if he could have lunch with you every now and then. I admit that I wouldn't really be comfortable with that, but I told him you're a free woman to do what you want." She smiled and nodded.

"I like your father, Edward, I won't lie. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But sometimes we have to endure uncomfortable things to make others happy. I've been doing that for a few years now. And I'll continue because if we're being completely honest, I really don't like your assistant. She looks at you like she owns you. And she's not very nice to me. But, I'm not going to ask you to fire her because I trust you, Edward. I need you to trust me," she said. Her eyes searched mine for the same truth I sought in hers.

"Bella, love, you have nothing to worry about there. Tanya cannot hold a candle to you. She could never take my heart from you," I said. I didn't lie, so I was able to say it with all the sincerity I felt.

"It's not your heart I'm worried about, Edward. I know you love me," she said, her look skeptical. I stopped her mouth with a kiss. This was the most we had talked about anything significant in a really long time. It was sweet and intimate even if it was irritating. I hadn't realized that she was unhappy, but she wanted to work on it. Aro had told me that marriage was hard. If this is what makes it hard, well, I could play along.

I nibbled on her bottom lip and a sweet little moan escaped her lips. I lay her back and pressed down on top of her. Her hands wrapped around my waist and she pulled me impossibly closer to her. I traced a line of kisses down her neck and her breathing became heavy as my hand found its way under her sweater.

"Bella? Is that you under there?" a voice called from the path. I sat up, annoyed.

"Rachel!" Bella blurted out and jumped up. She ran over to the woman and gave her a hug. I remembered that name from the other day. She was a mini, female version of Jake and this must be the woman who had made the lasagna.

"Are you going to introduce me to the infamous Edward? I never got a chance to meet him at your wedding," she said and pulled out of Bella's arms and took a step towards me.

"Edward, this is Rachel, she is Jake's sister," Bella said. "Rachel, this is my Edward." She beamed and grabbed my hand and melted into my side. I really liked how she called me _her_ Edward. I guess our talk had been good and this trip down to First Beach had really done the trick.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel," I said, extending my free hand.

"You, too. Glad to see you're back," she said, taking my hand and shaking it. It was a firm handshake and I could tell she was an extremely self-possessed woman.

"Well, I got back as soon as I could. I'll be here for a bit while Bella helps Charlie get back on his feet. He's quite a local hero I understand," I commented.

"Yes he is. So is your father, from what I understand. My brother gave two pints of blood that wasn't even needed because you're father perfected a different procedure. You come from good stock," she said. She held my gaze and I felt Bella squeeze my hand. This woman couldn't possibly know how I felt about my father, so I just played along.

"Yes, he is quite renowned in Seattle and across the country, from what I understand. He's rather humble, though. So he doesn't toot his own horn," I said. It was all true. I didn't understand that about him, but it was true.

"So you married Paul LaHote?" Bella asked. She was very skilled at changing the subject. I've always appreciated that about her.

"Yeah. He's an asshole. I couldn't help it because that asshole has a good heart. And now he's gone and knocked me up," she said with a grin.

"Really?" Bella breathed out in an excited sigh.

"Yeah. He let me install a Jacuzzi tub, so I guess I'll breed the dog's pack," she stated. I could not fathom why she was talking about her husband in such a manner.

"I'm glad you see that in him. He was so misunderstood while I was in high school, but he was only ever sweet to me. He'd sit next to me while the others played ball on the beach. He'd make me laugh so hard!" she confessed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why I married that asshole," she shrugged. "So Edward, when am I going to get you back over for dinner? I heard you barely touched my mom's La Push famous lasagna. I'll have to figure out something you do like. I did go to culinary school," she said.

"Ahh," I started, but she kept talking. There was so much information coming at me it would take a week to process it all.

"You look like a health freak. How about I get some fresh fish from the boats and prepare something a little more healthful. You probably aren't a fan of shell fish are you?" She paused and I felt Bella shake her head. I looked down and she was smiling. How did this woman know all this?

"I'd do salmon, but that is _so_ Seattle. And you live there. I know, I'll surprise you. How about tomorrow evening. I'm booked solid tonight, I was just taking a walk before I head over to PA for a few things. What do you say?" she asked.

"Ahh…" I started again.

"We have no prior commitments so I'll say yes," Bella answered for us. "I'd love to see Paul again. And I'm actually interested to see Edward's reaction to him," she giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I couldn't stop my smile because she looked so tickled.

"Paul has no filter," Rachel explained. "He makes me look shy."

"That's hard to believe," I commented.

"Which is why I am interested in seeing your reaction," Bella said again. "If you understand that Paul's thought processes are worked out verbally, he's easy to take."

"Well, I guess it's a date. If he made my Bella feel included, he can't be all bad," I remarked. I mentally prepared to be shocked by bluntness and foul language.

"Great! I gotta get back. I have some stuff to do before I head to the hospital. I hope to see you there!" she called before she turned and ran back up the path.

We watched her go for a few moments, standing there hand in hand.

"Well, that was interesting," I said. I didn't quite know what to make of her. I think I liked her.

"It always is. And she's the only one who could have handled LaHote. I'm glad they found each other," she said. She turned and wrapped her arms around my waist again. "Thanks for today, Edward. I really feel like we connected again. I'm happy again."

I reached down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry you were unhappy. If it's in my power to change it, I will."

"Only I can make me happy. But allowing me to be me will make it a lot easier. Thank you for listening."

I bent down and gave her another kiss. "Let's go visit your father again," I said and the smile the spread across her face was magic.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is a doosey. Leave me enough thoughts and I might post it tonight...**

**Yeah, I'm begging for reviews. I need some affirmation and y'all have been so kind thus far. :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Bella

**A/N: So many people hate my Edward and love my Rachel! Good. I had one reviewer who hit the nail on the head, but you'll have to wait to see who and what that means. This is the chapter I want you to see before Christmas.**

**Thank you all for your adds, favorites, and reviews!**

* * *

"Dad! Breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs. "Get you butt down here, I made muffins!"

"Keep your pants on!" he called down the stairs. "I gotta put mine on and my sternum keeps clicking like a lock on a chain link fence in a high wind."

"Nice imagery. Don't make me come up there and help you put them on!" I knew that would shut him up. I chuckled. He'd been home for about a week and it had been wonderful to be helpful to him again. I put the muffins in a basket on the table. I stopped, feeling a little light headed. I took some deep breaths and shook it off. I poured his coffee and flipped his omelet. My phone buzzed so I checked it. It was Jake. Since he'd left a few days ago, we'd kept up texting each other about really simple, light things.

_Hey! I'm in Lake Charles this week and Maggie said yes! We're going out tonight somewhere far from the casino._

I smiled at my phone. He tried really hard to act happy that Edward was going to work at not being so controlling. He nodded and told me he knew I had to try. When I told him he needed to give someone a chance to love him he agreed and told me all about Maggie. It was with mixed emotions that I encouraged him to ask her out. I hoped it didn't show on my face.

_Great, Jake! Let me know how it goes!_ I fired back.

"So I didn't even have to get down here because you're checking your phone," Charlie grumbled. He pulled out his chair and sat down.

"Jake has a date," I announced happily. I plopped his omelet down in front of him.

"No bacon?"

"Nope." I put a muffin on his plate. He hadn't shaved since his surgery and he had a full grown beard and I saw the smile he was hiding underneath it.

"What the heck is this?" he asked, poking at the green leaves I'd added to his omelette.

"Spinach. You like spinach and I added extra onion because I know you like it," I said. He grumbled a little bit, but took a bite. The look on his face was pleasant, so I guess it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Edward get home okay?" he asked before taking his second bite. Charlie was trying hard to keep positive about Edward, too.

"Yes. He texted about nine last night. He told me to take all the time I need up here. I talked to Jessica last night and she said I've gotten more done in the two and half weeks I've been up here than I did in a month before I came. She said Mr. Banner will need me down there next week for a meeting, but I don't need to worry about the logistics for a few days." I broke open my own muffin and placed a pat of butter in the middle to let it melt.

"I want some of that," he said, looking at my butter.

"Fat chance, old man. Am I taking you down to Billy's today?" I asked and took a huge bite of my butter filled muffin and made a face just to taunt him.

"Yes, please. Can we run by the station just to stop in and say hello? I want to show them I'm doing just fine."

Truth was he was just so bored. I didn't mind taking him anywhere.

"Not a problem," I chirped back.

"You got a lot of work to do today?" he asked.

"Not really. I'll do some down in La Push. I want to talk to Rachel about a scholarship program again. She needs donors and I think I'm going to fund one."

"Does Edward know about that?" he asked, and eyebrow raised.

"It's not his money, so it doesn't matter," I commented back. "I got that raise and I don't need the money."

"Won't Edward wonder—"

"Dad, we've talked about this," I cut him off. "Edward is changing. He's been great since we had our talk."

"He's still Eddie Haskell in my book. I'm just worried about you, Bells. I'll leave it alone, though." He took another bite of his omelet.

"Thank you. I'm not the same person. My eyes are wide open, I promise. And you know that I have to do all I can and trust him."

"I know, baby. I know." And we finished breakfast before I took him into the station. We stayed for about an hour before we headed to Billy's.

* * *

"Bella, you just solved a huge problem! Thank you so much!" Rachel yelled the last part in her little office. "We were going to transfer funds from one of our community action projects in Houston, but now we don't have to fill out all the paperwork. Of course Jake probably would have just donated the money. He does that all the time."

"He does?" I asked. I didn't need to learn more wonderful stuff about Jake. Rachel wasn't making my decision any easier.

"Yeah, he puts it in under 'private donor' in some other city, but I know it's him. He forgets I do his taxes, too. Dumbshit."

"You think he's dumb for donating the money?" I asked a little shocked.

"No, dumbass, for thinking he can hide it from me. I actually love him more for it, if that is even possible." I smiled up at her and finished the last email and sent it off the Jessica. I was basically done for the weekend and it was only Thursday.

All of a sudden I felt very nauseated. "I'll be back," I announced. I got up and rushed to the bathroom and unloaded the muffin and two cups of coffee I'd consumed at the police station. I rinsed with the mouthwash on the counter and washed my face with some cold water. I didn't feel any better.

"Bella? You okay?" Rachel's voice came through the door. I turned around and opened it and shook my head.

"I must have food poisoning or something," I surmised. She looked at me skeptically before turning her eyes down the hallway.

"Charlie are you sick?" Rachel yelled down the hall.

"No!" he called back.

"Nope, chica. I don't think that's it. Can you think of anything else that might make you violently ill out of fucking nowhere?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It's not that," I said, pushing past her and going into the office. I sat back down in my chair and checked my calendar just to be sure.

"How do you know it's not that?" she asked. "You've been married for five years. And sexually active for even longer. My brother talks in his sleep," she said.

"Shut up! You're gross!" I said. But as I scrolled through my calendar I realized I should have started the day we got to Forks. I was two weeks late.

"Bella, sex should be an act of physical love. There is nothing gross about that," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"But talking about your brother's sex life is gross," I added for good measure. And I really didn't need a reminder of how good at sex Jake was. From the very beginning...it was like his second talent next to football.

"So, now that you're done checking your calendar, are you?" she asked.

"How did you—" I whipped around and saw she could see the reflection of my laptop screen in the window.

"I think I am," I said. "This is bad. Edward doesn't want children. He's made that very clear."

"But you said things were getting better. Maybe he'll be open to the possibility," she suggested.

"No, we talked about this just this week, before he left for Seattle. He said—" But I stopped. I didn't want to betray a confidence.

"What did he say, Bella? I'm not going to tell anyone. I may have a big mouth with little filter, but I do know when to clamp it shut. What did he say?" I looked up at her and she was dead serious. I pretty sure I could trust her and this was something I needed to talk out.

"He said that the reason he wanted me to limit my time at work was because he was jealous of the time I spent with the people there. He knows how silly it is. And, aware of his condition as it is—"

"Wait, what condition?" she interjected.

"He's OCD. Like, clinically, not just particular. Knowing his condition, he would have a hard time sharing me with a child knowing how much of my attention a child would command. He complimented me and my commitment to whatever I do and told me he would end up resenting the child." I remember we were laying in my bed after making love. Well, he made love. I was basically just there. But he was incredibly sweet and attentive afterwards and that was new. Again, I had to repress my memories of Jake...

"Please tell me you knew this before you married him," she said, sitting down in her own chair.

"Yes, we talked about it before we were married. After we had dinner here that one night I had brought up how happy you seem to be and how ecstatic Paul is about being a father. He actually said how much he admired Paul for that and that's how we got talking about it."

"Shit, Bella, what are you going to do? Wait." She raised her hands to stop the conversation. "We need to make sure, first. I have an extra pee-stick." She got up and pulled me out of the chair. "Tell me you didn't pee while you were in there."

"I didn't," I said, a little confused.

"Good. Let's find out for sure before we begin to worry." She pulled me into the bathroom again. She rifled through one of the drawers.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! See you asshole! It pays to be a packrat!" she said to herself. She must have been talking to Paul even though he wasn't there. I stayed silent. She unwrapped the indicator. "Now, just pee on this end right here-"

"I know how they work," I said dryly.

"Well, put the cap back on it so you don't get urine all over my basin. I'll even leave, though I really don't want to." Then she hurried out the door and left it open a crack.

I reluctantly undid my jeans and sat on the toilet. I'd done this once before all those years ago and was very pleased with the result. I was only eighteen and Jake just about to turn seventeen.

"Come on, Bella, let's hear some tinkling," she urged.

"I can't do it with you listening!" I hissed. Actually I could. I was just nervous. A slow trickle came out and I was able to get enough on the stick to saturate it. I was barely redressed before Rachel came back in.

"We should know in a few minutes. I always buy the fast acting ones because you know…impatient." She pointed at herself. "Do you have a doctor here? Will you go back to Seattle? Oh! Could your father in law be your doctor? I guess not since he a heart surgeon and not and OB/GYN."

"Rachel can you please shut the fuck up?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"Sorry," she said, truly contrite.

It didn't take long for the second line to come clear. It was just as bright blue as the indicator.

"Okay, now we can worry," she said in a whisper. "I think I'm pretty safe in assuming that a D&C is out of the question." She looked at me and I just nodded.

There was such a mixture of emotions going through me. I was so excited that I had another little life inside me.

I had a little person growing inside me.

A person that Edward flat out said he would resent.

"What am I going to tell him?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think you know what. The question is how. Can I just ask a potentially offensive question just to erase all doubt from my mind so if anyone even hints at it I can bite their heads off?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Yes?"

"You and my brother didn't, you know, rekindle your physical flame before Charlie's surgery did you?"

"What? No!" I responded. "We fell asleep in the recliner together, but that's it. What, do you think we had sex while Charlie was asleep in his hospital bed?"

"No, I just had to be clear. I've seen the way you two looked at each other before Edward got back. I just needed to erase the doubt."

"God, what am I going to do?" I said again and walked back into the office and had a seat.

"I think you should tell him in person," she suggested.

"I think you're right," I agreed.

"Bella, this is a good thing. This is a really good thing."

"Are you kidding? This is a great thing! I just don't know if Edward will agree."

"Why don't we book the helicopter to take you back to Seattle? You can tell him and see how he reacts. If it goes well, you can stay and if it doesn't, well you can fly back up here and we'll all support you. I know your dad is just going to be chuffed as all hell!"

"What time is it?" I asked looking at the clock on the wall. It was a little after one.

"One, why?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I need to get to Port Angeles," I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I'll come back for my laptop. Will you drive Charlie home if he wants to leave before I get back?" I asked.

"Yes?" she answered like a question. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to make sure some things are in place before I tell he doesn't take it well. I can't tell you, but I have to do this."

"Okay, Bella. You go take care of it and I'll take care of Charlie. We'll make sure he's okay," Rachel reassured me. She came over and gave me a hug. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," I promised. "I'm counting on it." I gave her a meaningful look and she looked at me with a mixture of worry and excitement. "And don't throw that pee stick away," I called as I breezed out of the door and down the hallway.

I walked through the front room where the dads were watching some game with a ball on television.

"Dad, I have to run and errand. Rach will take you anywhere if you need to go. I'll be back later." I didn't give him time to respond. Just because his heart needed work didn't mean his eyes and mind were on the fritz. I never gave him credit for how observant he really was. I didn't need his penetrating eyes to figure this out before I'd figured out what to do.

* * *

I actually sped to Port Angeles. I never exceeded the speed limit. In high school it was because the truck would never go that fast and after that it was just out of habit. But Jake's restoration included a souped up engine and I had to watch it when I got over eighty.

I pulled into the parking lot of the building Edward took me to the day after our picnic at First Beach to file the paperwork. He'd signed the deed over to me and I needed to be present for the Notary Public to verify the signature on all the documents. I'd never read the fine print before, but I wanted to make sure that this land could not fall into anyone else's hands if things went south.

Edward had always been sweet and kind with me, but I was fully aware of how he treated others he thought beneath him. The more reading I'd done on OCD I figured out he had Obsessive Reassurance Seeking and in manifested in categorizing people. I was in a good category, but if I shifted in his mind, I'd be open to the same vindictive treatment he showed others.

I pulled into the parking spot and entered the building. "Good afternoon, may I help you?" the nice woman said.

"Yes, I'm here to see Fred. Is he available?" I asked in my most solicitous voice.

"Why yes, he is. Can I tell him your name?"

"Bella Swan-Cullen," I recited. Sometimes adding the Cullen helped facilitate what I needed to get done.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Fred called. His head had popped up over the cubicle when he'd heard his name. "What can I do for you?"

"Thank you," I said to the lady. She smiled and went back to her online shopping I could see on her monitor.

"Hello, Fred. I was wondering if I could review the papers we filed here a few weeks ago. I want to check that I have full control over the land near Second Beach."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen—"

"Please, call me Bella," I admonished him. I didn't want to hear my married name until I was sure I still wanted to be married.

"Well, Bella, it does give you complete control unless you die or become incapacitated. Mr. Whitlock drew up the papers and was very clear on that. He wanted that very transparent to anyone who may come and review the papers later," he explained. He cleared his throat like he was uncomfortable.

"Does it define what incapacitated means?" I asked. He gave a surprised look.

"No, it doesn't," he answered.

"Well, that needs to be clarified, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes it does," he said warily.

"Has anyone come in to review them?" I asked. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortably, and seemed to make a decision.

"Well, yes. Mr. Call and Mr. Atera were in here a few days after they were filed to read over them. You know that their company is based out of La Push. They want to preserve the area and were wondering if there was anything that could be done to restrict any large scale building. Unfortunately, you have complete control over that issue," he said. His eyes searched my face looking for any clue to my intentions.

"Well, can I make those changes, to agree with their wishes? I want to make sure there are no loopholes in the contract so that someone can't cut down those beautiful trees and commercialize the area without tribal consent," I explained.

"May I ask," he cleared his throat again, "are you here of your own accord, Mr. Whitlock's request, or say, Mr. Black's request?" I stopped and looked at him for a moment. I knew that Volturi & Sons strong-armed their way into many land deals and left many disgruntled people in their wake. I knew of the connection to Jake, it might be used against me or Jake later.

"I'm here because I grew up visiting those lands and I have an acute love for the people and the tribe. Those lands should be in _tribal_ hands and it is what my Grandfather-in-law wished when that land was ceded to the Blacks. Now it has fallen into my hands, quite unexpectedly I might add, and I want to ensure the best outcome for the most people," I concluded.

"I see," he said. He looked like he really liked that response and started clicking and typing on his computer, asking me to repeat certain phrases I had said. While he did so he asked me, "Did you know that my father is half Quileute?"

"No, I didn't." I really was interested and he continued on with his story as he typed.

"Well, his father was abusive so my grandmother left him and moved her family here. She used to take them up to First Beach and to the little museum there so that my dad and his siblings could remember their heritage. My dad did the same for us. I was able to go to school on a Native American scholarship. I have a great love for those lands up there. I've even hiked to Second Beach a time or two. It is absolutely gorgeous. There!" he finished. The printer was printing out what he'd just typed. "You look over this while I go get Janine. She'll notarize this."

I read over the addendum and it was perfect as far as I could tell. It basically stated that the tribal council had to approve any developments over a certain dollar amount by a simple majority, but I still had full control over the lands, titles, and any other developments on the property.

"Are you in touch with Mr. Black?" I asked. He looked wary again.

"Well, when he comes into the office for permits," he replied, but I saw his eye twitch. "Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to Mr. Black hearing about my visit. But I'm not sure Mr. Whitlock needs to see this pre-maturely," I said, nodding my head slowly. I wanted to make it clear whose side I was on in this whole thing...in case there was any doubt.

"Well, I was told to call Mr. Whitlock if Mr. Black or his associates came in to question or review the documents. Are you one of their associates?" he asked.

"No I am not," I stated firmly. "We are longtime friends, but not business associates. I hope that clears up matters," I said.

"It does and I know exactly how to act. Mr. Black has done me an enormous favor and I owe him a great deal. I know that he does a great deal for that community and I will do all I can to make sure that continues."

"I think we understand each other, then," I said with a smile.

I thanked Fred and invited him up any time as it was my intent on keeping the trail to Second Beach well maintained for the public to enjoy.

I was still anxious as I drove back up to La Push, but I was more clear headed.

If Edward chose to accept this baby as a gift, then we could continue down this path we'd started two weeks ago.

If he didn't, well, I'd reconnected with my roots and I knew I had a strong support system. I was pretty sure that Mr. Banner would be fine with allowing me to continue to work from Forks as long as I could make meetings, and I knew someone with a helicopter pad on their property.

It was all going to be okay one way or another.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15: Jake

**A/N: I had so much fun reading your reviews yesterday! Many of you didn't see that twist coming. Many of you don't understand some of their choices, but as another reviewer pointed out...humans are messy. Hang in there. **

**So those of up upset that Jake went on a date, hang on...this is his date. I TOLD you it would get worse before it gets better!**

* * *

"I'm so glad we finally did this, Jake. I've been flirting with you for months. And I don't flirt," Maggie said as we walked along the raised boardwalk. The trees formed a beautiful canopy that shielded us from the sun, but also made the breeze a little chillier. Maggie looked much more relaxed in her black leggings and long sweater. She always wore nice suits to work and it was nice to see her in a different mode.

"I am too," I said. I wanted to get away from the Casinos and that was about all there was to do in Lake Charles. Casinos and golf. We'd decided to walk around the state park. The trees reminded me of home and I felt a little more at ease. She'd driven because I would have had to check the company car out and she didn't want to deal with the paperwork. That was her job and she thought this would be easier. I happily agreed.

We walked for a little while, enjoying the beauty of southern Louisiana. Maggie pointed out the grunting of the alligators. "My father and brother used to think it was funny to grunt them up. It calls them. They got about five of them to come towards us one day. When I asked them if they were scared they were going to attack, you know what my dumbass brother said? I'll tell you what he said, 'I run faster than so I a'int scared.' Dumbass. That's when I started running as a hobby."

"You're a runner?" I asked. She was walking a few paces in front of me and would turn slightly to the side when she spoke.

"Well, I'm not very good, or very fast, but I can beat that dumbass now," she stated matter-of-factly. She reminded me of Rachel a little bit. "You're a runner, too. I've seen you on the treadmill a few times. You're fast." She must have seen that before we began renting apartments in the different cities. I hadn't used the resort gyms in a few years.

"Well, I set goals for myself. It keeps me sharp. It's also a release." We walked down the boardwalk path that cut through the trees and over the marshy land and stopped to lean on the railing, our arms touching. It was a bit chilly for Louisiana, but it was November.

"So what made you finally ask me?" she asked. Her eyes were bright and inquisitive and she had a hint of a smirk on her face. She was clever and snarky and I knew Rachel would like her.

"Well, my trainer made a deal with me. He's been crazy about this woman he works with, but was too chicken shit to ask her out so I said I'd ask someone out as well. You're the only one who seemed interesting," I answered honestly.

"And why did you have to make a deal with someone? Who broke your heart, Jake?" she asked. She turned to the side and placed her hand on my forearm. It was nice. She was warm, funny, and candid. I caught myself making the mental list and stopped myself. I needed to relax.

"I did. I broke up with my high school girlfriend when she went to college because I was scared she'd find someone better. I've never really gotten over her. And it's my fault."

Her eyes panned mine and she nodded. "So I'm not a rebound, I'm a choice?" she asked. I chuckled.

"I've had plenty of rebounds. I'm tired of rebounds," I said.

"Okay, then," she said. She smirked at me and then walked away. I watched as she headed down the elevated trail. She was attractive and she knew it. She was giving me an opportunity to appreciate her. Her hair swung as she peered over her shoulder and smirked at me. I followed her.

We reached the end of the board walk in silence. She stopped and I stepped down one step and turned to face her. She was taller than most women I've dated, or seen, or whatever you want to call it. She looked into my eyes and bit her lip. I smiled at her and kissed her. Right as our lips touched I thought about how much I liked it when Bella bit her lip. I quickly pushed that to the back of my mind. I was trying to get over Bella, not think about her when I was kissing another woman.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. She was warm and soft and tasted like peppermint. I deepened the kiss at her gentle insistence and she pressed herself into me. Maggie nipped at my bottom lip and the sucked it in to her mouth. That was a new one for me and I liked it. A. Lot. She was bold without being pushy. She sighed as my tongue stroked hers and I liked that she was patient and appreciative of the moment. As we continued to kiss I could tell she wasn't just out for roll in the hay, she was enjoying the moment of two people attracted to each other.

Two kids ran by giggling and we broke apart. I leaned my forehead on hers and she sighed again. The little boy had stopped the girl, telling her to wait for their parents. I peered over at the kids who were now looking at us. I winked at the little girl who giggled again.

"Uncle Buck says that's a silly thing to do during flu season," she said. Her brother hit her in the arm.

"That's rude!" he chastised her.

"No, she's right," I replied. "And it _is_ flu season. But she's worth the risk." Maggie's hands were resting on my shoulders and her fingers squeezed a little. The sounds of footsteps on the boardwalk signaled the approach of the kids' parents.

"I'm sorry if they bothered you," the mom said.

"No bother at all," Maggie returned with a smile. I didn't move away from her, just turned a little and wrapped my arm around her waist. The parents shuffled their gregarious daughter and protective son down the path and out of sight.

"So, you like kids," Maggie said with a slight smile.

"I do," I replied. "My sister just found out she's pregnant and I am very excited to be an uncle." I'd been thinking about it a lot, actually. I looked down at her and she looked worried.

"Jake, there is something I need to tell you," Maggie said as she pulled away from me. I immediately felt the loss of her heat and was sorry for it. She sat down on the step she was standing on. I peered down the boardwalk and saw no one else was coming so I sat down next to her, blocking the path.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't talk about it much, because I don't want it to interfere with my work. But you've stated that you're kind of done with the casual dating thing, so I assume that you're looking for something a little more serious, and I want to be completely honest with you. Is my assumption correct, or should I just stop now?" she asked.

"Well, your assumption is correct, but I think you should tell me either way, because you have totally peaked my interest," I replied. She looked at me and smiled. The worried look on her face morphed into a determined one.

"I have a son. He's just turned twelve last week," she said and then stopped waiting for my reaction.

"You mean Frankie?" I asked with a chuckle. "That kid is awesome!"

"How did you know?" she whispered, looking totally shocked.

"Who do you think suggested we put in the shoe shine booth for the weekends? Embry overheard you talking on the phone one day when you couldn't find a sitter. He was concerned that we might lose you, so I told him we had to figure out a way he could be with you and earn some money, too," I confessed.

"Jacob Black! That was you!" she gasped and pushed my shoulder. I allowed her shove to move me as I chuckled. "And you knew and still asked me out!" She stopped, her eyes panning mine again, and placed her hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard. It took my breath away. It didn't last long, but it was intense. I could feel all the relief and gratitude and desire in that heated kiss.

"Wow," I sighed. "So the shoe shine stand was a good idea."

"How are you so wonderful?" she asked.

"My sister asks the same thing," I smiled back, but then frowned. "Tell me, why were you so worried about telling me that?"

"Well, I had Frankie when I was sixteen. Most employers see that as a risk. 'Will she be completely committed to the job? She has no self-control. How much is she going to be gone for a sick kid or school activities?'" Maggie did a funny impression of a male voice while she used air quotes to describe what male managers would say.

"Maggie, when we bought that casino, we did a background check on all the managers. All the properties we bought were going under and it was our job to figure out why. We had to figure out who in management was viable and who were the liabilities. We've known about Frankie since we took over four years ago. After our assessment, we concluded that you were one of the biggest reasons the Casino was still afloat. Why would we get rid of you for having a child?"

"I should have known," she said with another smile. She picked up a pebble from the step and threw it.

"Should have known what?" I asked. I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers.

"When you guys first took over, a lot of people were scared. And they should have been. But when you were finished with the reorganization and I saw who was left, I should have known I didn't have to keep Frankie a secret. You guys took away all the stress of my job after the reorganization. James used to use Frankie against me. He knew how much I needed the job to support him and…" she shuddered and stopped.

"James is an evil motherfucker!" I hissed. "Did he ever," I stopped and turned my body towards her. I took her other hand in mine to comfort her because I needed her to know she could trust me. "Did he ever pressure you for sex?" I asked.

She tried to pull her hands away, and I wouldn't let her. She also wouldn't look at me.

"Maggie?" I asked. I wanted her eyes. I needed to look in her eyes. But she kept them averted. "You can trust me, Maggie. I have attorneys here in Louisiana working on a suit against him from three other women who worked in the casino." Her head shot up.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, unless you are a part of the suit. But we're gonna nail him to the wall. Did he do that to you?" I asked again. She hesitated. I squeezed her hands reassuringly and she looked up.

"Yes," she finally whispered. "But he said since I consented it wasn't rape."

"Did he do it on company property?" I asked. Again, she tried to pull away, the shame rolling off her. I pulled her under my arm and squeezed her reassuringly. "Tell me, you're in no danger from me."

"Yes. He said that why I could never tell because I'd be fired."

"Maggie, you're too valuable of an employee to fire for any reason. Well, if you start stealing from us, but I don't see that happening," I amended. "If you want to be included in this lawsuit, I can make that happen. But I won't lie, they're going to dig up any dirt on you. The way sexual harassment and rape cases are prosecuted in this country is completely backward. We focus too much on the victims' history and not enough on the accused. It might be rough. But we almost have enough where we think he'll settle instead of going to trial."

"Can I think about it?" she asked. She looked at me, her eyes full of pain and confusion.

"Yes. And I think you should talk to Frankie about it, too. He's old enough to understand and he is a bright and inquisitive kid. It's not something you should keep from him."

"He told me you're a regular at his stand. He's the one who told me to start flirting with you. He likes you a lot," she said. "I can't believe you've known the whole time." She shook her head, but she was smiling. "Whew! That was an unexpected turn of a date!"

"Still not bad, though, right?" I asked. She pulled away from me and I let her go.

"Not at all. Just strange." She stood and brushed the back of her legs off.

"Hungry?" I asked, standing up.

"Famished. I get dinner, too?" she asked, but then wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. She was sobbing which was completely understandable. I'd just helped her confess something she'd probably bottled up for a very long time. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked, gently.

"For not judging me. For knowing all my secrets and liking me anyway."

I didn't know what to say to that. When she was ready, we walked back to her car. I didn't let go of her hand. She'd just admitted to some very personal things and I wanted to make sure she knew that only increased what I already felt for her.

In the end, we went through a drive thru for food. She admitted that all she could think about was the lawsuit and she needed to go talk to Frankie. I said that was probably a good idea and she drove me back to my apartment.

"So, I didn't scare you away?" Maggie asked after she put the car in park.

"Quite the contrary," I said. I leaned across the consul and placed a chaste peck on her lips and then her nose. "You're an amazing woman, Maggie. You keep doing you and to hell with the bastards in the world."

"You're sister is right about you being a wonder guy." She brought her hand up to cup my cheek. "You control your demons and that's better than not having them at all. Thank you, Jake."

"See you soon," I said. I pressed my lips to hers one more time and exited the car.

That was so not how I envisioned the date going, but it was still good. I threw my keys in the bowl by the door and sat down at my computer. I pulled up the information about the lawsuit and read over my notes again. If Maggie decided to press charges, too, we'd have enough to press for a deal without going to trial. I didn't want to pressure her, though. I wanted this to be her decision.

I pulled out my phone and texted Bella.

_Date went well. Ended early, but that was a good thing, too. Don't want to do old stupid Jake shit._

I decided to call Emmett and report to him.

"Hey man!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the room. I'd put him on speaker. "Tell me you finally asked her out!"

"I did. I just got back. She's…well…pretty great," I admitted.

"See, man, you just have to give someone a try," he said. He sounded very happy.

"So what about you? Did you finally aske Rosalie out?" I asked, knowing the answer from the sound of his voice.

"Yeah! And she is AMAAAAZING! She said she admitted she was so mean to me because I never gave her the time of day and that made her angry. When I told her I was just too scared to ask her so I avoided her she just laughed. We've been inseparable ever since. Dude, I'm gonna marry her!" he gushed. "And since you're the reason I finally approached her, I want you to be my best man. Can you be in Vegas in a week?"

"What?" I asked. "You're getting married in a week?"

"When you know, you know. And we both know and we don't want to wait. So, can you make it?" he asked excitedly.

"Emmett, I wouldn't miss this for the world. But would you consider coming here to Lake Charles for your wedding. I'll handle all the arrangements, and it's just as easy to get married here as it is in Vegas. Let me do this for you."

"Man, I can't ask you to do that!" he said.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And you always said you wanted to go to New Orleans. You can have your honeymoon there. What do you say? Come on? I'll even get the jet to come pick you up and bring you." I really wanted to do this for him. He'd pushed me to be better in so many ways, it was the least I could do.

If Emmett hadn't challenged me to ask Maggie out, I wouldn't have found out about James using her. And I also wanted to stay close if she decided to press charges. I didn't want to leave her hanging after she'd made such an intimate confession.

"Really, man, I—" I cut him off.

"If you have no other objections than not wanting me to pay, shut the fuck up. I have some sensitive business I'd rather stick around here for. I'll be honest about that. I will go to Vegas if your or Rosalie's heart are set on it. But I get the feeling you just want to get married. So let me have my people work some magic I can be close to take care of this issue, and you and Rosalie can spend some time in the Big Easy fucking and eating Beignets."

"Well, you make a compelling argument," he said laughing. "Okay. Let me run it by Rosie just to be sure," he said.

"See, already you have me convinced you're ready for marriage." Emmett laughed.

"Tell me about this Maggie," he urged.

"Well, she's one of the few managers we kept after the reorganization. She's been flirting with me for about the past year. She has a twelve year old son she finally told me about tonight, though I knew who he was since we decided to keep her on staff. She bright and gives me a run for my money. I like her a lot," I relayed.

"Tell me you haven't bedded her yet," Emmett said.

"Dude! Fuck you! Why would you ask that?" I asked, confused.

"Because it's an indicator of your intentions. If you haven't pushed that boundary yet, it shows that your respect her. That's all I'm saying."

Truth was, I hadn't even thought about it. I really enjoyed kissing her, but then the nature of our discussion afterwards had completely shifted the focus. And it occurred to me that if she wanted to add her name to the law suit, we'd have to hold off until it's settled. I wasn't the one bringing the suit, I wasn't licensed in Louisiana, but it would still be unethical.

"Don't worry, man. I already care for her a great deal. I don't want to fuck anything up," I promised. Not to mention I compared everything she did to Bella. I might have to see a therapist to unpack all that shit.

"And you don't mind that she already has a kid?" he asked.

"Why would I mind? He's a great kid!" Where were all these questions coming from?

"I don't know. Some men are just weird about the evidence of where some other man has been. I didn't think that would be you, I was just asking," he added quickly. "Do you think you'll get along with him?"

"He's the one who told her to flirt with me," I explained. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"So you already know him?" he asked.

"Yeah," I started, but he cut me off.

"Hey Rosie!" I heard him call. "Man, Rose is here. I gotta go. I'll let you know soon about the Lake Charles wedding thing."

"Cool! I can't wait to meet her, whether it's here or in Vegas," I said. "Talk to you soon!"

"Bye, man!" he said and then he was gone.

I spent some time taking care of other business, I was actually all caught up. I thought about watching some Netflix as it occurred to me that maybe I needed to buy another Casino to give me something more to do. Then my phone rang.

"Jake?" Maggie's voice sounded troubled.

"Yeah, Maggs. You okay?" I asked.

"I've decided that I want to press charges against James. Frankie and I discussed and it turns out he already knew. He thought I was _dating_ James and he was so relieved when I told him," she explained.

"Why did he think you were dating?" I asked, hoping that it was just a misconception. I pulled my yellow legal pad.

"Well, he saw us after one of the…ah…incidents and that's what James told him. Jake, I only ever agreed to do anything with James because he threatened my job or to tell Frankie. Please know that."

"Maggie, I believe you. How did James know who Frankie was?" I asked, scribbling down information.

"I used to bring him to the Casino to eat dinner and then my mom would pick him up when she got off work. He was only about five at the time. I quit bringing him there when I saw how much he didn't like James." I jotted all this down.

"Good, Maggie. This is really going to help. We're working on both a criminal and a civil case, but I don't think you'll see much money if we win the latter." I was still scribbling my thoughts on my pad.

"I don't care about the money. I don't want him to be able to do this to anyone ever again," she said. I heard her take a deep breath.

"This might put a kink into our dating since I am helping with the case. Can you be patient?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, I'm disappointed, but yes. What I told you tonight erased years of anxiety, Jake. I can't thank you enough for that. Your reaction to everything was…well, it was perfect. And, you're a great kisser," she added for good measure. I could hear the smile in her voice and that was a good thing.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied. "You taught me something new."

"What was that?" she asked a little surprised.

"I'll show you the next time I'm able," I replied. "It will give us something to look forward to."

"Deal," she said. "Thanks again, Jake. Frankie was right. Your coming to Lake Charles was a good thing. Good night."

"Good night," was all I managed to say before he hung up.

I was feeling pretty good—until I got the text from Rachel.

_Bella may be in trouble. I can't say anything more yet. But I knew you'd be pissed if I didn't give you a heads up. Here's your heads up. Please don't ask me more because I suck at keeping secrets and I promised Bella. I love you both which is why I'm sending this message, but I'll crack if you press me. Please PLEASE DON'T PRESS ME!_

Fuck. I knew what she was talking about. Rachel did suck at keeping secrets. The fact that she was trying to keep it was a good thing. And she was trying to warn me about something. I'd noticed that Bella hadn't texted me back. I was trying not to over react to that. In fact I was grateful because I was able to concentrate on Maggie. I shot her a text back.

_Okay, Rach. Thanks for the head up. My date went well btw. Love you and I want the low down as soon as you can give it to me!_

I got ready for bed and checked my phone one more time.

_Thanks Bro. And, I'm really happy for you. _Came from Rachel.

_Headed back to Seattle for a few days._ Came from Bella.

I dialed my phone as fast as my thumbs would allow me.

"Jake, what's up?" Jay Jenks' voice said.

"Where are we with the Cullen information?" I asked.

"Compiling the report now. You'll have it in about an hour. I'll encrypt it and sent it to your secondary email address," he said.

"Thanks, Jay. You deserve a raise," I said.

"Another Christmas bonus will be fine, thank you."

"You got it." And I hung up.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	16. Chapter 16: Edward

**A/N: ****Merry Christmas, everyone! ****Many strong reactions from the last few chapters. I expect more this chapter...hang tight.**

* * *

I was very excited when Bella called and said she was headed home. It'd been almost week since I saw her last and our relationship was better than ever. That didn't make Tanya very happy, but I wasn't responsible for Tanya's happiness. As long as her work didn't suffer, she could continue to be my assistant.

I'd spent the morning at the office, deflecting Tanya's advances, and getting the day's work done so that I could spend the rest of the day and night with my wife. I shopped at the local bistro and picked up a bottle of our favorite Sauvignon Blanc and headed to the apartment to warm up the food I'd purchased.

At first I had been angry my father confided details of my life to Bella, but it done the world to transform her attitude. I could work at accepting her eccentric tastes if it wasn't too out of hand. I'd told her that I would not be seen with her in public if she wore that bowling shirt, but she liked the idea that I hadn't forbidden her to wear it. I was learning it was best just to express my wishes and not forbid anything. She was much more pliable that way.

I opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses when the garage attendant phoned me to tell me she was parking her truck. I was disappointed that she'd driven it down here because it meant that she would have to drive it back up there and I might have to follow her to bring her back home.

I set the plates down at our seats at the dining room table and even lit the tapered candles on the table. I wanted everything to be perfect so she knew I had changed. When I heard the elevator door open I rushed to see her.

"My love!" I said and pulled her into my arms.

"Edward!" she sighed and she melted into me. "It's good to be home." That was music to my ears.

"Come, I've prepared some lunch," I said, excitedly and pulling her towards the dining room. She placed her handbag on the counter. "Where are your bags?" I asked noticing for the first time that she was empty handed as we walked to the table.

"I left them in the truck. I can get them later," she said distractedly. That's when I noticed that she looked very wan. Sick even.

"Are you feeling unwell?" I asked as I pulled her chair out.

"A little, but I'll be okay. I've just come from the doctor," she answered. That surprised me. That meant she had left Forks very early. I took my own seat and scooted my chair a little closer to her.

"The doctor? Love, should I be worried?" I picked up my knife and fork and began cutting my chicken. Bella followed suit, but only picked at her food. That was different. She usually ate like a horse. And I'd ordered her favorite from that shop.

"No, nothing to be worried about. How are things at the office?" she asked. I could tell she was intentionally changing the subject. But I played along. I told her about a new resort we were designing and the architect search that entailed. She seemed truly interested, but I didn't tell her it was for the Second Beach property we'd just put in her name.

"Sounds exciting," she agreed. "I have some news that could be exciting." I smiled at her statement and looked at her plate. She'd finished about half of it, but hadn't touched her wine.

"Bella, drink. I bought your favorite," I urged.

"Well, I can't and that has to do with my news," she said, and put her fork down. She looked very nervous and she was chewing on her lip.

"Stop eating your lip, dear, and just spit it out. Why on earth can't you drink wine?" And the thought occurred to me just as the confession escaped her lips.

"Edward, I'm pregnant," she said.

Well that couldn't be. Bella had always told me, since we first met, that she didn't really want children. She had no objection to getting the IUD implanted and she even chose the copper one that would last longer but she'd continue to have a period.

"How?" I asked. I was at a loss for how this could be possible. "Did you have your IUD taken out and not tell me? Bella, you don't need to trap me, you have me."

"Edward, I didn't have it removed until this morning. It is very rare for this to happen, but we both are educated enough to understand that no form of birth control is one hundred percent."

I knew she was right, but this just couldn't be happening. I didn't want children. We talked about this just the other night. I explained to her why I wouldn't raise children.

"So when we talked about this, did you know?" I asked, the bitterness evident in my voice.

"No. I just found out and I went to the doctor to double check. He says I'm about six weeks along," she reported.

"Well, who's the father?" I asked, no longer hiding the disgust in my voice.

"You are," Bella said, vehemently. She was quiet for a few beats as the hurt washed across her face. "I knew you'd be upset by this, but you really need to be reasonable. I have never been unfaithful to you. I'm a little insulted that you'd even accuse me of it." She stood.

"You're telling me to be reasonable when you come home and tell me news like this? I had everything planned! I thought you were coming home because you missed me. But now I know it's just because you needed to tell me that you've broken the foundation of our marriage," I said.

"Broken the foundation? I didn't realize not having a baby was part of our vows. I distinctly remember saying for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I don't remember ever saying, unless Bella gets pregnant. Well, for better or for worse, I am going to have a baby."

"There are other options, Bella. I hope you have considered them," I said. I picked up my fork again just for something to do.

"Not for me there aren't," she said, firmly. "It's our baby. The only option is to raise it."

"Not if you're going to stay married to me." I slammed my fork down again. "You promised to love and obey. You have to make a choice, me or that baby," I said. She merely looked at me. She sighed, like this was what she expected and sat down again clutching her head. She looked like she was in pain and it broke my heart.

"Edward, it's not _that _baby. It's _our _baby. This is _your_ son or daughter. You can't expect me to choose," she said, her head still down. What did she mean? She knew exactly why I didn't want a baby.

"You can't expect me to change my mind about something I made abundantly clear before we were married." I sat down again, too. Her voice was reasonable so maybe she was actually seeing reason. "If it makes you more comfortable, I can call my father and ask him the name of a good doctor and we can get this taken care of," I said soothingly, reaching out to stroke the back of her hand. She jerked away from my touch.

"Edward, I am not having an abortion. There is no reason to kill this child. We are married, we have plenty of money, and this was the natural consequence of the physical relationship between a husband and wife. We have no other children to care for, and my life is not in danger. I'm already in love with my little blip. I'm sure you will be, too, when you see him," she pleaded.

"Little blip?" I scoffed. "You already named him?"

"No," she whispered. "But I heard his little heartbeat. And _we_ made him. Our _love_ made him."

"I'm not even sure it's mine!" I yelled. She shirked away at my voice and her hurt turned to anger.

"Who else would be the father!" she yelled back. "You're the only person I've been with in over ten years, Edward Cullen! You can try to justify this away in your mind, but that won't make it true. I'm keeping this baby and I'll love him enough for the both of us!" I'd never heard Bella yell before. She was back to being unreasonable and I knew there was no point in furthering this discussion.

"If that is your choice, then you choose to leave this marriage. And you will take nothing with you, not even the car I bought you as a gift," I said quietly. There was no reason to yell to make my point. It hit home. She looked up at me, her lovely brown eyes filled with tears.

"If that is _your_ choice, I don't want one fucking thing you ever gave me," she said and got up from the table. She opened her bag she'd placed on the bar and pulled out her key ring. She removed the front door key and pulled the elevator access card out of its sleeve and placed them both on the counter. She placed her bag on her shoulder and turned to me.

"I hope you change your mind. No matter what you say to me today, you are going to have a child in the world who will always wonder why his father didn't want him. If you change your mind, Edward, you have my number. And before you object, I've had this number since before I met you. I'll call tomorrow to be removed from your plan. Just don't shut off my phone. Give me a day or two to purchase another one and I'll send this one back to you."

"You can keep your phone," I said. I'd have Jasper data mine her text messages today to try to discover who she'd been talking to.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Do you want to take a day or two to consider?" she asked, a little defeated.

"I don't want a baby and you don't want to get rid of it. I guess we're at an impasse." She clutched her stomach, turned green, and ran for the bathroom. I followed her down the hallway past her bag she'd dropped in her haste. I understood what was happening and stood watching her from the door while she threw up the little bit of food she'd eaten for lunch. When she finished, she stood and rinsed her mouth out with water.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You already look terrible," I said. The look she gave me in the mirror would have made a lesser man wilt, but I stoically held her gaze.

"Maybe that's because the man who promised me the world just revoked his offer," she said and pushed by me to leave.

I didn't say anything back. I was too shocked. She's the one who was choosing a fetus over me. The thing was just a clump of cells at this point. It was no bigger than a tumor; a parasite. I always knew there'd be something or someone that was more important than me and today she proved it. I heard the elevator arrive and I walked towards her. She was already in the elevator holding the door open with her hand.

"This is your last chance Bella. Are you sure this is your choice?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is my chance to do something great. I get to create a life, Edward. I get to love and nurture a tiny human into existence. I'm sorry you're choosing your disease over your wife. Your inability to give up your controlled life is going to keep you from the greatest joys this world has to offer." She moved her hand and the elevator doors closed.

I paced the room while I thought about all the things that were said and that just happened. I'd made the ultimatum expecting she'd be too scared about not having any money or anywhere to go. I'd told her that she couldn't have her car, but then I remembered that she had that damn truck Jake had rebuilt.

She didn't seem shocked. Did she know this would happen? She just accepted it. Was this her plan all along? She has been acting very strangely for the past few weeks. Defiant and then over-conciliatory. She had to be having an affair. There was no other explanation. Knowing I would react this way to a baby, she was having an affair and this was her way to leave me, blame it on me, take everything she could, and walk away with a clear conscious.

Well, that wasn't going to work for me. Aro had talked me out of a pre-nup, so if she gets some of those properties, that would be _his_ fault.

Crap! The properties. There were clauses in each to protect them, I needed to calm down. I didn't need to alert Aro just yet. I had to get evidence of Bella's affair. That's what I had to do. I had to go see Jasper.

I made it to the office without getting a ticket today, which was good. I'd called ahead to make sure Jasper was in.

"Edward, where's the fire?" Jasper said in his Texas drawl. Aro said it was charming, but I think it made him sound like a rube. But he was damn good at his job.

"I need you to find out with whom Bella is having an affair," I answered and paced behind his desk. "Can you pull up her texts and see who she's been texting?"

He looked up at me without raising his head.

"What makes you think she's havin' an affair? Bella doesn't strike me as the cheatin' kind." His fingers were moving fast across his keyboard and I could see he was looking at our phone records.

"It doesn't matter. Just find out who she's been texting," I barked.

"Well, it looks like you, mostly," he replied. He clicked on a few things. "That one is her dad. And that one is—" he clicked, "Rachel Black-Lahote. And that one is…" he clicked and typed a few times, "well that one is a bit of a mystery." He clicked a few more times. "Ah, that's why. It's unlisted because it's Jacob Black."

"That one!" I urged. "Can we read what they say?" I was shaking now. I didn't know if it was anger or excitement. He looked over at me now that I was standing over his shoulder. He clicked a few more times and the words of the texts appeared in a box.

"Looks like he's got a date that she's wished him luck on and she's headed to Seattle for a few days," he said. I could see for myself that it was true.

"I need you to do some digging into her background. Find out who her boyfriend was in high school. He broke her heart and I want to know if he came back into her life again. Find out what she's been doing with all her time when she's not been at the apartment. Hire a PI if you have to," I said.

"Okay. You're the boss," he said and clucked his tongue. "But I a'int gonna find nothin'. Bella is an open book. I pay y'all's bills and I see what she buys and how often. I've been doin' this a long time and none of her spendin' indicates she's been unfaithful. I'll do the digging into her background, but what good will that do? It'll just bring up hurt feelings for both of y'all."

"Just do it and let me worry about my damn feelings. How soon do you think you can have a report?" I asked.

"Well, it all depends on how secretive she's been or how active on social media. But I can't see the latter bein' true. Bella's not very social in person. I can't see her bein' social on the internet. Give me a few days. You wanna keep this out of Aro's attention, I presume," he predicted.

"Yeah. I don't want to bring this up until I have something concrete. Let me know when you do, okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing. But I don't think I'm gonna find 'nuthin'."

"Well, that means you'll find something," I said dryly. I was so irritated.

"Huh?" he asked looking up with his whole head.

"You used a double negative," I instructed. "It means that you'll find something."

"Did you understand what I meant? I am not going to find anything on Bella, because there won't be anything to find," he said with a perfect mid-western accent. "If you're too pompous to understand English, then I can't help you any more than I already do," he said.

I decided to let that go, because he did help me quite a bit.

"Just email me and use grammar check," I said. He smirked, but didn't look up again.

I went back to my office and closed the door. Tanya wasn't at her desk which I was glad about. I checked my email and did some other odds and ends before I heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Cullen?" Tanya said as she opened the door.

"Yes?" I said a little distracted. I was going through pictures of our honeymoon. I couldn't believe she was throwing five years of marriage away and ten years of our life.

"I thought you went home to spend time with your wife," she said, hesitantly.

"Plans changed," I muttered.

"I'm so sorry. You sound so disappointed. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

I looked up at her and saw that she was wearing the suit I'd once told her was my favorite. Her face made up to perfection. If Bella didn't want me, I knew someone who did.

"Yes, there is. Would you like to come back to my apartment for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Your apartment?" she asked.

"Yes, it looks like Bella will be gone for a while and you asked if you could help with anything…"

She smirked at me and looked pleased. "Sure, just let me know when you're ready to leave."

* * *

**Thoughts? (Who saw that coming?)**


	17. Chapter 17: Bella

**A/N: Because I couldn't leave you on Christmas with that terrible Edward chapter...here's another one for today:**

* * *

The morning sickness was getting worse. I didn't know if it was psychosomatic now that I knew that I was pregnant, or if it was actually getting worse. I put the muffins in the oven and whisked the eggs for Charlie's omelet. I couldn't say that I was surprised by Edward's reaction, as harsh as it was. And as painful as it was, I couldn't say that I wasn't relieved. I was struggling maintaining my own sanity living with his controlling nature. I couldn't imagine having to worry about a child in that kind of home.

Halfway through making the omelet a wave of nausea hit me so fast I barely made it to the sink. I turned the water on between heaves. It was so painful because there was nothing in my stomach to throw up. When I straightened up and turned back around I found Charlie watching me.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I can't finish your omelet unless you want me to do that again."

"I got it," he said, moving to the stove. He flipped it over. "No bacon today?" Just the thought of cooking bacon sent me back to the sink again.

"You are not okay!" he exclaimed. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"I've been, dad. I'm okay." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he said, putting the spatula down and taking a step towards me. "I'm gonna be a pappy? Really?" his smile was big and he moved quickly to hug me.

"Yes!" I laughed. He tried to pick me up but groaned in pain.

"OW!" he howled. "My sternum usually clicks, that was a clunk!" He rubbed his chest in pain.

"You should have known better," I laughed. The oven timer went off and I pulled the muffins out of the oven while he dished up his omelet. I was relieved that muffins didn't make me wanna hurl.

"Is Edward excited?" he asked, still looking happy as he dug into his breakfast.

"Umm, not so much," I said, timidly. I picked at my muffin, but I knew I wasn't going to eat much of it.

"What does that mean?" he asked, putting his fork down.

"Well," I said, taking a very small bite of a muffin, "he said I have to choose him or the baby." I took a very small sip of orange juice.

"What?" he asked a little louder. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I'm here and not there. What do you think I told him?" I asked getting irritated. I got up and walked to the door to the living room.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I heard his chair scoot back. "I'm angry with him not you. I'm sorry he made you choose. That was wrong of him and me."

"Dad, I don't know what to do," I said and the tears came unbidden to my eyes.

"Oh, Bells, come 'mere." He pulled me into a hug and let me cry a bit. I hadn't cried since I left the apartment in Seattle. It felt good to get it all out. Again. When I was finished, I pulled back and wiped my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"It's just the hormones. I'll be alright," I sniffled. "I knew that I could come back here if Edward reacted that way. That's what's getting me through this hard part."

"That's right, Bella. There is always a place for you here," he said. "Let's sit back down."

"I'm not hungry. I need to go talk to Rachel," I said. "She was the one who made me take the pregnancy test and I need to tell her how things went. Do you mind cleaning up?"

"Not at all. Bells, tell you're happy about this," he said, his eyes worried.

"Oh, dad! I'm thrilled. I just wish little blip's father was, too," I replied. "But that is his choice. And as sad as that makes me, I'm not going to let that ruin my joy."

"Good," he said. "Because I am thrilled even if your husband is an asshat."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't repress my smile. He never said stuff like that.

"Well, he is being an asshat. I hope, for the baby's sake, he comes around." I couldn't disagree. "And take this muffin with you and finish it one the way. You're eating for two, now!"

Charlie sat back down and I headed down to La Push.

* * *

"Rachel!" I yelled as I came in the front door without knocking. No one ever answered the door anyway.

"Bella? Is that you?" she called and heard her steps running down the hallway. "What happened? How'd he take it? I've been going crazy wondering. You should have at least texted me!"

"I'm pretty sure Edward is monitoring my texts. Or was when I left. When I went by work yesterday to tell them I'd be up here indefinitely I removed my phone number from his bill so he couldn't cut it off."

"That bad, huh?"

I nodded. "He wanted me to get an abortion."

"You suspected he might. That's why I asked you that before you left. Look, I texted Jake and told him you might need his help."

"You did what? Rachel!" I cried. I couldn't believe her. He'd finally decided to give someone else a chance and actually had a date! It did not escape my notice that the exact night he had a date was the exact date that I was available again.

"I didn't tell him anything. Just you might need some help. Then I told him not to ask me anything else because I'm terrible about keeping secrets and you told me not to tell. But I have to be loyal to both of you and that was the best choice," she explained.

"I get it," I said, flopping down on the couch. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"I have just the thing!" she said and ran into the kitchen. She came back with a spoon and a carton of chocolate ice cream. "If you throw this up, it tastes good coming back up. And it's coconut milk ice cream. I have a problem with lactose," she explained. "Bella, I'm so happy we're going to go through this together." I'd put a large spoonful in my mouth and swallowed it. The cold felt good sliding down my irritated throat.

"Me, too. I'm going to need some help. Paul may be an asshole, but at least he's excited to be a father," I said.

"Yeah. God, I love that asshole. He's been a big help, too. But back to why I said something to Jake. He interned in a law office that specialized in high dollar divorces. _That's_ why I texted him." When she paused, I looked up and gave her an appreciative smile. "If Edward is going to go that route, you're going to need someone who knows how that works. And Jake's contracts are iron-clad. If it comes to that," she added.

"Oh, Edward's there. He told me to choose him or the baby. He told me that I will get nothing, not even my car that he bought me. Truth is, I don't even care. All the clothes that mattered to me I brought with me and, even though I love my little mini, it would just remind me of too much…I guess I'll have to find a new car."

"Why? Don't you like the truck?" she asked.

"I love the truck, but it's Jake's," I said.

"Bella, he never changed the title. It's yours. It has always been yours," she said. And the tears hit me again. "Oh, Bella!" She moved over to sit next to me and put her arm around me for support.

"Fucking hormones! I've been crying almost non-stop since I found out. Will this ever stop?" I asked. If I was being honest with myself, I was really crying because I kept picturing Jake falling in love with the faceless Maggie. And I couldn't be angry with her for being wonderful enough to catch Jake's eye.

"I don't cry, but I get angry. I think it just exacerbates what we're feeling the most. Bella, what Edward did is inexcusable. You have every right to feel this way. You just let the emotions out so they're not stuck in there, okay?" she advised. I sobbed few more times and nodded. It did feel better to get them out, exhausting as it was.

"Okay," I said. "Help me figure out what to do." She got up and left the room for a moment and came back with a pad of paper and a pen. I ate more ice cream while I listened to her rifle through a drawer.

"What have you done already? Let's figure out what you've done so we can figure out what you need to do," she said as she positioned herself on the couch, tucking her legs under her.

"Okay, I've changed my cell phone plan. Talked to my boss. He says I can continue to work remotely if I can come in every few weeks for meetings which isn't a problem. I changed the routing for my primary pay check from my joint account with Edward to my personal one."

"You have a personal checking account?" she asked, looking up from her scribbling.

"Yeah, Edward doesn't know about the freelance work I've been doing for a literary magazine. I thought it best to just keep that money separate instead of fighting about it. I was going to surprise him with a trip for our tenth anniversary. Not marriage, but of being together."

"So you didn't leave with nothing, Bella, how much do you have?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I haven't checked in a while. I've never used any of it because I never needed to." It was true. I guess that sounded very cavalier, but I hadn't checked. "That's what I made the donation with, you remember, to the scholarship fund." I pulled out my phone and checked the app and realized the amount was substantial. I showed it to her.

"Damn, Bella. Whatever prompted you to divert that money was spot on. If you didn't want a fight, you could walk away, not taking anything from him and be just fine. You have a job, plenty of savings, and a secure income. You're going to be just fine."

"But my baby will never know his father," I said. I bit my lip and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"You know it's a boy?" she asked. "How?"

"I don't know. But I can't keep calling the little blip 'it' can I?" I asked. I realized I started doing that when I was arguing with Edward.

"Hey! We're here!" called a strong voice from the front door. I looked over and saw two faces I hadn't seen in so long I almost didn't recognize them.

"Embry! Quil!" I squealed. I jumped up and ran towards Embry who opened his arms and picked me up and swung me around.

"Bella! It is so good to see you!" he said as he set me back down. I turned to Quil who was grinning and he gave me a side hug.

"Jake was right," he said. "You still look just the same. Sorry we didn't make it back for Charlie's surgery, but Jake said he was doing great and we had some things to do."

"It's all good. How are you guys? Jake told me you have a girlfriend, Quil. When do I get to meet her?" I watched the blush rise up his neck as he smiled sheepishly. He was always awkward around girls and I was glad to see that someone could see past that and into his sweet heart.

"We'll set something up. How long are you gonna be around?" he asked.

"Oh, probably for a while," I answered before another wave of nausea washed over me. I ran for the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time. Rachel was right, the ice cream tasted just the same the second time and I was grateful for the advice. I repeated the process I'd gone through just two days before when I found out and was grateful that Rachel had the mouthwash on the basin. She must use it regularly. When I walked back into the sitting room Embry and Quil looked livid.

"That motherfucker's been poking around our history. Well, his lacky has. Jenks says there's been numerous hits on several of our credit histories. If he didn't know who owned A, B, & C before, he does now and it might not be pretty," Embry said.

"What's A, B, & C and who's a motherfucker?" I asked.

"Your husband is the motherfucker and A, B, & C is our company. Atera, Black, & Call. He's checking up on you," Embry said. "Does he think the baby is someone elses?"

"Rachel!" I shrieked. She really was bad at keeping secrets.

"What? I thought the cat was out of the bag since you ran out of here to barf. What else was I going to tell them?" she defended.

"That I have food poisoning?" I exclaimed. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet, so I don't want to tell everyone!"

"No, it's good that she told us. I got an odd call from Fred in the land office the other day saying you'd been in there to change the contract for the Second Beach property. I didn't know what that meant," Embry explained, "that's why we came back. We knew he put it in your name. What did you change in the contract?"

"I told him I didn't mind if you guys found out, but to hold off telling Jasper. I put in a provision that no improvements could be made to the land without consent of the majority of the Elders of the tribe. He wants to build a resort, which _could_ be good, but I don't want anything done to the land that isn't approved by you guys. I did that before I told him about the baby. The land is in my name, but there is a clause in there in case I ever become 'incapacitated.' I'm sure that is to protect him in case I ever leave him." I said.

"How is 'incapacitated' defined?" Embry asked.

"It was unclear so Fred enumerated them and none of them included pregnancy or divorce. But _he's_ the one who chose this. There are several other properties in my name. I'm sure they have the same clause. Is that helpful?"

"Hells yeah!" Quil said. "That gives you leverage. Look Bella, who is Tanya?" That caught me off guard.

"His assistant. Why?" But I knew why. I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to tell me.

"We've got some, ah, evidence on your husband that might be helpful if he gets ugly," Embry said carefully.

"Why do you have evidence?" I asked. My mind was spinning and I had to sit down.

"Well," Quil said, "when we discovered that it was Edward's company that poached that land from us, we started doing some digging. It's standard practice, but Jake told us to tread lightly because he didn't want you to get hurt." They explained what they had been doing for the last two and half weeks and all the shady practices that Volturi and Sons have been involved in. And while putting those properties in my name wasn't illegal, it didn't look good for me or the company. That was the last I heard before I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying in a clinic with an IV in my arm. I looked up and Sue was standing over me looking worried.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked. My head ached and I was drenched in sweat.

"You're in the clinic because you haven't been able to keep anything down. When is the last time you ate and kept food down?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't remember. Two days ago? No." I searched my mind. I'd thrown everything up two days ago. "Three days ago."

"Well, we're rehydrating you and giving you some vitamins. You're father has called Dr. Cullen to prescribe some medications to help with the nausea."

"What? He called who?" I shrieked. Who else was going to know before the end of the day? "Why Dr. Cullen, he's a heart surgeon, not an OB/GYN! Damn it, dad!"

"I didn't know who else to call?" came Charlie's voice from the corner. He looked tired and worried. "And he was so helpful with me, it was all I could think of." Quil, Embry, and Rachel were there, too, but they stayed silent.

"Dad, Edward already sees my pregnancy as a betrayal. Calling his father, that's going to be a complete deal breaker!" I explained. Any hope of reconciliation left my heart. I hadn't realized there was even a shred left, but there was.

"Bella, he already broke the deal. Would you really take him back after all that?" he asked.

"He's my HUSBAND!" and I broke down in tears all over again. "For once in my life I'd like someone to not be scared shitless to try something new with me! Jake dumped me because he thought I'd find someone better. Well, jokes on him! I ended up with a control freak who'd rather believe that I got pregnant by another man than accept that the baby is his! Zero for two Bella. Let's see who I can attract next. Maybe I can attract someone with homicidal tendencies and give your father something to do."

"Bella, you need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby," Sue said. I lay back against my pillows knowing she was right. Tears flowed freely down my face. I was feeling the full extent of being abandoned by the two people who promised to love me forever. Would my baby do the same thing? End up resenting me in the end?

"Maybe Edward is right. Maybe…" but I couldn't finish the sentence. I knew I couldn't get rid of this baby. Something awoke in me when I discovered that little blip was there.

"Maybe what?" Charlie asked, hesitantly. Rachel stepped forward and almost said something but stopped herself. They were all leaving the decision up to me. I thought about my own mother. She was flaky and inconstant. She sent me to live with my father so she could focus on her new marriage before she was killed in a car accident. I still loved her. I actually thought that was the best decision she ever made once she figured out I was more like Charlie than I was like her. And I loved her for it. I didn't resent her.

"Nothing. He's not right. I just had to try it out. I'm keeping this baby whether he wants to be in the picture or not. Rachel, you're right. If Quil and Embry say Edward is digging, he's going to find that I dated Jake and that is not going to be pleasant. We need to call Jake and get his help," I admitted.

"Already done," Embry said.

"Fuck. Do I get to tell everyone my own business?" I moaned.

"I didn't tell Jake what was going on, he's worried about some other stuff, but we're all headed to Lake Charles as soon as Sue says you're good to go," he clarified.

"What?" I asked. I still had people making all my decisions for me.

"That's if you want," Quil added astutely. "It turns out that Jake's friend Emmett is getting married and Jake is throwing his wedding in Lake Charles at the resort. What Embry didn't mention," he gave Embry a pointed look, "is that Jake suggested you come and clear your head if you're having a hard time. I was on the video conference with him. He doesn't know anything, but he's worried because of Rachel's text and he suggested we bring you along."

That did sound like Jake—worried and trying to get my mind off of things. And it would easier to discuss all the information we all had individually together in a group. And a face-to-face meeting couldn't be traced electronically. I remembered right before I passed out that Embry said he had Jasper doing the digging. He didn't mention Jasper's name, but I knew who would be doing it. Jasper was a good man, and thorough. He probably had my prom picture by now with Jake's goofy grin because he knew what was happening later that night.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"Bella, honey, I want you to get away from Edward. I won't deny that," Charlie said. "But I want you to make your own decisions. I'm sorry I called Dr. Cullen. That was wrong of me, but I was scared. I'll call him back and explain the situation, I'm sure he'll understand. And know that whatever you decide, we'll all be here to support you." I looked at Charlie and nodded. He was under enough physical pain and pressure, he didn't need to worry about me.

"I'd like to see one of your casinos," I said. "And I've never been on a private jet." Embry smiled. "But who will take care of you, dad?"

"I've been takin' care of myself for years," Charlie defended.

"And look where that's got you," Sue interjected, with a wink at me. "I'll look after him. And Rachel will help." Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Sue? Will she be alright to travel?" Charlie asked, making that a closed issue.

"Let's see how she's doing after that IV drip is done," she said to Charlie and the boys. She looked at me, "and I'm going to give you a list of foods to try that will be most nourishing even if you only keep a little bit down. You can't live on chocolate ice cream," she added looking at Rachel.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this." Everyone was looking at me with a different expression on their faces, but love was behind each. How had I left my tribe for so long?

It had been Edward. He'd pulled me away from them and I'd severed my connections one by one without even realizing it. But here they all were in one way or another. Just waiting to help me now that I was back in their lives.

What more did a girl and her baby need?

* * *

**E'erybody off to Lake Charles! **

**Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18: Jake

**A/N: HAPPY BOXING DAY! This is going to start bringing everything together. Hang in there with me. **

**I've got the rest of the story written, but I've decided that I can add some extra chapters after about chapter 23. I did a significant time jump there, and I might do some holiday fillers. We'll see. Let's get to that point.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maggie's testimony added to the case we'd already worked up brought everything to a head. The District Attorney filed formal charges and the civil suit was filed as well. The problem was that James disappeared. We'd hired a PI to keep track of him while we were compiling evidence, but two weeks ago he just vanished.

But I didn't have time to think about that. Emmett and Rosalie were scheduled to arrive any minute and I took a perch at the front desk waiting for them. I'd met the pit managers earlier in the day as well as the housekeeping staff. Maggie had the front desk managed so well, there was little to pretend to do. So I stood doodling on an office pad, waiting and thinking.

Quil and Embry were bringing Bella a little later. I had no idea what was going on with Bella, but I knew it had to be something with Edward. Jenks had provided substantial evidence that Edward had been sleeping with his secretary and for quite some time. He'd moved a substantial amount of property into Bella's name and they were all the properties that his company had bullied out of people or other companies. If worse came to worst Bella could use that as leverage if Edward tried to strong arm her into something undesirable.

I wasn't sure how much Edward knew about me, yet. But our morning conference call made it clear that Edward was finally digging fast and deep. I was glad that Bella was coming. After reconnecting with her and rekindling our friendship, I found that a text here and there was just not enough. Though, with Edward digging, I'm glad that's all it'd been. I'm positive he'd use anything against her if things went south.

"Jake! Man!" Emmett's voice boomed across the lobby from the doorway. I waved at him.

"That must be Emmett," Maggie said with a smile, looking up briefly. She was tapping away at the key board, preparing room keys for a bus tour set to check in in a few hours.

"How'd you guess?" I smirked back. We'd decided to cool things until the conclusion of the case, but I'd seen a dramatic change in her since our date. It was like, revealing her secrets to someone had set her free. She was more lighthearted with everyone, staff, guests, and her son. Frankie started coming by the resort after school to do his homework and he'd become my new best friend.

"He is just like you described him," she answered as Emmett arrived at the desk.

"And if you're Maggie, Jake did not do you justice," Emmett said. The tall blonde woman next to him smiled.

"You must be Rosalie," I said. "Emmett says you give him a run for his money. If that's the case, I already like you."

"Well, I'll let you know my opinion of you after I've seen our wedding arrangements," she said. It sounded bitchy, but her brilliant smile conveyed all her gratitude.

"Well, let me show you, then," Maggie offered. "Jenny, you have the desk while I show Ms. Hale her accommodations. Will you check in Mr. McCarty because we all know Mr. Black will mess up the system if he tries to check them in." Jenny smiled and stepped up to the computer and Maggie bustled Rosalie off to the ballroom.

"Ow!" Emmett remarked. "You take that kind of crap from your subordinates?"

"When they are spot on I do," I admitted. "We kept their system when we took over because we didn't want them to have to learn a new one and I just can't seem to get the hang of it. But I really don't need to since they all do such a good job." I gave Maggie one final look and winked at her before she led Rosalie away. "Jenny, Mr. McCarty will be in the Presidential Suite. Bill it to me." Jenny started typing and I did know how to make the magnetic keys so I did that and left one at the desk for Rosalie. "I'll show him up to his room while you finish up here. I'll be back down to sign the paperwork."

"Yes, Mr. Black," Jenny said, politely. I took Emmett past my office so he could find me if he needed me and then up to his room. It was bigger than any of the apartments I rented. I showed him the kitchenette, the sitting room, through the bedroom and into the large bathroom.

"Wow, man! This is really too much! Thank you!" Emmett said. "Rosie is so pleased, she totally likes you, but she won't show it. I've quickly learned that when she is overly solicitous is when you need to be scared. I'm just pleased as punch I have the rest of my life to figure out why. She's so fucking interesting!"

"You've got it bad!" I chuckled. "I'm really very happy for you. It seems really fast, but as long as you're happy, I'm glad that I can contribute."

"How are things with Maggie? Everything was very professional except for that playful jibe about you fucking up the system."

"Well, the date went really well, but we have to hold off until a legal matter is cleared up. I found out something that happened before I bought the casino that needs to be resolved, but I really get along with her son. He'll be here after school if you want to meet him."

"That just sounds like you're stalling," he remarked.

"I'm not stalling. I'm really interested in her. I can't talk about the details, but it will be worth it in the end."

"Okay, man, if you say so. I just want you to have what I have with Rosie. Fuck I'm so happy!" he exclaimed. "Even when we fight I'm happy."

"You've been dating less than a month. When have you had time to fight?" I asked.

"At least once a day. Then we make it a point to make up," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett, you're too much." I showed him into the bathroom with the bathtub for two and he thanked me about twenty more times.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice called from the sitting room. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom. We got a tub for two, baby!" he called back. We heard the clacking of Rosaslie's heels on the tile and then she entered, bypassed the tub and wrapped me in a hug that would have strangled Emmett.

"You are my favorite person on the planet! Everything is just perfect. And I know that Maggie made all the decisions, but you're the one who made it happen, including my parents coming, which wouldn't have been possible without you. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Shit, man! She hates me!" I said in a strangled voice looking at Emmett.

"No, that's sincere, not overly-solicitous," he corrected. She released me, thankfully, turned towards Emmett and put her hands on her hips.

"Emmett McCarty, have you been telling my new best friend my secrets?" she asked.

"No. Just how to take your swinging moods which you are displaying with unintentional perfection," he countered.

"You are in so much trouble," she said, waggling her finger at him. "I like being an enigma!"

"I like being in trouble," Emmett growled and stalked towards her.

"How am I going to punish you?" she asked, tapping her perfectly manicured finger on her temple.

"That's my cue to leave. It was nice to meet you, Rosalie, my new best friend. But I don't want to even be in the vicinity when you punish Emmett. I will expect him in the training room tomorrow morning for a session, though. This doesn't all come for free. I haven't had a good run in almost three weeks."

"Oh, he'll be there," was the last thing I heard Rosalie say before her mouth covered his. I literally ran out of the suite so I didn't hear the beginning of whatever…I didn't want to think about it. I puttered around in my office for a while when Maggie came to my door. She tapped softly and pushed the door open.

"Rose was very pleased, Maggie. Thank you for all your hard work," I said.

"I see we need a room for Bella Swan," she said, and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was decided just today," I said, rubbing my chin. "You asking means that you know—"

"That she was the girl you dumped in high school. Yeah, Embry told me," she said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Her dad just had a heart attack and her husband is acting strange. She needed a break so I invited her here."

"Ah, that brings everything together," she whispered to herself.

"Brings what together?" I waved her in and she shut the door.

"Just things I've heard over the years," she sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I know you were close to the man who had the heart attack, I didn't realize it was her father. Wasn't that difficult? Seeing the father of the woman you let go?"

"At first," I said as I moved around my desk to be closer to her. I leaned against my desk. "Her dad and my dad are best friends. We just never talked about her. Her dad was my biggest fan when I played college ball. We reconnected when I went back and mended old fences. We've been texting here and there since then. She wished me luck on our date," I finished with a grin.

"So she knows about me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Does that bother you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it doesn't bother me. I'm actually relieved. I like how you're very straight forward. I never have to guess what you're thinking. That is so refreshing." She sighed in relief and held my gaze.

"I'm not like that with everyone," I said. "Just people I trust." She gave me an appreciative smile.

"What are you thinking now?" she asked.

"How much I want to kiss you, but I can't," I admitted. She blushed a little.

"Well, I better leave then. Because I want that, too." She rose and I caught her hand. I pulled her close, but not quite touching. Still leaning back on my desk, I opened my legs a little and she moved a little closer. She was tall, and sitting on my desk like I was, our heights were almost even. I could feel her warm breath on my chin.

"I want you to know that you're the first person since Bella I've allowed myself to feel anything for. You're a good, strong, intelligent woman, Maggie. I just want you to know that," I whispered. My lips inched closer to hers, almost touching, but not quite. I heard her inhale, and one of her fingers brushed my hand.

"Jake, even if nothing else happens, I want you to know that you've done more for me in three days than anyone has in my whole life. Thank you." She cupped my face with both her hands and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips then leaned her forehead on mine.

I didn't know quite what she meant by "if nothing else ever happens" but the moment was so sweet, so intimate, I didn't question it.

We stood there for a while not touching except for our foreheads after she dropped her hands. For some reason neither one of us wanted that moment to end.

"Okay," she finally said and slowly backed away. "That was intense. Thank you, Jake. For everything."

I was about to ask her what for what exactly when my friends, with the worst possible timing, came storming into my office. I guess technically it was our office, but we were never all here at the same time.

"Twatwaffle!" Embry boomed. He stopped short looking at me and then to Maggie who was a few feet away. "Dude, am I interrupting something?" Quil bumped into the back of him, not realizing that Embry had stopped.

"Nothing yet," Maggie replied. "But I might have to file a suit because of your use of a derogatory term for female genitalia," she quipped without even a smirk. I knew she was kidding, but Embry didn't.

"I ah…didn't know…ah…" he stammered.

"She's yanking your chain asshat," Quil said as he shoved Embry out of the way.

"He's not an asshat, that would be my husband," Bella added as she came in. "No one deserves that moniker since we've labeled him that. That's lower than a fucktard." Bella stopped short when she saw Maggie. There was moment where everything and everyone in the room stopped, looking between Bella and Maggie. Finally, Bella's face split into a wide grin. "Is this Maggie?" she asked, truly delighted.

"Yes," I said proudly. Bella looked really tired. Something was really wrong. Her face was paler—not pretty pale like normal—she'd lost weight and her wan features made her sad eyes stand out even more.

"It is so nice to meet you!" Bella gushed and moved forward to give her a hug. Maggie looked a little astonished by the reaction. She reluctantly hugged Bella back and shot me a confused look. I shrugged.

"Maggie, this is Bella," I announced. "You know these other boneheads."

"Jake! I forgot where your office is," I heard Emmett's voice filter in from the hallway.

"In here!" I called back. This was going to be interesting.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"Emmett," I said just as he entered the room.

"Whoa! You got a full house!" Emmett surmised. "Get it? Full House, and we're in a casino!" He snorted at his own joke. "I know these three," he said pointing to Maggie, Quil, and Embry, "but who's—"

"Bella?" Rosalie asked as she emerged from behind Emmett. "Bella Swan? OH. MY. GOSH!" she squealed and ran to Bella to pull her into a tight hug. It was Bella's turn to be surprised by a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. "It is so good to see you!" Rose pulled away and turned towards Emmett.

"I'm marrying this specimen of manhood tomorrow," she answered. "And Jake and Maggie have arranged it all. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jake's been my friend as long as I can remember and I needed a break from my life so he invited me down," she answered.

"Does someone want to explain how you two know each other?" Emmett asked, looking from Bella to Rose to Jake and back to Bella.

"When I was at University of Washington," Rosalie explained, "I taught a women's self-defense class. Bella was my star student."

"You went to U-Dub?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"You studied self-defense?" I asked Bella.

"How are you marrying her tomorrow and you don't know that?" Emrby asked Emmett.

"How have you been life-long friends and you not know that about her?" Rose asked me.

"We've only been dating for a little over two weeks," Emmett said. "I haven't delved that far, yet."

"We fell out of touch," Bella answered Rose.

"And you're getting married already?" Quil asked Emmett, looking contemplative.

"When you know you know," Emmett and Rose said together.

"Didn't you marry that Edward guy?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, she did," Quil answered.

"Is that the life you need a break from? I remember him being very intense," Rose said.

"You don't even know the half of it," Embry piped in.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm Embry, this is Quil. We're Jake's partners."

"Well that explains that. But what about this break you need? Bella, spill," commanded Rosalie.

"I don't think she needs to get into it here," Maggie chimed in. "She doesn't know everyone that well." I shot her a grateful nod and she smiled back at me.

"You and Emmett are the only ones she doesn't know," she stated turning to Maggie, "and Emmett won't say a word because I'll castrate him and if Jake likes you, then you can't be bad. So, Bella," she turned back to Bella, "spill."

"You know, part of her problem is that she's sick of being told what to do all the time," Embry kicked in. "Bella, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." Bella's eyes were bouncing to each person that spoke and she took a deep breath.

"No, it's fine. I'm not ashamed of it and everyone is going to know sooner or later anyway." She paused, like she was steeling herself for something big. "I'm pregnant. And my husband made me choose between the baby and him. I chose the baby."

There was a collective gasp between Rose, Emmett, and me while Quil and Embry watched me for a reaction. I sat back on my desk at a loss for words and Rose grabbed Bella back into a tight embrace. That made tears spring to Bella's eyes and she was sobbing out of nowhere.

"And, apparently he's been fucking his secretary, who is a complete skank, so I'm going to have to go get tested to make sure I don't have any communicable diseases." She hiccupped after another sob.

"Oh, God," Rose said, her hand rubbing up and down her back. "What a fucking asshole! Well you made the right choice."

"It's fine Rose. Really. Quil and Embry helped me get my mind off of it on the plane and now I'm here and I get to see you get married!" she said, pulling out of Rosalie's hug and wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. "And I cry for no reason at all. I fucking cried at an ASPCA ad for abused puppies."

"Those will make anyone cry," Quil stated, giving Bella a supportive nod. He looked at Emmett and Embry who was staring at him with open amusement. "They make Claire cry all the time!" he explained. But he looked a little sheepish.

"Well you're gonna be my maid of honor!" Rosalie announced. "We need to go get you a dress! Jake, where can we go shopping? Never mind. We're going to take Maggie." Rose grabbed both Bella and Maggie's hand. Maggie tried to protest but I shrugged trying to tell her it was all good. Rosalie pulled them out of the office chattering about how Bella would look good in burgundy and they were gone.

"Dude, are you okay?" Emmett asked me.

"You're getting married after two weeks?" Quil asked Emmett again. Emmett beamed at Quil as his answer. "I gotta make a phone call," Quil said and left the room.

"Jake?" Embry repeated. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm _not_ okay," I finally said. I was feeling too much.

I'd just had an extremely emotional experience with Maggie. I'd allowed myself to feel something for a bright, funny, and vulnerable woman. After all these years, I'd finally found someone to let into my heart and Bella's husband leaves her. I did not appreciate Taha Aki's sense of timing or humor.

"Oh, man," Emmett finally caught on. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I can't do anything anyway. Maggie's in the middle of a legal issue that prevents me from doing anything with her and Bella is still married even if the asshat kicked her out," I said. "I can't do a fucking thing about anything!" I was frustrated and angry.

"What legal issue?" Embry asked.

"James," I answered, willing him to understand the subtext.

"No! Not Maggie! That mother fucker!" Embry hissed. His jaw muscles tightened as he held back the immensity of his anger.

"Who's James?" Emmett asked.

"He used to manage the place. We can't say anything else," I said giving Embry a pointed look.

"That's why we brought Bella here, though, Jake," Embry explained. "Rach seems to think you can draw up a divorce decree that will be fair and won't get her screwed over. We've got enough dirt on him that we can make it happen really fast. All that property in her name looks really bad, but you said you knew how to use that."

"I do. But I want to focus on the good stuff right now. We'll get Emmett married and on his honeymoon and then we'll focus on the shit swirling around in the rest of the world," I said. I had to prioritize my thoughts and actions. I went back to my desk and pulled out a legal pad and started writing.

"What's he doing?" Emmett asked Embry.

"Making his lists. It's how he gets things sorted and done. He's done it since he was a kid," Embry explained.

"The top of the list is a good run, so you better not fight with Rose tonight and spend the rest of it making up. I need you to push me hard in the morning," I said as my pen flew across the page.

"The other way he processes is to push his body until it almost breaks. That's the Jake I know," Emmett said.

"Dudes!" Quil said excitedly coming back into the office. "Claire said she'll marry me! We're gonna plan it for June! We want to do Hawaii. Do you think Rebekkah will help plan it?"

"You fucking asked her over the phone?" Embry scoffed.

"When you know, you know," Quil shrugged with a grin to Emmett. "I've known for a while, but I thought she was too young. She said she doesn't care. I'm the only one she's ever wanted to be with. I'm gonna get married!" he cheered.

"Good on you, man!" Emmett said, clapping Quil on the back.

"Quil, congratulations. I love you all, but I have work to do. Can you get the fuck outta of my office and then I'll buy drinks for everyone in about an hour?" I asked, not even lifting my head.

"Sure man," Emmett said, grabbing the other two and pulling them out of the office.

Quil was on to something. Bella is the only woman I have ever wanted.

Until Maggie.

What the fuck was I going to do?

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19: Edward

**A/N: So many people hating on Maggie! Stop it. ;) (But, I guess I did ask for your thoughts...)**

**This is a short chapter, so maybe I'll post another today. **

* * *

"You did what?" Aro shrieked. He was pacing in front of the sofa on the far end of my office. "Edward, do you remember me telling you that if she leaves you, I will leave you with _nothing_!" I did remember, but I never thought he was serious. I still didn't. He was overreacting like always.

"She didn't leave me, I kicked her out. She chose that baby over me! This should not a surprise for her. I've always told her that I don't want children. She never had a problem with it. Then she went and got pregnant anyway! I'm not even sure it's mine!" I knew the last part was a stretch, and I still didn't have any evidence. But why would she get pregnant now after all these years? After all I'd done to secure our future, and plan, and prepare, she wants to throw another person in the mix?

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course it's yours! Don't be an imbecile. That woman is more patient and constant as any I have ever met." He stopped and turned to face me head on. "And you threw her away! She may have been okay with the idea of never trying to get pregnant, but a woman changes when that little being begins to grow inside her. They are connected to it. You can't ask her to choose! It's a part of her. You'd be asking her to kill a part of herself!" he explained, his hand gestures wild and his Italian accent thick indicating his displeasure.

How could a woman love something she couldn't even feel yet? How could she love it more than me? I took a few steps closer to him, keeping the coffee table between us.

"Jasper just told me that she's been lying to me our _whole_ marriage. She told me that the boy who broke her heart was some kid named Mike. Now I find out that it was Jacob Black! She dated him all through high school. I was up there for over a week and she didn't reveal that to me!" I accused, my arms flailing with my own emotion.

"I wonder why, Edward," he said and rubbed his brow in frustration, like this was _my_ fault. Where was his indignation for _my_ situation?

"And he's not just some community college graduate," I continued in order to press my point. "Jasper says he graduated from Harvard Law School. Can you imagine that oaf at Harvard?" I asked, my voice uncharacteristically cracking. "Though I question Jasper's research there. He's still looking for what Jake does for a living."

"Bella has not lied to you," Aro said. He sighed heavily and sat down. He seemed more exacerbated at me than at Bella. I couldn't believe it. "I've never met the man, so I cannot pass judgement on his intelligence. But, I knew it was Jacob Black that broke her heart. She told me one day at your apartment while I was waiting for you to come home. You made an assumption and she never corrected you. That's an omission, not a lie. It was probably too painful for her to talk about and she probably knew you'd react like this. Did Jasper find any evidence of an affair in her correspondence? If you had him digging into Jacob's background, I assume you peeked into all her messages," he said knowingly.

"What do you mean while you were waiting for me to come home? When was this?" I demanded. I turned and glared down at him. My glare did nothing to soften him, if anything his voice was lower and more menacing.

"It was about a year ago. You had said you were going home and you left the office. I left a few hours later and went to your apartment to talk to you about the L.A. project and you weren't there yet. I assume, now, it was a tryst with your secretary. Bella was puzzled that I didn't know where you were and I distracted her by asking her about her past. I'll ask you again, Edward, since you seem hell bent on changing the subject. Was there any evidence of an affair?

"No, there's no evidence. But I can't listen to her past phone calls, can I? What if she has a burner phone?" I asked, taking up Aro's previous pacing. I was so angry that he was even questioning me on this.

"Edward, be reasonable. That woman has never been anything but honest with you. You have been controlling, demanding, and at times demeaning. I've witnessed it. You even took your whore back to your home, Edward. You took her to your _home!_"

"How do you know that?" I asked, a little shocked. I stopped pacing. That was just the other night, he couldn't possibly know that.

"She was talking on her phone about it to a friend right there at her desk where anyone could her!" he pointed at the door as if it were open and I could see it. "She even bragged that you let her take some of Bella's clothes home with her!" he said disbelievingly. "What has gotten in to you? Not only did you _not_ heed my advice and quit her, but you paraded her about town like a trophy. You have no control and no discretion!" he yelled. "I have no choice but to take action. We have put some very profitable properties in her name and I shudder to think what she could do to us if she gets angry. And you have done some pretty despicable things that would try the patience of Mother Teresa!"

"I've got it handled. Don't worry. Nothing will happen with the properties," I said, trying to get the conversation back on track. I was beginning to believe that he would make good on his promise to demote me and cut me off.

"You've got nothing handled. On a whim I checked with the land office in Port Angeles. They said that Bella had the contract changed so that any developments there must have the permission of the majority of the Elders of the tribe. She did that the day _before_ she came to tell you her happy news and you kicked her to the curb. She did that _before_ she went to the doctor to find out she was pregnant. That means that she was not under duress and we _cannot_ contest it. What if that bright woman remembers what the other properties are and makes similar changes? Have you thought off that?"

I was surprised by that news. That means Fred did not call me and let me know. Of course, I told him to call me if anyone from the original property deal came in, and Bella didn't fall under that category. It didn't matter, I'd make good on my threat to him and have his job.

"Aro, you're making too big of a deal out of this. I've got this under control," I tried to reassure him. But I was beginning to feel as if I didn't. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, and I didn't know how to stop it.

"I doubt that," he started, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, happy for the interruption.

"We are not finished with this discussion, Edward," Aro said as Jasper walked in. I hoped he had good news.

"I found out some stuff and it's not good," he announced. Aro leaned forward on the sofa indicating he wanted to hear this right from the horse's mouth. Jasper fiddled around on the tablet he carried, tapping for the information to appear.

"Jacob Black not only graduated from Harvard Law School, he's the 'B' in A, B, & C Incorporated. They own a string of casinos throughout the Midwest and they are a power to be reckoned with. They got their start up capital from an oil man in Texas, the father of one of Black's classmates at Rice University. It's been paid back in full and the lender is completely content with is two percent annual payout which will expire in five more years-so no leverage there. Additionally they are very well liked in all the cities where they own properties. They took over run down and failing casinos and turned them into respectable resorts, improving the property values and tax revenues of each city-again, no leverage. Their employees love them, though they cleaned house in every property they obtained. His childhood friends are the 'A' and 'C' and they are as squeaky clean as Black is. No brushes with the law, no underhanded business deals, and no enemies to mention so again: no leverage. However, if they get wind of some of the things you've done, they can clean _you_ out." He pointed at me and not Aro.

"What were you saying about being in control just before?" Aro asked. The room began to spin and not just metaphorically.

"Your information has got to be wrong," I replied, shaking my head and taking a step back as if to distance myself from his report. There was no way that Jacob Black, that unmotivated man who wore his faded high school t-shirt around town, was the head of a profitable casino chain.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Jasper asked. He face was an unreadable mask, but his tone was deadly serious.

"Not at all," Aro interjected, standing up to mediate if needed. He gave me a warning look.

"No, just maybe someone is duping you," I reiterated, brushing Aro off.

"That suggestion is the same as questioning my abilities. You doubted me once before when you suspected Bella was having an affair and I told you that nothing in her spending or calling habits would suggest that. And I can compare that with your spending and calling habits if you like. This is the _second_ time you are doubting me and the information I've provided you. Now, I only allow three strikes and then I'm out. There are plenty of other companies that would value my talents without question. So I'd think carefully about the sentence that comes out of your mouth," he stated matter-of-factly.

Aro crossed to Jasper and put his arm around his shoulder. "Now Edward didn't mean anything by it. He is distraught by Bella's departure even though he is the one who demanded it. You go back to your office before he says something else to upset you. I don't doubt you or your information and I'm the one that matters." He shuffled Jasper out the door and shut it.

He turned back around and his blue eyes were like ice. All pretense of jocularity and patience were gone and his face hardened with determination.

"As of now you are stripped of your duties and responsibilities as Executive Vice-President. I warned you that this would happen, but you refused to listen. You are welcome to stay in the apartment, but I would seek other accommodations because you will not be able to afford the rent for long once your paychecks stop. The only way you can fix this is to go and convince your wife to come home, quit flaunting your dalliances all over town—in fact break it off and fire her—and do anything else I ask you to do exactly to the letter. The only reason I gave you this option is because you are my nephew. I would have fired and ruined anyone else."

"I'm not groveling in front of the woman who betrayed me," I said resolutely and stood my ground. Shock flashed across his face for in infinitesimal moment, and then it was curious.

"If you do not see your affair with Tanya as a betrayal to Bella, then how do you see it?" he asked, looking truly interested.

"I do the things with Tanya that I wouldn't dream doing to a woman like Bella. She is the outlet for my vice," I said. It was the first time I had verbalized that. But for the first time I was afraid that I might lose everything. I never dreamed that Bella would walk out when I made that ultimatum. I thought for sure that she needed me, wanted me. I had to sit down. I wasn't feeling well.

"Edward that is a manifestation of your OCD. I have avoided addressing this issue since you came to me, but now I must insist. You must seek help for your disorder. And rethinking this whole matter, you will not win Bella back if you don't do that first," he decided. "You seek help. You are out of control and I know that is what you seek most."

"I don't need any help," I said, but it didn't sound convincing.

"What are you frightened of?" he asked.

"NOTHING!" I was angry then. All he'd done since he walked in twenty minutes ago is berate me like an insolent child.

"Edward, you have fucked up royally," Aro declared. "The only way to fix this is to admit it and change. If you don't you will be left with nothing. I care for you as much as I do for my own sons, sometimes even more. You're going do something irreparable if you are not careful. And I love you enough to tell you. Your father loved you enough and you left him. I am all you have left. Please, listen to me."

"No!" I yelled in one last, vain attempt to regain any semblance of control. "Everything was perfect until Bella's father had a heart attack!" I said, frustrated. "Everything was just as it should be! And now everything is wrong. All I have to do is figure out how to…" I didn't know how to fix this. But something could be done, surely.

"Edward, you are delusional. You need to accept reality," he tried one last time.

"NO! You need to have a little faith in me!" I raged. Why was he doubting me? I had to get out of there. I grabbed my keys and headed out of the office. I passed Tanya without a word, ignoring her call out to me. I don't remember making it to my car, but I got in it and just drove north.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20: Bella

**A/N: All I'm going to say is HANG IN THERE! Go review the pairing and remember (or know if you haven't read any of my other stories) that I love HEAs. I've been warning you that it get worse before it gets better. Jake can't just dump Maggie! Why do you think he's in such turmoil. I love that my story is conjuring such strong emotions (some in PMs) from some of you even though I get very defensive for my characters that I have grown to love. Hang in there. All will be revealed soon, but we need one more from Edward after this before we begin to see it.**

**And, I've begun two additional chapters I hadn't planned on so instead of being 25 chapters, it will be 27 or 28. **

* * *

Rosalie looked radiant as she came down the aisle. She wore a fitted Chinese style dress with a high collar. It was accented with burgundy flowers and it hugged every curved and ended at her knee. Her bouquet was composed of eighteen burgundy roses, one for each day she and Emmett had been together.

The Ballroom of Jake's casino was decorated in a simple elegant style. The Japanese lanterns illuminated the partitioned room with a soft glow while Pachelbel's Canon in D filled the air.

Emmett didn't look nervous at all. He looked like a man who knew exactly what he wanted she was walking right towards him. Yesterday, when we were shopping for my dress, which matched hers only in Burgundy with white accents, she told us how Emmett didn't care if they got married naked as long as it happened. The drama that surrounded my wedding, just over my veil, is something I never wanted to live through again. And it was all Edward.

I wiped a tear from my eye as I thought about how lucky Rosalie was to have someone who loved her just the way she was. The more I thought about how much I had altered not only the core of my personality, but my physical appearance as well, I shuddered at how slowly and completely it was done.

And now, as I was just restoring the Bella I was, I was going to have to raise a baby on my own.

I watched Rosalie give herself to Emmett, her parents looking on happily, though skeptically, while my mind ran over the conversation I had with Maggie the night before. Rosalie was arguing with Emmett on the phone when Maggie approached the subject at dinner.

"Bella, how are you really feeling about your pregnancy?" Maggie hedged. I thought it was odd, but the question came out of left field, her face was so earnest and kind. It was so unexpected I blurted out the answer.

"Scared."

"That is how I felt. Well, still feel sometimes," she confided.

"You have a child?" I asked, a little shocked. I hadn't expected that.

"Yes, he's twelve now. And I was scared shitless. But I had people around me, my mom mostly, who were willing to help and he's turning out just fine."

"My mom died years ago. Jake's sister is pregnant, she said we can go through this together," I said.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't imagine doing this with the obstacles you're facing. But I'm sure that Jake will help as well. My son already loves Jake!" she said with a smile.

"So, Jake knows?" I asked. I could see kids loving Jake. I knew he'd be a great uncle. I ignored the pain my heart felt when she said her kid loved Jake.

"I told him on our date, I was so scared. It turns out he knew since he took over the resort. I'd worked so hard to keep it hidden, and he knew the whole time. The one thing I learned from this whole ordeal is that you don't need to hide who you are from the people who matter," she said.

"Sounds like you and I have been learning the same lesson," I told her. Damn it, it was hard to find something not to like about her. "What's your son's name?"

"Frankie. He's a complete nerd and is smarter than I am," she said and smiled proudly. "I was only sixteen when I had him, but he changed my life for the better. He's made me a better person."

"Does he see his father?" I asked, and then realized that may be too personal of a question.

"No," she answered, but didn't continue. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I added quickly.

"Oh, no, you're not prying. I can understand your concern. I never told his father. He was a tourist and I was underage. I did a lot of really stupid things when I was younger," she said.

"Does Frankie ask about him?" I asked, seeing that she was willing to discuss it.

"He did when he was about ten. And I gave him the same answer I just gave you. He grew worried that he was a burden, because that's what Frankie does, and I told him I wouldn't have my life any other way. When I had to worry about the life of another human, I couldn't allow myself to make selfish decisions any more. I told him that he saved my life—which he totally did. He seemed content with that answer," she explained.

"I'd like to meet him," I said. "He sounds wonderful."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she smiled. "He's very outgoing and likes talking to people."

Our conversation was both comforting and disturbing all at the same time. I tried as hard as I could to find something about Maggie I didn't like, but it was useless. She was just as wonderful as Jake described her when I told him he needed to try to love someone other than me. It took everything I had to act happy to see her yesterday, but I think I pulled it off. Had I known all those weeks ago what I knew now, I would have told him to wait for me. But hindsight is always 20/20.

The wedding ceremony wasn't long. My contemplations took me through the rest of if it and before I knew it, I was walking back down the short aisle with Jake, who was Emmett's best man, under the beautifully decorated arch, into the next room, and towards the large round table set up for the reception.

This was a wedding much to my taste, and so different from my own. It was all in one place, including the reception, with tasteful decorations that were elegant and understated. It was just close friends and family, twelve in all. Emmett's parents were both deceased, but Rosalie's family was there including the five of us.

Now that I think about my own in comparison, it was all about Edward showing everyone in Forks what he had to offer me. It was months of complaining that he couldn't find adequate amenities in Forks, but he insisted that we have it there. Emmett and Rose's was a celebration of love. It was brand new, but anyone could see it was there.

"Bella?" Maggie whispered, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Hale asked you a question," she said. Her voice was kind and her redirection discrete.

"Oh! I'm sorry, say again?" I blushed a little. We were all seated around a huge round table eating chicken Kiev.

"Rose tells me she knows you from college?" she asked again.

"Yes, ma'am. I took her self-defense class. We lost touch after I stopped going. It was such a wonderful surprise to see her here when I came to visit Jake," I gestured at him. I took a sip of my water. There was a little more chit-chat and when the focus of the conversation moved away from me I caught Maggie looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sincerely concerned.

"I will be," I said. "I just have so many decisions to make. This celebration is a nice distraction, but I can't keep my mind on it. My mind keeps wandering." I picked at my food a little more. I'd held down breakfast. That was good because Sue'd told Embry to get me to a clinic if I couldn't hold anything down.

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do. I know you have some family that can help, but I know where you've been. Even if all you need to do is talk, I want to help if you need it," she said.

"Thank you so much," I said. I had so many mixed feelings about Maggie. I really liked her. I really liked that Jake liked her. But why did he have to find her the day Edward decided to end our marriage? There'd been the tiniest little seed in my mind—the smallest wisp of a thought—that Jake would want to pick up where we left off. But now I could see that it was not meant to be.

I was beginning to recognize the nausea much sooner than a few days ago. It started with cold sweats and a trickle ran down between my shoulder blades. It made it easier to get to a bathroom in time.

"Bathroom?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand and placing my napkin on my plate with the other.

"Out the main door, two doors down on the left? You okay?" Maggie asked.

"Whoever named this morning sickness had a very mild case," I said. "Excuse me everyone," I said to the table. I caught Jake's worried look from the other side of Maggie who leaned over and explained it to him.

I was wishing I'd had Rachel's chocolate ice cream after my third wretch into the toilet. Chicken Kiev was not nice the second time. I stood up in the stall and opened the door and a man was standing in the washroom.

"Um, I think you have the wrong bathroom," I said.

"No, I was looking for Maggie, but you'll do, Bella," he said, an evil glint in his eye. "You shouldn't have chosen this particular time to purge, sweetie." He lunged towards me and before I had time to react he'd pulled me in, twisted me around, and placed a rag over my mouth. I struggled for a few seconds against the man. The sweet smell was overpowering and his strong arms had me locked against his body. It took a long time, and his hand clamped hard against my mouth made it extremely difficult to breathe. I was scared, but more for my little blip than for me.

When I woke up, I was on the floor of a small closet. The man sat in a chair against the door and he smiled down at me. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his front locks had fallen free. He tucked them behind his ear.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What are you doing?

"I know who you are, so it don't matter who I am," he said.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. "This is the first time I've been here."

"Because I've researched your boyfriend," he said.

"I'm going to stop you right there," hoping this was a terrible mistake. "I'm married, I don't have a boyfriend," I said, confused. I knew he wasn't going to let me go just because he made a mistake. He'd chloroformed me. Fortunately, I could tell we were still in the casino because I could hear the jingle of the machines through the door. That meant this guy was an idiot. Jake would find me when I didn't return in a few minutes. That was just Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella. I know you're married to Edward Cullen, but only because Jakey broke your wittle heart," he said in a baby voice. Now I was just irritated. Who did this guy think he was?

"I didn't marry Edward because Jake broke my heart. I married Edward because I love him. Who the fuck are you? How did you even know I'd be here?" I asked. I knew I needed to stall him and give someone time to notice I was gone and then to find me.

"I didn't know you were here. That's just a happy co-incidence. I've done a lot of research the last few weeks. Been all over Houston talking to the other women whose hearts he broke. You were the first in a long line of women, Isabella. I gotta say, you did better for yourself," he taunted. Jake had told me he was a ladies man. This was not news, so I didn't react.

"What's your point? I already know Jake scratches his itches," I said. "And I really don't care." I made sure I used the present tense. I knew Jake had changed in the past few months, but this asshole didn't know that.

"Yeah, he's playing this high and mighty asshole, like he hasn't stuck his dick in half the women in all the cities he lived in. And now he's onto Maggie. Well, I had that bitch first. And he knows it," he said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I said, getting really frustrated. He pulled out his phone and flicked on the screen a few times and then turned it so I could see it. It was a picture of Jake and Maggie kissing. They were in the woods somewhere and you could tell that it was taken from behind a tree.

"So you're spying on him? Sounds like you need to get a life if you have to follow Jake around on his dates," I remarked. I won't deny that seeing that picture hurt a little bit.

"That was the day before she was added to the lawsuit against me. They think they got a slam dunk, but I got bitches willing to testify against _him_. Try to get me on sexual harassment. You can't rape the willing," he ranted. This guy sounded like one evil motherfucker. I had to figure out a way to get out of this for both me and little blip.

"You're the reason they stopped dating?" I asked. He looked at me. "You're James. That's all they'd say and then they all shut up."

"They're not dating. Jake doesn't date, he fucks. I have him on tape saying just that," he said, but his smirk was gone.

"Sounds like you have 'dated' information," and then I laughed at my own joke. "What is your plan? Why did you take me?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"You're the reason he is like he is, sweetheart. It's the easiest way to get back at him. He's taken everything from me. So I'll take his everything." Sweetheart? I thought.

"What are you talking about? Until two weeks ago, I hadn't seen or talked to Jake in ten years. I am not his everything. I came here with Quil and Embry. I didn't even know Jake would be here," I lied. A look of doubt crossed his face so I continued on. "It was a free flight and vacation. And if you've done that much research you'll know that it won't make my husband happy at all. He's a bit possessive."

"Shut up!" he demanded.

"What is your plan? If you've got evidence against Jake, why would you risk a kidnapping?" I could see him getting more agitated. "Look," I tried, "just let me go and I won't say anything. If you've got dirt on Jake, just use it. Don't make your problems worse."

"Why don't you shut up and let me think?" he said. I could see he was getting agitated. That was both good and bad. I didn't want to get hurt, but I needed to get him into a position where I could use what Rosalie taught me all those years ago. I stood up, knowing this was my best option. If I could get him on the ground I could maybe kick him into unconsciousness.

"Sit back down," he demanded.

"No," I said. "I'm not going to be a passive part of your idiotic plan. If you're going to do something to me, then do it and get it over with. But Jake will find you if my husband doesn't find you first," I bluffed.

"Your husband isn't here," he spat.

"No shit, Sherlock, but when he finds out you've done something to me, he won't be happy," I continued. I had no idea what I was saying. I just wanted him to get up.

"I said shut up!" his voice was low and he finally stood up.

"Make me," I said, and geared up for a fight. He took one step towards me, his face a mask of rage. I planted my left foot and kicked my right foot with all the power and strength I could muster.

My foot hit its target and James shrieked in pain. It must have been delayed because the next thing I saw was the back of his hand coming towards my face. It made contact and stars erupted before my eyes. I fell backwards, hitting my head on the corner of the shelves. The last thing I saw was Jake's furious face bursting through the door before it all went black.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21: Jake

**A/N: I'm excited for y'all to read this chapter! **

* * *

"She's not in there," Maggie said, breathless more from worry than from running from the bathroom. "I told her which bathroom to use. I know she was there, I can smell her vomit. Do you think she went up to her room?"

"Let's check the cameras," I said. Bella had been gone for fifteen minutes and when the pit manager came to tell me they'd spotted James on the cameras near the Blackjack tables, I got worried at her absence.

I was walking fast to the security office, Maggie hot on my heels. I was worried when James fell off our radar even before Maggie was added to the lawsuit. It was a slam dunk and his attorney was interested in a deal with jail time in lieu of fines, since James didn't have any money. A plea of guilty in exchange for a reduced sentence was fine with me because it would show up on every background check for the rest of his life. I would ensure his employers were aware of who he was if they hired him.

"Pull up the footage from twenty minutes ago near the Ballroom women's bathroom," I barked the moment I walked into the room. The guys sitting in the chairs looked alarmed at my sudden appearance and they looked to Maggie. She was the hospitality manager and they didn't see much of her, but the grim look in her expression must have told them it was serious if my tone hadn't already clued them in. It was managed in a few clicks and it only took a few seconds to see James enter the bathroom about a minute before Bella did.

"Fuck!" I declared. "Why wasn't he seen before?" I demanded, still watching the footage, waiting for them to reemerge.

"Because we only record from these cameras, we don't monitor them, sir. We monitor the pits," the youngest one on the right said. What he said was true and I knew it. He didn't need my anger over something he wasn't expected to do, so I just took a deep breath. We watched as James reemerged with an unconscious Bella slung over his shoulder.

"Can you follow him on the other recordings?" I asked as calmly as I could. He didn't answer, he just did it. He was a good kid and good at his job and we watched as James took her down the back hallways and into the storage closet and shut the door. "Good job!" I said and left the room headed towards the closet. I heard Maggie tell them to continue to monitor that room and if he reemerged to call her directly.

James must not have been aware that shortly after I fired him I had cameras installed in _all_ the hallways in the back and not just directed at the pits. His little sexual escapades made that necessary. What boggled my mind was how he knew to take Bella. Had he been watching me? Researching me? I'd clearly underestimated him.

I arrived at the door and deliberated what to do. I didn't know if he was armed, his intentions, nor what he was truly capable of. Maggie was a few seconds behind me and three security guards appeared a few seconds after that.

"What should we do, boss?" one of the guards whispered. I was glad he didn't say it loud, he'd been trained well. I shook my head in response, listening to see if I could hear anything. I pressed my ear on the door which was completely unnecessary given the events that followed.

I heard a loud thump and James howl in pain. I didn't think, I just reacted. I slammed into the door, wood splintering from the frame, just in time to see James backhand Bella who fell backwards into the shelves and hit her head. Her body slumped and would have hit the floor if I hadn't have caught her. The guards, hot on my heels, rushed in and threw James to the floor and cuffed him before I even had time to bark the order to call 911. But Maggie was already doing that.

"You've gotta pay, Jacob Black!" James yelled from the floor and a guard told him to shut up.

I scooped Bella's limp body up into my arms and carried her to my office. "Thanks," I muttered to Maggie as she opened the door for me. I lay Bella on the sofa there and ran my thumb over the bruise that was blossoming across her cheek bone.

"Here," Maggie said, handing me a rag. I looked up at her, confused. "She's bleeding. You need to stop the bleeding." I looked down at my shirt and sure enough he was covered in blood where Bella's head rested. I gently turned her head to the side and pressed the cloth there to stop the flow seeping out of the gash where her head must have hit the corner of the shelving.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I'm sorry I pulled you into my shit!" I whispered. "All I ever do it hurt you."

"You didn't do this, Jake. This was James," Maggie said from behind me. I looked up at that kind, concerned face. "Let's make sure we place blame where it belongs," she admonished.

I nodded, but I didn't take her advice. "Do you think the baby is in danger?" I asked, revealing my biggest concern.

"It depends on what he used to knock her out," Maggie said. "The ambulance should be here soon."

One of the guards that had followed us stepped in. "We found chloroform and a rag in his bag in the closet, sir. He's in one of the holding cells and we're waiting for further instructions."

"Chloroform? Really?" I said, disbelievingly and relieved.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"It's just so old fashioned," I said. "I mean, it's takes a large dose and lot longer than the movies show for it to work. But she should be fine. Sounds like she got a good shot in before he hit her. That's a good sign." I said.

"He always had a fascination with old detective movies," Maggie said. We heard a commotion from the hallway and Maggie stepped out to see what it was. "Down here!" she called. She poked her head back in the office, "the EMTs are here."

I looked back down at Bella, still unconscious, and cursed myself. I flipped the rag over and when I looked back at her face her eyes were open.

"I knew you'd find me," she whispered.

"Shhh, don't talk, you're bleeding," I said.

"You don't think I can do those two things at once?" she asked and I laughed. Bella always used humor when she was hurt.

The EMTs entered and I briefed them on what happened. I moved away from Bella so they could examine her. I sat back onto my desk and Maggie came and stood by me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and squeezed a little bit.

"She's going to be fine. She knew you'd find her and you did. Stop beating yourself up over it," she said. I looked over at her, her eyes earnest. "I know you're worried, but adding misplaced guilt is not going to help anyone. Concentrate on adding this to the long list of charges you already have on James, not blaming yourself for something you couldn't control."

"How are you so great?" I asked her. I knew she was right and her words had started my mind in the right direction.

"Years of being a dumbass have taught me a lot," she answered. "I like being a smartass better," she added giving me a nudge.

"Do I have to?" I heard Bella ask. She was looking at one of the paramedics and then her eyes moved to me.

"What's going on?" I asked. Maggie's phone rang and she stepped outside to answer it.

"He wants me to go to the hospital for stitches. Jake, I hate hospitals," she pouted.

"Can you do sutures?" I asked the paramedic.

"I can, but they won't be pretty," he said. "And I don't have the same pain meds as the hospital."

"It's on my hairline, I don't care," Bella said.

"She's had enough stitches in her life, she's used to it," I said with a grin at her. "Bella, you should go to the hospital and have the baby checked out. I'll take care of some things here and meet you there, okay?"

"Can one of you guys go to the holding cell?" Maggie said, reentering from the hallway. "It looks like Bella may have ruptured James' testicles." She grinned at Bella.

"Good," Bella said.

"Is that the guy who hit her?" the other paramedic asked.

"Yes," Maggie, Bella, and I all said together.

"What is going on here? Why have you all left my reception?" Rosalie asked, looking around the office. She saw the blood on my shirt and her eyes darted to Bella. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I'll go down, but there's really nothing we can do here if that's true," the paramedic said, with no emotion.

"And if she's pregnant, we do need to get her to the hospital," the other one said. Maggie was whispering what happened to Bella to Rosalie who looked horrified.

"You kicked him in the balls?" Rosalie said, impressed. "Good for you! I'm going with you to the hospital. Jake, you stay here and make sure that bastard pays for ruining my wedding reception!" I'd gotten to know Rosalie well enough that she relieved her tension by playing selfish. She really was a caring person, but for some reason she didn't want anyone to really see that.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Bella tried again.

"You are going to the hospital to make sure that little blip is okay. This is not just about you anymore," Rosalie admonished. There's her concern, I thought.

"She's right, Bella," Maggie added. "Just go and we'll be up there as soon as we get this taken care of." Emmett, Embry, and Quill appeared just then.

"I'll take you down to see James so it looks like we're a little concerned," Maggie said to the EMT. He nodded.

"I'll get her ready for transport and we'll meet outside," the other one told him.

"What's going on?" Embry said, concerned.

It took about fifteen minutes for everything thing to be settled. Bella convinced the paramedic to give her the four stiches she needed so that they could focus on the baby when they got to the hospital, I told Embry and Quil about James and the other situation. Rose and Emmett left to tell her family what was going on and then left for the hospital. One of the casino wheelchairs was brought to take Bella to the ambulance, much to her mortification, but she agreed it was better than being wheeled out on the gurney. I was left in my office with Embry and Quil, grateful for the silence that filled the air.

"You okay, dude?" Embry finally asked.

"I will be. I'm going to have to process this," I said.

"How long on the treadmill with that take?" Quil asked. I smiled at him.

"This is going to take some sparring at the dojo," I remarked. I really did have the best friends in the world. "Meanwhile we'll plan your wedding and have a nice vacation in Hawaii." Quil blushed and looked very pleased I had remembered.

"Can I talk to you?" Maggie asked, haunting the doorway. Embry and Quil looked at her and then to me.

"Why don't we go see how Rosalie's parents are doing?" Embry said to Quil.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Quil said, catching on quickly. Maggie flashed a grateful smile at the two of them as they left. She shut the door and slowly walked over and sat in the chair in front of my desk. Her eyes lingered on the huge blood stain on my shirt and then moved to my face.

"Jake, it is so obvious how much you still love Bella," she began. I tried to protest, but she held up her hand and I stopped. "Let me get this out." I nodded.

"I've been thinking about this since she arrived and announced her husband had basically kicked her out. You love her. You've admitted that. And now you have a chance to be with her after all these years. I don't want to be in the way of that."

"Maggie," I tried again.

"Shut up and let me finish!" she said again. She tried to smile, but I could tell this was hard for her so I did as she asked. "Jake, if this thing between us goes forward, it will be great. I already have strong feelings for you. I won't deny that I even love you. But right now, that love is nebulous. What you have done for me and Frankie, it's just wonderful. But seeing how much you are in love with Bella, I'm going to choose to keep that love for you platonic. You've allowed yourself to feel something for me after all these years, and that is great. Knowing you chose me after all these years has done wonders for me mentally and emotionally. But that was before you knew that Bella was free."

"Maggie," I tried one more time.

"Still not done," she sang. I had to smile. She really was wonderful, and I knew exactly what she was talking about. I loved her too, and her describing the nebulous aspect of it made perfect sense. The emotion was there, but it was undefined; shapeless.

"Right now is the perfect time to step back. I can do it with the least amount of pain and no regret. The love I feel can morph into a friendship with no bitterness. I see your conflict Jake. You finally opened up to me and I laid some very intimate and personal things at your door and you are the kind of man that does not walk away from that. And, damn, that makes my love you more. And, because love is doing what is best for the object of that love, I am stepping away because I know you won't. I want you to be happy, Jake. And, if Bella wasn't so wonderful, I couldn't and wouldn't do it. But she is. I've learned that in the last twenty-four hours. So, I'm ending what we started on the one condition that we remain friends."

I didn't know what to say. I was at a complete loss. I have thought of almost nothing else but this topic since Bella announced she was pregnant and Edward kicked her out. And everything Maggie had just said was true. So I stood up, walked around my desk, reached for her hand, and pulled her up. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug. It was the only way I could think of to express my deep gratitude and relief and she seemed to understand.

"I love you, too," I finally said, still holding her. "But like you said, it is nebulous. I was cursing the gods for their timing, but now I see that the timing was perfect." I pulled back a little so I could look in her eyes. "I can see that we both needed this little interlude. You talk about what I have done for you, but you have done as much for me. I haven't quite put it all into words, yet, but as soon as I do, I will tell you." I leaned back against my desk again making us level.

"I don't know what I could have possibly done for you," she started, but this time I held my hand up to stop her.

"Still not done," I mimicked her. She smiled. "I haven't figured it all out. But what you said hit the nail on the head. I have been conflicted for the past twenty-four hours. You saw that. I would have chosen you out of a sense of obligation, but I wouldn't have been able to give my all of my heart because Bella will always have a piece of it. Forever. And you deserve to be more to someone than an obligation. And we would have been great, just not the best." She reached for my hands and squeezed them. "You stepping back makes me love you even more. And we can be the best of friends. Would you be okay with that?"

Her eyes panned mine and she nodded. There were unshed tears there, but I think they were more gratitude than sadness. She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"You're a good man, Jacob Black," she said.

"And you are a wonderful woman, Maggie La Croix."

There was a light knock at the door and Maggie sat back down in the chair. I opened it and it was the guard.

"The police are ready for you in the blocks, sir," he said.

"Thank you, Lenny," I said. He looked surprised that I knew his name. "Will you go to surveillance and thank them for all their help and to expect a bonus in their next check? You can, too, and tell Mike and Joe the same for responding so quickly and efficiently."

"Yes, sir!" he said excitedly. He reached out and shook my hand gratefully and left quickly.

"Shall we go down? They'll probably need to see you, too," I said. But she was looking at me with an amused look. "What?"

"You don't have to reward them for doing their jobs well," she said.

"They need to know that their diligence is noticed. I was terse with them. There is already uncertainty after the takeover. Rewarding them for helping catch a disgruntled ex-employee will give them an incentive to alert me if and when it happens again," I said.

"They already love you, Jake. You kept the loyal people after the take-over. It was so much better after the corrupt people were gone, it strengthened that," she said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt much to show them with a little bonus," I replied. "Come on," I urged, pulling her up from the chair. "Let's go be done with this whole James thing once and for all."

We walked down the hallway and down two more flights of stairs. The casino had a holding cell because we were often targets of graft, theft, and cheating. The cells looked like the interrogation rooms you've seen on television and it was effective for most small time crooks out to make a little extra money at the expense of others.

Since the Choctaw started the casino, they had in their own jurisdiction. They were happy to unload the unprofitable mess on me so they could concentrate of fixing the issues in their Oklahoma casinos. It was an amicable deal that we both profited from and they agreed to allow their local tribal law enforcement to deal with these kinds of issues. That's who still staffed the onsite security.

"How did he think kidnapping was going to better his situation?" I asked, my voice echoing in the stark hallway past a row of doors to the end of the hall.

"I won't even pretend to understand what he was thinking. He was at the end of his rope. He was probably waiting for me and found Bella instead," she said, with a shake in her voice.

"I'm glad he didn't. He had to figure out what to do with Bella. I think your punishment would have been immediate," I said, shuddering at the thought of what he would have done to her.

"I'm just glad Bella took Rosalie's self-defense class," she smirked. I nodded at the guard outside the door and he opened it. We spent the next two hours giving testimony and witness accounts and answering for the pictures that were found on James' phone of Maggie and me kissing. Luckily we could honestly say that we weren't in a romantic relationship, that it had ended that day because of her revelation. It wasn't rehearsed and it was true, so both our accounts matched. The thing that made the whole ordeal worth it was watching James through the two-way glass in pain because Bella had totally kicked him in the nuts.

The Choctaw police decided to turn James over to the local police and add to his charges. I called the DA and make sure he had no option for bail, something he assured me he could get. Back up in my office I finished up some paperwork, revised my to do lists, and added some details to Bella's divorce decree. It had a very eventful, yet productive day. Frankie came in with Maggie's daily reports.

"Here," he said, petulantly, "my mom made me bring these to you." This was not the happy kid I'd introduced to Emmett only yesterday.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked. He frowned.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" he asked. He was showing all of his twelve year angst, which was really unusual.

"Um, because you've never acted this way around me, ever. Did I do something to offend you?" I'm pretty sure I knew why he was upset and why Maggie sent him to talk to me.

"You dumped my mom," he blurted out and plopped down in the chair. I liked that he was honest about his feelings and didn't need much prodding.

"I didn't dump your mom, she dumped me!" he returned, because it was true—mostly.

"Because you're in love with that Bella woman. Why is she better than my mom?" he asked, and tears filled his eyes.

"She's not better than your mom, Frankie. I've just been in love with her since I was your age. And your mom gets that and that's part of what makes her so great." He thought about that and I could see him thinking about the complexity of that simple statement.

"But if that makes her so great, how can you walk away?" he asked. I sighed and thought about how to explain it.

"There are many kinds of love and many different ways to show it. Your mom and have love for each other, but I have a longer and stronger history with Bella. What your mom did was a very loving thing to do, and Frankie, she never would have had my whole heart. She knows that."

"Because Bella will always have it," he said. "That's exactly what mom said." His voice was still a little bitter.

"What's really wrong?" I asked, seeing way too much emotion in his face for that to be all.

"I thought we were becoming friends?" he said, quietly.

"You think we can only be friends if I'm dating your mom? Who gave you a job even when your mom was trying to keep you a secret? Huh?" I asked, with a smirk.

"You did," he muttered.

"Do you think that's gonna stop just because I'm not dating your mom?"

"I don't know," he said, honestly. But his the anger had turned to hope.

"Your mom and I are still friends and we're friends no matter what. I won't be around much for a while," I added.

"Why won't you be here?" he asked.

"I'm licensed in Washington and I want to help Bella with some stuff up there. But I want you to know that if I'm away for a while it doesn't have anything to do with your mom or you, okay?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I replied. "And we can Skype if you want. It'll almost be as good as being here. You can keep me up on everything that's happening here. You work at gossip central, remember?" I asked, taking us both back to one of the first conversations we had when I asked him if he wanted to work the shoe shine stand.

"I can be a spy! People say all sorts of things around kids they normally wouldn't say!" he said, now excited.

"Yep. And I think Embry will be around a little bit more than he has in the past. Would that be okay?" I asked him. I'd been realizing that the only reason that Maggie stood out in my mind so long ago was that Embry was always talking about her. I was beginning to believe, more and more, that Embry liked her much more than he let on.

"Yeah! He's so cool! He takes me to the arcade and he doesn't _let_ me win. So when I do, I know it's because I'm getting better!" he said in a gush.

"Good." Now all I had to do was figure out how to tell Embry he was going stay on permanently here, for a while anyway. "Are we good?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"We're good," he agreed.

"Give me your number so I can text you," I said. He did and I sent him a text with my name so he knew it was me.

"You're really serious? You want to be my friend?" he clarified.

"Dude," was all I replied, like it was obvious.

"Okay, but you're going to have to help me with my homework, still," he warned.

"If I'm not in a meeting, I'll answer," I promised.

* * *

**Annnnd, this is why I told y'all to lay off Maggie. This chapter was written way before I started posting. But Jake needed to try. And Bella needed to try to save her marriage. Hang in there, the worst is over. Next up: Edward.**

**Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22: Edward

**A/N: Okay, now we can begin to wind down. Here's what happened to Edward and a little bit more.**

* * *

I was back in Seattle after my little excursion and I hadn't said a word to anyone, least of all the doctor that plagued my every waking moment. I sat in the recliner in my hospital room staring out the window at the rain.

After leaving the office over a week ago, I drove into Canada. I'd planned on heading up to Alaska, but after Vancouver I made a left. I lived on five hour energy drinks and gas station food. Fried burritos being my favorite much to my surprise. Without really knowing what I was doing or where I was going, I drove onto a ferry and ended up on Bowen Island. I was sitting in a little place called the Snug Café when I'd lost any motivation to do anything.

To make a long story short, after sitting in the same spot for a few hours—not touching my coffee and staring at the wall—someone called the local doctor. I watched as the nice man searched my wallet and then paid my bill at the café with my credit card. I'd even signed the receipt and left the woman a 200% tip. Aro would be pleased.

He took me to the local clinic, which was in an old, remodeled colonial house. The man was kind and concerned but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. It's not like anything I'd said in the past had done any good so I just shut up. It was about a day before my father showed up. His face was a mask of concern and his tone very tentative.

"Edward, do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked. I just looked at him—for a very long time.

I hadn't expected anyone to come get me, least of all him. I actually hadn't expected anything. The man must have done some research to find my father and called him.

"Okay, you don't want to talk," dad said. "Will you come with me back to Seattle?" I didn't answer. I just stood up. I looked at the nice man who must have called him and nodded. It was all I could manage and I followed my dad to the car.

We drove in silence all the way back to Seattle. We stopped for gas once and my dad asked me if I wanted anything. I followed him in and placed a fried burrito on the counter next to the drinks he was purchasing. He looked at me, surprised, and I shrugged. He watched me as I ate it in the car. I washed it down with the Dr. Pepper he bought me. It was my favorite as a kid and it stirred something in me that he remembered that. It was the first time in a long time I'd felt anything about anything other than anger.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, Edward. I'm very worried about you," he said. I didn't say anything, I was worried about me, too. The problem was, I had no idea how to fix it.

I was checked into a very nice clinic and the attending doctor was very patient, but very persistent. I could hear him talking to my father outside my door.

"Any ideas yet?" my dad asked.

"None, he just won't say anything. He's polite to the nurses, will respond with shrugs and nods, but he won't talk," the doctor said.

"Thank you, Winston. I appreciate all your help," my dad said. He came in then and sat down next to me, looking out the same window at the rain.

"I've talked to Bella," he said. "She's worried about you." I kept staring out the window. "I know about the baby." That got me to look at him.

"Edward, if you want to get better, you need to talk," he said, his eyes pleading and full of genuine concern.

"Why do you care?" I asked, my voice hoarse from disuse.

"Because you're my son," he answered, looking mildly relieved.

"But I've been awful to you," I added.

"You're my son," he repeated.

"I don't feel that way about anyone," I said. "I don't want to do anything for anyone unless it benefits me. If people don't live up to my expectations, I cut them off. Helping me is no benefit to you. So that makes me question your motives. What is wrong with me? I used to think that was normal, but I'm beginning to see it is not."

"No, Edward, that is not normal. And I'm beginning to believe that the original diagnosis of OCD may not be entirely accurate. But if you start talking to me or your doctor, maybe we can figure this out and get you some help," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, dad. My gut says I don't need help. I can do this on my own. But when I look at my life and what it's become in just three weeks, I know that isn't true. It's a constant battle between my gut and my brain. And the only person who seems to like me I can't stand!" I added.

"You must be talking about your secretary. Aro called and gave me an earful about that a week ago," he said. "I won't deny that your life is a mess, but only you can clean it up. You may have done irreparable damage to your marriage. But you have the possibility to know your child," he said.

"Why would I want to mess up another life? The best thing I can do for that baby is leave him or her alone." And no one was ever going to move me on that subject. Ever.

I turned my body to look out the window again to show my father I was done talking for the time being. I knew I'd lost Bella. It was all I thought about while sitting in that clinic in Snug Cove. I thought about all the things I could say to win her back and it was all hollow. She deserved more than I could give her because I couldn't give her any emotion that was real. And that was all she ever wanted.

And, the only way to get her back would mean the baby would come in a few months. And I wasn't going to impose my craziness on another human being.

"This is a good start, Edward. I want you to know whether you can feel it or not, that I am going to be here for you. If you let me, I will help you in any way I can." I didn't say anything for a few minutes and he finally stood to leave.

"Thank you, dad. I don't know how to show it, but I feel like I should appreciate it."

"I love you, Edward. That has never changed," he said and then he left.

I did open up over the next week. It seems as if I was Dr. Henry's only patient because he was always available when I wanted to talk. I was honest and I didn't sugarcoat anything. I was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. I don't know if that was a relief to know that others feel—or don't feel—the same way I do or if it was more than a burden. There was no medication for it, I just had to learn how to talk to people without hurting their feelings or assuming their motives.

I agreed to see Bella about a week after I first opened up. I was going to insist upon a divorce, but more for her benefit than mine. It was the strongest feeling I had about anything that wasn't anger or disgust. Dr. Henry didn't disagree with my decision, though he did suggest that I try to work it out with her.

I was sitting in the common room when she came in. She was wearing a pair of jeans, that ugly bowling shirt I hated, and converse. It made me smile because it was so Bella. She looked nervous and she was biting her lip. She sat down in front of me and gave me a searching look.

"Hello," I said. I smiled again at her attire.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked. Her tone was wary, but interested.

"I can't tell if you wore that because you know I hate it or because you love it. My brain is telling me the former, my therapy is telling me the latter," I said. She smiled back.

"It's the latter. They're my comfort/safety clothes. And I'm nervous. I have so many mixed emotions I don't know where to begin. The one thing I can control is what I wear. You should understand that," she said. I nodded, trying to understand. I did. I'd sought control over all else my whole life. It was just hard for me to admit I didn't control much.

"Edward, I'm so sorry this has happened. I hope you know I never intended to get pregnant. That was never a plan. The plan was the live happily ever after. But I'm learning that doesn't happen for any one." I was learning the same thing. I didn't have anything to add or detract from her statement so I went with a question.

"What happened to your face?" I asked, a little concerned about the greenish bruise across her cheekbone. I realized it was blunt, but right now I had no ability to be anything else. Her hand found the bruise that had yellowed on her cheekbone.

"There was an incident. One of Jake's former employees kidnapped me for a few minutes," she reported. I sat forward in my chair, concerned. "He got more than he gave," she added, seeing my concern.

"What does that mean?" I was feeling agitated. I hoped that was because I did, in fact, love her and I didn't like the idea of someone hurting her. I'd have to talk about that with Dr. Henry.

"It means he lost a testicle from my well placed kick," she smirked. "He was fired for embezzlement and sexual harassment and he was trying to hurt Jake by hurting the women in his life," she said. A blush rose up her neck when she said it.

"I know he was your high school boyfriend. I know why you kept that from me. Are you with him now?" I asked, clutching the arms of the chair against her possible response.

"No," she whispered. "I'm still married and I take those vows very seriously. So does he."

"I believe you," I said. I don't know why I said that, but she looked relieved so it must have been the right thing to say. "But you do love him." It was a statement.

"I always have," she admitted. She didn't add other information which I appreciated.

"You cut your hair," I commented. I'd noticed it the moment she walked in. The length was the same, but she'd done that faddish undercut thing. It was easy to see when she had the rest of it pulled back in a braid. I hated it.

"I had to get stitches and it just made things easier," she replied, lightly touching the place where the stitches must be. That must have been another part of her "accident" but she didn't offer any other information. We were quiet for a few moments and it was uncomfortable. I might as well get this over with.

"Bella, I want to love a child, but I just can't. It's not in me. I've always known that, but I'm finally figuring out why. My father says you have divorce papers drawn up and I'll sign them. Aro says you've been very generous with the properties that we placed in your name. I thank you for that."

"Yeah, Jake didn't want to be so generous. He's the one who drew them up," she admitted.

"So he really did graduate from Harvard Law School?" I asked with an ironic smile.

"Yeah," she said. "You've done your research."

"Can you solve something I just can't figure out, please? For my continued improvement with my mental health?" I asked. I was trying to keep things light, but this really bugged me.

"I'll try, but I have some questions for you when you're finished," she said.

"Quid pro-quo, huh?" I asked. "I can handle that. You deserve some answers."

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate that. I think that the most forthright you've been with me since we've been together," she said. "Ask your question. I hope I can clear up your confusion."

"If he's a licensed attorney who graduated from Harvard Law School, why was he wearing holey jeans and old, faded athletic t-shirts from high school and college?" I asked. Her response was wonderful and frustrating all at the same time. She laughed. Like a belly roll, side-splitting laugh I'd never heard before. She laughed so hard, tears came to her eyes. When she was finished she apologized.

"The airlines lost his luggage. He was just as frustrated as you seem to be. He has apartments all over the country and all he keeps in La Push are his old clothes because La Push is his place to relax. That's what you were judging him on. He's gonna get a kick outta that," she said. I felt the anger well up and she must have seen it on my face. I took a deep breath like Dr. Henry had been training me to do.

"Well that clears that up," I said after a few breaths. When I looked at Bella she looked impressed.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, I'm sorry. I was laughing at Jake's frustration at his luggage as well as your inability to believe that he did more than get a two year degree from PACC. I'm laughing at him, not you," she explained.

"My mind understands that, but that doesn't help the beast. That's what I've taken to calling my uncontrolled anger," I said. "I'm still a work in progress. What are your questions?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tanya?" was all she said. I'd been prepared for this question, but it was still a kick to my gut.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't see it as infidelity because I would do with her the things I wouldn't allow myself to do with you. I'm beginning to see that I was wrong," was all I could offer her.

"What does that mean?" she asked, looking truly confused. I sighed.

"Apparently I have some very weird misconceptions about sex that we haven't even begun to unpack," I admitted. "But I have some strange predilections and I didn't want to subject you to them."

"Strange predilections? You mean you like positions other than missionary?" she asked. "That's all we ever did. I was willing to try other things with you, but you always refused. Those aren't strange predilections, Edward, that's just variety. I would have very much enjoyed some variation."

"You wouldn't have found that demeaning?" I asked. I had so much work to do in this area.

"To be on top once and a while? To actually orgasm?" she asked with a smile. "No, Edward. I have always been a bit adventurous in bed, but you never allowed me to show you. But I was okay with that, because I loved you." I couldn't bear to think about Bella in any compromising positions with me, much less anyone else, especially Jake, so I didn't let my mind linger there. I moved my mind to the next question that crossed it.

"Is that past tense?" I asked. I really didn't know why I asked that. But it was important that I knew.

"No, I still love you. But I really do think divorce is the best option since you will not consent to raise your child. I won't ask anything from you. I've given all the properties back with some very precise conditions and the exception of Second Beach. That never should have been in your control anyway. Your grandfather understood that, that's why he gifted it back. I will stay in contact with your father, I think he is excited to be a grandfather and I am going to let him. He and Charlie have become very good friends and I want our child will know him."

Her tone was assertive and not placating at all. I remember that this was one of the reasons I was attracted to her when I first saw her in government class our freshman year of college. She'd lost that over the years and I could see my part in that.

"I've requested a statement relinquishing any and all parental rights to the child. Just to make your life easier when you find someone to love you the way you deserve to be loved. Do you have enough money to get by comfortably?" I asked. I knew her tastes weren't extravagant and this was a major turn I had made in the past week—making sure she was financially secure.

"Yes. I've been writing freelance for a digest out of Oklahoma for the past couple of years and I have been depositing that money in a savings account for us. I was going to take us on a trip for our ten year anniversary. It's a nice nest egg for me and the baby. Edward, I don't expect any child support. You have always told me that you didn't want children. But, I hope you can come to understand why I can't part with him."

"So you know he's a boy?" I asked. I was avoiding the anger I felt about her stashing money away. I'd have to process that later. I was enjoying the conversation. We hadn't talked like this in years.

"No. I'll have an ultrasound in two weeks to determine the gender. I just had a dream the other night and he was a boy. I have no wishes or expectations about gender. It's just better than saying 'it'. Don't you think?" she asked.

"I guess," was all I could provide for her. "Listen, Bella, I really am sorry for any pain I caused you. That was never my intention. I hope at some point I can actually feel it instead of merely saying it."

"Me, too," she said. She gazed at me for a few more beats before she looked down and pulled a large manila folder from her bag. "We might as well get this done. There's no point in dragging it out." She handed me the folder with a pen. "It's got tabs so you don't miss anything," she said. When I looked her she was smiling and she winked.

"Okay, I know that was a low thing to do to bring her to lunch that day you found out about Charlie. I won't even get into my thought processes that day," I said remembering that fateful day at the restaurant when I'd allowed Tanya to join us. I signed the papers offering Bella the freedom to live her life free of my narcissism. If I could have felt bad I would, but I did feel a little bit of satisfaction that I was letting her go and it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be honest, I was dreading this meeting, but it has been more cathartic than I ever imagined. I do wish you well. I will inquire about you through your father unless you would rather I not. But only because I will always love you and worry about you."

"Well, if we're being honest, the beast is telling you to fuck off, but my brain wishes you would," I said. The shock on her face made me laugh. The laughter was almost liberating. "What?" I asked at her shocked expression, though I thought I knew.

"Edward Cullen, what a filthy mouth you have," she said. "I'm impressed. Those words do have their time and place, don't they?"

"They do. I'm learning not to be so fastidious about them," I admitted.

"Well, you tell the beast to fuck off and I will inquire through your father and continue to wish you well," she said. She stood and smiled down at me. I couldn't stand. Part of me wanted to hug her, but the part trying to maintain control just couldn't.

"Good bye, Edward," she said, looking a little sad.

"Good bye, Bella."

* * *

**Next up: Bella.**

**Thoughts? (Some of you called it.)**


	23. Chapter 23: Bella

**A/N: Sorry this is so late in the day. I've been refining it over and over again because I wanted it to be perfect. It's a long chapter, but I think you'll be okay with that.**

**Enjoy and have a very SAFE New Year's Eve.**

* * *

I dropped my keys into the bowl near the door with a clunk. I'd been staying at Jake's Seattle apartment when I came into town for work and he'd accompanied me this time because I was going to see Edward in the hospital. I insisted that I go alone, and I wouldn't even let him drive me there. I'm not quite sure why, but I just needed to do it by myself. Jake seemed to understand that and didn't put up a fight, though I saw the deep concern in his eyes.

"Bella?" Jake called from the living room. I could hear cheers from whatever he was watching on television.

"Yeah, it's me," I called back. I walked down the short hallway and dropped my bag just inside the door before I plopped down on the couch next to him. He was watching some football game.

"How'd it go?" he asked after I pretended to watch the game for a few minutes determining it was college football from the score posted at the bottom right on the screen. Things had been amazingly normal since we flew home from Lake Charles. Like, Jake & Bells normal, before we started dating. We left the day after I was released from the hospital and he insisted on taking care of the details of my divorce himself.

"Surprisingly easy. He didn't argue over any of the conditions, hell he didn't read it before he signed it," I reported. "He even apologized." He bumped my thigh with his fist. I looked over at him.

"Does he know that I'm working with Aro to compensate all the people they swindled?" he asked, his face still towards the TV.

"No. Not that I'm aware of," I said. "He's broken. He may rebuild himself. I think he wants to try. But I don't feel like I need to be a part of his rebuild. I've invested and lost too much." I said. I had my own life to build sans Edward, but with our child. _My_ child. He didn't seem to be listening so I just thought the last bit.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know this is harder on you than you're letting on," he said looking back at me. I nodded and didn't say anything, afraid I would cry. Now that the marriage was finished and the divorce almost official, I didn't know when he was going to go back to work. He was looking back at his game.

"When do you head back to Lake Charles?" I asked, revealing part of my fear and bracing myself for the answer. I took off my shoes in an attempt to act normal.

"I'm not," he answered, still watching the game. "Embry is going take a semi-permanent role there from now on. Come on, you fucktard! Catch the fucking ball!" he yelled at the TV. I never understood people who yelled at athletes on the television—like they could do any better. But this was a college game and Jake had played college ball, so I guess he had room to talk. Charlie used to watch him play on TV. I continued to watch him because I couldn't tell if he was really into the game or if he was trying not to look at me. And I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What about Maggie?" I finally asked, getting to the heart of the matter. I thought it was weird that he hadn't mentioned her at all over the last week, but I thought he was just being kind since my marriage was about to end and he didn't want to rub my face in his happiness.

"She dumped me," he said, matter-of-factly. I saw him glance over as I turned on the couch and pulled my feet up to face him full on.

"What?" I asked. I grabbed the remote and turned the television off. My hands were shaking and my conscious mind didn't not know why. "When?"

"Right after they carted you off to the hospital to check the baby," he said taking the remote back and turning the television back on. He leaned back against the sofa, rubbing his stomach. It didn't make any sense. What the fuck was he talking about? Why didn't he tell me? Why wouldn't he look at me? Why did his hand on his stomach make my insides squirm?

"Jake."

"Bella."

Was he deliberately being annoying? He was! I could tell by the set of his jaw and the twitch of his cheek to hide his smile. The strip of caramel skin stretched across his obliques that was visible because his shirt bunched up was taunting me as much as he was.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked. He was still watching the fucking TV. I snatched up the remote, turned it off one more time, and threw the remote at the recliner across the room. It missed and landed on the floor. He gave me an incredulous look with a hint of a smile.

"I hope you didn't break that," he said, sitting up to look over at the floor where it landed. The floor was carpeted, it was fine.

"You have enough money to buy another one," I retorted anyway. "Speak."

"Woof," he replied. He smirked and snapped his teeth at me. I didn't think he was cute, but he sure did if that shit-eating grin was any sign.

"Jake!" I yelled, in frustration. He finally sat up straighter and turned towards me and his face turned serious.

"Is your marriage definitely over?" he asked, his tone was low but I tried to imagine it wasn't husky. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and his index finger traced down my jaw, lingering there. It made all the butterflies come alive in my stomach.

"Yes," I replied not understanding why we were back on this. His expression went from serious to hungry. His obsidian eyes drank me in as he slowly inched closer to me. His scent filled my nostrils and I watched his lips part as if he was going to say something else. I didn't quite know what to think, but a coil of desire sprang loose in my gut.

And then his lips were on mine.

Hard and full of passion, he kissed me into next week and it was like coming home after a long, long journey. I leaned back at his gentle push and reveled in his weight on top of me. His tongue brushed mine and I met his fervor, adjusting my hips and opening my legs to accommodate his lean, hard body. One hand on the back of my neck, keeping me close and the other at the base of my thigh just under my ass, his lips feathered down my throat and I felt him suck.

"Don't give me a hickey!" I yelled and slapped his back, laughing. "We are not in high school anymore!" He stopped and chuckled into my neck and then kept kissing. I could feel his hard heat in my core and I wrapped my legs around his waist. God, I missed him.

"Jake, tell me what happened with Maggie," I said. He didn't stop kissing me and I was glad. His lips and weight felt so, so good.

"She said that," kissing my neck, "she didn't want to stand in the way," he kissed under my ear, "of you and me," he sucked again so I smacked his back again, "so she was," he kissed my chin, "stepping out of the way." He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "She's a good woman, Bells. But I don't love her the way I love you and she saw that." I groaned as I attacked his lips at the news. I pulled back after a few moments.

"And you waited a week to tell me?" I asked. I fiddled with his earlobe and his eyes closed with pleasure. I was half frustrated he kept it from me and half relieved he could be mine again. That he still wanted to be mine.

"I wanted you to be sure, with no pressure from me. You needed to clear things up with Edward, first, on your own terms. And I wouldn't have been able to say no to you had you had any urges." He kissed me again, as if to prove his point. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and pulled back, drawing my lip with him.

"So you think I'm a sure thing?" I asked when he released my lip.

"Bells, I'm laying on top of you, your legs wrapped around my waist, and my hard-on pressed into your coochie." He looked down at our bodies for emphasis and his eyes met mine again. Fuck he was good looking!

"Point taken," I said. I yanked at his shirt and he let me pull it over his head. "My God, Jake," I said, admiring his physique. He'd always been buff, but this was sculpted. I ran my hands over the defined muscles of his back as he kissed me again and ground himself into me. Acute shots of pleasure jolted through me again and he rolled to his side to free up one of his arms so his nimble, deft fingers could unbutton my shirt. He yanked it open and his fingers grazed up the skin of my stomach and his eyes fell on my lace-clad breasts.

He pulled aside the fabric with his index finger to reveal my nipple which hardened with the exposure. "I've missed these," he whispered before sucking it into his mouth. I groaned when he flicked and nibbled at it with his tongue.

"I want to see them both," he growled as he sat up and pulled me on his lap. With my thighs straddling his hips I threw my shirt on the floor next to his. I leaned in to kiss him while he undid the clasp of my bra and slid the straps down my shoulders. His large palms slid up my waist and cupped each of my breasts so the puckered skin jutted out the holes his fingers made. He nibbled and flicked each nipple with his tongue and teeth while I shuddered with pleasure.

"Jake," I whispered, "I missed you so much." Abandoning my breasts, he moved to unbuttoned my jeans as I started on his belt buckle. We both knew where this was going and I could hardly wait.

"I missed you, too," he whispered back. "So much." Our lips locked, hips rotating against each other, I hadn't felt this kind of bliss in years.

And then a wave of nausea rolled through me.

I pulled back, covering my mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little disappointed. His hands dropped to my hips, but held me in place like he was scared I was going to run away.

"I'm going to be sick," I replied.

"Oh," he said, but he looked a little relieved.

I pulled away to stand up and he reluctantly let me go. As the feeling became more urgent, I ran to the bathroom. I liked this apartment so much better. It was smaller, cozy, and warm—not sterile and modern like mine and Edward's. I threw up the rest of my dinner, not feeling relieved in the least as I brushed my teeth. Morning sickness was no joking matter. I hadn't held anything down for very long this whole week, and I knew I was going to have to go to the doctor tomorrow for an infusion. Carlisle had found me a wonderful Obstetrician in Seattle. When I opened the bathroom door, shirtless Jake was standing on the other side looking sympathetic with his jeans still unbuttoned. He looked like a fucking, bronzed God. He reached for my hand and led me into his bedroom.

"Finish getting undressed and lay down, Bells," he suggested as he pulled back the comforter of his large bed. I didn't argue and did as he suggested. I knew I had ruined the mood, but I didn't know what else to do so I climbed up into the bed. He covered me up and walked around to the other side. I heard the swish of fabric and the clunk of his belt buckle as his jeans hit the floor before the bed dipped as he climbed in under the covers with me. He pulled me up against him, my back to his front, encased in his heat.

"I'm sorry you're suffering like this, Bells," he said. I rolled over to face him and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"It'll be worth it in the end. I'm going to go see the doctor tomorrow. I've lost too much weight," I told him. Then he did something that really surprised me. He pulled the covers back and goosebumps erupted all over my naked body. His face moved to my belly and he spoke.

"Hey Little Blip. You gotta let your momma keep some food down or you'll both get sick. If she lets me, I'm gonna take care of both of you. And if you let her keep some food down, I promise to let you have all the ice cream and candy you want. Even when she says no, I'll sneak some to you."

His palm caressed the small, barely visible baby bump and then he pressed his lips to it. It was so sweet and my eyes filled with tears. He continued to whisper some things I couldn't hear to my baby and my heart swelled. I found out I was pregnant right after Jake finally opened his heart to someone new. I'd spent the last week convincing myself that dating Jake & Bells were never meant to be. Now he was here telling my belly he's willing to take care of us—if I let him.

"Jake," I said, pulling his attention up to my face. He saw my tears and looked scared.

"I didn't mean to make any assumptions, Bella, promise," he said, a little alarmed. I smiled to reassure him and he relaxed a little bit.

"You'd be willing to help raise another man's baby?" I asked, my voice full of emotion. He crawled back up and lay beside me, pulling the covers back over us before he wrapped me in his arms.

"This baby is _yours_, not his. I want to be with you and you're a package deal. I was always going to be a great Uncle Jake. I hope, soon, you'll let me be more. I love you, Bells." He kissed my forehead and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, too," I said. There was something so comforting just lying next to him, skin to skin. He didn't press for more even though I could feel his need hot against my thigh. His large palm was in the small of my back and I willed to go lower, but it didn't. My breasts were pressed against his chest and I could feel his thumb caressing my spine, lovingly.

"I'm sorry I had to stop what we started," I said after a few minutes.

"This is more than I ever expected," he replied, his voice now full of emotion. "I am a very happy man right now."

"I can feel how happy you are," I said. I looked up at his face and he was smiling back at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. His eyes panned mine and he caressed my scar with his thumb.

"Sick. I hope this part is over soon," I admitted. "But you have no idea how happy you've just made me."

"You can show me later," he said and winked. "Just rest and be close to me." I did as he asked and wrapped my arm around his waist. I let my fingers run up his spine and I loved it when his breath hitched at my touch. We lay there for a while, just being together. Together, together—not just some stolen hours in a hospital recliner. This moment had potential. It had a future. And I sighed my overwhelming contentment.

"Edward was never like this with me," I said. I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about my newly ex-husband or not, but I had to get somethings out of my head.

"Like what?" he asked, sounding interested. His fingers mirrored on my back what I was doing on his.

"Tender. Honest."

"What does that mean?" he asked. He propped his head up on his hand so he could look down at me. His other hand moved to cup my ribs with his thumb just below my breast.

"He treated me like a princess, but like I was delicate and needed saving. It's like he wanted to keep me in the ivory tower and only let me out to show me off. He would hold me, but never to comfort me. It was only to meet some end game, which was usually sex. And then only for his enjoyment. He never made me…" I trailed off, hoping he'd fill in the blank.

"What? He never made you what?" he pressed. His thumb and fingers kneaded my skin, urging me to continue.

"You know," I answered. I didn't want to say it. It was too embarrassing.

"No, I really don't." I looked up at him and he wasn't being flippant, he looked sincerely confused.

"When we, you know, he never…made me…" I trailed off again. This was so embarrassing. I was lying, naked, in his arms and talking about my less than satisfying sex life with my husband. I could feel the blush spread across my chest and I peeked up at him to gauge what he was thinking.

"Cum?" he finally surmised. "He never made you cum?" He sounded disgusted. "Are you kidding me? You were with him for ten years and that selfish prick never gave you an orgasm, ever?"

"Well, I've had them, but I had to induce them," I admitted. It was always easy to talk about the strangest things with him—even if it was embarrassing. This conversation would have been extremely awkward with anyone else, but not with Jake. "It's almost as if he thought if he gave me one it would be unclean. He mentioned needing to discuss that with his therapist," I added. He was still looking at me in complete disbelief.

"Well, we gotta fix that," he said with a determined edge in his voice. Before I quite knew what he meant he was showing me, he rolled me onto my back, feathering kisses down my belly. After dipping his tongue into my bellybutton and causing another roll of pleasure through my body, he stopped. "I'm gonna play around in your foyer, Little Blip. Don't get nervous." I laughed, still confused at what he was doing.

He pulled the covers off and was kneeling between my legs, spreading them open. Before I could stop him, his lips were sucking on my clit. I'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to have his mouth there. My nausea was replaced with pure pleasure as his tongue flicked and danced across my mound and clit. He inserted two fingers, pumping them in and out, curling them about every third pump. I groaned my pleasure as my fingers laced through his hair, pulling him closer to me. I had to remind myself to stay open for him to give him access instead of clamping my thighs together from the intensity of what he was doing to me. Jake was very eager to try eating me when we first started having sex and I never minded the frequency with which he wanted to practice his technique. It didn't take long to bring me to a climax and I came in a fit of moans and gasps and "Oh GODS!."

"Jake, you have learned some new tricks," I panted and he fell across the pillow beside me, licking his lips.

"No I haven't. I've only ever done that with you," he confessed. I looked at him in utter disbelief. "It's like riding a bicycle, I guess. It all just came back to me."

"I'm having a hard time believing you right now," I said. "That was better than I remember." His hand rested in the curve of my waist and his eyes flicked down to my hardened nipples.

"I've fucked a lot of women, but I've only ever done _that_ with you." His eyes were full of sincerity and leaned in and kissed my forehead. I don't know why that made me feel so good, I mean, he just admitted to being a man-whore, but knowing there was something that was mine was special. A wave of desire curled through me, replacing the nausea completely. I wanted him…_needed_ him inside me.

"Jake fuck me," I said. I rolled onto my side and reached down and took his cock into my hand, stroking it to emphasize my need. I could tell he was ready as I smeared pre-cum over the velvety purple of his head.

"Bells, I don't want to fuck you," he said, shaking his head skeptically. "I want to—"

"Don't you dare say 'make love'. I have your love; I've always had your love. I need your desire. I need someone to hunger for me," I explained, my voice lusty and full of need. He eyes fell shut as I continued to stroke him and when he opened them again they panned mine. The hunger I saw transform his face out on the couch intensified as my words settled in his brain. I could see when he made his decision.

"With great pleasure," he agreed and rolled on top of me again. "You're feeling better?" he asked, just to be sure and lining himself up with me. We'd already had our foreplay.

"So much," I answered. I knew he meant the nausea, but I felt better about everything. It seemed my universe had been out of kilter for years and, now, everything was aligned again.

I'd asked him to fuck me and he did not disappoint. He slammed into me and paused, as if to revel in the moment. "I love you so much," he whispered and then he was off. It was as if an eternity had passed and no time at all—all in the same moment. Our bodies were already attuned, we'd done this so many times, but it had been a long journey to get back here.

He rose up on his knees, throwing my legs over his shoulders and pounded in and out of me at a wonderfully brutal pace. I watched in awe as his muscles bunched and flexed each time he drove into me and I reveled in the pleasure of each thrust. It was as if the years of pent up desire were being unleashed and it was perfect. The scent of our lust hung in the air like a fog and the slapping of skin increased the rise of our pleasure. He grunted as his fingers dug into my thighs, pulling me in to each animistic thrust.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, I'm so close. Please don't stop, please don't…" I called, reaching my arms up to the headboard to keep my head from hitting it. I watched as his eyes moved from my bouncing breasts, to the point of our raucous union, and back up to my eyes. His expression was an amalgamation of gratitude, disbelief, lust, and determination and I knew the root of each one because I was feeling the same.

"Come on, Bells, cum for me," he demanded. He moved one of his hands to my clit, sliding across it fast with just the right amount of pressure to bring me to the brink. His gaze bore into me and in that moment his eyes confirmed that I was the only woman for him. He was home and he was never going to leave me, ever again. And that was the thought that sent me over the edge. Emitting some guttural groans I'd never heard myself make before, I came in a series of spasms and Jake followed right behind me. He growled with his last jerks and fell on top of me, holding most of his weight on his forearms, my legs still over his shoulders.

"I love you," I said again before he kissed me. I watched his sensuous hips as he continued to rock and stroke into me, pulling out one more small orgasm before I felt him soften inside me. He gently moved one of my legs from his shoulder to his waist and then the other settling on top of me with the glorious weight of his body.

"I have," he said as he kissed me, "waited," kiss, "so long," another long kiss, "to do that again." He rolled over, pulling me with him. We made out like horny teenagers and I could hardly believe how soon he was ready to go again. I climbed on top of him for round two. We had years to make up for. And I ended up with three hickeys—but only where no one could see them.

"So I guess we found a cure for your nausea," he said in between rounds.

"Or a way to help me forget about it," I said, kissing him back. We spent the rest of the night napping and fucking making up for all that lost time. Jake seemed determined that I get at least two orgasms for every one of his. If I wasn't already pregnant, I would have been worried.

* * *

"Bella!" Dr. Cullen said in a pleased voice. He gave me a hug and kissed me on both cheeks. "It is so good to see you. Dr. Raferty says you're doing just fine and that he prescribed you some anti-nausea medications.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Thank you for the referral. I don't know why I'm getting so sick. I hope this medication works. Coming in for an infusion every couple of days is not optimal. He also gave me a list of foods that may help and I'm off to the store to buy some watermelon."

"Well that's good. Get some fortified drinks and some cola may work as well. Are you headed up to Forks soon to see your dad? I just saw him yesterday. I think he misses you."

"Yeah, probably the day after tomorrow. Jake needs to drive me back up there. He's going up after he wraps up some business with Aro," I said. His smile turned a little pained, and I didn't like seeing it. "What is it, Carlisle? What are you thinking?" Could he see what happened between Jake and me last night? Was I that transparent?

"Bella, I know I have no right to ask, but do you think," he looked around and pulled me to the side of the hallway, "do you think that I can have a small role in the child's life? He or she doesn't have to know our true relationship, but I would really like to see my grandchild grow up."

"Carlisle," I said, shocked. This was something I had never questioned in my mind, I was always going to make him a part of Little Blip's life. I guessed I'd never told him that.

"I'm sorry for the assumption, it's just…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said hurriedly.

"Carlisle, Little Blip will know exactly who you are. You just have to fight with Charlie over your grandpa name," I said, hoping to ease his anxieties. He stood there, shocked. "He may never know Edward, but it will be a while before he even asks how you're his Poppy. Kids just feel love, I wouldn't have it any other way. There is never too much love in a family for a child," I explained. I had truly left him at a loss for words.

He grabbed me up and hugged me tight. "Really?" he asked when he released me.

"Really," I said, smiling.

"Poppy? Does Charlie want Poppy?" he asked, looking excited.

"I think he wants Grandad," I said, recalling our conversation about a week ago.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what has happened," he said, looking suddenly concerned again. "How are you doing?"

"I'm really good," I said. "I'm sad that my marriage has ended, but Edward has made decisions that I just can't live with." I didn't tell him I was sore and happy about the reason I got that way.

"Well, you look wonderful. You have that glow. And I am happy that you are finding the joy in this difficult situation. That's how I know you're going to be a great mother. I wish Esme were here to enjoy this as much as I am," he said.

"Is that your wife's name? Edward never talked about her," I said.

"Yes, my sweet Esme. I just can't seem to find anyone to compare to her," he said with a sad smile.

"What a beautiful name. I've never heard it before."

"There is an argument in her family over whether it is a Turkish derivation or a French. It fits her no matter which is true. In Turkish it means emerald, which would describe her beautiful eyes that Edward inherited. In French it means beloved," he explained.

"Which she is, much to the dismay of every nurse in every hospital," I said, flicking my eyes to the nurse's station where a nurse was giving me the stink eye since Carlisle hugged me. He followed my line of sight.

"Carla! Meet the mother of my grandchild! I'm going to be a Poppy!" he announced to the room. There were smiles and cheers. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let them reconsider now that I'm going to be a grandfather. No young woman wants to date a poppy!" He smiled and I giggled, but I thought he was wrong. But it made Carla smile at me instead of flashing me hateful looks.

"Jake is a good man, Bella. And he loves you," he said, growing serious again.

"I know," I said, looking at him. If it would have been anyone else I would have told them to mind their own business, but Carlisle was looking out for me. He really was sorry about how Edward treated me. "I have to figure some things out, but I have some time. Nothing has to be decided today other than getting to the pharmacy to fill the prescription." I had decided that when I woke up in Jake's arms after the fourth of fifth time we had made love. I didn't have an aversion to the phrase any more.

"Okay. I don't even know why I said that. I just want you to be happy," he added with a smile which I returned.

Me, too, Carlisle. Me, too.

* * *

**A/N: This is the chapter I wanted to get to for the entire story-the reunion. I hope I've tied in all the threads and there are about five chapters left. I know I wrapped up Edward & James up quickly with a neat little bow, but the story was about Jake & Bells, not those other two. And, I always write douchey Edwards with a possibility of change, but only after Bella leaves him. That's always my Edward's rock bottom. While I always knew Stephenie Meyer's Edward was going to win, I never agreed with Bella's decision. So I write it differently no matter who my pairing is.**

** I will slow down in posting from here on out. Who should Embry end up with? Maggie or Angela (their assistant)? I began one way and decided another and one reader caught it. :) **

**Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24: Jake

**A/N: Well, it's been a week. I'm back at work after a wonderful break, but I'm exhausted. Hope you all are having a very Happy New Year.**

**Still unbeta'd. Forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

"Rachel!" I yelled as I came in the door and dropped my keys in the bowl.

"What?" she yelled back. I looked around at the beautiful Christmas tree in front of the window. There was a soft glow from the twinkle lights wound in the draped pine garland over the fireplace and around the door frames. She was nesting early with the Christmas decorations and it was just lovely. Even if it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet.

"I'm home!" I called back. I headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out a beer and unscrewed the cap and headed back into the living room. I'd just plopped down on the couch when she came in.

"I fucking figured that," she said, sounding angry. Her moods were getting better, but Paul must have said something really insensitive if her scowl was any indicator. But she saw the look on my face and it melted into concern. "What's wrong?"

"She has pre-eclampsia," I said. Bella had been getting very bad headaches and Rachel was concerned with how swollen her fingers and ankles were that early in her pregnancy. She finally convinced Bella to go get some tests done.

"Oh, God," Rachel breathed out. "What does that mean? What do we need to do?"

"She needs lots of rest and to not be stressed," I repeated what the doctor said. I was happy that Bella was excited to have me come to her doctor's appointment with her. Ever since that wonderful night we rekindled what we once had and I promised her belly that I'd help take care of them, she let me. I was worried after being in such a controlling marriage she'd resist.

"Good thing she can work from bed. That's not stressful," Rachel remarked.

"Do you know what she's worried about?" I asked with a chuckle. I took another swig of my beer. "She worried about Thanksgiving dinner. She'd promised to cook for everybody and she's worried she'll let everyone down."

"That's stupid! I've got the culinary degree!" Rachel said. "Let's have it in the new restaurant!" she exclaimed getting suddenly excited. "The renovations will almost be done—it won't be ready for the public, but it'll be ready for family. Emily and I can take care of most of the food and Bella can make mom's cherry pie."

I put down my beer, because Rachel was fucking brilliant. I stood up and pulled Rachel into a tight bear hug and told her so.

"That fixes everything. It gives her something to do, but not too much and we can say that we have too many people so we have to move it to a bigger venue!" I added.

"Jake, you're gonna kill your nephew!" she gasped from where her head was buried in my chest. I dropped her lightly.

"You found out it's a boy?" I asked.

"No, but it eases Paul's mind if I say it. The thought of boys chasing his daughter the way he chased women before me makes his blood boil. He's been calling former flames all week to apologize," she explained. "Where is Bella?"

"I dropped her at Charlie's. She wanted to eat dinner with him and then she'll come down later," I answered and took another pull on my beer.

I really didn't want to leave her there, but she said she needed some time with her dad. As much as I wanted to be with her _all the time_, after not seeing her for ten years, I didn't want to smother her, either. The fact that she spent every night in my bed no matter what city we were in was more than I ever dreamed after I dumped her. I looked up and Rachel was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe not work her so hard every night you insatiable sex God," she smirked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. That got me worried that Paul and Rachel could hear us across the house. Since she told me that Edward had never made her cum I'd make sure I did at least a 2:1 ratio to help her make up from lost time and Bella did not hold back. Dad wouldn't hear an atomic bomb after he took his hearing aids out, but I prayed to the gods that Rachel hadn't heard us. "Insatiable sex god?"

"That's how Bella described you one morning when she came stumbling into the kitchen for coffee," Rachel said, pursing her lips trying to suppress a smile. I rolled my eyes at her a little relieved.

"Go make your list for Thanksgiving dinner. You only have two days to plan now that we've decided to move it. And you have to call Emily," I suggested just to distract her.

"Fuck!" she said and ran back to her office. I chuckled at her. I knew I needed to get my mind off of Bella so I pulled out my laptop to get some work done. Bella's divorce was filed and completed, so that was one less thing for her to worry about. She had no desire to visit Edward again, which was one less thing for me to worry about. She was content that he was seeking help and I was content that she was content.

"Son?" I looked up and my dad was standing in front of me. My laptop was booting up so I placed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, dad?" I said. He sat down next to me and showed me a box in his hand.

"Your mother wanted me to pass this on to you when the time was right," he said, handing me the box. I opened it and my mother's engagement ring and wedding band was tucked inside. I looked up at him.

"Dad," I said, hesitantly.

"I know that she may want something a little bigger or newer, but I have to keep my promise," he said.

"No, it's not that," I said hurriedly. "Bella would be touched by this gesture. I just don't think she's ready to jump into another marriage so soon."

"I didn't say you had to ask her tonight, but now you have these for when the time is right," he said, his brown eyes wet with emotion.

"Thank you, dad," I said and gave him a hug. I didn't know what to say so I looked back at the rings, remembering how wonderful my mom was.

"Your laptop wants some attention," Dad said, pointing at the lighted screen which was telling me that Frankie was calling me.

"It's Maggie's son, Frankie. Stick around, you'll like him," I said and hit the keyboard. "Hey Frankie! What's up?"

"Hey Jake! Is that your dad?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah. Dad, this is Frankie. Frankie, this is my dad, Billy Black." It was weird doing introductions on a computer.

"Hey, Frankie," Dad said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope, Mr. Black," he replied with a big grin.

"All good. All good," dad said.

"Jake! I got an A on my research paper in History! Thanks so much!" He was quick with the topic changes. I appreciated that about him. He got to the point and said what he needed to say.

"Good job, man! You did all the work, all I did was fix your grammar," I said. It was true.

"No, you told me to check the connection to the Marcus Garvey and earlier to Booker T. Washington and then compare that with MLK and WEB DuBois. My teacher said it was the deepest analysis she's ever seen from a high school kid and she even checked it to make sure I didn't plagiarize it. And then she was thrilled when she didn't find anything and proving it was my own work. I told her that I had a big shot lawyer who helps me." He was trying to get me to take the credit, but I wasn't having it.

"Dude, I pointed you in the direction and you went. That was all your footwork. You take the credit for a job well done. Okay? And I am proud of you."

"Okay, Jake," he said hesitantly.

"You keeping Embry in order?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he finally asked mom out. They're on a date right now. Then I had to convince her that it wasn't weird after going out with you. 'But, mom,' I said, 'Embry's liked you way longer than Jake. And it's not like you slept with him or anything.' After she picked her jaw up off the floor because I know about sex, I saw her thinking about it. You know, it's really sad that I have to direct my mom's love life." I couldn't help but laugh.

"That asshole didn't even tell me he had a date this morning!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's worried that you'll be jealous or some shit like that," Frankie said.

"Hey! Watch your language," I said.

"You said asshole!" he retorted.

"I'm twice your age!" I shot back.

"Watch your language, Jake," my dad added and then gave Frankie a wink. "We can't have your mom thinking we're teaching you bad habits."

"Okay, okay," he relented. "I don't use those words around her or around young ladies. I know she would disapprove of that," he said, wisely.

"Anyways, I told Embry that you're too caught up in Bella to care if he dates mom and he needs to be honest with you. And if you're half as good as I think you are, you'd just want him, and her, to be happy."

"Nail. Head. You," I said doing the appropriate hand gestures. "I'll talk to Embry in the morning. Thanks for the heads up. And congratulations on the paper."

"It pulled my high B up to a solid A! I'm totally getting into Tulane!" he said with a fist pump. The kid was already thinking about college. "Hey pretty lady!"

"What?" I asked and then I noticed Bella's image in the screen and turned around. Bella was standing there smiling at us.

"Hey Frankie!" she said. She'd been around a few times when Frankie called and she was growing on him. He started calling her pretty lady yesterday and he liked the way it made her blush.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked. Frankie filled her in and cheered and backed me up that it was his work and not mine.

"Well, I gotta go finish my homework, I just wanted to give you the good news. Frankie out!" and then he was gone.

"He seems like a really good kid," dad said. "Abrupt, honest, and good."

"He is," we both said together. Bella came around the coffee table towards me.

"I talked to Aro on the way down from Forks. He's got all the plans set for the compensation," I said as she sat in my lap. I rubbed up and down her back.

"I always liked Aro. He listened to me when others wouldn't," she said, her mouth turning down in a little frown. She'd quit saying Edward's name since the divorce was final. At first I wondered if she did that with me, and then decided that it didn't matter. She shook off her gloomy mood. "You mind if I stay here tonight, Billy?"

"I never mind seeing you around the house. I was just headed off to bed. I gotta get these things outta my ears," he said, yanking at his hearing aids and then nudging me in the side. He stood up with a stupid grin on his face. "Good night, kids."

"What was that all about?" she asked and shifting in my lap.

"He's telling me it's okay to fuck you silly and he won't hear a thing," I whispered in her ear. "Apparently I am an insatiable sex God." She smiled and just laid her head on my shoulder. She was so tired. "Or, you could just let me hold you and remember how fucking lucky I am to have you back in my life. How are you feeling?" I ran my hand up and down her back.

"Relieved that I know what is wrong with me, but worried I'll get so stressed and hurt Little Blip," she said, placing her hand on her belly.

"Well, stressing about being stressed is silly, don't you think?" I asked, covering her hand with mine.

"Yes, it is," she sighed.

"Let us take care of you for a while, please. Rachel's been worried about not having a place big enough for Thanksgiving so she's suggested we have it at the new restaurant. She's calling Emily now to work out the details. She wants to know if you can make a cherry pie," I said, still rubbing over her bump.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I don't feel like cooking for everyone. That's actually a huge relief," she said. She stood up and straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around my waist and giving me a hug.

"Bells, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked. I loved that we fell immediately back into our old patterns.

"How lucky I am. I mean, you totally fucked up by dumping me all those years ago, then you fucked it up even worse on that Thanksgiving."

"Well, thank you for being honest," I said sarcastically. She ignored me and kept going.

"But then I went and married Edward. And that fucked up everything. How did I not see? He clipped my wings. You empower me. We wasted so much fucking time! And now I'm having _his_ child when I could be having..." She trailed off and sobbed.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, my voice stern. I knew that would make her stop and look up at me. Her chocolate eyes were shocked but curious. I reached for the little box my father had just given me and flipped it open. "If you would give me the honor of being my wife, whenever you feel you're ready to take such a step again, that child will be mine no matter whose sperm helped create it. We can be a family and stop wasting any more time." I knew that only a half hour ago it seemed way too soon, but something told me the time was right then. At least to give her the option.

"Jake," her voice was soft and full of some emotion I could not detect. Her eyes brightened at the tiny diamond and her finger reached out tentatively. "That was Sarah's." Her eyes found mine and I nodded. "I've always admired her delicate wedding set," she said. Her fingers reached out and gently touched them. She closed the box and set it on the coffee table.

"I know you may not be ready for a while," I couldn't finish my sentence because she kissed me. Hard.

Bella had my shirt unbuttoned before I even realized what she was doing. She was working on the buckle of my belt before my mind caught up with my dick. I wasn't one to be left behind in this kind of endeavor so I yanked up her shirt and headed straight for the little buds I knew would make her grind into my rock hard cock.

"You know my sister could walk in here at any time don't you?" I grunted as her hand wrapped around me and started pumping.

"Shut up!" she hissed. She crawled off my lap and knelt down in front of me and I groaned at both the sight and feeling of her hot, wet mouth enveloping me entirely. I raised up my hips to push my trousers down my legs and Bella just rose with my motion not breaking her rhythm. Her head bobbed up and down, her hands working the places where her mouth wasn't. When she cupped my balls I almost lost it.

"Bella, stop! You're gonna make me cum and I want to be in you," I groaned. But she didn't stop. "Bells!" But she didn't stop so I just let it happen. Right as my orgasm hit me, Bella pulled her head back, but kept pumping with one hand and the other rolling my balls to heighten my pleasure. I came all over my stomach and when I looked at Bella she had a huge grin on her face.

"What is that look?" I grinned back at her, panting. That was fast and I would have been embarrassed if it weren't for her very satisfied expression. She liked the power she had over me. I liked the power she had over me.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," she said. She stood up, pulled down her leggings and underwear and climbed back in my lap. She didn't elaborate, but I guess that was something Edward never let her do. I remembered she never liked to swallow and that never bothered me.

"I am literally a fucking mess, here, Bells," I said, but she didn't care that she was basically sitting in my splooge.

"Shut up, Jake," she commanded again, a fire in her eye. She grabbed my dick again, prepping me for another round.

"Is this a yes?" I asked, with another groan as I stiffened quickly for her.

"Yes," she said as she slid down on my shaft. "I've always appreciated how fast you reload." Her hips rotated slowly as she leaned forward to kiss me deeply. Her mouth opened at my insistence and my tongue explored her mouth while she raised and lowered herself on me. "I don't need to wait to marry the right man, Jake. When you know, you know," she said between panting breaths.

I grasped her hips and moved her little body up and down, increasing her speed for both our enjoyment. "Touch yourself, Bella, I want to watch you come," I breathed out. I planted my feet and thrusted my hips to do the work for her as she reached down and fingered her clit.

"Faster, I'm almost there!" she cried out. I moved one of my hands to replace hers and her orgasm prompted mine.

"God, Bella! I love you so much!" I grunted out and thrust three or four more times before I was spent. When we'd both caught our breath I picked her up and carried her into my bathroom so we could clean up.

"It fits perfectly," she whispered as she lay beside me in bed looking at my mom's ring on her finger.

"That means we'll have to get it sized after you have the baby," I whispered back and kissed her nose. She was really swollen due to her condition.

"Not until I'm done having your babies," she said back with a smile.

"How many do you want?" I asked with a chuckle.

"As many as you wanna put in me," she bit her lip though, thinking. "We don't have to think about that now. Sex seems to be a great stress reliever," she said and kissed the underside of my chin. "You're going to have to work very hard to relieve my stress, I think."

"I was worried for like, .0002 seconds that we might make that worse with strenuous activity," I said. "But you looked so determined. I would never want to stand in the way when you get that determined."

"You empower me, Jake." She cupped my cheek with her little hand, the diamond catching the bedside lamp. "I wasn't lying about that. What you said all those years ago, you were so fucking wrong!" She was referring to that disastrous Thanksgiving. "You said that all you'd do was weigh me down. That it was good that you dumped me so I wouldn't be tethered to a life of misery and poverty. That I needed to go find someone better and have a life worth living."

"Please don't repeat what I said that night," I begged, and tried to pull away. But she wouldn't let me. My heart stuttered with pain as she recollected every hurtful thing I'd said. I hadn't just hurt her, I'd insulted the whole room by belittling their lives, too.

"I have to. I need you to know that money and location is not what empowers a person," she said. She'd wrapped her leg around my waist to pull me closer when I pulled away from her memories.

"I know," I said. "Your dad read me the riot act after you left. He told me that if that was the only way I saw my life that was all I was ever going to be. That the power to change who I am and what I was to become didn't rest in any person other than myself. That's when I began to look for what I wanted to be and become that person. As painful as that night was," I had to take a breath because I was feeling so much. She wiped the tear from my eye, and I continued, "I can't regret it. It was a turning point for me. All the stupid shit I said and did, well it's made me who I am and I can't regret that. But I do regret the pain it caused you."

She looked at me for a long time. I watched as the different emotions washed across her beautifully expressive face. That mask she'd worn for years with Edward was gone and I loved that she showed the anger, pain, fear, and finally love on her beautiful features.

"I don't regret it. It's made me a better person, too. Now that I know what a truly controlling relationship feels like, I can appreciate you more fully. Absence does make the heart grow fonder. Let's not think about what could have been. That sucks. Let's just focus on where to go from here," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said. I kissed her again, long and slow. We had ten years to make up for. I loved having her naked beside me. We could never do this in high school—spending a night alone together in bed—and I was relishing this new part of our relationship.

"So you're really okay with the Thanksgiving plans changing?" I asked. She snuggled into me, her hand resting on my ass.

"I'm relieved, actually. I'd love to make the pies. That's not stressful. I love finally being back in a place where people are willing to help and I never have to question the motive behind it." I kissed her again. I was sorry she ever had to live like that.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I had to set Embry up with Maggie. Sorry. And he already has a good relationship with Frankie. **

**Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25: Jake

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. Work is stressful and I've been listening to tons of books as an escape. Three chapters left and maybe and Epilogue. I just had to bring Ruby in again.**

* * *

"I'm really excited for you to meet Ruby!" I said, my knee bobbing. We were sitting on the couch waiting for the helicopter.

"I know. You've only said that like eight thousand three hundred and sixty nine times," Bella said. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"You said sixty nine," I replied.

"After four years of college and three years of law school, you are still _such_ an adolescent." She made a swipe at me and I pulled on her into my lap.

"That doesn't seem to bother you when you're horny, does it? And you have been veeeerrry horny lately," I growled into her ear, my hands running down her hips. I was really enjoying pregnancy hormones.

"Jake, stop!" she giggled. "I'm too big to sit in your lap." She squirmed but I was not letting her go. I moved my hand over her swollen belly.

"Did you hear that, Little Blip? She just called you fat!" I said to her belly. I felt the baby kick and smiled at Bella who winced.

"I'm glad you think it's cute," she said, poking her side. "Stop hurting your mother, Blippy!" she admonished.

"It's amazing!" I said as I watched the side of her belly bulge and recede with the baby's movements. She winced again and I saw her take a deep breath.

"He hasn't turned yet, but at least I'm not sick anymore." She was always looking on the bright side.

"How's your headaches?" I asked. I picked up her hand to check her swelling in her fingers. She wasn't wearing her rings so that was a sign it wasn't good.

"Fine right now. But I can see the floaters," she admitted.

"Did you check your blood pressure today?" I asked.

"Yes, Dr. Black. It was still high, but not dangerous," she said and smiled at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a squeeze. "I'd be annoyed, but I know you're just worried about me and Blippy. I'm taking care of myself like I promised. You convinced me to come up here for my bedrest." She gave me a kiss then. "And, as annoying as you are checking up on me all the fucking time, I also think it's cute and makes me love you even more."

"Well, I'm glad my annoying doting is cute, and I love you, too," I said. I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I granted it entrance. She really was quite a vixen despite her swollen belly. I was happy to indulge her moods by pounding her from behind.

"I think I hear the chopper," Bella said, pulling away and leaving me breathless.

"Bells, it's not a chopper," I chuckled. She was right, I could hear the chopping of the rotor blades.

"It means the same damn thing. I'm using the more colloquial term, thank you very much!" She pulled away and I let her stand up.

"You stay here. I'll bring them in. I don't want you out there with all that noise, okay?" I asked. She nodded and walked with me into the kitchen and sat at the table.

I watched her for a few beats and considered how much she had changed over the past six months. She wasn't afraid to fight with me, stand up to me, tell me what she was thinking—especially when she disagreed with me. She'd told me that she was changing back into the person she was and she liked that person so much better. I was happy to be by her side while she rediscovered herself.

I was also glad she agreed to stay inside. Bright lights and loud noises provoked her headaches and there were both as the helo landed. I helped Ruby out, ducking low, hugged her and led her and her son, Eli, into the house.

"Jake! This is far too much!" Ruby said with a childish giggle that totally negated her aged appearance. I loved seeing her care-worn face so happy. "I can't believe that Eli convinced me to go up in that contraption, but I'm glad he did. Is the room moving? I feel like it's still moving." She dramatically grabbed onto the countertop for support.

"No, ma. You're fine." Eli smiled. It was the same toothy grin as his mother. "Jake, it was just beautiful, man! Thank you so much!" Eli said. He was shaking my hand vigorously. He only stopped when Ruby finally noticed Bella.

"Is this your Bella?" Ruby asked, her eyes full of wonder. She clasped Bella's hands happily and spread them so she could get a good look at her.

"It is. Well, she's not _mine_, but this is Bella," I said. Bella smiled and Ruby looked down at her huge belly. "Jake, you have been a naughty boy!"

"Ma!" Eli reprimanded, looking a little embarrassed.

"Jake is not the father," Bella spoke up, but looked at me lovingly. "But he's willing to be the daddy," Bella smiled at me and my heart melted. I was going to be a daddy. It still felt so surreal.

"Child, you must tell me this story right now," Ruby said, still clutching Bella's hand. "Show me where I can plop down and not move for a while. I've been traveling a long time." Bella did as she was asked and I smiled as she led Ruby into the living room.

"I'm so sorry. She thinks because she's old she can say and ask what she wants," Eli apologized.

"She can and it's fine. Ruby's taken good care of me. I don't mind Bella telling her the details. And Bella is the best person to do it." I followed the ladies down the short hallway leading the way for Eli. "How was your trip? How did you finally talk her into taking me up on my offer?" I could hear Bella telling Ruby about her relationship with Edward and how she and I rekindled things—without the spicier details.

"Quil told her that you were back with Bella and she wanted to meet her," Eli said, looking a bit embarrassed. "That's all the convincing it too, really."

"Good!" I said to alleviate his fears. "I want her to stop worrying about me." I gestured for Eli to sit in the chair next to his mother and I took a seat on the other side of Bella on the couch. She leaned back into my waiting arms and melted in. It was still easy as breathing. Bella finished up the story about being briefly kidnapped and Maggie dumping me so we could be together. Ruby gasped in all the right places and looked at me with teary eyes. She was happy for me. So was I.

"This must be Ruby!" my dad said, walking in the room. He'd been in his pajamas all day helping Rachel who was miserable. I was glad he changed before emerging to meet our guests. "Heard the helicopter. Nice to finally meet you." I made the introductions. "My daughter is sulking in her tub or she'd be out to meet you. She's a week over due and cranky."

"Well that's just fine. We got us some two weeks here, thanks to Jake," Ruby said with gratitude. Bella shifted in my arms uncomfortably.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, but she didn't sound too sure.

"Is that baby comin'?" Ruby asked. She looked concerned and a little excited.

"No," Bella breathed out. "I have another week before they induce. I've been having Braxton-Hicks for a weeks now. I just have to walk it off." She stood up with a little bit of trouble. I gave her a little boost and she smiled appreciatively.

"But you had one while we were waiting. That was about fifteen minutes ago," I said, looking at my watch, concerned. She stopped walking and looked at me at the same time Rachel screamed down the hallway.

"JAAAAAAAAAKE! Call my husband! It's time!" I stood up and then realized that Bella's pants were wet.

"My water just broke," she said. I stood up not knowing who to help first.

"On it, Rach!" I yelled back, but moving towards Bella. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and excitement.

"Ooooo wee!" Ruby said, standing up. It looked like the news revived her. "I done got here just in time! You," she pointed to Billy, "go get your daughter and her bag that I assume is packed. Get her into your car. And you," she pointed at me, "call your brother-in-law, wherever he is, and tell him to meet you at the hospital. Eli, you're gonna drive those two. Jake where are your keys?" Billy was already in motion at Ruby's commands.

"What? I can't leave you here while we go have babies," I objected.

"You think I'm gonna let you attend to me while these women are in labor? You're three cans short of a six pack it you even think that's a possibility. Get moving! I got stuff to get ready around here." she commanded. Then she started muttering a list to herself about what to cook and what freezes best.

"I'd listen to her. There a'int no fightin' her when she's in mom mode," Eli said. "Where are your keys?" I pointed to the bowl by the door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Paul's number.

"Is it time?" he said without a greeting and before the first ring had ended.

"Yeah. Meet us at the hospital." And he was gone.

"My bag is in the truck," Bella said. "I'd like Eli to drive so you can pay attention to me. I'm scared, Jake," she admitted.

"Child go change your pants. You don't wanna be sitting in that all the way to the hospital. You have some time," Ruby urged. "Eli, you get yourself back here as soon as you can. I need to get to the store and your phone is gonna find one for me." Eli and I nodded our agreement and Bella obeyed. I called Charlie who was as verbose as Paul. Dad and Rachel were gone first and Eli drove Bella's truck like a pro. I was a mess. I had to hide that from Bella, though. She was set to be induced early, but that wasn't until next week. This was not a good sign.

"Call Carlisle?" Bella asked when we'd almost reached the hospital.

"I tried. It rolled straight to voicemail so I left a message," I reported. She nodded and bit her lip with worry. The next few hours were a whirlwind of activity.

* * *

"Jake!" Carlisle said, rushing towards me in the hallway of the hospital when I was getting more ice chips for Bella. It looked like he was talking to the nurses at the station, getting information. "I got the call on the ferry—very bad reception. I had an idea it'd be soon and I just headed up on a whim. How is she?"

"She's doing okay. Blood pressure is way too high and her headache is back. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. My sister is across the hallway having her baby, too," I explained.

"Goodness!" he said. "Let's go see Bella!" he suggested, looking down at my cup of ice chips.

"Okay," I said and took a deep breath. Bella was struggling, but the epidural helped quite a bit.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I heard Rachel scream and Paul exited her room quickly and leaned against the door with a sigh.

"What'd you say now?" I asked. Carlisle looked startled.

"I told her to look on the bright side during a contraction," he said and shrugged.

"What do you think the bright side is?" I asked, shaking my head. The fact that my sister's marriage thrived on their contention still boggled my mind.

"She won't be too fat to tie her own shoes," he explained. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole," Carlisle said.

"She's right, you're an asshole. But I wouldn't stray too far," I suggested.

"I know, she'll want me back in there in about—"

"PAUL! Get your scrawny ass in here!" she interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before winking, grinning, and heading back in.

"He's a character, isn't he?" Carlisle said, reflectively. I nodded, opened the door, and went straight to Bella.

"What took you so long?" she panted. Her face glowed with perspiration and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her hair had grown quite a bit since her post-Edward haircut and it was pulled back a long braid that hung over her shoulder and down her front.

"I found someone at the nurse's station," I said and moved so she could see him.

"Carlisle!" she exclaimed, relief settling on her face. "How did you get up here so fast?"

"I was on my way. I just had a notion and I wanted to check up on you," he explained with a sympathetic smile. "How are you feeling? I see they gave you an epidural. Good." He went and checked the other monitors and the charts. Carlisle was always working.

"This is wearing me out. I wish he'd just come already," she said. "And it's weird. I can see I'm having a contraction," she pointed at the monitor, "but I can't feel much. And I'm sweating like a pig. Why is it so hot?"

"Here!" I shoved the ice chips at her and she took them gratefully.

"Hey, Doc," Charlie said from the corner. Carlisle greeted him as Billy came through the door.

"It's happening. My grandson is coming. Rachel kicked me out because she said that I didn't need to see her nether regions and I agreed. Oh my goodness! It's happening!" Billy paced the room.

"So you came in here?" I asked. "What if Bella's baby comes. I don't want you seeing her nether regions, either!"

"Then we'll both leave because I don't need to see that," Charlie said. Dad was still pacing.

"Stop, old man! You're making me more nervous!" I said, and my dad quit and had a seat.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Dr. Cullen asked, to change the topic. I was pretty impressed with his skill.

"Well, since I'm pretty sure it's a boy I was thinking about Charles William," she said. Charlie blushed every time she mentioned it.

"You said pretty sure?" Dr. Cullen asked. Bella was panting a little and her forehead was covered in sweat. I answered while I dabbed at her head with the cool cloth.

"The little booger was always turned the wrong way on ultrasound day. But she had a dream about a little boy." I smiled down at her and she wasn't looking good.

"I was thinking about calling him C.W," she said, but her voice was weaker.

"After the truck driving singer?" I asked with a laugh. "I am not calling that kid C.W." She looked up at me and tried to smile, but she didn't. "I'll call him Chuck."

"You will not!" Bella asserted, but it was weak.

"Chuckie?" I asked. I was discouraged that she didn't even smile. Something was wrong.

"Bella, how far apart are your contractions?" Dr. Cullen asked, noticing the same thing.

"They were about five minutes, but I've had two since you guys came in," she answered. She was turning white and I didn't like the way Carlisle was looking at the monitors.

"Jake, go get her doctor," he said in a quiet, yet commanding tone. It worried me. I obeyed immediately. I ran to the nurse's station and asked for the doctor.

"Dr. Sandy is with your sister and there was a car crash that called the others to the ER," the nurse reported. "Dr. Cullen has privileges here, is he willing to help?" she asked, and picked up the phone to call for more help.

"He already is. Shit," I said on the way back to the room. When I got back in there, Bella was white as a sheet.

"Everyone is busy!" I reported urgently, crashing back through the door. "But she said something about you having privileges…" He nodded and his face turned grim.

"Charlie, Billy, it may be time to leave." They both rose with worried faces. "Charlie, maybe poke your head in Rachel's room and tell the doctor there is a concern." Charlie nodded. "Bella, may I help?" he asked.

"If you think something is wrong, hell yeah!" she said. She shifted to try to get comfortable.

"Okay, then," he said. "Jake, my bag please?" I remembered he placed it on the table when Charlie stood to shake his hand. I retrieved it quickly and placed on Bella's bedside table. Carlisle had opened the front of Bella's gown and was feeling around on her swollen tummy. "Jacob, go sit behind her. Comfort her. That is your job, now. The baby's breech and that's not helping the preeclampsia."

His voice was calm and soothing. I don't remember much of anything else. Deep in my heart I knew that Carlisle was working to save his grandchild and I trusted whatever he said. I watched as he pressed on her belly. He whispered to him much like I did. I urged Bella to breath, wiped her forehead and tried to calm her nerves. Her big brown eyes swung up to meet mine and I felt the worry, panic, and fear swirling around in there. I kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Bells," I whispered. It was more of a prayer than and affirmation.

Rachel's doctor came in to check on Bella, but after remembering Dr. Cullen from Charlie's surgery he felt confident Bella was in good hands. There was a discussion about whether Carlisle should go help Rachel instead, but Rachel was being ultra-high maintenance and it was decided that Carlisle should stay put and Dr. Sandy would return to Rachel.

It was stressful, and simultaneously time sped up and slowed down. At some point a nurse joined us to assist Dr. Cullen. Bella and I breathed together and I urged her to push when Dr. Cullen told her. Then finally, finally, a weak little cry sounded through the room.

"Looks like you won't be calling her C.W. after all, Bella. You have a daughter!" Dr. Cullen announced. He brought the baby up and laid her on Bella's chest. It was gooey and gross, but Bella didn't seem to care.

"You did it, Bells! Look at her!" I said in awe, looking at the beautiful, gooey baby.

"She's beautiful," she said and then her arms went slack and Bella began to shake. She was having a seizure. She wasn't convulsing, but she was not alert. I looked over at her blood pressure monitor and it was 180/120. That was bad.

"Doctor," the nurse said, scooping the baby up off Bella's chest and taking our little Blip away. But I couldn't focus on that. Another nurse was at Dr. Cullen's side, looking worried.

"I'm on it. She's bleeding and she hasn't had the last contraction," he reported. But he sounded worried. "Get me suture kit and make sure there's blood on hand, please."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Don't panic now, Jake," he said. "We've prepared for this, you know what to do." He was right. We'd done quite a bit of reading on what could go wrong in labor.

"Bella, honey, you did just fine." She stirred a bit. "Are you back with us?" She nodded.

"I need her to push," Carlisle said.

"Bella, you need to push," I urged.

"I can't," she pouted. Her voice was weak, but annoyed. "She's here. Why do I need to push? I just want to sleep."

"Push Bella," Dr. Cullen said firmly. There was a kind but compelling element in his voice that she obeyed.

"That's it, honey, you can do it," I urged as Bella groaned through another push.

"That's it. Good, Bella," Dr. Cullen said. I could see the movement of his shoulders as his hands did all they could to fix whatever problems were down there. His brow was furrowed and his eyes focused. "There," he finally said. "You can sleep for a while now." I'm not sure if she passed out from the effort or if she was just that tired, but she was gone.

"Doc, she going to be okay?" I asked hesitantly. The cold hand of worry wrapped around my heart as I wiped at Bella's sweaty brow.

"She's losing a lot of blood." His brow was creased with concern. "Nancy, get a unit of blood going, please."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Do you want me to move?" I asked.

"No. That would move her and I have to...found it!" he exclaimed. I saw him pick up various tools from the tray. "When I'm finished stitching her up, you should go hold and comfort your daughter."

That hit me hard in the gut. The sound of her weak cries filtered through my concern for Bella. Did he just call her my daughter? The judge married us one afternoon about a week after I proposed. My dad was beaming and Charlie grumbled through the whole thing. He didn't think Bella should jump back into it so fast after her divorce. Bella let him have a piece off her mind, reminding him that she was not him and didn't need to wait twenty years before getting back out there. But he warmed up to the idea when Bella's visits remained regular and she made it a point to see him every day when we were in Forks. I'd never been happier and Charlie was happy that Bella was happy. We had adjusted to our new life quickly, but hearing Carlisle call that little human my daughter made everything real all over again.

"Jacob?" Dr. Cullen called, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Go hold your daughter. She needs some contact."

"Right," I said. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I really wanted to hold my daughter. I carefully moved Bella and lay her back against the pillow. I moved over to the bassinet where the little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket lay. She was clean now and very gingerly I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She squirmed and let out quiet little cries, not like the loud wails you see in the movies.

"Shhhh, it's okay," I cooed in my most calming voice. I adjusted the blanket so I could count her fingers. Bella always talked about counting her fingers after she was born. I counted all ten.

"Hey, Little Blip. You wore your mommy out so now you're stuck with me for a little bit." I placed my pinky in her little hand and her tiny fingers wrapped around it and my heart melted into a squishy mess of warm goo. Her tufts of auburn curls were wet and her eyes squeezed shut. "Hey girly, girly, girly," I cooed. Her lashes lay against her chubby cheeks that were pink and rosy and her mouth opened wide as she let out a little grunt. I was the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

"Are you going to open your eyes for your daddy?" I asked. She didn't. But I didn't mind. I was completely, utterly, and irrevocably in love with this little girl. I was so enthralled, sitting in the recliner with that tiny human, that I didn't even notice them taking Bella out of the room on a gurney.

* * *

**Two chapters left.**

**Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26: Bella

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's your quarantine going? As most of you know I am a teacher and I'm finally finished with all our online training and I have my classes set up and ready to go. Why do you care? That means I can focus on my story again and finish this up! I have a few more chapters left and I have been reading all y'all's comments and thank you for them all!**

**Suspend reality for this chapter, folks. I get a bit whimsical here, but it's an idea that's been floating around in my brain for a while. Let me know what you think:**

* * *

I didn't know where I was. It was dark and my head hurt. Something was missing. I remember what it was.

"Bella?" I heard the voice say. It was Carlisle. But I couldn't make my mouth move. And then there was silence.

It was so silent it was almost deafening. When I finally managed to move my thoughts away from that paradox I thought about what I was feeling. Nothing. I couldn't feel anything-no pain, no bed beneath me, no...

I was floating in complete darkness again when I remembered what I had forgotten. I had a daughter! I had to get back to her.

"Bella, please come back to me," I heard Jake's whisper. I felt a flash of pressure from his hand on mine and the softness of his lips on my fore head.

Jake was waiting for me, too!

But I didn't know how to get back. I spun in circles, but the darkness was so thick, I just got dizzy. I was frightened and alone.

But the pain was gone.

"This way, Bella," a different voice called.

"Mom?"

I didn't say it, but I didn't need to. My thoughts were understood.

"Yes, baby, it's me," the voice said. "Follow the sound of my voice."

Somehow I did.

"But you died. How are you…" I stopped because then it occurred to me. "Am I dead?" As I moved in the direction of her voice, the darkness dissipated in to a murky gray.

"No, baby, you're not dead," I could see her silhouette now. When I look back on my memory of that experience, I could never remember what she was wearing, but I could remember how I felt, almost as if I was transported back there. There was someone else with her.

"Then how can I see you?"

"You're at the crossroads," the other figure said. Her voice was sweet and I could make out her honey-gold hair and stark green eyes. Edward's eyes.

"Esme?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes. And Renee was good enough to allow me to accompany her to tell you how grateful I am that you love my Edward." Guilt stabbed at my heart in her presence.

"But I left him," I admitted. It was an emotion that had clung in the backside of my mind for that past six months. I'd abandoned Edward almost at the moment he reached out for help.

"No, dear. You didn't abandon him. He only sought help after he abandoned you. It was only when he finally realized he'd lost everything that he sought help. It was necessary or he would have continued in his patterns and you would have broken under the strain. I watched my mother suffer as you did."

I was a bit disconcerted that she knew what I was thinking even though I hadn't vocalized it.

"We both know what you are thinking. There are no such barriers here," Renee said. She said it, but it wasn't vocal. There was a difference between my thoughts and what I said, but I didn't use my throat. It was very confusing, but made sense all at the same time.

"I can't hear you," I said, confused. But I couldn't hear her musing.

"You won't be here long enough to learn how," Esme said. I didn't know if that made me happy or sad.

"Did you mean what you said about Edward? I still love him, I just can't live with him," I said.

"I know. And that is his own doing." Esme took a step closer to me. "Deep down, Edward is a good man. But _he_ has to find that out on his own. I am proud of you, Bella. You chose to keep this baby no matter what it cost you. I just wanted to share my gratitude for you." Her smile was just as lovely as Carlisle described.

"I miss him so much," she smiled at my thought of her husband. I felt how much she loves him and it was almost overwhelming.

"Baby, I'm proud of you, too. But I came to apologize," Renee said, diverting my attention from Esme.

"For what?" I asked. But all the memories of the times her thoughtlessness hurt me sprang to my mind almost at once. She looked sad and nodded.

"I was too young to settle down. I did the right thing by trying to raise you the best I knew how, but I hurt you and Charlie along the way. When I was ready, I had to marry a man almost half my age and we were extremely happy. But, I think, the best thing I did for you was send you back to your father when you were ten. He was much more stable than I was and that was the biggest reason I did it. It was never because I didn't want you."

Tears sprang to my eyes and she knew she had hit the nail on the head. She knew what I was thinking and I repressed the urge to deny it.

"I did it for Charlie, too. He _needed_ you—to be near you. I left him in a fit of rage and took you to spite him. Sending you back to him was the only way I could make amends to him no matter how much it hurt me. Or," she looked down at her hands, "or even you. And I am so sorry for that, baby." Esme reached out to her and nodded with a contented smile. I sorted through my feelings that barreled through hurt, anger, sadness, and then relief. I was only able to enjoy the latter before the fear set in.

"Mom, how am I going to do this without you?" I asked. It was something I had been wondering for that past few months even though she really wasn't a great maternal role model. Renee chuckled.

"Bella, you have Sue and now Ruby. You and Rachel will be going through the exact same things together especially since her little boy was born at almost the exact same moment as your daughter. You've always had a great maternal instinct. You raised me," she added. I laughed out loud. "Besides, Jake will be by your side."

"You hated that I was dating Jake in high school," I said knowing she'd hear the thought anyway.

"Because I didn't want you to be trapped in Forks like I was. I resented your father for that. But I've learned two very valuable things watching you since I've been here."

"What's that?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"That one, you will find a way to do what is best for you, no matter what. Even married to Edward who tried to control every aspect of your life, you found a way to do what you love. And two, that you are more like Charlie than you are like me. That hurt at first, but then it was comforting when you found out you were pregnant. You are going to be a great mother who is not 'stuck' anywhere." She smiled and I felt her sincerity.

I thought about that and I had to say that I was relieved. Just like that first night I saw Jake again after all those years, so many hurt and mixed feelings were cleared up in such a short amount of time. I took a deep breath, though I didn't really think I needed to. And I felt better.

So much better.

"Sarah is here," Esme said. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Jake's mom? Can I see her, too?" I asked. The murky haze seemed to part like a curtain and a third figure appeared. I gasped because it was almost like looking at Rachel and Rebekkah.

"Oh sweet, Bella!" she said as she came into focus. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Try it," Renee told her. "You've been here longer than me."

"She's already picked up on some of my projections," Esme added.

"Try what?" I asked, confused.

"Words cannot adequately convey what I want to tell you, so I am going to see if you can feel it." I didn't know what she meant, but then I was overcome with so many emotions at once.

Love.

Admiration.

Concern followed by more love.

Gratitude.

Somehow I knew that she saw my relationship with Jake as one of the things that made her happiest. She was grateful for my presence in the lives of her family, before and after she passed. She saw my sabbatical from Forks as cathartic for her son and my return as redemptive. I don't know how I knew all that, but I did. I felt it.

"I can't be all that," I whispered.

"But you already are," Sarah said. "Whether you see it and believe it or not, you are." Her soft brown eyes were wet with all the emotion she channeled into me.

"I feel the same about Edward. When he finally has his own awakening, he will come to you and ask for forgiveness. And, I know you will be kind. That gives me hope for him," Esme added. Esme's emotions added to what I was already feeling from Sarah. It was overwhelming and wonderful all at the same time. It gave me strength and I felt power in their assurances.

"Go back now, baby. Go be with your family and theirs. Continue to nurture them, just as you've always done. We're never too far away," Renee said. I wanted to go back. As wonderful as it was to see all of them, I wanted to get back to Jake and my baby.

"But how do I get back?" I asked, remembering how dark it was before they came.

"It will get dark again when we retreat. Jake will call to you again, he hasn't left your side. Follow his voice like you followed mine," Renee instructed. I looked at all three women and tried to memorize their faces. I tried to concentrate on all the love and gratitude I felt for each of them. Each of them nodded their appreciation before they began to retreat.

"We feel it, baby. Thank you!" Renee said before the darkness enveloped me again.

I wasn't frightened this time.

"Bella, please come back to me," Jake's voice rang through the darkness. I followed it as swiftly as I could.

"Jake!" I called. But, again, I knew he couldn't hear me. I continued in the direction of his voice for an indeterminable amount of time. There was no sense of time, not that I could understand, but the journey took a while. Then, there was a dull ache in my head that steadily grew stronger. Gradually other parts of my body began to hurt and I was grateful. That meant I was back where I was supposed to be.

"Bella?" Jake gasped. I blinked my eyes and gazed on his tight, worried face.

"Jake?" my voice was raspy, but he heard it. Relief washed over his chiseled face and his eyes closed under its weight.

"Carlisle!" he cried out, looking in the direction of the door.

"Where's my baby?" I asked. "Tell me she's okay." The worry in Jake's eyes morphed to joy before he lowered them to the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"She's right here, Bells. I haven't put her down since she was born," he said. His eyes darted back up to mine. I made a small movement to gaze upon my daughter, but I was stopped by Carlisle's concerned voice.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked. He stepped in front of Jake and my baby and shined his pen light in my eyes. The frustration I felt at him blocking my view welled up inside me.

"Like a truck hit me. Now move so I can see my baby!" my tone desperate. A look of shock crossed his face and he stepped back apologetically. "Hold her up so I can see her," I commanded Jake in a desperate voice.

Jake did as he was told, his eyes flicking between me and Carlisle. There was a crop of curly, copper hair on top of her perfect little head. Her eyes were closed and she was sucking on two of her tiny, little fingers. Gingerly, he placed her in my arms.

I touched her nose, caressed the top of her head feeling the silkiness of her curls.

"She's beautiful," I gasped. The sight of her sleeping and, well, it took my breath away.

"She is," Jake said with the goofiest smile I had ever seen. "Look, Blippy, your momma is awake."

"Carlisle, do what you need to do now. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just needed to hold her."

"It's quite alright," he said, looking relieved. He stepped forward and began checking my vitals while I continued to stare at the perfect little being I had made. _I_ made her. She came out of me! I felt Jake's eyes on me and when I looked over I could see the same look of awe I was feeling.

"I'll go get your father," Jake said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Don't you go too far!" I said. His answering smile was filled with love and relief.

"I won't. I'll wait until Carlisle tells us to come back in," he said. I reluctantly nodded after I looked at Carlisle. The door shut softly behind him.

"You had us very worried, Bella," he said as he checked my pulse and monitors.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. The baby started to move. I rocked her gently, feeling whole again.

"A few hours," he returned.

"I had the strangest dream," I said. I didn't know how to phrase what had just happened to me. But I could remember it all, like it had really happened. And I felt the strongest urge to tell him parts of it. It was like Esme was still communicating to me. I had to tell him.

"Really," he asked as he finished checking everything to his satisfaction. "That's not uncommon." He sat on the edge of my bed like he was truly interested. That encouraged me.

"I saw Esme," I said. His head tilted as he gazed at me. It wasn't a skeptical look, just a little disbelieving.

"You saw Esme in your dream?" he asked. His piercing blue eyes turned watery. I nodded.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked. He paused for a few beats as if he were gauging my mental clarity.

"No. I've heard of these things happening before, but I don't know how to explain them," he finally replied.

"Me, neither. I would say it was just a dream, but it was so vivid, and I've never had a dream where I felt so much and remembered it all. She gave me a message for you," I hedged. "Would you like to hear it?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"She told me to tell you it's okay to marry again," I said, biting my lip. He just stared at me. "She told me things about her father and Edward. She said she's happy I love Edward, but to quit feeling guilty for leaving him." I paused and he nodded, like he wanted me to continue. "Finally, she told me," I didn't know how else to explain what I'd felt right before the darkness came again, "that you've waited long enough and that you deserve to be happy."

Carlisle stood and then sat down in the chair that Jake had just vacated. He looked at the floor for a few moments before looking up again.

"I don't know what to say," he finally said. He ran his hand through his blonde locks before he sighed.

I didn't either so I didn't say anything. I could tell he didn't like talking about it and the long silence had me worried I had ruined our relationship. I didn't know him that well, after all.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. "I shouldn't have said anything." I bit my lip. "I know it sounds crazy, I just felt so strongly that I needed to tell you." He finally looked back up at me and sighed. His eyes were sad, but his smile was genuine.

"I don't think you're crazy, Bella. I think you had an extraordinary experience. I will take that advice under consideration," he said and patted my hand. "Your heart stopped for a bit and we were able to bring you back. We are going to monitor you closely for the next couple of days." He was changing the subject and I let him. "Your blood pressure is back to normal which makes me very happy. Dr. Sandy is reviewing the tests we did while you were out and she'll be in here in a little while." I nodded.

"Can you get Jake back?" I asked. Dr. Cullen nodded and left the room.

Jake and my dad came back in. Charlie stood at the foot of my bed while Jake sat beside me on the bed, looking down at our little blip. She wasn't a blip anymore, she was real.

"She has all her fingers and toes. I counted them just for you," he whispered. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She woke up and her unfocused eyes found my face and she began to whimper. "She's probably really hungry. She hasn't eaten yet. The nurses were waiting to see if you woke up soon. They were going to bottle feed her if you didn't. I know how much you were set on nursing her. That's why I wouldn't put her down."

"Thank you, Jake," I said, my tone relieved and appreciative, but I didn't take my eyes off her. I opened the front of my gown so I could feed her.

"Do you want me to leave?" Charlie asked. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"No," I said. I refused to feel uncomfortable about nursing in front of my father. He sighed and took a seat in the chair furthest from my bed. Whatever. Charlie would have to get over that.

I'd done all the reading on the benefits of nursing and all the tricks and possible problems. Her little whimpers had turned in to cries, but they still weren't very loud. My little girl was perfect. I adjusted a little as Jake leaned forward to watch her. I tried a few times as I remembered the suggestions and it didn't take as long as I feared.

"She latched on!" I said, excitedly. I finally looked up at Jake who gazed on with so much love in his eyes.

"You're doing great, honey!" he replied. I looked over at my dad and saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought we lost you," he said. "And here you sit, nursin' your little one like none of that happened. I'm just so darned grateful right now." I knew what he felt. I thought I knew what it was like to love someone after finding Jake again. But what I felt for my little girl, it didn't compare to anything I had ever known. And he was looking at his little girl—that was what he was feeling.

"I love you, dad. And Jake, thank you for looking after her. I love you both so much!" I said. I wanted to tell them about my dream, but it wasn't the right time. I could feel that as strongly as I felt the need to tell Carlisle as soon as I woke up.

Carlisle and a nurse came in with a file folder full of papers. "I'm so happy you're back with us! Oh! She's eating!" she said happily. "Looks like you got the hang of it, momma! That is so great!"

"Something was bound to go right eventually," I remarked. She smiled back at me.

"So, I have the paperwork here to make this birth official. Do you have a name picked out yet?" she asked.

"I do," I responded. Both Jake and Charlie looked at me, interested. They knew I'd picked out a boy's name, but the dream made my girl's name change. And a girl's name had been a source of many arguments between Jake and me.

"Alrighty then," she said, opening the file and clicking her pen.

"Renesme Carlie," I said slowly. All eyes swung to me in disbelief.

"Can you spell that for me?" the nurse asked, nonplussed. I did so.

"Where did you come up with that?" Jake said with a little smirk.

"Well, it puts together all the names of her grandparents. Renee, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie.

"Oh, Bella, I think it's beautiful," Carlisle said, his clear blue eyes growing watery again. "But that's not necessary, on our part, that is."

"Carlisle, you saved both my father and me. You have been nothing but generous and kind. And I, like Edward, don't talk about my mother often enough because it has been too painful. That is going to end right now," I explained.

"But Bella, she won't be able to spell it until she's forty two," Jake said, chuckling. I sent him a scathing look.

"_Our_ daughter will be smarter than that," I hissed. He immediately looked contrite.

"You're right. _Our_ daughter will be," he whispered, his bright smile wide.

"And Swan for the last name?" the nurse asked, still looking down at the papers. When I didn't say anything she looked up at me from the forms. "Bella?"

"Well," I stuttered, looking at Jake, "we better tell them, right?" I bit my lip, nervous.

"Yes," he whispered back. "You'd do that now?" His eyes were so full of joy and love.

I glanced at my dad and then Carlisle who both looked completely confused. "Jake and I got married in Hawaii after Quil and Claire's reception. We didn't want to steal their thunder and we both felt like it was important to do before the baby came."

He smiled, leaned in a kissed me. I kissed him back and Renesme whimpered. We both looked down and she'd detached from my breast.

"Do you need to burp?" I asked her. I sat her up, ensuring I supported her tiny neck, and patted her gently on the back.

"You two got married?" Charlie asked with a smile hidden behind his beard.

"How wonderful!" Carlisle said with a clap of his hands.

"So, what am I putting down?" the nurse asked, a little confused.

"Renesme Carlie Black," Jake answered.

"And the father?" she continued on like nothing significant was going on at all.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," I said. I answered the rest of her questions while trying to get Renesme to latch on to the other side. It did not go as easily as the first side.

"Damn it!" I said, growing frustrated. Renesme was fussing, I knew she was still hungry and I just couldn't do it right. The nurse finished up her paperwork and came over to assist me.

"Try this honey," she said in a sweet voice. She repositioned me so I was reclining and laid the baby on top of me. It worked and I gave her a grateful smile. "She's a hungry little eater," she said.

"Well, if I hadn't have died for a little while, this wouldn't be such an issue," I cooed at her while she sucked and grunted. Jake shifted and my dad gasped.

"You gotta joke about that, kid?" Charlie asked. The look on his face was not a happy one.

"Let's be happy I'm here to joke," I countered with a smirk. Jake chuckled, but Charlie didn't look happy at all. "Look, if I don't laugh at it, I'll cry. And I got all kinds of hormones coursing through my body and I don't want to cry, I'd rather laugh." Charlie nodded and his mustache twitched. That was a good sign.

"Okay, let's let Bella rest," Dr. Cullen suggested.

"I'll go tell Billy and Rachel that you're fine and the baby is well," Charlie said. "I'm sure glad you came back to us." He grabbed my foot and gave it a shake.

"Me, too, dad," I said. "And tell Rachel congratulations on her son. Paul must be over the moon!"

"You have no idea. He's already planning his first hunting trip," Dad replied. "See ya, kid."

"Well, I have a ton of paperwork to fill out since I stepped in," Carlisle said. "Jake, are you staying?"

"I'm not leaving her side," Jake said, looking at Renesme. I didn't know if he was talking about me or the baby. But that didn't matter anymore. The fact that he seemed to love her as much as I did was comforting and wonderful.

We were alone again and Renesme burped loudly. "Sounds like her burps are louder than her cries," he said with a smile.

"Fine with me," I said and yawned. The epidural had worn off and I was feeling the pain. But my headache was gone. I wrapped Renesme up and stared at her for a while longer. "My little Blip," I cooed.

"How did you know Rachel had a baby boy?" Jake asked. Rachel refused to find out the gender of her baby before he was born. I think it was mostly to irritate Paul, but Jake said she did it because we hadn't found out so she didn't want to find out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really paying attention to him. How could I when I had a bundle of perfection in my lap.

"I mean, no one told you that Rachel had a boy, how did you know?" he asked. That got my attention and the dream was still as vivid in my mind as when I woke up. I told him about seeing his mother and that she is happy for me and Jake. I didn't give him any other details right then, though I shared the rest of the details with him later.

"Bella, really?" he asked, his tone reverent. He immediately believed me and that confused me.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" I asked. I felt like I was on repeat. I'd never really believed in anything after death. It's not really that I didn't believe, I'd never really thought about it. And I still wasn't sure if it was just a dream of all my fears and sadness or if it was real. But it was comforting to think it was real.

"No, Bella, I don't think you're crazy. Our history is riddled with visions like that. And," he reached out for my hand, "I had a dream about my mom before I went off the Rice. She didn't say anything, but I could feel how proud she was of me." I knew exactly what he meant.

"I saw Esme, too. That's where I came up with the name," I explained. He looked deep into my eyes and then leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose before he rested his forehead on mine.

"Okay, then I won't make fun of it," he said with a sweet smile. He believed me and that made me feel good.

"I am tired, though. Do you want to hold her again?" I asked.

"Always," he replied, holding out his arms. I handed her to him and she almost fit into both of his large palms. She was small, but Carlisle said that she was perfectly healthy despite my eclampsia and other issues.

"Hey, Nessie," he cooed at her.

"Don't you dare!" I warned, pointing my index finger at him.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"You are not going to call my daughter after a fictional Scottish lake monster!" I explained like he was an idiot.

"Well, it's a lot easier to say, is all I'm sayin'" he answered. He didn't argue, but I knew I'd already lost that fight. I stretched as I yawned and winced at all the aches and pains I felt all over my body.

It'd been a rough day, but also wonderful in so many ways.

* * *

**Thoughts? Too far fetched, or sweet?**

**I have a few chapters left.**


	27. Chapter 27: Bella

**A/N: So I finished chapter 29 before this one. It just came pouring out, but that one is 10 years later.**

**This one is about 5 years later.**

* * *

"Renesme, what are you working on?" I asked after I finished up the email I'd been writing and hit send. The phone rang in the exterior office and I heard my assistant answer it.

"I'm finishing up the reading suggestions Poppy gave me for this weekend. We're going to the art museum and I'm reading artist biographies," she answered. She'd been swiping on the screen more than usual.

"Mrs. Black," Diana, my assistant said from the doorway. I held my finger up, begging her to wait a moment.

"Is it a difficult read?" I asked Ness.

"A little, I have to look up a lot of words, that's why it's taking so long. Poppy said it'd be hard, but that I could do it. So I am." She never looked up at me, just kept swiping away at her tablet.

"Okay. Let me know if you need some help," I said. She nodded and I looked over at Diana.

"How old is she again?" Diana asked. She'd replaced Jessica about three years ago, but I didn't start bringing Ness to the office until the past few months.

"Five," I answered.

"Wow," Diana whispered, her eyes flicking to my beautiful daughter. Her bronze locks were long and wavy and she refused to let me tie them back. It was a bronze, fizzy mess, but it was her and I loved it. She also insisted on choosing her own clothes and her tastes were eccentric to say the least. Today she was sporting her favorite purple legging and a hoodie that had the phrase "Don't judge me by my size. I'm extraordinary" and had a baby unicorn on it. Her Wonder Woman converse were brand new since she outgrew her Captain Marvel pair.

"I'm gifted," Nessie stated from the couch without looking. "So that means Poppy and mom make me do more school stuff than other kids. But I don't mind because other kids are silly and the assignments are interesting."

"Most adults are silly, too, sweetie," Diana replied. That got Ness to look up at her. They smiled at each other.

"Did you need something, Diana?" I asked. She shook her head in surprise.

"Yes! Your four o'clock is here. I'm sorry," she spluttered. "And Dr. Cullen called to apologize for being late and he's almost here."

"It's fine. Show Kate in and when Dr. Cullen gets here, just send him in to pick up Ness," I said.

"Sure thing, Bella." She turned and waved Kate in.

Tall and blonde, Kate floated into my office with a wide smile on her face. Ness look up at her and her mouth dropped open. Her royal blue suit was tailored perfectly to accentuate her curves enough to tastefully hint at what was hidden.

"You're beautiful!" Ness gasped. She was always effusive with her praise and often too honest.

"Well thank you, Sweet pea, so are you!" Kate said with obvious sincerity. "And what's your name?" I just took a seat and watched the interaction. I only brought Ness to the office when absolutely necessary and everyone simply loved her so it was never a problem. And, she was never a behavior issue. The only problems she ever caused was her intense stare when she was trying to figure something out.

"Renesme Carli Black. And you are?" she said, quite formally. Kate floated in her direction. There was something ethereal about her.

"I'm Kate Vasko. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be Bella's daughter," she assessed, looking over at me and then back at Ness.

"Both her progeny and prodigy. Or so I'm told about the latter," Ness stated. Her kindergarten teacher was concerned about the way she stared and had her tested. That was how she learned the word prodigy.

"A prodigy in what?" Kate asked with a smirk and her eyes flicked to me. I just shook my head with a smile. She'd learned to read about age three since she always saw me doing it. Jake taught her the alphabet and since then she was never without a book.

"That has yet to be determined. But they think I show and ap…apt," she stuttered. "Mom, what's that word again?"

"Aptitude," I answered.

"Yes, I don't know why I can't remember that word of all words. Thank you. An aptitude," she said it carefully, "towards math and science." Kate looked at me over her glasses. I just shrugged.

"She's smarter than me," I admitted. "My job is to find her people who can teach her stuff she hasn't already read." Kate nodded with an approving smile.

"Looks like you have a good momma," she said.

"The best. That I know of. I'm only five so I don't have much experience. But I can't imagine many being better. What do you do, Kate? I mean you're here, so you must be a writer. What do you write?" Ness asked. That seemed to amuse Kate, too. She sat on the couch next to Ness, settling her bag on the floor.

"I write children's books. It's not the typical book this company publishes, but your mom took a chance on me," she answered. Ness looked up at her, interested.

"For what ages? Young adult fiction? How-to books? Primers?" she asked. Kate chuckled.

"I wrote and illustrated an alphabet book that celebrates different cultures and another on celebrating diverse ethnicities. They are typically for four to six year-olds," she explained.

"That's really nice," Ness placated. And there was the look. The intense gaze that made most people wither, but Kate just gazed back at her.

"That sounded very patronizing, Renesme. Tell me what you're thinking," Kate said. Ness bit her lip and looked over at me.

"Be honest, she asked," I said. Ness nodded and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, aren't children's book overly repetitive?" she mused. Kate laughed and it was a light, lilting sound. I looked up and noticed Carlisle standing in the doorway. He was absolutely transfixed, so I didn't say anything. I wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Yes, they are, but they are meant to be," she answered.

"But why? I get bored with overt repetition," Ness explained.

"Well, you are an overtly precocious child and most children need the repetition," Kate said.

"Is that a fact?" Ness said. She rested her chin on her hand waiting for Kate's answer.

"It is. I've done quite a bit of research about it," Kate replied. Ness looked, skeptical.

"She does have a doctorate in linguistic studies and in early child education, Renesme," I added. Renesme took in that information and mulled it over, still staring.

"Okay, but I want to read them. If you illustrated it, I want to see the pictures. Poppy likes showing me art and I like interpreting it," she said. I looked back over at Carlisle who was still staring at Kate.

"Absolutely, sweet pea," Kate said and pulled her ABC book from her bag. The illustrations were rich and detailed. Each letter featured different cultures and ethnicities. Ness gingerly ran her fingers over the rich illustrations with reverence. She tuned each page with care and spent long moments on each letter.

"They're beautiful," she finally whispered. "This book isn't repetitive at all! I could look at this a thousand times and see something new every time!"

"Thank you, pea pod. I'll take that as the highest compliment," Kate said.

"Can I have a look?" Carlisle said from the door. I smiled at finally seeing him animated.

"Poppy! You have to see this!" Ness exclaimed and scooted over she he could sit next to her.

"Carlisle!" I greeted.

"Hello, Bella. I'm am so sorry I'm late. I hope I'm not keeping you from your meeting." He moved to Renesme and sat in the spot she'd made for him which was in between Kate and Ness.

"Not at all," I said. I don't think Kate minds showing Ness her book."

"I'm quite enjoying it," she said. Her eyes were fixed on Carlisle with a hint of excitement, but she wasn't obvious like so many other women.

"Kate, this is Renesme's Poppy, Carlisle Cullen." I gave her a meaningful look hoping she would question how Carlisle was her grandfather. "Carlisle, this is Kate Vasko."

Carlisle was gazing at the book in Ness's hand as raptly as she was. Kate stared at Carlisle.

"It's very nice to meet you," Kate said softly, looking amused. Carlisle's finger was tracing the illustration that Ness had just touched and looked up, distracted. When his gaze caught hers he stopped.

"I am so sorry," he apologized. "You drew these?" he said, awestruck.

"Yes," she affirmed. She smiled coyly at him and looked to me.

"They are just lovely," he said. "I'm Carlisle. It's very nice to meet you." I smirked. Out of all the women who threw themselves at him over all the years I'd known him, he'd never reacted to one until today.

"Yes, Bella told me your name," she reached to shake his hand. He took it and clasped her hand in both of his.

"And you're a writer?" he asked. I leaned back on my desk to watch this play out.

"Yes, and an illustrator," she answered. If it was weird that Carlisle still clasped both her hands, she didn't notice.

"What kind of doctor are you?" she asked, placing her other hand on top of his.

"I'm a surgeon. A cardiac surgeon to be specific," he said, still bobbing their hands slowly up and down. Renesme noticed by this point and was staring again.

"Carlisle saved both my father and me at different times," I added.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't save your father. I performed a procedure as a training exercise and it was textbook," he said, briefly glancing at me with a blush. The man actually blushed.

"He saved you?" Renesme asked me.

"Yes, sweetie, you remember. When you were born, there were some complications and he saved me while daddy took care of you," I reminded her.

"I remember, but I didn't know Poppy was the doctor who saved you," she said, looking at him with new eyes. Kate's eyes bounced between all three of us. "And you saved Pappy. You really are a hero," she surmised. "Why are you still holding her hands? Are you checking her pulse?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and released Kate's hands. I stifled my snicker and Kate looked disappointed as he stood up.

"I do feel an accelerated heart rate," Kate muttered and shifted closer to Ness.

"Well, he can fix your heart, Kate. And, apparently your vagina as well," she added.

"Ness!" I squawked, Carlisle coughed, and Kate burst out laughing.

"What do you mean, child. Please explain," Kate asked through her chuckles. I loved the way Kate treated Ness. Most adults didn't know how to speak to precocious children and address their curiosity, but Kate handled it in stride.

"Well, babies come out of vaginas; I hurt mommy when I was a baby; and Poppy fixed her. So he had to fix her vagina, right?" she explained.

"Ness, we need to have a talk later," I said, but Kate smiled and shook her head, telling me it was okay.

"I assure you, dear child, there is nothing wrong with my vagina," Kate said and cupped Ness's chin, lovingly.

"That's good to hear," Ness said. "But if you did, Poppy could fix it. And your heart." I wondered if Kate could fix his heart.

"Renesme, it is time for us to be leaving," Carlisle said, "and let these ladies get on with their business." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Where's your bag, baby?" I asked, grateful for the distraction. Kate and Ness both stood.

"By Diana's desk," she answered and ran through the open office door.

"This has been a most enjoyable afternoon I must say," Kate said, extending her hand to Carlisle again. He took it. "I just met the most delightful child on the planet and her Poppy." She gave him a meaningful look that I'm pretty sure was reciprocated.

"She is pretty wonderful," Carlisle said. His eyes sparkled with pride and it appeared he was happy to be touching Kate again. "And I steal her away once a month from her mother. But I feel the pleasure has been all mine. It was very nice to meet you, Kate and see your beautiful illustrations."

"Poppy!" Renesme called from outside my office. "Let's go!" Carlisle's eyes flicked to the door, but he didn't let go of Kate's hand.

"Renesme, come back in here and tell your mother you love her and goodbye," Carlisle chided. She appeared at the door looking grumpy.

"She already knows that," Ness replied matter-of-factly.

"You should tell her anyway. Never hold back the love you feel or you'll regret it later," he reminded her.

"Yes, sir," she said and ran to give me a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. "I love you so much, mommy!"

"Love you, too, my little lake monster," I said and squeezed her back. "You be good for Poppy and I'll see you Sunday evening." Carlisle gave me a hug and looked back at Kate.

"It was very nice to meet you. Perhaps it will happen again," he said.

"Perhaps," Kate grinned. And they were gone.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Jake as he guided the helicopter up the Pacific coast.

"It's a surprise," he said, his voice crackling through my padded headphones. He'd finally earned his pilot's license and our weekend trips to La Push increased in frequency, much to my father's great joy. When Embry moved to Lake Charles permanently and Quil and Claire were set up in Tunica they sold the Jet and Jake bought a helicopter. We traveled to different places for quarterly meetings were everyone met together to catch up and get the kids together.

"It's beautiful. You've never taken this route before," I said. He looked over at me and smiled. He called out our coordinates to whoever it was he talked to and his knee started bobbing like it always did when he was anxious or excited.

"That's because we're always headed home. Do you know what day it is today?" he asked. His smile was wide and his eyes happy. I had to think for a moment. "You don't, do you?" His voice cracked, but I couldn't decide if it was the crackle of the microphone or his voice.

"Every day is special with you," I tried with a grin. He wasn't offended. Jake was always better with remembering special dates than I was and he was never disappointed when I didn't. But as I looked out the window and down at the beach we were approaching, I remembered.

"We're going to third beach?" I asked, my heart full of happy emotion.

"Do you remember now?" he said and waggled his eyebrows. I nodded.

"Can you land? Is there enough room?" I asked, worried.

"When the tide is out. We have about three hours," he answered. We were quiet while he landed and powered down the propeller.

"What do we have back here?" I asked as he began taking things out of the helicopter. I hadn't noticed all things Jake had packed in the back seat of the helicopter when I got in. We never packed much since we maintained residences in both La Push and Seattle.

"Don't you remember how the day started?" he asked. I did.

"But we didn't hike here," I said and his smile dropped. "I'm not complaining!" I laughed. "I like that I didn't have to fall forty times to get here."

"Good," he sighed. "But after we got here?" He took out a back pack and strapped it on, and picked up the picnic basket and a blanket.

"We ate lunch and made love for the first time," I answered. He smiled as his eyes traced the blush that spread up my neck.

"And the second and the third," he added with a wink. He walked a ways from the helicopter and I followed him. I grabbed two corners of the blanket and helped him spread it. I watched as he took off his shoes and sat in the middle of the blanket. "Come here," he said. I followed suit, taking off my shoes and sitting on his lap.

"You put a lot of planning into this" I said. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I kissed him on the nose.

"You know that I'm a sucker for dates." He kissed my lips softly, and nipped at my chin.

"I haven't been back here since that day," I sighed out contentedly. "Have you?"

"I used to run out here and remember." His lips moved down the column of my neck and he leaned me onto my back and pressed me onto the blanket in the soft sand. "I haven't been back in about five years." His hand slid up under my shirt.

"Since we got back together," my breath hitched when he bucked his hips into me.

"I haven't needed to remember since then. I have you," and he quit talking. I tugged at his shirt and he obliged me, letting me yank it off him. He followed suit, divesting me of my bra as well.

"I was going to suggest eating first, but all I'll be thinking about is fucking you, so let's get that out of the way before we eat." He attacked the peaks of my breasts before he slid my yoga pants down my legs. "Well, I'm gonna eat." He worked his way up my legs by planting soft, wet kisses on the insides of my calves, knees, and thighs. He spread my legs wide and I dug my fingers into his hair as he devoured me. I groaned at his laving tongue.

"You didn't do _this_ last time," I panted. But he didn't answer me. He slid two fingers inside of me, curling one, as his tongue and teeth worked on my clit. "Jacob! I'm cumming!" My back arched off the blanket, but Jake's free palm kept me right where he wanted me. "Oh, god!" I screamed. Spasms rocked my body while he continued to pump, suck, and lick until I was spent. He pulled his fingers out and slid them in his mouth, enjoyed a last taste.

I lay like a star fish on the blanket while he shed the rest of his clothes. I didn't think I'd ever get over how beautifully chiseled he was.

"Roll over," he urged, "get on your hands and knees. We didn't do that last time, either." I smirked as I did as he asked. Looking over my shoulder at him I wiggled my ass as he dropped to his knees.

"Damn woman!" he growled the gripped my hips and thrust deep. It was a punishing pace, one that I enjoyed. The slapping our skin was drown out by the crashing of the waves. He leaned down against my back, planting his hands on either side of mine. I reveled in being surround by his bulk, his mass, his heat. I pushed back to meet his thrusts with his hot breath in my ear. "You want me to make you cum again?" he grunted out. "Tell me. Tell me you wanna cum."

"I wanna cum. God! Make me cum!" I cried out. He reached around me, his fingers finding my clit, and circled roughly.

"Cum on my dick, Bells. That always sends me over the edge. I need your cunt to milk my dick," he panted. He knew the dirty talk always got me. I loved his filthy mouth. The tremble started deep in my core behind my navel and spread out. Both his hand moved to my breasts and he sat back on his heels, pulling me with him, while he continued to pump into to me. When the tremble reached my pussy, I heard his groan of pleasure and we both finished our orgasms praising each other and our higher powers.

We collapsed on our sides, panting and sweating. Jake wrapped me up in his powerful arms and kissed my neck as he spooned me from behind.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I said back. I ran my hands over his arms that caged me in. I needed to tell him and this couldn't be a better setting. "Jake?" He was nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah?" I loved it when his thick hand rubbed my belly below my navel.

"I have some good news for you," I started.

"What's that? You're ready for round two?" he asked. He moved my leg on top of his, opening me up. I laughed.

"You can't be ready already?" and I shifted so I was facing him. His face dropped in disappointment. He compensated by running his hand down to my ass.

"I have ten years to make up for," he said, sliding his leg between mine in our new position.

"We've been back together for five years," I said, but he stopped my mouth with a kiss. It was long and sensuous, his tongue gliding along mine, flicking the tip of mine and inviting me to return the favor. So I did.

"So, I think I've made up for one year. Maybe one and a half," he said in between kisses.

"Jake," I tried, but he rolled me over on my back and kissed me again. "JAKE!" But he wasn't having it. I realized I just needed to spit it out.

"I'm pregnant."

That stopped him. He pulled back and looked in my eyes. I could see the joy there. He reflexively moved his hand back to my stomach, His thumb running along my C-section scar.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Really," I nodded with a grin. "Are you happy?" I asked, though I could see that he was.

"Bella! There isn't a word for how happy I am!" He leaned in and peppered my face with kisses. I giggled at he moved down my neck. This time when he slid into me it was slow and rhythmic. Loving. He looked deeply into my eyes as he drove into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him in every way I could.

"Jake," I cooed, "I love you so much."

"Thank you for my life," he whispered back. His words were so earnest but I didn't quite know what he meant. I wasn't responsible for his life, was I? His hands held my shoulder blades as he held his weight on his forearms. Each slow, loving thrust brought me closer to ecstasy. Again.

"Jake, I'm almost there. A little harder, please, Jake?" I begged. He complied picking up his speed and intensity but never breaking his gaze unless it was to kiss me.

We both crested at the same time then we lay panting and kissing to the soundtrack of waves crashing onto the beach. He rolled us onto our sides and he just gazed at me. I watched as his brow furrowed with worry. I ran my fingers along the creases of his forehead.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your last pregnancy was so hard on you. I'm just worried," he finally said.

"I talked to my doctor and Carlisle. They said the complications from Nessie was because of her blood type. Yours blood type is universally compatible. And even if it is difficult, it'll be worth it. Ness sure is." He smiled at me, but it didn't erase the worry.

"She sure is," he agreed. "I promise I won't treat the new baby any differently than I do Ness," he promised.

"Yes you will. They'll be different children. And Ness isn't normal, anyway. She needs to be treated differently," I said. He nodded, thinking that over. I recognized the look—it was similar to the one Ness had, but not as intense.

"She is wonderfully abnormal. You know, she's going to figure out that I'm not her biological father soon. She's too smart to not see it. How are we going to handle that?" he asked. I snuggled into his heat, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"We'll have to be honest. She's already asked me where Carlisle fits in." I nuzzled my nose across his chest and placed a small kiss there. He flinched a little, but I don't know if it was from my words or my kiss. I ran my hand up his spine to soothe him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"That he was the doctor who saved her Pappy and he is very important to our family. She seemed content with that. She even conjectured about why they're called Poppy and Pappy from that information," I chuckled.

"My babies are going to look more like me." He stopped abruptly. "I mean," he sat up, "_our_ next baby. Fuck! Ness is my baby. How am I not going to fuck this up?" I sat up and cupped his cheek.

"I'm not worried you'll love the new baby any more than you love Ness, Jake. I know you better than that. We'll get this right. We have eight months to prepare for this. And even when we fuck up, we'll apologize. There's power in apologies. Besides," I leaned up to kiss him, "we have a bigger issue to deal with, first."

"What's that?" he asked, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"How to tell Charlie. He is not going to be as easy to convince that this pregnancy will not be as dangerous as the last." He leaned his forehead on mine.

"Let's wait a few weeks. Maybe after the first ultra-sound. Let's let this be ours for a while," he suggested.

"I like that idea. Thank you for making this easier than the last time I had to tell someone I was pregnant," I whispered with a shudder.

"Isabella Marie Black," he said and my head shot up so I could look in his eyes. "I love you. I hope you know you will never have to feel that way ever again."

"I know. That's why I am so grateful," I smiled. His returning smile was brilliant.

"Come on," he urged, "let's eat."

* * *

**So two, maybe three chapters left. (To make it an even 30)**

**Thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28: Edward

**So, COVID is still happening and I TOTALLY got lost in my work and forgot that I hadn't posted the rest of the chapters (and I've started my own original fiction). And then I realized that I'd mis-numbered my files so that took some sorting out. So, here's that Edward chapter I promised. I might do one more.**

* * *

Ten years after the divorce.

I'd gotten used to seeing Renesme over the years, but I hadn't interacted with her very often. That was by design. My father had a standing monthly weekend and I tried to avoid his house on those weekends. We'd grown close over the past few years, and I couldn't miss his wedding just because I still had awkward feelings about my daughter and her mother. But, when I agreed to stay with him the few nights before the wedding, I hadn't realized Renesme would be there, too.

Dinner was off to an awkward start to say the least. She stared at me with eyes just like mine while she twisted a long, bronze curl around her finger as she considered me. I mechanically shoveled beef wellington into my mouth and tried to ignore the fact that her penetrating gaze never wavered. That would work, right? Ignoring her? She barely even blinked.

"Renesme, how is school?" my dad asked trying to divert her attention. It didn't work.

"Fine," she replied, taking a small bite of her own dinner and chewing. Her other hand continued to twist that curl like a nervous habit. I ran my hand through my own. My therapist pointed out that I do that when I'm nervous or unsettled.

"You just tested out of two whole grades and you think that's just fine?" my dad asked her with a chuckle. I flicked a glance up at her and she was still staring at me. It diverted her attention for a moment as she followed my hand then looked at the curl wrapped around her finger. Was she comparing the color? It was exactly the same.

"You already know all that," she responded. "So nothing else is new since then." Her emerald eyes, back on my face, penetrated my soul. She knew I knew she was staring and just didn't care. She was kind of an awkward kid.

"What grade should you be in?" I finally asked trying again to divert her scrutiny.

"Fifth," she answered. Her eyes flicked up to my hair, down to my eyes, to my lips, over to my ears, I think, and then back to my eyes. It was like being examined by a doctor.

"What grade were you promoted to?" I asked. I shifted in my seat under her scrutiny. The cuckoo clock in the hallway signaled it was half past something. Only one "cuckoo."

"They can't really classify me. If I complete a certain number of credits I'll go to high school next year," she said. "I'm already working on some high school courses. I have an aptitude for science." And, she continued to stare. I looked over to my father for some help. Martha, the cook, dropped a pot in the kitchen and even that didn't draw her gaze. Dad noticed.

"Nessie," my father called, his eyes on his plate as he stabbed a steamed carrot and brought it to his mouth.

"Yes?" she answered, still staring at me. She took another bite of the pastry that surrounded her steak.

"Will please quit staring at my son. You're making him uncomfortable," he replied. Her eyes moved to him. "If you have questions to ask him, then just ask him. He's not familiar enough with your demeanor to understand that you are curious." He flashed me a look, begging me to understand. So she was studying me. But why? I knew why. She was awkward because she was bright.

She took a deep breath, let go of the lock of hair, and set her gaze on my dad.

"So, you're my poppy?" she asked. Dad nodded. "And he's your son?" she pointed at me and kept looking at him. I shifted seeing where this was going. This wasn't good.

"Yes, this is not news to you," he replied calmly. He lay his knife and fork on the edge of his plate and steepled his hands under his chin.

"And my mom is not related to you at all? And neither is my dad?" she asked, sitting back in her chair. "But pappy is my mom's dad." A statement, not a question.

"Umm…" I tried, but my dad held up his hand to silence me. I complied because I really didn't know what I was going to say. What could I say? What _should_ I say?

"Nessie, get to the point. You're manipulating the situation," he urged. He used to say that to me. That's why I quit talking to him for so long. My eyes flicked between the two. I was worried now. I'd stayed away because I knew I wouldn't be able to show a child the kind of love a child would need. Her eyes turned to me again.

"I'm taking a freshman Biology class. We're studying genetics, recessive genes, and alleles," she said. Yes, I knew where this was headed. My heart pounded in my ears. I wasn't ready for this and I didn't know what I should say. What would Bella want me to say?

"You're point, Nessie?" my dad reminded her to get on with it. I didn't know if he understood where she was going. Would he be encouraging it if he did? Did that mean it was okay?

"We have the same hair and eyes," she said. I shifted again. I felt my mouth open and I inhaled to say something but was halted when my father slammed his hand down on the table. The thump hardly rattled the sturdy oak, but the sound got her attention.

"Renesme Carlie Black! You stop this right now!" he said in a stern voice. Again, my eyes flew to my father. I'd never heard him be so harsh with a child—with anyone other than me.

"What?" she said and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. I was so confused. Was he scolding her for putting scientific evidence together? That wasn't like him. He encouraged that kind of thinking from everyone. I'd watched him do that with her on the few occasions I'd seen them together.

"You know what," he said, his tone infinitesimally softer. She stared at him and finally nodded. Her eyes turned to me once more and she looked…contrite.

"I apologize. I'll be direct. Are you my biological father?" she asked. "Is that better?" she asked my dad. I'm glad she did because it gave me the chance to collect my thoughts and pick my jaw up off the table. The kid was quick. And bright. I couldn't lie to her. But could I tell her the truth? Was I allowed to tell her the truth?

"Much," he answered her. "And you should tell Edward what your mother said when you asked her your questions." She nodded.

"Mom said that I needed to ask you that question and that she would want you to be honest," she said. I saw something new on her face. I'd learned to recognize it after years of therapy—vulnerability.

"What do you know already?" I asked. My father leaned back in his chair and I saw his approving smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I know that my dad is not my biological father," she began, fidgeting with her fork. Ah, there were her Bella-isms. It made me smile, but I repressed the urge. I'd always told Bella to quit fidgeting, but I found it endearing now in Renesme.

"How did you learn that?" I asked. I wasn't stalling. I was trying to figure out what she already knew.

"Dad and me, we look nothing alike. After my baby brother was born last month, and he had black hair and brown eyes like the twins, I knew something was up," she explained, falling into a speech pattern that reminded me of my father. "Then, I had that chapter in biology on alleles, I asked him. He said that he was my dad and I was his daughter and no amount of genetics would ever change that. Then," she paused and smiled to herself, "he told me to go ask mom."

"And your mom said?" I asked. My mouth was dry and I felt a little dizzy.

"She said that she was married before she married my dad. And that's when I started thinking and Poppy came to mind. I never understood where Poppy fit into our family, but I never cared too much about it because I love him so much!" She smiled at him and he winked back at her.

The frantic pace of my heart slowed a bit, because it was clear that she could love—at least more than me. And my biggest fear about siring children was that they'd be too much like me—unable to feel anything real.

"Anyway, we all know I'm not dumb, and not only can I add two and two, I can do algebra, and I think you're the missing variable," she said. I had to smirk at that. She was amusing.

"So you think I'm the X in this equation?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. It was stoic, but the corner of her lips turned up in a half smile; just like mine. She didn't sound angry or disappointed, and my dad certainly wasn't stepping in or stopping me. So, I took a deep breath and began with the simplest explanation I could come up with.

"I was married to your mother, but I didn't treat her very well. I didn't realize this until after she left me. When she told me she was pregnant, well…" I trailed off. I looked to my father for some help, but he wasn't offering any. He warned me that this day would come and I'd ignored him. I'd been doing better with taking his advice, but this situation was totally different.

"You didn't want me?" she asked and her voice cracked with emotion.

"No. I didn't." I couldn't lie to her. She was too bright for that and she'd see right through it. "But not for the reasons you'd think. Will you allow me to explain?"

I could see the hurt on her face, and I have to say that was a relief. Pain meant she could feel, and I wanted her to be able to feel.

"Yes. I need you to explain," she supplied. The pained look was gone and her stoic mask was back. She had a little bit of both Bella and me in there.

"I've been diagnosed with narcissism, do you know what that means?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side and I realized I had just done the same. It made me wonder if she always did that or if she was mimicking me.

"I know that it means a deep love of oneself, like in Greek mythology," she answered. "Narcissus died because he couldn't have the object of his desire—which I think was his reflection."

"Well, it's sort of like that. I have a tendency to think of myself as too self-important and I can be extremely manipulative and condescending, especially when I am feeling insecure. I have incredibly high standards and a tendency to berate those who don't live up to them. That is how I treated your mother. It made her question herself. When she stood up for herself, I was in denial about my condition and I said some things that were unforgivable. When she told me she was pregnant, I was afraid that you would become more important to her than I was and I could not bear that thought." I left out the part where I demanded that Bella get an abortion.

"When she left me, I had an utter break with reality. I shut down. My dad helped me get better and that's when I realized what I had done. By then, your mother had reconnected with your dad, who is much better to her than I ever was, and the best thing I could do for the both of you—for all three of you—was step aside." That might have been more than she needed, but I was betting on her logic and that she would understand it.

She took everything in and I could almost see the wheels in her head grinding away at the information. I looked over at my dad.

"Give her a minute. You just laid a lot of information on her. She's processing," he said like she wasn't even there. She picked up her fork and knife and cut a few pieces of her dinner. She took another bite, chewed and swallowed while she thought. I followed suit and we sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, but it was probably only five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of my life.

"So, it's not _me_ you rejected, it was the thought of any child," she finally said aloud.

"Yes," I answered. "And, when I got my diagnosis, I knew I could never be the father you'd need. I don't have feelings like other people do. I'm not nurturing, Renesme. Jake is a much better father for you." I hated admitting that last part, but again, it was the truth.

"And even though you hurt mom, she let Poppy keep being my Poppy?" she asked, a little bit of wonder in her eyes.

"Your mom isn't one to punish someone for the mistakes of others," I said. "You should seek to be like her in that arena." She nodded, but she was mulling over something else.

"I don't feel things like other people, either," she said before taking a bigger bite of her dinner. She chewed and swallowed before continuing on. "Poppy noticed that a long time ago." She pointed at him with her fork. "That's why he forces me to be direct. Maybe I do take after you."

My heart sank. I looked at my dad and the fear must have been evident on my face. Renesme's eyes caught everything.

"She has tendencies, Edward. But that's why I am strict with her. I've discussed this with Bella and we agreed this is the best way to handle it," he said before shifting his gaze to her. "Do you understand, now, Ness, why I force you to be direct and not manipulate a situation? My Edward has worked hard to control his behaviors that hurt others and he did what he thought was best for his child. He did an incredibly selfless thing by stepping out of your life and allowing your mom and dad to raise you in their home without his influence. And while I have never agreed with his decision," his eyes turned to me, "I knew it came from a place he does not recognize as love, but is indeed love. It is love for Bella and love for your child that allowed you to do this." He was looking at me now. "But Ness just changed the game. And we're going to have to establish new rules."

I knew he was right. And the truth of matter was that I liked her. I liked her directness and her logical mind. She was fascinating.

"That makes sense, now," Renesme said. She looked at me. "You don't want me to end up like you. But you're not all bad."

"How do you know that?" I asked without thinking.

"Because my mom married you. She's not stupid, either. And if she married you, there has to be something wonderful about you and she saw it. Buuut," she stretched the word out into three syllables, "she's known my dad since they were kids and they're soul mates. There's no denying that. You never stood a chance no matter how narcissistically great or manipulative you may think you are." The look on her face as she dug back into her dinner showed me that her mind was made up and there was no disputing that fact. "I love beef wellington. Thanks, Poppy, for having this tonight." I didn't know what to say so I started eating again, too.

"So, new rules," Dad said. "Do you want to discuss them?" I was at a loss. I didn't know we had any rules to begin with. He must have saw my confusion again.

"Edward, you avoid coming here when you know she's here. That is _your_ unwritten rule. I understand why, but she may want to see you now," he explained.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked. And I recognized the fear I felt if that was the truth.

"You can ask me. I am sitting right here," she said, and that half-smile was back. She was amused, not offended. "You need to be direct, X." I snorted before I could help myself. But the mirth evaporated quickly as my fear bubbled to the surface.

"Do you?" I asked, hesitantly. The cuckoo clock sounded again. My heart sped up again. Six stinking cuckoos later and she still hadn't answered. What had this child done to me? We'd been sitting at the same table for under an hour and she'd turned my world upside down and my heart inside out. She looked hesitant and my heart nearly stopped.

"What is it, Ness?" my dad asked, kindly. "You can say whatever it is you're thinking." I knew he needed to say that, but I wished he hadn't. I didn't know if my heart could take _her_ rejection. And don't think I didn't recognized that great irony.

"I don't need a dad," she finally said after chewing on her lip. "I have a dad. And I never want to hurt him."

"But?" Dad prodded. How did he know she had more to say? Oh, because he actually spent time with her.

"I want to get to know you," she admitted. She was back to twirling that curl around her fingers again. "We share genetic material. We smile the same. Do you want to see me? Get to know me?" And there it was. I saw in her expression all the insecurities I was feeling. Ten years ago I wouldn't have recognized it. Five years ago I would have seen it but been at a loss as how to deal with it. So I wouldn't have done anything. But today? Today I knew I just needed to be honest.

"I would love to spend some time with you. I think you're pretty darned interesting. And I would never want to replace Jake in your life. I don't like to admit it, but I'm glad he was there for your mom when I couldn't be. I don't like the guy, but I'm glad you both have him."

"Why don't you like him?" she asked, truly interested. She leaned forward resting on the table.

"Ness, elbows," Dad chided. I chuckled remembering being in a similar situation.

"Sorry," she apologized and leaned back again. Looking back at me she said, "So?" I blew out a breath. This kid was relentless.

"Because he gave your mom what I couldn't. It's more of a reflection on how I feel about myself than on who he is. Does that make sense?" I answered. Chewing on her lip, she took a bite of her carrots. She was very good about not talking with food in her mouth.

"I think so. He reminds you of what you aren't. I get that." This ten year old dynamo had decoded what had taken me her lifetime to discover and tens of thousands of dollars in therapy bills.

"You are perceptive, aren't you?" I quipped. She nodded.

"I'm not about to be an eleven year old freshman for nothing. So you're not looking to be my dad?" she asked, serious again.

"No. You have a great dad. But now that you know the whole truth, I wouldn't mind hanging out on Poppy's weekends. Would that be cool?" I looked from her to dad because it would be infringing on both of their time. Renesme looked to him as well.

Dad laughed. Like, he grabbed his belly and guffawed so hard he ended with a snort. Renesme and I looked at each other, confused, and then looked back at him. That only made him laugh harder.

"What is wrong with you?" I finally asked when he settled a bit. He wiped a tear from his eye and had a few more laughter spasms.

"I would love nothing more than to see both of you on my weekends with Ness," he finally said.

"What was so funny?" Renesme asked.

"How similar you both are. And so different all at the same time. It makes my heart happy. Now let's get dessert." Renesme and I both looked at each other and shrugged. The rest of dinner and dessert passed more pleasantly and it was as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Thanks, X, for being honest with me," Renesme said after she excused herself from the table.

"I'm not sure how I feel about nickname," I admitted. I ran my hand through hair.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you hurting my mom, but I've decided to get over it," she returned.

"Point taken and acknowledged," I said and sent her a smile. "Thank you for being more like your mom than me."

"Give yourself a little more credit," she said and then turned around and headed up the stairs.

"That girl is something else," I said. My father let out a low whistle as his only response.

I needed to call Bella and tell her about our conversation.

"Hello?" her voice on the phone was just as lovely as I remembered. I closed my eyes to shut out the regrets I'd stewed over for a decade. "Edward?"

"Yes, hello, sorry," I stuttered. "How are you?" I asked.

"Fine?" she said it like a question. This was as awkward as talking to Renesme at dinner.

"Sorry to call so late, but Renesme just went to bed and I wanted to tell you about our conversation," I started.

"She asked you, huh?" she asked with some resignation.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Yeah? Did you just say 'yeah' and not 'yes?'" she laughed. It was like music to my ears. In the beginning I'd made her laugh like that. Thinking about when and how that changed frustrated me and my irritation with myself bubbled up.

"Yes, I did. I've changed a bit over the last ten years," I said a bit defensively.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to make fun, I promise. It's refreshing. I'm impressed," she apologized.

"I'm sorry, too. Your daughter just dropped a bombshell in my lap and I'm feeling a bit discombobulated," I admitted.

"That's more like it," she chuckled. I couldn't hold back my own chuckle. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Pretty good. She told me that you'd informed me to be honest so I was. Like Renesme wouldn't see through a lie. She's bright, Bella. I'm impressed with her," I stated, hoping I didn't sound too pompous. "I mean that in a good way. She blows me away," I added quickly.

"She blows me away every day," she said wistfully.

"I'm glad you stood up to me. I'm glad you…" I trailed off and choked back the tears I felt in my eyes. Man, that little girl had turned me inside out. I haven't cried since my mom died.

"Me, too, Edward. And you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." I could hear the emotion in her voice. But that was short-lived as I heard her scold one of her other children. "William Jacob Black! If you don't put that down and leave your brother alone I will tan your hide until it turns white as me. And if you think I'm kidding I'll ask your aunt Rachel for tips, do you hear me? Don't you run away from me!"

"Bella?" I asked. I'd never heard this tone in her voice and it made me chuckle.

"Mom!" a voice screamed in the background.

"Edward hold on, I need to beat my son." I heard the phone thunk on some surface and little boy screams in the back ground. They weren't screams of pain, rather fear then followed by laughter?

"Hello? Rachel is that you?" a deep male voice was on the line.

"Ah, no," I stammered. "Jake?"

"Yes. Who is this?" he asked, confused.

"It's Edward. I was calling Bella to tell her that Renesme asked if I was her biological father tonight. And to tell her what we talked about."

Silence. Then, just a few muffled screams in the back. I heard a door open and shut.

Then, I heard absolute silence.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

He was scared. I heard the fear dripping off that one word. Well, maybe it was more the silence that clued me into it.

"Jake, don't worry," I added quickly. "She made it very clear that she has a dad and that I didn't need to try to fill that role. I agreed that she has a fantastic dad and I would never want to do anything to undermine that relationship. She's just so bright and when she asked me I was confused and I didn't know what to say."

I was rambling and I knew it. But I just couldn't stop.

"She told me about studying Biology and how she asked you if you were her biological father and what you said and that you told her to ask her mom and then her mom told her to ask me and I didn't know what to say and my dad was no fucking help at all, he just left me there to fumble through the whole damn thing. But then I watched how she took all the things I told her and she understood. She understood it. She accepted me and all my flaws like no one ever has and I didn't know what to do with that. Well, I guess my father always has, but I didn't recognize it, but now I do. And I'd like to see her and get to know her better when she's here visiting my dad. And I want to make sure that's okay with you and Bella because I don't want to fuck anything up." I finally finished. And…

Silence.

I heard a door open and close and then I was switched to speaker phone.

"Jake?"

"What did you tell her?" he asked. His voice was a little more confident.

"Well, I told her that I was married to her mother and I didn't treat her very well. I told her about my diagnosis and why I thought it was better that I leave Bella and her alone because you were so much better for the both of them than I could ever be." I recounted the entire conversation to him, and then just waited.

Silence.

"So, do you mind if I start seeing her on my dad's weekend?" I tried. Someone had to break the silence.

"Only if you promise to take the twins, too," Bella's voice said. She sounded exhausted. Jake chuckled.

"Edward, I think Nessie would really like it if you showed up on your dad's weekends," Jake finally said. "I gotta admit, I don't like you much, either. But what you explained and how you explained it, I couldn't have done any better. As long as you don't try to be her parent and undermine how we're raising her, I can only see good things coming from this."

I was blown away. I was expecting Bella to agree before Jake did.

"You've done a wonderful job so far. Why would I try to undermine that?" I asked, floored.

"Because you just heard me threaten to beat my son," Bella said, hesitantly.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," I replied. "Did you?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, "I tickled him into submission. He hates that. And loves it. It's a double-edged sword. Sometimes I think he picks on his brother just so I'll do it. I gotta figure that one out." She sighed again.

I didn't know what to say. Parenting sounded tough. So I cleared my throat.

"So, you're coming up for the wedding, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been worried about that," Bella admitted. "I haven't seen you since…you know…" she trailed off.

"Since you signed the divorce papers at the hospital. You can say it. I'm better, Bella. I was nervous about that, too. But I think this will be good. Renesme breaking the ice like this means I can focus on my dad and his happy day instead of being worried about some awkward reunion." It was true. I was happy that my dad was getting remarried and I really liked Kate, his fiancé. And Renesme was their flower girl.

"I'm going to let you two talk alone, now," I heard Jake say. "Thank you, Edward, for calling us and taking this so well. If you haven't guessed already, she can be challenging. I mean that in a good way. Sounds like you're up for that challenge and that is the highest compliment I can give anyone."

"Thank you, Jake," I said. That actually meant a lot to me.

"And I won't even tell Bella you said 'fuck.'" he chuckled and then I heard the door open and shut again.

"Edward Cullen, are you cussing now?" she said in an amused voice.

"When I get really flustered, yes. My therapist says it's a good way to relieve stress. And when Jake picked up your phone while you were beating your son after I'd called to report that the daughter I'd abandoned over a decade ago blindsided me with questions—well, I needed a release." She laughed again.

"You're so verbal now," she said, impressed. I felt the irritation claw up my spine again.

"I told you, I've changed," I bit out.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Sarcasm reigns in the Black house and I remember you don't deal well with sarcasm. I'm not trying to be flippant. Just give me a moment to adjust," she said.

"I've changed, but I still battle demons," I admitted.

"Okay," she said and sighed.

"Where did you get the name Renesme?" I asked.

"It's our mother's names put together," she said, quietly. "Carlisle saved my life. I almost died giving birth to her. I thought it was a fitting tribute."

"It's beautiful," I admitted. "I had a suspicion."

"You never asked your dad?" she asked.

"No. We're much closer than we used to be, but I rarely ask about her. Her existence is evidence of my biggest mistake. It was too painful."

"Do you still feel that way?" she gasped.

"No!" I said quickly. "Seeing how receptive she was to my explanation, I want to know everything about her. Bella, in the few short hours I've really talked to her, she's changed my everything!"

"I know exactly what you mean," she said, but she sounded so sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you know what that admission means, Edward?" she asked.

"No. I mean, I have an idea what it means for me, but not to you," I admitted. "What do you think it means?"

"What if…" she stuttered and I heard her sob. "What if you'd realized this ten years ago?" I guess I had thought about this. When Reneneme went up to get ready for bed I'd wondered if this would have changed anything for Bella and me.

"Nothing would be different. Jake had already come back into your life and that was our demise. My head was too far up my ass and as Renesme told me, you and Jake are soulmates. I didn't stand a chance. I think that's why things got so bad there at the end. Besides, I wouldn't have broken down if you wouldn't have left me. Well, I kicked you out, but you know what I mean. If I hadn't have broken down, I would have gotten help."

"But, what if…" she tried again.

"Bella, stop. The 'what ifs' don't matter because they aren't reality. Let me borrow some of my father's time with her. She makes me feel something. I'm not used to that. I need to get used to that. Maybe that would have happened ten years ago, but it didn't. So let's focus on what is and not what if…okay?" She was silent for a few moments.

"Okay," she finally said and sniffled. "Shit!" she blurted out.

"What?" I said, worried.

"If that man got me pregnant again so soon after having one, I'm going to cut his junk off!" she hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just overly emotional. I always get this way when I'm carrying one—or two—of his pups," she said.

"Didn't you just have a baby a month ago?" I asked.

"Three," she answered.

"Renesme said last month," I said. "I'm not arguing, I'm just confused."

"That's Nessie's time frame. Everything happened 'last month' even if it was 2 years ago," she explained. "For someone so good at math, she kinda stinks at recalling timeframes. But her mind works differently that other people's. It's part of her gift."

"Oh," I replied. I didn't know what to say to that. So I went in another direction. "Can I ask a question? If it's too personal you can tell me it's none of my business," I hedged.

"Shoot, because I will tell you to fuck off if I don't want to answer," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice again. I shook my head even though she couldn't see me.

"If you almost died having Renesme, why would you want to risk that again? I'm just curious, I'm not judging," I added quickly.

"That's a good question that my father asked not so nicely when I told him I was pregnant with the twins," she snorted. I was pleased, that meant she was going to answer me.

"I wanted to give Jake a son. His sister had a little boy at almost the exact same time I had Nessie. And while he loves her with all his heart, there is a difference between sons and daughters. The bond is different and I wanted him to have that. So, I did my research and talked to my doctor, and your dad, and they all assured me that the reason I had such problems with Nessie was because of our blood types and Jake's type would probably not be an issue. And then the bastard knocked me up with two boys at once instead of just one," she added dryly.

"Oh," was my response. My blood had almost killed her. But it didn't. And hadn't I just told her not to deal in the what ifs? "You know I'll never call her Nessie, right? I'll use her whole name because it's a tribute to my mother."

"Thank Taha Aki for that!" she exclaimed. "Jake started that shit and it just stuck. Please use her whole name as often as possible, please," she said and I chuckled.

"Did we just agree on something?" I asked.

"I think we did, Edward. I think we did."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**What would you like to see in one or two more chapters?**


End file.
